The Wild Westfold
by Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard
Summary: A wild young woman of Rohan faces her demons of hate and love while trying to find a spotlight in the eyes of the third Marshal of the Mark. Set a few years before and during the war of the one ring. Follows the movies. Eomer/OC
1. The Riddermark

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANY OF THE CHARATURES FROM ANY OF THE MOVIES, BOOKS, ETC, ETC…THE ORIGINAL CHARACTURES ARE MINE HOWEVER ANY ORGANIZATIONS THEY BELONG TO, CLOTHES THAT THEY WEAR, WORLDS OR KINGDOMS THEY LIVE IN ARE NOT, ETC, ETC, ETC. THIS STORY WAS MADE FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY AND I DON'T EXPECT NOR EVEN WANT ANY MONETARY GAIN. THIS DISCLAIMER APPLIES TO EVERY CHAPTER, EVERY SENTENCE, EVERY WORD, EVERY LETTER, ETC, ETC, ETC. ANY REFERENCES TO ANY SONGS, DRINKS, AND SITUATIONS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO PEOPLE LIVING OR DEAD IS CONPLETELY CONICIDENCE. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. CONTAINS STRONG ADULT MATERIAL SUCH AS DRUG USE, STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, ADULT SITUATIONS, AND SEXUAL CONTENT AND IS NOT INTENDED TO BE READ BY ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY. THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN PLOT SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE BOOKS, WATCH THE MOVIES, OR PLAYED ANY OF THE GAMES. You get the drift?

Chapter One: The Riddermark

I was always a boisterous and wild child. While the other girls were busy playing with their hay filled, rag dolls and learning how to stich I would sneak away. I would play with the horses and run barefoot in the mud. I would follow the boys into the grasslands and practice sparring, wrestling, and throwing spears for as long as I could. Eventually I would be found and dragged back to my parents kicking and screaming. My mother would look upon me in despair, but she would say nothing; only furrowed her brow in shame and looked away while my father yelled, lectured, and eventually whipped me.

"You embarrass this family!" he scolded.

I was thirteen when I made up my mind to run away from home. I packed only a bit of bread and a water pouch in a makeshift satchel. I stole my brother's golden dagger and my father's horse leaving only a short note saying I was fleeing to Edoras. I lied to throw them off my trail. I was really planning on going north toward the elven woods. I had heard stories of the elves. Women were equal to the men and were even allowed to become soldiers and archers. I figured since they were immortal they wouldn't mind a few decades with me as part of their group. I rode north at first light under the blazing sunrise with the dagger, my satchel, and the clothes on my back.

I rode on a full gallop for two days and nights. I had to put as much distance as I could between myself and what I had left behind. I took caution to avoid getting near any villages or towns. News of a missing girl would travel fast and lookouts would be placed with fervor at every outpost and tower. I knew I was drawing close to the northern border, no more than a day or two away, when on the third night my dreary eyes did not spot the uneven ground between a patch of rocks. The horse gave out a shrilling cry as he went down head first. I flew off over him. I heard a terrible snap. I moved slowly and checked my arms and legs. The snap hadn't come from me. I rose to my feet and slowly made my way in the dark toward the horse. He landed awkwardly on his head when he tripped and his neck had snapped. He was dead.

I unloaded my satchel from the saddle and spared a few words of prayer for the horse before I quickly resumed my trek north. I had no time to lose now. I ran for as long as I could. At first light I had to stop. My heart and legs couldn't take anymore. I found a small stream and made a fire. I rinsed out my clothes and bathed. I wanted to be presentable when I reached the elves. When I was dressed again I wrapped myself in my cloak and rested by the fire. I fell asleep at some point because otherwise I never would have heard them coming.

I woke from my slumber when a hand grabbed my arm and tried to lift me up. I hurried myself into an aware state and quickly shook my arm free. I scrambled to my feet screaming. I abandoned my satchel and hurried away wading through the stream. I looked back to see three wildmen on my trail. No doubt they had hoped to capture me and take me back to their caves in the Westfold. Inbreeding was a problem for them and I had no desire to be their next captured whore. I quickened my pace, but to no avail. They were much stronger and faster than me. They soon caught up and tackled me to the ground.

They didn't say anything not even amongst themselves and quickly bound my hands together. They tied another rope around my neck and pulled me along with them like an animal on a leash. I wept. I wept for the horse. I wept to see my parents. I wept for the horrors I would soon see. They stopped to camp for the night in the dying rays of the setting sun.

The older wildman, who was no doubt the leader, untied the leash from my neck and attached it to the bonds on my wrists and hands. He wasn't going to risk an escape of such a fair prize. When he was satisfied that the rope was securely tied around his waist he fell asleep by his comrades next to their fire.

I moved as far away as I could from them without disturbing the elder one. Their smell was unbearable. Savages! I should have never left home. Death would have been a better outcome than being a prisoner till the end of my days. I decided that the next night I would throw myself into their fire and pray they were heavy sleepers.

The wildmen were heavy sleepers indeed for they did not hear the galloping hooves approach the light of their fire. The galloping of the riders stopped shy a few yards from where the glow of fire lost the battle to the darkness of the night. I heard whispers as their shadows drew nearer the ground and began slowly circling the camp. I kept silently mouthing "Help me" hoping they could see. If I had fallen asleep that night the riders would have slain me along with the wildmen trespassing their lands. They must have seen my silent plea because the next thing I knew a spear flew from the dark sky and embedded itself into the chest of one of the lesser wild men.

He gave out a cry as he was wretched from his sleep and grabbed at the spear. I covered my ears as best I could with my bound hands when I heard his blood spurt and gurgle about him. The other wildman and the elder quickly woke and rose. Unfortunately as the elder turned to flee from the situation he pulled me down. The leash was still tied to his waist. I screamed as my back scraped across the ground. I closed my eyes as I heard another scream. The other wildman had been struck down. I prayed to myself. Please! Please don't let the elder get away with me!

Even in his old age the elder wildman was quick. I prayed he would be struck down. My eyelids unhinged when I heard galloping beside me. It was one of the riders. He unhooked an axe from his saddle.

"Hyah!" he yelled as he ordered his horse to go faster. He got a few lengths ahead of me and he hurtled the axe with precise accuracy and cut the rope freeing me. I came to a stop, but laid in shock on the ground.

"Whoah!" the rider said halting the horse. His companions rode ahead in pursuit of the elder. He turned his horse around and dismounted. Light from his companion's torches quickly receded as they pursued. The rider that freed me became a shadow of the night once again. I managed to lift myself up onto my knees. He walked over to me careful not to lose his footing in the dark.

"Are you hurt Miss?" he asked. He unsheathed a small dagger from his belt and knelt down to cut the bonds on my hands. I didn't say anything. Now that I was no longer in danger the only thing that passed through my mind was the possibility of discovery and promptly taken home. I now wanted to go home more than anything, but I also now owed my father a horse, and I lost my brother's dagger that was given to him by our grandfather. I had an unpayable debt and being young and naïve I feared my retribution.

"Miss?" He asked again. He knelt down and gently grabbed my shoulders. "Can you understand me?" he asked. I looked at him. His helmet covered most of his face and it was impossible to see any of his features in the dark. I said nothing still.

Horses approached. His companion's returned.

"We slayed the third, Captain." One rider said.

"Very good, Hama." The captain said. "I need your help. I think she was rendered catatonic by the shock of our attack."

The man called Hama dismounted his horse. The other rider held his torch high to illuminate the situation. Hama took off his helmet and carried it under his arm as he walked over. He was an older and stocky man. He too knelt next to the captain and set his helmet down at my side. A bit of light casted on the captain's face but he was still a stranger. The helmet made it impossible to tell his hair colour and when the light flashed in his eyes they were only shadowy, black pools. The captain took my hands in his and looked them over.

"She has severe burns from the rope." He said and he reached behind him to a pouch on his belt. He pulled out two long strips of cloth and began to wrap them around my wrists. The shock of the raid was wearing off and my skin felt set aflame when the texture of the bandage reached my raw skin.

Hama reached his hand out and lifted my chin. No doubt in an attempt to innocently check my face for cuts and scrapes. The captain had finished tying the bandages. I recoiled from Hama and tried to scoot away backward to get to my feet to flee.

"Miss!" The captain called.

I got a few feet away and tried to stand but I lost by balance and fell backward. I felt a sharp pain shoot down my spine when my back made contact with the hard soil of the grassland. I cried out for a moment and laid back completely still waiting for the twinge to pass.

"Miss!" Hama said rushing over with the captain behind him. He rolled me over to my side gently and felt my back. He held it up into the light of the torch. He looked at the captain. "She is wounded. This is fresh blood."

"She can't be properly looked after here in the dark." The captain said rising to his feet. "Make sure she hasn't broken anything. If she has a break, splint it quickly and prepare her to ride with us to the nearest outpost."

"No!" I said trying to sit up but quickly grimaced at the pain in my back.

"Calm yourself, child." Hama said. "We mean to help you. Don't move too much. You may have also broken a bone." He said feeling my arms and legs.

"Nothing is broken, Captain." Hama called out.

"She is lucky then. She will ride with me on my horse." Said the captain.

Hama looked down at me, "I am going to help you to your feet." He said and he gently lifted me under my arms. I didn't fuss this time for fear of making my back shoot pain again. He helped me over to the horse. The captain had taken off his green, wool cloak and was holding it in his hands.

"Here, we need to keep you warm to prevent fever." He said and he draped it over my shoulders. He then grabbed at my waist. I panicked and quickly recoiled and flailed my hands at his.

"Let go!" I screamed.

"I am trying to help you onto the horse! Please, miss, we mean you no harm." He said.

"I am more than capable of getting on the horse on my own!" I said sternly and I pushed his cloak off of my shoulders. I put my foot in the stirrup and swung myself over. I winced as the pain returned and I nearly fell off the other side of the horse. The captain grabbed the hem of my dress to stabilize me. He picked up his cloak from the ground and mounted the horse sitting behind me. He returned the cloak to my shoulders.

"Be as bitter as you wish, but we will endeavor to help you none the less." He said, "Hold on tight." He said and he wrapped his free hand around my waist. "Hyah!"

I don't know if it was the pain from my back or the sheer exhaustion of my unlucky journey, but I blacked out most of the horse ride with the captain. I only have vague glimpses of arriving at the outpost. I felt the warmth of a fire on my face and opened my eyes. The captain had me in his arms wrapped tightly in his cloak. The halls of the outpost were still shadowy without the light of the suns first rays. That, and my vision was getting blurry and glassy.

The walls were wooden and had golden leafed details on intricately carved depictions of horses and kings past. I tilted my head up and saw huge columns of carved stone. This was quite a lavish outpost. Tapestries hung every few feet of great battles of the ancient days and the founding of Rohan.

The captain carried me through a large archway down a smaller hall and then stopped. He adjusted me around to free one of his hands and knocked on the door. It took a few moments before an elderly woman answered opening the door.

"Eomer?" she asked with a questioned look.

"This girl is badly wounded and needs medical attention." The captain said.

"Good heavens! Take her to the infirmary with haste. I'll fetch Eohides and your sister. You inform the king." She said and she quickly shut the door. The Captain hurried carrying me back down the hall. I felt flush and my head pulsed with every step he took. I closed my eyes again.

I felt myself being laid down. I felt the cloak unwrap around me and soon I felt the weight of a heavy wool blanket. I opened my eyes again. The captain was refolding his cloak and set it down on a table in the corner. He went over to the fire and stoked it. He picked up a couple of logs and carefully tossed them in stoking it once more. He stood again and took off his helmet setting it on the same table as his blood stained cloak.

I didn't realize quite how young he really was. He couldn't have been more than two, maybe three years older than me, but it was only in his face. He was very tall and on his way to being very broad as well. He had long, wavy hair the colour of straw and just a bit of fuzz on his chin. He looked at me. His eyes were no longer black pits but a deep, warm brown.

"I will wait to fetch the king until Da returns. I do not want to leave you alone." He said.

"Why is the king at this outpost?" I asked weakly. I had never seen the king before or any of the royal family for that matter. I never thought they would travel so far in the north of the kingdom.

"You do not remember?" the captain asked. I shook my head. "We arrived at the outpost at sunrise that morning after the night we saved you. Hama treated your wounds himself, but his expertise truly lies on the battlefield. Even with his best efforts you took a fever in the night. We rode all night to bring you here. You are in Edoras, Miss, the capitol city of Rohan, and you are in the hall of King Théoden, Meduseld. Da is the finest of the royal healers for your condition is unstable and severe."

"My wounds?…. Edoras?...What happened?" I said trying to piece together a coherent thought.

"Fret not." He said. "You must rest. You will soon be with the best hands in all of Rohan." He said softly as if trying to lure me to fall asleep like that of a hush lullaby.

"But…." I said. I could feel myself slipping away again. I heard the door open and Da came in quickly rushing to my side. Another woman came in behind Da and a girl around my age. The woman had a pitcher of steaming water and the girl had an armful of rags.

Da sat on the bed and pressed her hand to my forehead.

"She has a strong fever." She said, "Eohides, bring me that water." She said. Eohides set the pitcher on the small table by the bed. Da took a rag from the girl and dipped it in the pitcher. She rung it out and started wiping off my forehead and face. The captain bowed to the women and the girl as he left to fetch the king.

"Is it infection?" Eohides asked.

"I'm not sure." Da said. "Lord Eomer failed to tell me the extent of her wounds when he woke me. No doubt they are extensive. I do not think he would have hastened so in his steps and his voice it they were not." Da started to look me over. She noticed the bandages on my wrists and started to unwrap them. She gently looked over my raw flesh.

"Rope burns aren't that serious…." She said with another questioned look on her face.

"Lady Da, there is also a bandage on her shoulder just there." The girl said pointing.

Da reached up and pulled down the neckline of my dress.

"Indeed. That must be where our challenge lies tonight." Da said fixing my neckline back to its original position "We'll wait till after the king has been briefed on her condition before we examine her. She could have lost her life this night, no need for her to lose her dignity as well. We just have to keep her warm and comfortable. Eohides?"

"Yes, Lady Da."

"Fetch a bit of hot mead would you. It will calm her nerves. Poor dear." Da said.

Eohides nodded and left quickly. Da resumed wiping off my forehead.

"What is your name child?" she asked.

I couldn't have told her my name even if I wanted to. I felt very weak and the warmth of the wet cloth was putting me into sleep. I remained alert long enough to hear the door open once more. It was the captain and an older man in a long wool sleep shirt.

"Alright, explain to me why I have a dying teenager in my house this evening." He said. It was him. King Théoden.

"We were riding the northern patrol when we found a horse dead. He had tripped and his neck had been broken on his fall. We searched the area for his rider and found a small camp with a satchel. They were signs of a struggle and we followed the tracks. She was taken captive by a party of three wildmen." The captain said.

"Wildmen? That far north?" asked the king.

"We did not linger to investigate. During our rescue raid the girl suffered a deep gash on her back and right shoulder blade. When our own attention was not enough to save her we hastened here with all speed."

"I see…." The king said calmly. "What is her name? Where did she come from?"

"I do not know." The captain said. The king then turned to Da.

"She is not coherent enough at the moment, my king." Da said.

"How severe is her condition?" the king asked.

"We don't know yet sir." Da said.

"Very well, treat her with the best care. She may know something about why the wildmen were so far north. Report to me or Halrold as soon as you can."

"Yes, my lord." Da said bowing her head down.

"Eomer?" the king asked.

"Yes, my lord?" answered the captain.

"She'll be in your charge."

"My Lord, I must return to the patrol. Hama needs…." He began but the king cut him off.

"Don't worry about Hama. I have promoted him to my head officer of the Edoras defense and you…." The king's tone lightened. "You have been gone for too long. I am an uncle first, and a king second. Stay and rest. You sometimes forget how young you really are." Said the king and he kissed the captains forehead. The king left without any further word.

"Lord Eomer," Da said bowing again. The captain nodded back at her and then his gaze drifted to me. He stared into my half lidded eyes and lingered his gaze for a moment or two before he too left.

I felt dizzy and my mind was reeling trying to piece everything together. Dying teenager? So the captain is royalty; a nephew to the king. I looked at the girl still standing quietly with the rags in her arms. So must she be royalty if she is the captain's sister. She had a deep sorrow in her eyes as if she never smiled in her entire life. I do not think it was sorrow for my condition. The last thing I remember before the darkness took me was the flag of Rohan hanging from the ceiling. It was gently swaying from some draft somewhere in the hall. It was proud and the horse symbol seemed to be looking down into my very being. Dying? Is this what dying feels like?


	2. Edoras

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Two: Edoras

I heard whispers. Was I dead? I moved my head slightly and regretted it immediately. I definitely wasn't dead for I felt every bit of the ache that spread through my skull as if thousands of pebbles in an avalanche pounded against it. I slowly opened my eyes and met the familiar eyes of the horse on the flag hanging from the ceiling. He looked upon me as if with a mocking stare. Rohan was not going to let me go that easily.

I glanced around. I was still in the bed in the infirmary of the Golden Hall of Meduseld. I didn't appreciate the great honor I was being graced at the time, and I didn't realize that apart from the men and families of the Edoras defense the only others that entered the doors of the royal infirmary was the royal family itself. I was a rough spot torn from a greater cloth. I was a humble weed among the blossoms of an awe struck garden. My eyes darted around aimlessly for they were the only part of my body that wasn't sore. Sun rays were pouring into the room through the wavy glass of the windows near the tops of the walls. Some panels were stained green and yellow and casted quite a dancing spectrum across the already lavish decor. I dared to tilt my head. The few minutes I had been awake had dulled the ache slightly. There were no others in the room, but the door was wide open. I could hear the clinking of chain mail of a fidgety, young guard at the door; no doubt placed on duty there to quickly pass news of my condition…for better or worse.

I tried to sit up but pain irradiated through me from the tips of my ears to the ends of my toes. I stifled a groan as I remembered that my back had been wounded and infected. I lay still taking in sharp breaths waiting for the twinge to pass. The guard peeked in the doorway and then I heard him walk swiftly down the hall. I sighed as the pain dulled. I would not be alone for long. I drew in a quick breath, preparing myself, as I quickly turned to my side. I stopped to wait for the pain to lessen before I finally pushed myself up gently, and was finally sitting up. Every move hurt. Not only the shooting pains in my back but my hands and arms were on fire as well. The friction of the bandages chafed my raw and waxy wrists. The heavy blanket that covered me slid down.

I was wearing no shirt, but bandages criss crossed around most of my chest and shoulders. A normal girl of my age would have gathered the blanket back around herself but modesty was never a priority of mine. I had thick, cotton breeches on my legs and my hair had been braided and pinned to the top of my head.

I took notice in the chair near the bed. It looked as if it had been recently vacated. It must have been early in the morning; no more than an hour past daybreak. The fire looked freshly set and only a single candle burned by the chair next to an open book lain face down on the hide and fur cushion.

"Who...?" I said barely above a whisper.

I heard fast footsteps approach and Da entered the room. She paused in the doorway to look at me with a great smile of relief before she lifted the hem of her black, wool frock and rushed to me.

"Bless you, child! We had feared the worst!" she said sitting down on the side of the bed. She reached out and took my face in her hands. I gently shook my head freeing myself.

"I hardly think a night of fever is enough to fear the worst." I said looking at her sternly. She looked at me stunned and hurt that I had rejected her comfort.

"Child, you have been in fever for four nights." She said.

"Four nights?" I said shocked. It didn't seem that long. I hadn't even dreamed. Maybe I had died and came back. Da said nothing to me. She was wise and knew that the disrespect of a child was still within me. She glanced to the chair and noticed what I had noticed.

"He finally decided to get some fresh air. That's good. He never left your side for the most part." She said looking at me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Lord Eomer. There isn't a more loyal and dedicated boy in all of Rohan. When the King gives him a job, he does it tenfold. He was even speaking of taking the charge of your burial on himself." Da said.

"Please stop talking about worst fears and burials. I am not dead!" I said letting my temper flare.

Da got a stern look on her face and she pointed to me, "Now listen here child, I…." she was cut off when King Théoden walked in briskly with another man I had not yet seen. Da stood and bowed quickly.

"Théoden King, Prince Theodred." She said. I only stared at them; not even a nod. King Théoden walked over to the side of the bed.

"You are healed then, Miss?" he asked.

I shook my head yes.

"You should pay your proper respects to your prince and king." Theodred said sternly but kindly. I nodded at him but I still said nothing.

"I wish for her to come and speak with me in the mead hall when she is ready." Théoden said to Da.

"Yes, my king." Da said bowing again.

Théoden and Theodred walked out of the room. I watched as Theodred leaned into his father's ear and whispered something. I couldn't hear what was said, but just as Theodred whispered it he and the king turned right down the hall. Eomer came from the left of the hall and when he overheard Theodred's comment he turned a shade of pink more than usual.

Eomer entered. Da bowed her head again. "Lord Eomer." She said smiling. He nodded back at her.

"Lady Da," he said and then he fixed his eyes onto mine. "You are well, then?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected." I said coldly breaking his blunt gaze.

Eomer returned to his chair. He lifted the book, mentally marking the page before closing it and setting it down on the table. He blew out the candle and sat down. He looked at me again and his deep, woody eyes reconnected with mine.

There was something about those eyes I couldn't explain. They had an entity all of their own. They pierced through my rough and tough barrier and dug in somewhere at the very center of my soul. Those eyes terrified me and yet excited me all at the same time. The un-breaking gaze only truly lasted a few seconds, but it seemed to me eons before Da finally spoke and broke it.

"Lord Eomer?" Da asked.

"Yes, Lady Da?" he asked as his eyes darted from me to her.

"I must help ready Miss for her meeting with the king. She must bathe and get her bandages changed, and…." She stopped when Eomer cut her off.

"It is but early morning. There is plenty of time." He said and continued on as his eyes shifted to me again. "Besides, do you want to let a complete stranger before the king armed?" he asked and he reached behind the chair. He retrieved a small bundle of cloth and opened it revealing a dagger. It was my brother's dagger! He read the surprised and relieved expression on my face and tossed it over to me. It landed at the foot of the bed. I reached for it immediately pausing briefly for the pain. I picked it up and unsheathed the dagger looking it over and turning it in my fingers.

"You found it." I said smiling.

"That is an old and ancient blade." Eomer said. "One does not simply find a blade like that in the market place or black smith." He said. His eyes swept from me to the dagger to me and then to Da. Da understood his silent message. She stood and left the room giving him another nod. His eyes focused on me once more. We were alone.

"I am no fool." Eomer continued on from his earlier point. "You were the rider of the horse we found dead. He was a beautiful creature of noble blood and stock. Most young girls wouldn't be able to handle a horse like that. Or use a blade that like." He said and he gestured his hands to the dagger.

"What are you suggesting? You think me some kind of renegade vigilante? An assassin perhaps?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Eomer's eyes widened and then he tried to stifle a chuckle, "An assassin wouldn't have let herself get captured by three wildmen."

I said nothing and glared at him infuriated.

"However," he said leaning back in the chair putting his hands behind his head, "You are no ordinary girl of Rohan. You obviously had no knowledge of the dangers of the Riddermark. The wool of your frock was very fine and the fur trim of your overdress was top grade. You are either the daughter of a noble family or a servant of a noble family who paid attention to lessons and stole from your charge."

"I am no servant!" I said quickly and proudly.

"Prove me wrong, Miss. What is your name? What house do you hail?" he asked.

"It matters not." I said. "I have no intention of returning home."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"There is no place for me there, or anywhere in Rohan. I have skills for a profession that I can never occupy." I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "What occupation is that, pray tell?"

I put my most prideful expression on my face. "A soldier."

He raised his eyebrow again, "You? A soldier? You think you have the skills to be a soldier?"

"I don't think. I know." I said sternly

"So where then were you going to profess your fine skills, Miss?" He asked.

"I was going north….to find the elves." I said.

Eomer burst out laughing in such a manner that I thought he would tip from the chair.

"How dare you!" I yelled.

"I am sorry." He said trying to catch his breath. "I wasn't expecting that. Please, I meant no offence." He said broken between his laughter.

I fumed. I stood up as quickly as I could. I had to grimace when I felt the pressure of the pulling muscles on my back. It was hard to keep balance as well with my head pounding. I held up the dagger and pointed it at his chest. He stopped laughing and gave me a look that only flared my temper.

"You cannot be serious, can you?" He asked. "You can barely stand."

"Try me." I said as serious as the dead.

He stared at me for a moment and then he stood up.

"I refused to fight a girl." He said crossing his arms. I felt my nose snare and I will admit that I lost my better judgment. I lunged forward.

Eomer moved swiftly. I will never forget the change in his eyes. Where there was once a warm compassion there was now a demonic hunger. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth opened flashing gritted teeth in fury. A once noble gentleman had been transformed into a blood lusted warrior. It was the most fear inducing sight I had ever seen and would ever see. I felt the horror down to the core of my bones. This could have very well been the last moment of my life.

Eomer put his hand on base of his sword at his belt. I was frozen in fear. However, he took a step forward and suddenly pulled out his sword halfway jabbing the hilt into my stomach. I dropped the dagger and flew backward onto the bed. My back smacked the headboard and I cried out in pain. Tears poured from my eyes as I looked up at Eomer completely helpless. He returned his sword into its holster. The rage was leaving him and he had a new spark in his eyes. Perhaps he didn't quite think through his judgment either.

"Forgive me, Miss." He said. "You are strong. And you are passionate about your dream. If the skills you brag are as sharp of your dagger and tongue then I would rest in peace at night knowing every enemy of Rohan would be slaughtered." He picked up his book from the table. "I respect your intention of leaving Rohan and forsaking your family. Bravery is a rare and handsome quality." He said looking back at me. "But, I must do my duty. I know who you truly are. I wasn't sure at first but you have confirmed my theory." He said. "A report reached Edoras three days ago. Lord Renweard of the East Emnet reported that his daughter, Déorwyrdhnes who goes by Deya, had run away on his horse toward Edoras. He described the horse in his letter and I recognized it at once when we found it dead on the plains." He tucked his book under his arm and then came over to me. He rested his other hand on the headboard and leaned down toward me. He had a stern expression on his face.

"Do not try to lie to the king, Deya." He said softly and then he stood and took his leave. I didn't say anything as he left. Tears poured from my eyes and down my cheeks as I adjusted myself to sitting up on the bed once more. I cried not only from the pain, but knowing that I had failed. I would end up back home where I would be commanded, repressed, and broken into the woman they wanted me to be. I would become a silent wallflower like my mother and be married off to a noble stranger. A wife who's only job was to breed perfect little children of Rohan. If Eomer hadn't opened my eyes to how weak and ignorant I really was I would have taken my own life that day. But my curiosity for the spark in his eyes outweighed my fear of my fate.


	3. In the Presence of the King

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Three: In the Presence of the King

I felt numb as I sat in the lukewarm water of the tar lined wooden wash tub. I had my knees pulled to my chest, and I rested my chin on them. Da sat on a little stool behind me going through my freshly washed hair with a golden comb.

"Your hair is such a lovely colour." She said. "I have not seen such a deep crimson in many years."

She had been trying to initiate a conversation since she returned to the infirmary after Eomer left. Her concern was genuine. I imagine I was in quite a state when she returned; me all puffy eyed and shaken. She led me from the infirmary to a small guest room down the hall where the bath had been readied. My bandages were taken off and my wounds cleaned before I stepped into the water where Da scrubbed and rinsed my matted and blood caked hair.

I glanced at the bed in the corner. A basket of fresh dressings and ointments lay next to a brown, wool chemise and a regal looking gown of green velvet; no doubt borrowed from the grim looking sister of Eomer.

"The King is a kind, and understanding man. You need not fret, Child." Da said as she returned my now manageable hair back into the water of the tub. I still said nothing. At least my identity was still a mystery to her. I wanted to keep it that way.

Eohides and another woman I didn't know, nor ever learned her name, came in to help dry and dress me. Da finished tying the cords at the back of the green dress and then led me over to a mirror in the far corner of the room.

"Very pretty." Da said smiling. "As if nothing has happened."

I stared at myself. We had a mirror back at our hall in the East Emnet, but it was in my parent's chambers. It had been a very long time since I had last seen myself. My crimson hair had gotten very long and flowed down my back to just above my knees. I was tall for my age as well. My face was losing the roundness of childhood. I could see a lot of my father in me. I had his high cheekbones and slender neck, but I had my grandmother's eyes. Because of these eyes I was given her name. I have been told that in her day she was considered the most beautiful woman in the world of men. I did not hold beauty on a high pedestal. Beauty blinds the true light of the soul.

As Eohides and the other woman went about cleaning and removing the tub from the room Da pulled back and braided my hair.

"I think it would be lovely if you were to stay with us here at Meduseld. Lady Eowyn could use a friend of close age. She hasn't been quite the same since her mother died." Da said. I could tell by the tone of her voice she had given up on conversing, but now rather spoke just to hear herself talk. So Eomer's sister is named Eowyn.

Eohides and the other woman had carried the tub out of the room. A few minutes later as Da pinned the last braid back above my ears there was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in!" Da called out.

The door opened and Eomer entered. He was no longer wearing his armor underclothes. He stood tall in a pair of brown, wool breeches that had a golden pattern down the outer side and a fur trimmed, leather jerkin over a white, cotton tunic. He nodded his head toward us.

"Lady Da," he said first looking at her. "Deya." He said glancing at me. This time his eyes did not linger on me but rather looked somewhere past me instead. "I will be your escort to the hall of the King."

Was he embarrassed of his earlier actions? It wasn't like him to fear my gaze.

"Yes, Lord Eomer." Da said standing up bowing slightly. "She is ready."

I did not stand. I stared at him feeling my temper flare again for revealing my name to Da. It mattered not. I would soon be home and Edoras and everyone within would forget all about me. He came over to me and held out his hand.

"If you would so do me the honor, Deya." He said. This time he did look into my eyes, but they were hazy and didn't hold the warm they had earlier. I had never met a person with such lively eyes before I sighed and stood up without taking his hand and headed toward the door on my own.

"Are you so proud that you cannot even address a farewell to the woman whose medical skills spared your life?" Eomer asked coldly. I stopped and turned around glaring at him.

"Good day, Da." I said giving a quick nod and walked briskly down the hall.

I soon heard the door shut and footsteps behind me. I did not look back until I was stopped when a hand grabbed my arm. I was flipped around and Eomer had a firm grip on both of my shoulders. He was leaning down glaring into my very soul. His face was no more than a dagger length from my own.

"I know you are noble and proud, but I have had enough of this high and mighty attitude." He said sternly.

"Release me!" I demanded returning his glare.

"Everyone has let your disrespect slide in pity of your circumstance, but I will not tolerate it any longer. You may be some kind of princess wanna be back home, but you are in the house of the King. Da has more power and influence than you ever will have in these halls. If you were not an honored guest you would be exposed to the full penalty of justice for your rude actions. If you dare to try and continue this rough and tough ruse in the presence of the King, I shall see that you do face retaliation." He said.

His eyes were borderline on that raging spark from earlier. I remained silent and nodded my head. He let me go. I saw the warrior spark leave his expression and he held out his arm.

"Now, if you would be so kind, Deya." He said bowing his head slightly. I took his offered arm and we were soon walking toward the mead hall.

We walked in silence. I couldn't help but notice that Eomer must have bathed as well. He had a slight woody, soap scent wafting off of him. It matched his deep, brown eyes. He really was quite tall for his age like a tall tree in the forest. I peeked out of the corner of my eye and studied his face. It still had so much of a boyish demeanor to his features. It was almost comical compared to his body. My gaze drifted to his own eyes and I realized that he was peeking at me as well. I felt embarrassed and averted my gaze back in front of me.

"I find it strange now that after your forceful words in the infirmary toward me that you are so silent now." He said.

"I have nothing to say." I said bluntly.

"Nothing to say? Or perhaps I have made you realize you may not be a skilled as you thought and that I now intimidate you." He said. I stopped and removed my arm from his.

"How pompous!" I exclaimed. "You call me high and mighty and scold me for thinking of myself in high regard and then you would do the same for yourself?"

"Will every word I say spark an argument with you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am sorry. I am not accustomed to having conversations in which insults are commonplace." I said.

"I was only trying to make light conversation. Anything but this silence." He said crossing his arms. "Surely there must be something of interest to you here. You are in Edoras. There are many a fineries here. Surely you must have at least a question."

I thought for a moment and an evil grin came to my face. I turned to face him fully. "Very well, I have thought of a question. What was it that Theodred said to the King as you entered that flustered you so?" I asked.

His eyes widened and he turned the same shade of pink as before. "That is of little importance." He said and continued to walk down the hall. I followed behind him quickly.

"Now who is stricken with silence?" I asked.

"It matters not!" he said speeding up his steps.

"Wait!" I said. I had to lift the hem of my dress just to keep up with him. He finally stopped at a grand archway. I grabbed a hold of his arm stopping him. "Tell me!" I demanded.

He looked down at me. Where his gaze was once direct his eyes now darted from one of my eyes to the other like a nervous rabbit trapped in a burrow. A servant woman came to the archway.

"The king is ready for you now, Miss." She said smiling and bowing her head toward Eomer.

I looked at her and nodded and then looked back to Eomer who still remained silent. I looked away from him and went to enter the hall. Eomer grabbed my arm again. I turned around and looked up at him.

"Theodred said….." he hesitated.

"Yes?" I asked.

"He said 'It is obvious now why he lingered so around her,' " he said quickly and then he let me go and walked briskly back down the hall leaving me dumbfounded and confused in the archway.

"Miss?" the servant asked breaking my trance and bringing me back down to the earth. I shook the thoughts from my head and followed her into the hall.

I was humbled once more. I had thought it impossible for this house to be any grander but the mead hall put all the rest of the intricate décor to shame. King Théoden sat proudly on a magnificent, wooden throne on a raised pedestal. He smiled as I approached. Theodred sat in the smaller throne to his left. I recognized the guard that was standing to his right. It was Hama. He was much stockier than I had originally thought. In fact I imagined that he could not even look upon his own shoes over his round midsection. His face was almost as round as his belly and was taken over by a bushy beard that was the same shade of rust as his hair. His nose was wide and he had large nostrils like a horse.

I walked over directly in front of the king and curtseyed before him. Prince Theodred sat in the smaller throne to the king's right.

"I thank thee, My King, for bestowing your kindness and resources upon a humble girl like myself. I am your honored and loyal servant, my lord." I said as politely as I could.

King Théoden busted out in a deep bellied laugh and stood up from the throne. "Rise, Child, this is but humble Rohan and I am but a humble man. There is no need for such propriety." He said stepping down to the floor. He gently rested his hands on my shoulders and beckoned me to my feet. Theodred stood up as well and walked over to his father's side smiling at me.

"Your presence has made this old wood barn a little brighter, my lady." Theodred said and he knelt down and took my hand bringing it to his lips for a light kiss. I wanted to pull it away quickly and smack him, but I suppressed my temper thinking back to Eomer's warning.

"Come," the king said, "Please join me and my family for supper."

"May I escort you to the table, Miss?" Theodred asked holding out his hand. I took it and was led to a nearby table that had been prepared with a roast fowl, boiled barely with salt, potatoes fried golden brown with a bit if onion, and steaming mead in fine golden goblets. It wasn't too long after I, the king, and the prince sat down at the table that Eomer entered with Eowyn following close behind him. I stared at Eomer but his eyes looked as if desperate to look at anything but me.

When everyone was finally seated two servants came over and began to serve the meal. Théoden turned to me.

"Would you like to introduce yourself or shall I?" he said. I looked up at him shocked and then averted my gaze down to the table. Eomer had told me not to lie to the king, but he failed to mention that the king already knew. I looked around at everyone nervously.

"My name is Déorwyrdhnes, but I go by Deya. I am the second child and only daughter of Lord Renweard of the East Emnet and Hearpestre of the Westfold." I said.

"I have not seen Lord Renweard since before you were born. I can see a lot of him in your face. When you journey home, you must tell him he has been missed in the Golden Hall." Théoden said.

"How dare you say she looks like a man, Father." Theodred said in a half laugh. He looked at me and smiled. "I would say that your beauty would only compare to that of the glistening dew on flowers on a summer sunrise."

I could feel my face grow hot. Not from flattery or embarrassment, but from anger. So far Theodred's first impression was leading me to believe he was a shameless womanizer. Not very princely in the least. I notice Eomer fidget about in his seat. I looked at him. He was glaring at his cousin. My anger melted away and now I had to try and suppress a giggle.

"All compliments aside, I would like for Renweard to visit for a stay. With talk of wildmen in our far northern borders we may need to discuss a new military strategy.

"I beg your pardon, Théoden King, but I have no intention of returning home to the East Emnet." I said. Both the king and the prince had confused looks on their faces.

"You wish to stay here then?" Theodred asked.

"No, I wish to leave Rohan." I said.

"Leave Rohan!" The king said sternly. He was in between sips on his goblet and nearly chocked. He set the goblet down briskly. "What fault do you find with my country?" he asked.

"I find no fault in your country. Rohan is beautiful and fine. My reasons are my own." I said.

"I respect your words. You are very proud and outspoken. When you decide to leave I will see to it that you will receive a new horse, but you will be missed when you leave." Théoden said smiling again. "However, where will you go if not Rohan?" he asked.

"I wish to travel north. That is all I wish to say.' I said. After Eomer's reaction to my truths earlier I dare not tell the entire Meduseld court and be made a laughing stock.

"Surely, though, you will not be leaving anytime soon. You are nowhere near healed enough to make such a journey. Perhaps, you would like to stay here at Meduseld for a time….a month maybe? I'm sure Eomer would oblige in showing you around Edoras and the nearer villages." Theodred said. I watched as Eomer casted his cousin a stare as if he would have chopped off his head that moment. Theodred kept a smug grin on his face. The servants had finished serving the table. King Théoden picked up his fork first.

"Now, we shall eat and be grateful for our lands and the people that keep them safe." He said.

"Hear Hear!" rang through the halls

Everyone else began to eat. I felt very content. I would not be sent home and my dream and joining the elves had been rekindled. I would be ready to ride within the month. Everything was right and peaceful.

"Sir! You cannot enter!"

Everyone stopped eating and turned their attention to the front door.

"Let me pass at once!"

My eyes widened. I knew that voice. Eomer noticed my reaction.

"Deya?" he asked. I heard him but I could not turn my attention from the door.

"Sir! Put down your weapon at once!"

"Step aside or I shall put my sword through your chest!"

Hama and the other guards quickly drew their own swords and hurried to surround the King. The front doors burst open and my father came storming in with his sword in hand.

"Déorwyrdhnes!" he yelled. He had the fire of hate in his eyes.

"Papa!" I said standing so quickly that the chair tipped over. He came over to me briskly and backhanded me across the face. I fell to the floor and clutched my face looking up at him in fear. He swung his sword and I felt the tip slice across my cheek. I cried out in pain.

"How dare you! Do you realize what kind of position you put our family in!" He said grabbing my hair to lift me up. I screamed. Blood from my cheek was dripping onto the floor.

"Lord Renweard! You will stop this at once!" the king exclaimed.

"This is none of your concern!" my father said back to him coldly. Eomer stood.

"You will obey your king." He said calming putting his hand on the handle of his own sword.

"You think you are intimidating boy?" my father said letting go of my hair. I fell back to the floor. I tried to crawl away but my father swiftly kicked me in my back with the heel of his boot. I screamed as I felt my wound tear open. I rolled over onto my back writhing.

The next few moments were almost a blur. Eomer cried out in rage and jumped up onto the table.

"Eomer!" the said exclaimed.

It was too late. Eomer lunged for my father knocking him to the ground. He managed to pin my father's arms down and began to punch him over and over again. Theodred pulled out his own sword and rushed over putting his arm around Eomer and pulling him off of my father. My father got to his feet quickly. He eye was now swelling up and his lip was busted open. He reached up and wiped a bit of blood from his forehead and spit out the rest from his mouth. His sword had been knocked out of his hands and he pulled a dagger from his belt and held it out.

"I come only for my daughter. Not to quarrel with some pubescent warrior." He said holding up the dagger in Eomer's direction. Eomer was now standing next to Theodred. He had calmed but now drew his sword out.

"You, sir, will leave this hall, and you shall never return." He said pointing it my father.

"I am not leaving without my swine of an offspring."

"I will not let that happen." Eomer said and he looked to the king. They exchanged silent words and the king nodded back at him. Eomer snapped his fingers and several armed guards filed into the hall and surrounded my father. The king drew his own sword and slowly approached him.

"Renweard!" the king yelled, "Drop your weapon at once. Can we not be civil?"

"Civil? Never when it concerns that brat!" my father said rashly and gestured in my direction. I was finally sitting up again. A mixed puddle of tears and blood had soaked down the front of the now ruined green, velvet dress. I could do nothing but watch the horror unfold before me.

"Renweard, for your actions of treason within my own halls, I hereby strip you of your title and deny you the rite of your daughter. I declare her a ward of Meduseld. You and the rest of your family are banished from the country of Rohan. Do you comply?"

Hate and rage looked as if it had encompassed my father like a cloud of shadow. He glared at the king with eyes like a beast. His face was twitching and then a wave of fear came over his expression as he realized the judgment the king had just passed. His eyes darted around the room nervously. Quite suddenly he went into a fit of hysterical crying and laughing at the same time and fell to his knees.

The king made his way to him with concern. "Renweard?" he asked putting his sword away. "Sheath your weapons!" He ordered the guards.

When the king was but a few steps from my father, my father looked up at him and then he looked at me. At once the rage returned to him and twisted up his face beyond recognition. It was as if my father was no longer human. He lifted the dagger to his own throat. I screamed as I watched him tear apart his own flesh. His blood splattered the king, Eomer, and a few guards and he seized about for a few seconds until finally falling to the floor limp. Blood flowed from his neck and all the emotions left his eyes in the presence of the king.


	4. The Strange Soul and Home

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Four: The Strange Soul and Home

I knew now that the horse on the flag in the infirmary was mocking me. He glanced down upon me and I swore that he had a devilish grin on his face. I had returned to the infirmary. Da sat behind me gently washing away the fresh blood from my wound. I was silent holding a cold compress up to my face. Two stitches had been torn apart on my back. Da patted my back dry after the blood was gone and began to thread her needle. She gently pulled the torn stitches out and tried to re-stitch them quickly. She was trying to keep the pain as lessened as she could but it mattered not. I was numb down to my very core. I felt nothing. One moment I was content. For one moment I was happy and everything seemed to look as if it would fall into place. Fate pulled the rug out from under my feet and laughed as I fell to the shattering world around me. I watched my father's integrity splinter. I watched my father succumb to his personal demons and take his own life. He died a broken and wrongly humbled man. What was lingering even more of a shadow in my mind was the effect my father's death would have on my family. The King had declared that I was now a ward of Meduseld. He passed judgment on my family to be banished and stripped of their title. I feared now the circumstances of my mother. She was already a weak willed woman. News of this would beat and hack her soul more cruel than the bluntest axe.

My lethargic daze was broken when I heard the door to the infirmary open. I looked up to see Eomer enter. He had changed out of his clothes that had been splattered and ruined by my father's blood and now wore simple brown breeches and a long green undershirt with no tunic or jerkin. He had a grief stricken expression. Every move and gesture he made looked as if he had a great weight on his shoulders. Da looked up and noticed him as well and quickly held up a blanket to hide my bare back. I didn't understand her fuss. My chest was still covered by the bandages from my shoulder.

"Lord Eomer, while your visit is noble and chivalrous, Deya is in no condition to receive visitors at present." She said sternly.

"I just want to speak with her briefly." He said.

"Not now, Lord Eomer." Da said firmly. She hurried and secured fresh bandages on my back. Eomer did not leave the infirmary but after a glare from Da he did turn around and face his back to us. Da cleaned off her needle and held it over the flame of a nearby candle. "Now, let's get that nasty gash all fixed up."

"I could do it." Eomer said turning back around.

Da gave him a disapproving look, but I think she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She put her needle back in her little basket and stood from the bed and left the infirmary. Eomer came and sat down on the bed beside me. I looked up at him.

"Do you really think I will let you stitch my face back together?" I said coldly.

"I have had to stitch myself, and numerous others on the battlefield. A little cut on the face is nothing compared to an axe injury or a protruding bone." He said as he opened up Da's little basket. He took out a smaller needle than Da originally had and he ran it through the flame of the candle. I didn't feel like arguing with him. I just watched him as he carefully threaded the needle. He pulled a small vial from the basket and then grabbed a bit of cloth. He soaked the cloth at the end of the vial for a few seconds and then replaced the cork and set it back in the basket.

He reached up and gently took hold of my chin to turn my face to his. I did not protest. His other hand took the compress away from my face and set it down on the bed. He cradled my face gently as he inserted the needle at the top of the gash for the first stitch. I did not wince. I stared at him studying him. His gaze was so focused on his task. Each of his moments were so gently that it was hard to believe that a mere hour ago he was a raging beast beating my father to a pulp. There was no spark in his animated eyes now. I could read the guilt he was trying to suppress.

"It wasn't your fault and I hold no blame." I said. He stopped in mid stitch for a moment and looked at me, staring into my soul. There was the spark that was missing. He said nothing and then continued on with the second and third stitch. I waited until he was done with the fourth stitch until I spoke again. "My father was always unstable with his emotions, and he was addicted to his power. He fell to his own demons."

"He would not have felt the impressions of his demons if I hadn't lost control of the situation." He said staring at me again.

"The situation was lost the moment he walked in the door." I said.

"Don't try to lessen my repentance." He said sternly continuing with his task.

"Why did you react so?" I asked. "Da told me once that you were very reserved."

Eomer stared at me again and that familiar shade of pink returned to his cheeks. He looked away quickly somewhere passed me. "King Théoden has told me before that I try too hard to pass myself off as older than I really am. He says that I have become a fine young man, but I can't keep the child in my heart repressed for too long or he will burst free." He said.

"A boy would not have confronted a full grown man with a sword." I said.

"Regardless," he said turning pink again, "I now owe you a debt that all the gold in Rohan could not pay."

I wanted to say something back but, like Da, I knew when I was losing a battle. It took nine stitches to close the cut. My eyes never left his face. Then, quite suddenly, I realized that he was leaning in closer to me. My heart felt as if it would burst from my chest. My eyes drifted from his gaze to his lips and back to his eyes. His mouth drew closer to my own by the second and yet it felt like time could not pass more slowly. He was so close I could catch whiffs of soap from his hair….and then he moved away to bite off the excess thread from my stitches. He leaned back away from and returned the supplies to Da's basket. He said nothing, but he didn't stand to leave. He turned away from me and rested his hands in his lap staring into space. I reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If you feel you truly owe me I do have a favor to ask." I said. His eyes met mine and he took my hand and encompassed it within his own.

"Anything," he said.

"I want you to go to the king and tell him I wish to return to my father's house in the East Emnet to be with my mother and brother. Please tell him to forsake his punishment of banishment on them." I said.

"You wish to go back? After all that passion about leaving and never returning?" he asked.

"Everything is changed." I said.

"Indeed." He said. I realized that there was a new spark in his eyes. It was something warm and welcoming. His eyes were so large and deep that I could see the reflection of my face. I was too naive to realize it at the time, but there was also another reflection growing his heart. Now, however, these feelings were terrifying me and my wild soul. I looked away from him and took back my hand from his.

"I wish to return home first thing tomorrow morning." I said. "I want the news of my father to reach my mother's ear from my own mouth." Eomer stood up quickly.

"No! You are not well enough to…" he began.

"Hush!" I exclaimed. "I am perfectly fine and more than capable. We both know that no matter what you say to protest I will find a way to do as I please anyway."

Eomer didn't say anything, but his expression changed drastically. He looked like he wanted to say volumes but doubt was twisting up in his mind. He finally bowed his head toward me.

"I shall inform the king at once." He said and he left. His tone appeared polite but his eyes lied to him and his steps fell strong against the wood in anger. He was not happy with me and I felt bad. I had a secret plan all along and I would not see him again for many years.

I was never really one to follow order or protocol. Normally when one requests something of the king one must wait for a day or two for the king's final decision on the matter. Also, if the king promised one a horse, one would normally wait for said horse to be brought to them. I, however, was quite impatient and I had a way of thinking on my feet to get what I wanted.

It was already nearing dark. As soon as Eomer left I quickly wrapped up a bit of food that was left in the room and I found an old, baggy tunic to wear over my bandages in a trunk in the corner. I tied back my hair and hid most of it with a bit of spare cloth I found in the trunk as well. I found my satchel in the other room and made sure my brother's dagger was safely wrapped inside of it. At least one thing would be returned. I put the food in the satchel and tied it to a belt loop on the breeches Da gave me.

I opened the door to the infirmary and peeked down both the right and left of the hall. It was clear. I knew better than to try and go out the front door through the mead hall. They were probably still cleaning it up and Théoden probably still sat in his throne or possibly at the table with his son or servants.

I followed one hall and then opened a door into the kitchen of Meduseld. There was one servant in the kitchen. She was stoking a fire on one side of the room. I was glad she didn't hear the door open. I saw another door, a door to the outside in the far back corner of the kictchen. I ran as fast as I could to the door, pulled it open, and fled into the fleeting light of the night.

The servant had surely spotted me. I had a very small window of opportunity. I avoided the main road that twisted down through Edoras and dodged behind houses and barns. I peeked in one barn and found an older horse. I made sure the coast was clear as I snuck into the barn. I approached the old horse cautiously. He was lying down in a bit of straw.

"If you let me ride you home I will release you to return to your master." I whispered. The horse looked at me and then he stood up slowly. He walked over to me. I held out my hand and he nuzzled his nose in it. I smiled and pet him all the way up to his ears. I found a saddle hanging on the wall. I tied it on quickly and mounted the old horse.

It was fully dark now. If I tried to rush out on a full gallop they would realize it was me trying to escape. I led the horse out as calmly and casually as I could, but my fingers were shaking nervously. The front gate was still open. That was a good sign. If my absence had been noticed they did not think I was trying to flee. I was able to trot right out the front gate unnoticed. I followed the east fork in the road just outside of the defence walls of Edoras. It was here that I encountered a strange soul. I was not the only one traveling so late in the night.

Another rider, dressed all in black and on a thin, sickly looking black horse came my way heading in the direction of Edoras. The rider stopped. I wasn't sure if I should stop at first, but it was the Rohhiric courtesy for one rider to greet another on the road. I stopped. The rider lowered his hood.

"Good evening fellow traveler." He said.

Even in the diminished light I could tell that this man was less than what would be considered handsome. He was very pale and looked like he had a lingering illness. His eyes were cold, but his voice put even more of a chill in my bones. I said nothing. He probably thought I was a young man in the darkness and I didn't want him to alert anyone if he was bound toward Edoras. I nodded at him politely and urged the horse to continue on. I passed him, and I heard him continue on down the road toward Edoras.

The horse began a steady trot down the road. We came upon a small hill and I stopped him to turn around to look back on Edoras one last time. I would never forget the kindness of the king. I would never forget Da's perseverance and patience with me. I would never forget Eomer and his eyes. He was quite a unique boy, and would no doubt grow into a fine man. I regretted not saying goodbye and for deceiving him. I would never forget those eyes.

It took me three days to reach the gates of my town. People who were going about their daily lives stopped to gasp and point. I had guessed I would become the object of their gossip in my absence. I was certain that their whispers would travel faster than I on my tired, old horse. I rode him up to my family's stables. Our stable hand, Metathain, came to me quickly and took his bridle to stable him.

"You had us worried something fierce, Miss." He said holding the horse as I dismounted and untied my things. "Did you pass your father on your journey back?" he asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I could not turn to face him.

"After that horse rests turn him free. He needs to go home." I said and continued toward the house.

I was thankful there was no one in the main room when I opened the front door. I thought for a moment that I had been given a spot of luck and thought I would slip away to my room unnoticed. I managed to make it a few feet down the hall until I heard footsteps approach. My mother appeared in the archway of the main hall.

"Déorwyrdhnes!" she exclaimed picking up the hem of her fine blue, velvet gown and rushed to me. Like always she was wearing her best. She was never considered a fair woman, but she made up for it with her clothes and jewelry. She flung her arms around me and nearly knocked me to the ground. I wince when she squeezed my back and desperately tried to push her away.

"Please, Mama. Don't fuss." I said taking a few steps back.

Her happy demeanor changed quickly. I could tell that I had infuriated her. She smacked me across my stitched cheek not caring even to ask how I received the gash.

"Do you have any idea how worried your father and I have been? Not five days ago he hastened to Edoras to bring you back home. You know how he can get into his fits. What came over you?" she asked.

I felt grief take me over and fought back my strong urge to shed tears. I had to stay strong. My lip was quivering though, and made it difficult to speak.

"Mama….I did see father in Edoras." I said weakly. My mother's anger melted away quickly and a look of concern came over her face.

"Where is he? Did he not return with you?" she asked.

The words felt like stones in my heart. What was worse was that my brother soon came to see what the commotion was about.

"Deya?" he asked reading my expression.

"Father shall not return." I said and I felt my eyes water up. I saw all the color drain from my mother's face. I couldn't hold my emotions back any longer. The tears poured from my eyes. They stung my cheek.

"What do you mean?" My mother asked barely above a whisper.

"Did he make a scene? Was he arrested?" my brother asked quickly.

I shook my head back and forth and raised a hand to cover my reddening face. I did not need to say anything more. My mother cried out a terrible wail and my brother rushed to her to keep her from falling to her knees. It took every ounce of my strength not to fall to my own. This was entirely my fault. No good came from any of this. Well….almost no good. I met Eomer. I thought my world had come crashing down around me that day. Until the real world collapsed within itself on its own.

Note from the Author:

Hello! Lauthica here. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites list. It really means a lot to me that I have all these fans. I am but a humble story teller. I would also like to thank everyone who took the time to review. Your feedback is appreciated. Don't hesitate to continue to review with your honest opinions. I value your thoughts. Also be sure to check me out on Facebook and "like" me. I love you all!


	5. The Westfold

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Five: The Westfold

We had no time to grieve. After emotions died down and we had shed all of our tears I was able to round up the household. I explained the details of the incident in Edoras. King Théoden had passed his judgment and I did not stick around to learn otherwise. I could not imagine my mother in anymore pain if the Rohhirum came to take me back to Meduseld. My brother came up with the idea to leave the East Emnet and forsake our family name and identities. We hastened to pack only our most precious mementos and necessities. If Théoden had sent a party to retrieve me they would be upon us within light of the next day. We left our town. We left our house empty. We headed toward the Westfold where my mother's parents resided with a little farm. I hoped that a change in scenery would help my mother's condition. I made a promise to myself to try and keep her way of life as consistent as possible and take on the role of a servant to her. All our servants were left behind with no notice, no wage, and no promise to ever return. We no longer existed.

The work was hard. I wasn't used to getting my hands dirty. I broke off all of my long fingernails and my once pampered hands became as hard and dry as the strongest leather armor. I cut off half the length of my hair to keep it out of my eyes. My days were early. First, I had all of my chores on my grandparent's farm. Then I had to tend to my mother and the others of the house. I went from sleeping on a feather bed with cottons and silks to sleeping in a loft of a barn on a scratchy, straw pallet. My wounds never fully closed. I would forever have the sprawling scar on my back and shoulder. The scar of the gash on my cheek reached from the corner of my right eye almost down to my lips. My mother grew thin and lethargic. Soon she wouldn't rise from bed altogether and seldom took company or meals. Our old life faded into a dream of past nights.

My brother was the first born son, and thus lived a spoiled life of getting all he ever desired and more. He did not adjust well to our new circumstances. He could not stand to watch our mother wither away either. He joined the local branch of the Rohhirum taking the name of our old stable hand, Metathain. He returned to us that winter on a cart wrapped and ready for the grave. His dagger was now my dagger.

The passing of my brother claimed my mother's life within a month and she was soon lain next to him in the sprawling plains of the Westfold. I left my grandparent's house. They disliked me and scorned me anyway. It would have only been a matter of time before they would have thrown me out anyway. There was nothing left for me. I was alone.

I traveled further west across the plains nearer the White Mountains in the Westfold. I found a position for work in the house of a noble military veteran as a maid. I took on the name Drega to hide my true identity. It was hard and degrading for the first few months. I watched the family I served live my old life. The family, however, was very kind. I felt more at home and wanted there than I ever did in my old life. I remained a servant with the family until shortly after my twenty-fourth year. This was when fate decided to test me again.

Rohan has always had to defend its borders since its founding years ago but something new was stirring up in The Gap. Whispers spread across the land like wildfire of strange new orc-like creatures called Uruk-Hai that could move quickly in sunlight. The number of regular orcs in the lands also increased. People talked of the White Wizard of Isengard forsaking all that was green and good and turning to metal and destruction. No one really took it seriously. Why would they? We were Rohan. We cared little for the affairs of the world. The whispered quickly became screams.

The town I lived in was large, and was right next to a large glistening lake, but the water of the lake was very precious to the irrigation system of the farmer's fields. Rain came in Rohan seldom, and so when water was needed for drinking, cooking, or laundry one had to walk up a small but steep trail through the foothills of the White Mountains to the river. I went out to the barn and took the big bucket from its hook on the wall. I was happy about one thing. I may not have as much free time as I would like but the work kept me strong and my muscles defined. As I was making my way to the river an acquaintance of mine noticed me as I passed her house.

"Off to the river Drega?" she asked as she threw a bale of hay into the small fence around her stable.

"Yes. It's laundry day." I said smiling at her.

"I could use a break from all this. Would you mind if I tagged along?" she asked setting her pitchfork against the fence.

"Not at all, I haven't spoken with you in a few days." I said.

"Give me a moment." She said taking off her apron. She hung it on the pitchfork and then went into her house. She kept the door open. "Eothain! I'll be back in a moment. Keep an eye on your sister." She called out and she came back out into the yard with her cloak in her hands. She draped it over her and we set off toward the river.

Morwen was as much of an embodiment of the true woman of Rohan as anyone. She was tall and broad. She had long hair the colour of rust, much like Hama, and was as brave and proud as any man. Her husband was a captain in the local branch of the Rohhirum. She had a slightly higher social status than I, but way out here on the edges of the border social status meant nothing. Her cloak was made of very fine green wool and she fastened it with a golden brooch. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't beautiful either. She was Morwen and it was she who noticed the smoke first as we trekked through the rocky path and reached the top of the valley hill overlooking the river.

"Drega!" she exclaimed grabbing hold of my arm in alarm. I looked at her and then followed her gaze and gasped. The small village across the river was aflame. Hoards of Uruk-Hai and wildmen were running around the perimeter of the village with torches and axes. We watched in horror as men, women, and children fled in all directions and the Uruks and wildmen killed many in cold blood.

"We must hurry back into town and warn everyone." I said looking back at Morwen.

"No!" she exclaimed. "You head to the center of town and tell the outpost to ring the bell. I must get home. My children!" she exclaimed gripping my arm. I nodded at her.

"Go." I told her as calmly as I could. She took off back to town toward her house. I dropped the bucket where I stood and ran as fast as I could toward the watch tower at the outpost.

One of the guards who knew me saw my haste and climbed down the ladder quickly to meet me.

"What is it, Drega?" he asked.

"The village…..burns, Grimwast." I said between catching my breath. He looked behind me and saw smoke rising in the distance. The Uruks were closing in on the town.

"Drega, go to my father's stable and help yourself to a horse and flee." He said. Grimwast had an affection for me that I have long known but never acted upon.

"I cannot abandon my house and lord." I said. "You ring the warning bell and help as many as you can escape. I will return home and help my charges." I said. He did not look happy with my command but he nodded and hurried back up the ladder. I lifted the hem of my brown, wool gown and ran as fast as I could. I heard the warning bell ring and vibrate through my back as I ran. I must hurry!

When I reached the front door to the house of my lord I was relieved to find him sitting in his chair by the fireplace.

"Lord Mekastre, Uruks come to burn the town and kill the people. We must act quickly." I said. He gave me a funny look as my words soaked in.

"I'll fetch my family. We shall ride east with horse speed." He said standing up. He grabbed his old sword off of the wall above the fireplace and fastened it to his belt. "I want you to find as many of the servants as you can and tell them that they are released of their contracts and to flee as quickly as they can." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "You are a loyal and dependable servant as I have ever seen. You are released as well, but take this." He said and he placed a small pouch in my hands. "War is upon us and where there is war, we are all equal." He said and he hurried down a hall.

I looked down at the pouch. I spared a few precious seconds to open it and gasped. It was full of gold coins. I wanted to thank him, but there was no time. I secured the little pouch in my pocket and then hurried through the rest of the house.

I found the other three servants in the kitchen and told them to get out of the town, ride like the wind, and never look back. I made sure they were out of the house before I went to my room in the servant's quarters. I wrapped up my few possessions, my dagger, a bit of food, and the pouch in my pocket. I fled out the back door and ran down the road. I looked over my shoulder. The smoke was getting closer.

"Drega!"

I stopped and turned around. It was Morwen. I hurried over to her stable.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You are on foot? Do you not have a horse?" she asked.

"I would rather the horses go to those with weaker legs. I will be fine. I will flee into the rocks." I said.

A look of great thought came upon her face. She looked into her stables and then looked back at me. "Come quickly." She said taking my hand. She led me into the stables and grabbed a huge, young stud. He was a magnificent creature with brown hair that gleamed red in the sunlight.

"I will hold onto him while you saddle him." She asked. I did as she said moving as quickly as I could. I followed her out to the fence around her stable. She handed the bridle of the horse to her only servant. She tightened a few straps on the saddle and then reached out toward the backdoor of her house.

"Eothain! Eothain!" She called out. Her young boy came running from their house with a small satchel. Following on his heels was her small daughter. A soon as Eothain met his mother's outstretched hand she helped him onto the horse. "You take your sister. You'll go faster with just two." She had just gotten Eothain on the horse and reached for the girl.

"Papa says Eothain must not ride Garulf." She said as Morwen lifted the small girl on the horse. "He is too big for him!" the girl continued.

"Listen to me." Morwen said. "You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?" she said double checking to make sure the children were secure on the horse.

"Yes, Mama." Eothain said proudly and calmly. He was a loyal boy. The girl began to cry hysterically and leaned toward her mother.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to go!" she cried. Morwen reached up and cradled the child's face gently.

"Freda, I will find you there." She said kissing Freda's cheek. A scream came from the gate of the town and both Morwen and I looked around the horse. The Uruks were upon the gate. She hurried back to her children's side. "Quickly!" she yelled as she shoved the rear of the horse to flee. I stood there a few feet from her as she watched Eothain and Freda join the herd of horses with others escaping the town.

"Go child…." She whispered trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Morwen, we have to leave. Now!" I said breaking her from her trance.

"Yes!" she said and she hurried into the stables. She got out her other, older mare. "You are much lighter than me. Forget a saddle and flee." She said handing the bridle of the horse to me.

"What?" I exclaimed. "No! Ride with me! You promised your children!" I said trying to hand the horse back.

"I will be fine. I will make my way to Helm's Deep. My husband is stationed there. Then I will head toward Edoras." She said cradling my face much like she did Freda.

"Then I will ride at full gallop to Edoras and keep both of my eyes on Eothain and Freda." I said. Morwen finally let her tears flow and she embraced me.

"Bless you, Drega! I could not have asked for a better friend." she said and she ran back into her house. I mounted the horse quickly and followed the last of the escapees down the east road.


	6. Return to Edoras

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Six: Return to Edoras

I stopped to rest when I assumed I was about halfway to Edoras. I was weary as my panic levels dwindled. I was also worried. I expected to catch up with Eothain and Freda by now but they were nowhere to be seen or found. I dismounted the horse and let her rest and drink from a little stream. I looked at my reflection in the water. I had not paid any heed to my looks since the last I looked in a mirror all those years ago standing next to Da.

I was a woman now. I was tall, but not quite as tall as Morwen. All the roundness of childhood had melted away from my face and body. I wasn't nearly as broad as Morwen either; I was thin but my hips were fuller and added a sharp contrast from my waist. My features were defined, my cheekbones striking. The gleam of the sun off the water seemed to make my emerald eyes glow. I noticed that I had dirt on my face and hands. I undressed and bathed quickly as the mare rested in a spot of grass. As I splashed water on my face my fingers traced the scar on my cheek. I was returning to Edoras and I would also possibly see Eomer again. Would he recognize me? Would he find my weathered hands and scared body ugly? Would his eyes still have that terrifying spark? How had he changed over these long years? I felt my cheeks grow hot and left the water and dressed.

I remounted the horse and continued on the road to Edoras. The sun would be setting soon. I learned my lesson long ago not to venture off the beaten path in the night. As the darkness crept over the grassland the chill of the waning winter claimed my flesh. I soon felt frozen, but I did not stop. I had to get to Eomer….Edoras. I had to get to Edoras.

I slowed the horse down to a near crawl and tied a rope around her neck. I secured the rope around my waist and fell into a half sleep. I stirred at the sun's first light and I recognized my surroundings. The west road was about to meet up with the east road where I encountered that strange fellow all those years ago. I was upon Edoras. My heart seemed to leap into my throat as I saw the front gate come into view around the bend. As I grew closer I saw a couple of guards in the watch tower. They spotted me and hustled about.

"Open the gate for the lady!" one called out.

I stopped as the gates began to open slowly. A guard was waiting on the other side next to a stable hand. I dismounted the mare and turned her over to the hand.

"Where may I escort you, Lady?" the guard asked.

"I bring urgent news of the Westfold and I wish to speak to Théoden King as soon as possible." I said.

The guard's expression changed dramatically.

"I am afraid that the King is indisposed as of late." He said solemnly.

"Is everything alright?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"The king has been ill for many years. All requests must first achieve the consent of the King's counsel." He said.

"How may I go about getting the consent of the counsel?" I asked.

"The counsel is also indisposed. I am sorry, Lady." The guard said and he bowed and returned to the watch tower.

For eleven years I had to lock my true away deep inside. I had to keep a polite smile on my face and do what I was told. I never talked back once. I never raised my voice. I thought for a moment that I had forgotten that part of myself. After this confusing jumble of introductions I found a growling somewhere deep down inside like a hibernating beast beginning to awaken.

I lifted the hem of my skirt and ran up the main road to the steps of Meduseld. I took the steps two by two until I came to the front door. The door open and I felt a strange joy overcome me as a man and two guards wearing their helmets came out to meet me. The man was Hama. He had changed little since I last saw him. He was just as rusty, and fat as ever!

"I am sorry, Miss. But no one is allowed in the hall today. The prince has been badly wounded and the court is mourning." He said.

"I have important news of the Westfold." I said. I tried to be stern, but I was so happy to see Hama again that I couldn't stop smiling. He gave me a funny look noticing me staring at him.

"I'm sorry, Miss." He said and he bowed and turned around quickly to escape the awkward situation I put him in.

"Please, Hama!" I called out. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know me?" he asked.

I hesitated. I had not spoken my true name in so long I almost had forgotten it. "It is I, Déorwyrdhnes." I said. His look got even more confused as he searched his mind for why he was supposed to know that name. "Déorwyrdhnes," I said again, "Deya?" I could not believe he did not remember me! Would Eomer have forgotten me as well?

He stared at me for a long time and then a look of great shock came over his face and a huge smile spread from one of his ears to the other. The next thing I knew he had me in a great big bear hug.

"You have sprouted like a tree in Fangorn!" he said and he released me. "You are more lovely than I remember, Child! Whatever became of you?" he asked.

"There will be a time to catch up on days gone past later. I must speak to King Théoden." I said. "The Westfold is being ravaged by the Uruks." I said.

"We know of the Uruks….and the wildmen. There is a greater evil here, but I cannot speak of it. There are foul ears within the halls of the King." He said.

"Foul ears?" I asked.

"I can't say anymore, but I will announce your arrival at once." He said. I nodded and Hama went back inside with the guards.

I felt my heart quicken its pace. In my joy of seeing Hama I had forgotten all about Eomer. He could be anywhere and could pop out of any door. I reached up and smoothed my hair. What would he look like? What would he sound like? I couldn't remember his voice but it no doubt changed too over the years.

Several minutes went by. Hama had not returned yet. I drew in a deep breath and walked over to the edge of the stairs. Would they keep me waiting out here all morning? There was a mild wind. I looked out over the plains and the peaks of the White Mountains. Both of the double doors of the hall were suddenly trust open. I turned back around expecting to see Hama. I froze. Eomer stood in between the doors looking around desperately in all directions.

His eyes connected to mine and they sparked like fire. He had grown into a fine man. His face was far from that of a boy anymore. He was a man. His brow was broad and his chin was robust and had a groomed, short beard and royal mustache. His head rested on shoulders that were at least a foot more broad and he was at least two feet taller. His eyes had not changed in the least. They stared into my soul as they had in the yesteryears. They burned as he gazed at me. They traveled all the way down to my feet and back up to my eyes stopping in a few key places. He was a man alright. I smiled at him.

"Hello Eomer." I said.

Even though he was in his full, heavy armor, he ran from the door suddenly toward me. I expected him to stop and greet me, but he did not stop. He practically tackled me at full force and I almost fell backward down the stairs. He wrapped his arms around me and embraced me so tightly that I could not even hug him back. My arms were pinned under his. My face was pressing into the armor on his chest. I felt his breath in my hair. His hands gripped me as if he would never let go.

"I cannot breath, Eomer." I managed to say barely.

He lightened his grip but kept his arms wrapped around me. He stared at me with an expression of disbelief as if I were a dream.

"Deya…." He whispered as he lifted one of his hands to my chin and tilted it up toward him. He was very close and I realized he was getting closer. My heart pounded in my chest. He stopped when he was barely a needle length from my own lips. His other hand left my back and he traced his finger along the scar on my cheek.

"This should not have scared." He said. He finally spoke. The sound I wanted to hear! His voice had become quite deep and his accent was sharp and his dictation was regal. I could not draw my eyes away from his and I was too flustered to attempt to form coherent words.

"Ahem, Deya?"

Whatever this moment between Eomer and I was shattered and we both turned to see Hama standing in the doorway. He made a throat clearing sound and raised an eyebrow to Eomer. He immediately took several steps back away from me.

"I must return to Theodred." Eomer said nodding his head to me. He avoided Hama's stare as he re-entered the hall. Hama motioned me to come over by him.

"Yes, Hama?" I asked.

"Lord Eomer was about to address the king when I announced your arrival. You may enter with me as an escort, but you must wait until addressed to speak." He said.

"I understand." I said and I began to follow him but he stopped. "Try not to react when you see the king. He has changed much since last you walked these walls." I gave him a puzzled looked but nodded and followed him inside.

The once lavish walls and carvings were now covered with dust and cobwebs. The entire hall had an invisible shadow lingering over it. There was a thick gloom in the air. I followed Hama up the right side of the hall between the tall columns and the wall. I looked toward the throne and felt a great lump in my throat. With every column I passed by I got a clearer and clearer view of the King. Théoden was a mess and it took a great deal of me to not react as Hama had asked. The king's once kind, and open face had become shriveled and pale. His eyes were clouded over and his matted, unwashed hair and beard nearly claimed his face like sprawling weeds. He was hunched over and draped in his finest clothes as if ready to attend his own funeral.

A woman was kneeling at his feet. She was thin, but very fair and had long golden hair that reached down her back. Her face was so stern that it looked like it was carved from stone. Eomer walked up and stood beside her. His eyes flashed to me for a brief moment before settling on the king.

"Your son is badly wounded, my lord." The woman said.

"He was ambushed by orcs." Eomer said. The king did not react to their words. "If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force." Eomer continued on.

"That is a lie!"

Everyone turned their attention to the far right of the king to an archway. A man emerged. I raised my eyebrows in shock. It was the man I had passed on the road on my journey home all those years ago. He looked as ill-humored as ever. He was more pale than I had guessed in the dark and his hair looked as if it had not been washed in many days. I also realized that he had no eyebrows. It only added to his twisted and sinister appearance. Eomer looked less than pleased to see him enter the mead hall. The man crept up to the right of the king like an insect.

"Saruman the white has ever been our friend and ally." He continued as he knelt before the king. The king leaned over and muttered barely above a whisper.

"Grima…Grima…..Grima…."

Grima looked from the king to Eomer and the woman and back to the king.

"Orcs are roaming freely across our lands." Eomer interjected. Grima looked up at him with as scowl and stood up. Eomer continued speaking, "Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. Orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman." His expression was on borderline with rage as he dropped a blood stained helmet to the feet of the king. A slender white hand print sprawled on its cowl. Grima's eyes drifted down to the helmet and for a moment he looked a bit nervous. The woman glanced at the helmet as well and then looked up at Grima. I felt sure that the conversation would bend in favor toward Eomer. Grima's face twitched a bit, but he finally spoke.

"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind." He said kneeling down to the king again. "Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your…" he looked over her shoulder at Eomer. "..Malcontent. Your warmongering."

Eomer's expression flashed with full blown rage. "Warmongering?" he asked as the anger leaked into his voice. He reached out and grabbed Grima by his cloak and dragged him to the side of the hall. He slammed him up against a column.

"How long is it since Saruman bought you?" Eomer asked "What was the promised price Grima? When all the men are dead, you will take your share of the treasure?"

Grima looked terrified. Suddenly his eyes flashed to the right. Eomer followed his gaze. The woman that was at the king's feet was walking away from the throne to return to the halls. She stopped and looked toward Eomer a bit concerned for only a moment until she saw Grima and continued walking on with anger in her steps. Eomer's face grimaced up in rage and he reached up and grabbed Grima by his chops.

"Too long have you watched my sister….Too long have you haunted her steps!" he said. Grima looked petrified. Suddenly, several men who looked not of Rohan filtered into the mead hall and surrounded Eomer and Grima. Grima's fear melted away as he looked around at the men and his mouth twisted into a sinister smile. Two of the men placed their hands hard on Eomer's shoulders and Grima removed his grip away from his face.

"You see much, Eomer son of Eomund." Grima said straightening himself up from the column. His expression turned stern. "Too much."

One of the men quickly hastened a blow to Eomer's mid-section. Eomer cried out and immediately tried to free himself from the grip the men had on him. I gasped and started to take a step toward him. Hama reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Don't you dare." He whispered. I turned my gaze back to the horror that was unfolding around Eomer.

"You are banished forthwith from the Kingdom of Rohan and all its domains…" Grima continued. Eomer began to thrash around wildly desperate to free himself.

"Urgh!" he exclaimed

"…under pain of death." Grima said looking down upon him.

Several more men now had a firm grip on Eomer. He glared at Grima as a snarl twisted up on his face.

"You have no authority here. Your orders mean nothing!" he said. One of the men swiftly punched him again and he cried out. I lifted my hand to cover my mouth as my eyes watered up from the scene. I felt so helpless.

A cocky expression came to Grima's face. "This order does not come from me. It comes from the king." He held up a bit of parchment and it unfolded down. "He signed it this morning."

Eomer looked in utter shock and pain to see his uncle's weak and scribbled signature on the parchment. He looked back up at Grima and I watched his face twist up in rage again.

"NOOOOOOO! URGH!" he yelled as the men dragged him out of the mead hall.

"No!" I exclaimed and tried to loosen Hama's grip on my arm.

"Stay still, child. Grima may be weak but his minions are strong and could do a lot worse to you than kill you." Hama said giving me a fatherly look.

Grima walked slowly back up to the king and took a seat in the chair next to him.

"Bring forth the girl from the Westfold." He said rubbing his chin where Eomer had grabbed it. Hama finally released me but he leaned in close to my ear.

"Please do nothing rash," he whispered.

I slowly approached the king and Grima.

"What is this news you bring of the Westfold?" Grima asked calmly. The way he said it also sounded more like a rehearsed line than a question.

I felt my temper ripen. The beast that had been hiding deep inside was fully awake…and hungry for blood. I felt my nostrils flare as I walked right up to Grima on his fake "high and mighty" pedastal. I lifted my hand and slapped him across the face. He squealed out like a woman.

"How dare you!" he exclaimed rubbing his cheek.

"I can tell you nothing of the Westfold that you do not already know!" I said and I hurried in the direction after Eomer. Hama was soon following me down the hall.

"Nothing rash, I said. Of course slapping the King's Counsel isn't rash." He said as he finally caught up with me.

"He deserved it." I said. "Where would they take Eomer?" I asked.

"Eomer matters not! You have to go back and apologize right now. If he passes a judgment I can do nothing to save you!" Hama said reaching out for my arm again. I turned around so fast and ripped my arm away so quickly that I saw the fat ripple in Hama's cheeks.

"WHERE?" I demanded.

Hama looked at me and sighed. "The stables. He is allowed his horse and his sword." He said. Hama was about to say something else but I was long gone down the hall.


	7. The Sister

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Seven: The Sister

I made my way down the familiar hall to the kitchen. Once again I dare not go out through the front door. As I pushed open the heavy wooden door a foul smell reached my nose. It looked like no one had been in the kitchen for a very long time. Soiled dishes lay piled up and spoiled, rotten food was out on all the tables covered with maggots. Flies buzzed around like a cloud. It was absolutely putrid. I covered my nose and mouth and hurried across the room to the door in the far corner. I pulled on the handle. It was locked! Had no one cooked a decent meal around here? I cringed as I looked around to see if there were keys lying nearby. I found a large cast iron skillet that wasn't as dirty as the rest of the dishes and picked it up. I held my breath as I gripped the skillet with both hands and swung it down on the locked handle hard. The handle came free and the door opened slightly. I dropped the skillet and ran outside taking in large gasps of the fresh, crisp air.

The royal stables were just behind Meduseld. I hurried around the side of the building. Two of the men who had dragged Eomer from the mead hall stood at the archway that opened up into the stables. I hesitated for only a moment. Bravery took hold of my heart and I put my proudest expression on my face as approached them with my head held high and my shoulders tall. They both turned to look at me. One man who had black curls quickly moved and came between me and the entrance to the stables.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. He looked me over, but not as Eomer had earlier. His face read less than chivalrous intentions.

"You have no quarrel with me. Let me pass." I demanded glaring up at him. He frowned.

"There is a traitor in there. He could be capable of anything." The other man said and he grabbed my arm. "Let me escort you back into the hall, miss."

I pulled my arm away, "Don't touch me, Swine! Eomer is no traitor!" The other man reached out and grabbed both my arms from behind and pulled me against him.

"Are you a traitor too?" he said leaning into my ear. "Do you want to be punished?"

"If you do not release me I will spare you no mercy." I said. Both of the men laughed.

"She thinks she has claws!" said the other man. I was very angry now. Too long had I stood back and hid away my true self. I was no weak and feeble woman! I lifted my leg swiftly behind me up between the man's legs. He groaned and fell to the ground. The other man rushed me. I watched his movements closely and tripped him just as he lunged at me. His head smacked into the heavy wood beam and he landed on top of the other man unconscious. I relaxed and started to enter the stables.

"Surprise!"

I turned around quickly. Another thug came out of nowhere from the side of the stable. He had his fist raised high ready to strike me. I raised my hands up in a flinch waiting for the blow…it never came. I opened my eyes. Eomer had a firm grip on the man's fist. He twisted the man's arm behind his back. The man screamed as his arm snapped loudly. Eomer flipped him over and added him to the pile of subdued thugs. Eomer looked up at me. I thought he would say something but he returned to the stable. I followed him. He started to fix the straps of his saddle. I raised an eyebrow.

"You really are going to leave?" I asked. "Why won't you fight?"

"The war in Edoras is waging within the walls of the king's mind where I can no longer fight. I'm going somewhere where I can still do my duty to Rohan." He said finishing the last strap. He looked at me. I could see the pain in his eyes. He loved Rohan, and he loved his uncle. To see both in the state they were in was killing him inside…or so I thought.

"You are but one man, Eomer." I said and I reached out and set on hand on his shoulder.

"I do not go alone. I have long foreseen this decline. My Rohhirum have pledged to ride with me. We are all leaving and bound for the borders of the Riddermark." He said and to my surprise he moved away from me crossing the stable where his things were resting on a shelf.

"Are you angry?" I asked following him. He looked at me briefly but said nothing. He attached his sword to his belt and grabbed a small bag. He then walked back over to his horse where he attached the small bag.

Why was he acting like this? Hama practically had to pry him off of me earlier. I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "What's wrong?" I asked. He tried to pull his arm away but I held my grip.

"Let go!" he demanded.

"Not until you talk to me!" I yelled demanded back. He gave me a strange look and then used his free hand to shove me back. I released his arm and glared at him. I hurried over and stood in front of his horse crossing my arms.

"You're not going anywhere!" I exclaimed. I was furious with him and I expected him to say something snide back to me, but instead he burst out in laughter.

"Do you really think you can stop me? You couldn't stop me when you were thirteen what chance do you think you have now?" he asked crossing his own arms.

"I'm not moving from this spot." I said sternly. "You cannot leave Edoras!" Eomer rolled his eyes. He suddenly reached out and grabbed my waist. He lifted me up. I gasped and held onto his arms as he spun me around and threw me down in a pile of hay. He mounted his horse quickly. I looked at him infuriated and shocked.

"I know you Deya. I know that you will try to follow me. I also know too well that I can do nothing to stop you. You will do as you please. Understand this, however, with me and the Rohhirum gone from Edoras who is left to defend the king? If you heed my words you will go back into the hall and pretend that we never spoke. I cannot bear to think of Grima trying to arrest you. But if word reaches my ears that he or any of his thugs have laid a hand on a single hair on your head, I will risk execution and return to Edoras to avenge you." He said. I managed to get back up on my feet. His words were truth. I could not follow him.

He trotted up next to me and stared into my eyes. He reached down and placed his hand on my cheek. He looked like he was going to say something as his expression softened and his lips parted. He closed his mouth and his hand left my cheek.

"Hyah!" he called out and galloped out of the stables to the main road. I watched him as he left. I then looked over to the shelf. Eomer had left his helmet. I grabbed it.

"Eomer!" I called out running down the road after him. I caught up with him at the front gate. Several other riders were waiting for him. He was issuing orders but stopped and turned around when I called out to him. He laughed when he saw his helmet and dismounted his horse. He walked over and held out his hand. I didn't hand it to him. I smiled a devilish grin.

I raised the helmet to my mouth and kissed the horse emblem on the cowl. Eomer turned bright red and his eyes came alive with fire as they stared into mine. I stood on my tip toes and put his helmet on his head myself. I said nothing and neither did he. We stared at each other. He started to lean toward me but I turned from him and ran at full speed up the road. I ran all the way back to Meduseld. I sprinted up the stairs and hurried over to the same spot on the platform I had stood earlier gazing out onto the plains that surrounded Edoras. The front doors opened and Hama came out and stood next to me.

"Grima isn't happy, Deya, but I don't think he will try anything rash. I told him that you were an old friend of the royal family." He said.

"If Grima will banish the royal family itself what hope do I have against such tyranny?" I asked. Hama sighed and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know, child. I know. All is ill in Rohan." He said and he too turned his attention to the plains.

I watched the group of riders leave Edoras. It was impossible to tell which one was Eomer. I feared for him. Anything could happen on the borders, especially with so much evil infecting the country. But this was just a fraction of the atrocities. What was going on in the rest of the world? I then noticed that one rider had lingered in the back of the group. My gaze fell to him. He stopped on the same hill I had stopped on my journey home all those years ago. My heart skipped a beat. It was Eomer. He stood there for a couple of minutes looking back at Edoras before disappearing over the hill. I wondered if he looked back only for his love of Edoras. I wondered if he looked back for me.

"Deya?" Hama asked.

"What?" I asked turning to look at him. He pointed to my face. I reached up and realized that I was crying. I gasped and hurried away from Hama wiping off my cheeks. The front door was still open where Hama had exited. I entered.

Grima was standing in the corner by the fire. King Théoden was no longer sitting in his throne. My expression turned serious.

"Where is Théoden?" I asked walking briskly over to Grima.

"He has been taken back to bed. He was tired." He said looking at me. "Your name is Déorwyrdhnes, right? What other business do you have in Edoras besides 'reporting what I already know' as you said so forcefully before?" he asked.

My temper was rising again. Hama entered the hall and when he saw me growing angry he hurried over to us.

"She wanted to visit my family, sir. Deya is like a daughter to me." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "She will be staying with us for a time here in Edoras." He said and he inched between me and Grima. Grima raised an eyebrow…or rather his nub where his eyebrow should have been.

"I see…." He said, "You do realize that you still have three days of active duty on the Edoras defense before you return to your house."

Hama glared at him, "My house is but a brisk walk from the stables. I would be gone for less than ten minutes." He said.

"Why would you risk the king's safety for those ten minutes? Are you so cruel? Have you not seen his ill condition?" Grima asked.

"He is ill because of…." I started to say, but Hama nudged me to keep my mouth shut.

"Then, I shall write a letter to my wife and have her send up Halice to escort Deya down to the house." Hama said.

"Are you ill as well?" Grima asked. "Your house is but a brisk walk from the stables. Why would you waste a valuable parchment to write to your wife?"

Hama was very angry but he did not act and said nothing. He nodded at Grima. Grima then looked at me again. I glared at him.

"She can stay here in Meduseld until you holiday home. There is an open room now." He said and he looked back at the fireplace away from us.

"Wouldn't it be better for her to share a room with Lady Eowyn? You wouldn't want a young maiden to roam the halls alone, would you?" Hama asked.

"Maiden?" Grima asked turning around to face us fully. "This creature is no lady. She would come into the hall of the king and attack his council. She would speak hushed tones with a traitor; no doubt perhaps a whore from his past." He suddenly leaned in very close to my face. His breath was almost as putrid as the kitchen. "She acts like a man, proud but rash. Or perhaps a young and wild stud who just needs to be broken."

"Grima," Hama said raising his voice, "She is the honored company of the king."

"Even a king is still held accountable for his actions. If she wants to act like a man she can be stabled as one. I will say no more, Hama." Grima said coldly. Hama nodded at him and then he nodded at me. I followed him through an archway into a long hallway.

"I hate that man." Hama said as he walked.

"Who is he exactly?" I asked.

"He showed up in Edoras eleven years ago. Said he was an apprentice of Saruman the Wise. We were naïve and blind and let him wander into the king's favour. Now…" Hama couldn't finish his sentence. One of Grima's thugs passed us in the hall. "We shall talk in more detail when we get to my house. My daughter Julia is just a little older than you. She married recently but her husband was called back to duty before they could find a house for themselves. She could use a friendly face to keep her company."

"I didn't know you had a daughter." I said.

"I didn't realize until this morning….I have two." He said and he stopped at a door and smiled at me. I was so touched by his words that I gave him a great big hug.

"Thank you, Hama. I am sorry that I was so rude when we first met." I said.

"That's all in the past." He said and he opened the door. "Now, the thing you need to know about Eomer's room is….."

"Eomer's? Why am I to stay in Eomer's?" I asked surprised.

"Grima has the halls full of his thugs. This really is the only room that is available, but the door has no lock. I am going to talk to my friend Gamling. He is much like Eomer and is very dedicated and loyal. He has great influence over the guards. I will see to it that this door is closely watched while you are inside" He said.

"I can take care of myself. I knocked out two of those thugs down at the stables when I went to talk to Eomer." I said. Hama eyes widened.

"You did what?...it matters not." He said shaking his head in disapproval.

The door a few feet down and across the hall opened and the woman from the hall earlier came out. Hama nodded at her. She nodded back at him and looked at me and got a disgusted expression on her face. She turned her nose up and walked down the opposite direction of the hall. Hama sighed.

"Pay no heed to Eowyn. She has had much on her mind as of late." He said.

"That is Eowyn? That is Eomer's sister?" I asked. I did not recognize her. She had changed much and looked a great deal older than she was. She was very fair, far fairer than I.

"I have to get back to the hall and watch the front door. Try not to wander around too much." He said. I nodded my head and he walked down the hall in the same direction as Eowyn. I entered Eomer's room.

It was dark. There was only one window and no fire or candles had been lit. That was my first task. I nearly tripped on a pile of clothes on the floor. After I got the fire lit I realized there was quite a bit on the floor. Eomer may be clean cut and neat in appearance but he was very disorganized and messy. The bed wasn't even made up. I felt my cheeks grow hot. It felt wrong to sleep in his bed. I felt like I was intruding on his privacy.

It was a small room compared to that of the infirmary and the guest room I had stayed in long ago. I tidied up what I could and put away the clothes that were clean and set the dirty clothes in a basket by the door. I would launder them myself tomorrow for I feared that all the servants had gone long ago based on the state of the kitchen. I went back to the doorway and looked down the hall. The door Eowyn came out of was still open. I did not think it was her room either.

I walked over to the door and looked inside. A man lay on his back in bed. He was white as death and was covered in a cold sweat. I slowly walked inside. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands when I realized it was Theodred. He had changed much. Time had begun to settle on his face with deepening wrinkles on his forehead. His breathing was ragged. I saw a bowl of hot water next to the bed still steaming and a few rags that were still dry. I picked up a rag and dipped it in the water. I rung it out and began to gently wipe the sweat from his brow. He stirred.

"Eowyn?" he asked weakly.

"No. It's Deya." I said softly. Is eyes flittered open and he looked at me wincing.

"Deya?" he asked weakly. He closed his eyes and passed out once more. I saw the bandages on his chest. I pulled back the covers and winced myself. He had a huge wound on his stomach. Blood among other things were already starting to seep through. There was no chance of survival. He would be lucky if he lived three or four more days. I felt my eyes tear up as I remember him from years ago. He did not deserve such a fate. Where was Lady Da?

I continue to clean and wipe off his face until the water grew cold. I heard footsteps in the hall and Eowyn entered. He stopped in her tracks when she saw me.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"He had a sweat." I said and returned the rag to the bowl of water.

"He has been in sweat since he arrived." She said coldly walking past me. She sat on the bed. "I need to change his bandages. It will not be pretty." She said. "You should go."

"Let me help." I said.

"No." she said sternly.

"What have I done to offend you so? This is the first time we have exchanged words." I said. She glared at me and stood up.

"You did nothing to me." She said, "You hurt my brother. When you fled from Meduseld my brother didn't sleep for near five nights looking for you. He took all the responsibility for letting you escape. He wasn't the same. He took on a bitter demeanor and drifted away from me and Theodred. Now Theodred is dying and Eomer cannot even be here to help ease his last days. You haunted him like a shadow. I saw him slink away into the dark corners of the halls to hide his weeping. Then, after eleven years, you come back into his life out of nowhere as if nothing had happened as you would seek his favour again? Curse you! If I could have one wish I would have you trade places with Theodred. You are heartless and have no soul. I will not let you tear out my brother's heart so you can eat it!" she exclaimed and she left the room quickly.

In my twenty-four years I have been captured by wildmen and bare scars of wounds past. I have fled from Uruk-Hai and faced Grima with no fear. I have defended myself from two full grown men. I have been strong…but Eowyn's words cut through me as if I were parchment. They soaked in and burned like acid all the way to my soul. My eyes welled up.

I left Theodred's room and hurried back down the hall. I entered Eomer's room and slammed the door shut. I leaned against it and slid down to the floor. I fell apart. I could see the scene play out in my head. Eomer returning to the infirmary with good news from the king and finding it empty. I could see him galloping over the plains searching all the way to the East Emnet. I could see him arriving at my old house to find it empty. I looked up. I could see him sitting at the edge of his bed clutching his chest as tears poured from his eyes. What did I do to him? What pain had I inflicted? No wonder he turned so cold in the stables. I had been so naïve that I never once thought of the effects of my actions from his point of view.

I stood up and rushed over to the bed throwing myself onto it. I grabbed a pillow and clutched it to my chest. It smelled just like him and I cried even harder. For eleven years I thought of him. Eleven years of wondering. Eleven years of understanding my feelings and affections. Eleven years of hope. Eleven years of dreams. Now, all is changed. How can I stoke a fire that had long been doused? What did I expect from him? I deserve nothing and silently wished Hama would have let me get arrested.


	8. The Wizard and the Three Strangers

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Eight: The Wizard and the Three Strangers

At some point during my grief and guilt ridden outburst I fell asleep. I woke when I heard heavy footsteps outside the door. I lifted my head. The fire had burnt down to a few glowing coals that casted the room in orange shadows. I sat up and looked at the window. It was dark now. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered when the cool air reached me. I felt a little bit better; or rather I should say that I now felt very numb. I broke my own heart as I realized that I had stomped on Eomer's. The pillow I had been clutching through my sad little nap had fallen to the floor. I leaned over and picked it up. I fluffed it briefly and returned it back to the head of the bed. There was a strange crispy noise as it landed on the other pillows. I raised an eyebrow. I scooted toward the headboard and I felt under the pillows. My fingers grazed the sharp edge of a piece of parchment.

"Ow!" I said pulling my hand back. I looked at my finger to make sure it wasn't bleeding but I couldn't see anything in the darkness. I stood up and went over to the fireplace. I threw in three logs and added a handful of straw. I lit a match and set the dry straw ablaze. I dug around in some drawers and changed out the candles that were on the tables. I lit them as well. The room now had a nice, warm glow. I cringed when I looked down at the floor. I hadn't realized it earlier but they were quite dirty. That would be my next task. I could feel the grime under my bare feet.

I returned to the bed and moved the pillows down to the foot of the bed. There was a little cabinet that built into the carved headboard of the bed. A corner of parchment stuck out at the bottom. I opened the cabinet. Inside were two books; one of them was the same book Eomer had been reading that day in the infirmary. It had a light green, velvet binding. There were also two small daggers and three pieces of parchment at the bottom. The parchments were very crumpled as if they had been handled many times. They were probably notes on sword skills or horse breeding notes. I picked up on and turned it over. I gasped.

They were no notes of academics or military plans. They were magnificent sketches and they were sketches of me. Or at least of what I looked like when I was thirteen. The first one was of me sleeping in the infirmary. The second was of me wearing what looked like the green gown I wore when I was invited to supper with Théoden King and his family. The third one almost made laugh out loud. It was me, but I was wearing the armor of the Rohhirum and I was holding a sword in a fighting stance. These were very good. Who drew these?

I returned the sketches to the bottom of the cabinet; a little more organized so they would protrude out. I picked up the book with the green cover. I opened it and found myself shocked once more. It was not a normal book of words of wisdom or poetry. It had come with blank pages, but most of the pages were covered with drawings and doodles. Some were of horses and some of Edoras and the plains. There were drawings of the mead hall and of Théoden sitting in his throne in his better years gone past. All of the drawings had the same sratchy style. I then noticed several pieces of charcoal sticks at the bottom of the cabinet. Eomer was the artist in question. He was the one that drew me so fierce and yet so tenderly. I could picture him sitting in his chair in the infirmary watching me as I rested. His fingers delicately running the charcoal over his blank page as he shaped the deep waves in my flowing curls sprawling over the pillows. I felt my cheeks grow hot and my heart fluttered in my chest. I returned the book to the cabinet and shut the door. How would he draw me now if he were here now? Would he stand by the fireplace as I laid in his bed watching him watching me. His eyes beginning to burn as then studied the groves of my neck muscles and the curve of my hips under his blankets. I reached up and covered my reddening face. I was never a modest woman, but even in my own little day dream I felt embarrassed thinking of him staring at me so intimately.

I heard more heavy footsteps outside the door in the hall and was brought back into reality. I stood up and crossed the room to the door and opened it. There was man standing to the left side of the doorway who turned to look at me as I stepped out into the hall. I had never seen him before. He was tall, but not nearly as tall as Eomer. He was also thinner and less muscular. His hair was a dark blonde and he had an interesting and unique face. It was very square. He had large cheeks and a large, flat forehead. His eyes and nose were small and seemed squished in the center of his face. He was older, probably about the same age as Hama, but he had a shorter beard and a thick neck.

"Lady Deya? Why are you awake at such an hour?" he asked.

"Who are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Forgive me, lady, I am Gamling. I am second in command of the Edoras defense. Hama told me to send guards to your door in the night to protect your integrity. I found no guards willing to take the task so I came myself."

"I see. Thank you, Gamling. It is a brave and chivalrous act and your services are appreciated." I said smiling at him.

"Have I woken you? I am sorry" he said.

"No, you did not wake me. I fell asleep earlier in the afternoon." I said. I glanced down the hall and noticed that Theodred's door was still open. I reached back behind me and closed the door to Eomer's room.

"May I escort you, lady?" Gamling asked.

"No, I am going to sit with Theodred for a while." I said.

"I shall remain here then and keep watch the hall. If you should need anything please let me know." He said. I nodded at him and walked down the hall to Theodred's room.

The room was also very dark and I went about lighting a fire and the few torches that dotted the walls. Theodred's condition looked unchanged. If anything he was growing more pale and clammy. I noticed as I walked toward the bed that his bandages had leaked through to the blanket that covered him. I smelled infection rising from the damp sheets. I checked the bowl of water that was on the bedside table. It was ice cold. I looked around the room. There were no fresh bandages or ointment. I peeked out my head back into the hall.

"Gamling?" I asked.

"Yes, my lady?" he said walking over.

"Can you find someone to bring me a medical basket? Theodred's bandages need to be changed. " I said.

"I shall fetch it myself." He said nodding his head and he hurried down the hall. He came back a few minutes later with two baskets handing them to me.

"Thank you, Gamling. I will also need some hot water and clear, cold spirits. I think the prince may also have the onset of an infection. Do you know if there is a woman named Da who still resides in Meduseld?" I asked. Gamling looked saddened.

"Lady Da is my mother. She and nearly all of the other loyal servants were dismissed five years ago when the king's illness turned sour. She is not allowed to return to the hall." He said.

"Then I shall have to work extra hard." I said hurrying back into Theodred's room. I had to do my fair share of cleaning and even stitching caring for Lord Mekastre's children and grandchildren over the years. I set the baskets down by the bed. I tied back my hair and rolled up my sleeves. I gently pulled the covers off of Theodred and I rolled them up and set them by the door. I would launder them as well as Eomer's clothes the next afternoon. Gamling had returned with the water and spirits.

"Can I do anything else to help, my lady?" he asked.

"No, Gamling. You can return to your post if you want. I think I have things under control here." I said as I set the steaming pitcher on the table.

"I shall return to your door then. I promised Hama I would keep an eye on you." He said and he left the room. I found a pair of scissors in the basket and started to cut Theodred's old bandages. I cringed as I peeled one after another off of his chest and abdomen. His wound was much graver than I had thought. His stomach had been cut open and the acid was eating away at his flesh. Blood and puss oozed out reeking of infection.

Once all the soiled bandages had been removed I started wiping away the grime. I was surprised no one had attempted to at least try to stitch up the wound. I started to wipe off the sweat from his face and he stirred. He opened his eyes.

"Eowyn?" he asked and he reached up his hand. I dropped the rag I was wiping him with and took his hand. He squeezed it.

"No, it is Deya." I said squeezing it back. He turned to look at me and opened his eyes fully. A weak smile spread across his face.

"Deya…..Deya…." he said barely above a whisper. "You are more lovely than I could have ever imagined. I am jealous that it was my cousin and not I who won your favour." He said. I blushed.

"You need to rest, Prince Theodred. I am going to try to stitch up your wound. It will be more comfortable for you if you are sleeping again." I said.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. "You were greatly missed."

"I am right here, Theodred. I am not going anywhere." I said.

"No, you left….you left Eomer. He spoke of nothing else for months." He said.

"Theodred….." I whispered. His eyes fluttered closed and he was unconscious again. I felt my eyes water. I regretted that I barely knew him and I had judge him harshly when I first met him. Now, I was going to try and do everything that I could to heal him and keep him alive. I would give Eomer's his cousin back.

It took me several hours to stitch Theodred and wrap him back up with clean bandages. I had rinsed the wound with the spirits. He twitched a couple of times from the sting. When he was comfortable again I changed his sheets with Gamling's help. I found a fresh, wool blanket in a trunk in the corner and covered him. I fell into a half sleep at some point, because I was roused by the sunlight shining through the windows. I was half lying on the floor and half leaning on Theodred's bed. Gamling must have come in to check on me for I found a sheet draped around my shoulders. I stood up and checked Theodred's bandages. A great smile came to my face. The wound had not leaked through the entire night. The wound had finally dried. I had done it! I had saved him!

"Theodred!" I said excited as I grasped his hand. My smiled faded quickly. His hand was very cold and his fingers were stiff. I stared at his face as panic spread down my spine. "Theodred?" I asked reaching up to his forehead. He did not stir. I quickly felt his neck. Nothing….

I fell down to my knees as the tears flowed from my eyes down my cheeks. He was dead. Even after all my hard work he was dead. I had failed him and I had failed Eomer. I cried out loud and Gamling rushed in.

"Lady Deya?" he asked. He saw me weeping on the floor and then looked at Theodred. "No…" he whispered.

"I tried so hard…." I said in between sobs. Gamling rested his hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"You did all that you could. My mother would be proud if she saw you at work. Your actions were not in vain. Theodred knows of your toil and kindness toward him." He said.

"But…." I said in between sobs.

"You should leave him be and go about your day. I will inform Hama and Lady Eowyn." He said and he left the room. I stood up slowly and took one final look at Theodred before I returned to Eomer's room. I shut the door behind me. I leaned against it and wept for several minutes.

When the grief had passed I washed my face and hands in the cold, stale water in Eomer's wash bin. I looked down at my dress. I had a couple of stains from my endeavors of the night. I went over to the trunk where I had put Eomer's clean clothes and dug around. I was hoping to find an old sleep gown but found only shirts and breeches that were way too large for me to attempt to wear. I looked back down at the floor. I was already dirty. I might as well go ahead and clean the floors.

I went to the kitchen and prepared a bucket of soapy water. I found two brushes that were decently clean. I returned to Eomer's room and started scrubbing the floor. I needed a mindless, repetitive motion to keep my mind off the state of things. I finished the floor in about an hour and set the bucket and brushes next to the pile of dirty clothes I had to deal with later on. There was a knock at the door.

I wiped off my hands on the dress quickly and hurried over to open it. It was Hama. He had a wooden crate under his arm.

"Good morning Deya." He said and he set the crate down next to the door. "Gamling told me about how you passed the night tending to Theodred. That was very selfless."

"It was the least I could do." I said. "I have hurt many through my actions of the past and have much to redeem myself for."

"Don't fret about the past, Deya. It is what it is, the past. The important thing is that you are here now when your king and country need you most. I am proud of you." He said. I said nothing and looked down to my feet. He noticed and he rolled his eyes. "Eomer would be proud as well." He said laughing.

"How did King Théoden receive the news of Theodred?" I asked looking back up at him.

"Eowyn was trying to tell him as I passed through the mead hall. I doubt he will do anything. He has been lethargic and slow for many years." He said. "I can't stay long, though. There is much to do." He said.

"I understand." I said. Hama walked briskly back down the hall. I returned to the room and shut the door behind me. I picked up the crate and set it on the bed. I untied the strings that held it shut and opened it. I pulled out the fabric that was inside. They were two simple wool dresses. One was brown and one was a deep red. There was also a tan chemise and some cotton leggings. I changed quickly washing up again. I braided my hair and pinned it back. It had grown long again. I picked up the bucket to return it to the kitchen. After it was properly replaced I would start on the laundry.

As I went out into the hall I saw Grima standing by Theodred's door. The door was open and he was listening intently. He did not see me and I backed up slowly back into Eomer'r room. I shut the door leaving it open a crack to watch what this black snake was up to. He finally entered the doorway.

"Oh, he must have died sometime in the night." He said as he entered Theodred's room. I opened the door and set the bucket down. I tip toed to the door and peeked in. Eowyn was on her knees at Theodred's side weeping. Grima approached her.

"What a tragedy for the king to lose his only son and heir." Grima sat down at the foot of Theodred's bed and looked at Eowyn. "I understand. His passing is hard for you to accept…" he reached out and touched her shoulder, "especially now that your brother has deserted you."

"Leave me alone snake!" Eowyn yelled standing up quickly moving away from him. Grima looked at her and an evil smile spread across his face.

"Oh, but you are alone. Who knows what you've spoken to the darkness…" He said standing, "in the bitter watches of the night when all your life seems to shrink." He moved in toward her and started to circle her. "The walls of your bower closing in about you. A hutch to trammel some wild thing in." He stared at her. His eyes darted around her face. "So fair….." he said and reached up resting one of his hands on her cheek, "So cold. Like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill." He moved his hand down to her neck.

For a moment, and only a moment, Eowyn looked comforted. She closed her eyes as if she was giving into his twisted seduction and relished his touch. But her eyes opened again and she glared at him.

"Your words are poison!" she said and she stormed out of the room nearly colliding with me.

"Sorry." I said getting out of her way.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I was on my way to the kitchen when I overheard you. I didn't mean to eavesdrop." I said looking down. It was impossible for me to look her in the eye after she had scolded me the day before. She walked past me and hurried down the hall.

I looked back into the Theodred's room. Grima was standing looking at his hand that he had touched Eowyn with. He looked at me at once.

"What do you want?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Do you think you even stand a chance with Eowyn?" I asked.

"How dare you. You are one to talk. I have heard whispers of your name in the shadows." He said. Suddenly he startred circling me like he had Eowyn. "You claim your name is 'Deya' yet I have heard you called other names; Harpy, demon, the beautiful ghost who would enter the favour of the Marshall of the Mark and weave dark and sinister dreams. You and I are not so different." He said stopping between me and the doorway. I glared at him.

"I am nothing like you. You are a cruel and cold man. If I were in charge I would have you tried and held accountable for Theodred's death. No doubt somehow your actions in poisoning this land led to his downfall anyway." Grima laughed at me.

"You are such a fool!" he said. "Do you not realize who is next in line to the throne now that Theodred has passed?"

"Hopefully, anyone but you." I said coldly.

"Do you think he will return and sweep you off your feet? Do you think he will choose some scared and tainted weed out of handful of flowers? Even in your darkest dreams of desire you will be forever parted." He said and he left the room quickly. I shut the door to Theodred's room. His words were meaningless…..I hoped they were anyway. I picked up the bucket and took it back to the kitchen. I emptied it and hung it back on the wall. I rinsed out the brushes and returned them to their proper place as well. I knew I had to do laundry, but I was starting to get hungry.

I entered the mead hall. Théoden was sitting in his throne again. He didn't look any better than he had the day before. Grima sat in the chair next to him. He watched me cautiously as I entered. I saw Hama sitting at a table by the front door eating a sandwich. I walked over and joined him. He smiled and then he divided the sandwich and handed it over to me. I took it and started to eat.

"Thank you for the dresses." I said in between bites.

"There were my wife's from her yesteryears. They are still a bit loose on you though." He said and half laughed.

"It is much better than going around soiled or naked." I said.

"Knowing you, you would parade around naked without a qualm. So whatever became of you these long years? Where did you go?" he asked.

"I returned home with the ill news of my father. My family and I traveled to the Westfold for a time. My brother and mother passed this life and I entered the service of Lord Mekastre of the Westfold where I remained in his service until his town was attacked and I came here." I said. Hama offered her water goblet to me and I took a sip.

"A maid?" he asked.

"Yes. I lived a humbled life." I said.

"Why didn't you wait for an answer from the king? He was very understanding and was going to…." Hama was cut off by Gamling who rushed over to him from the front door.

"Hama!" he said catching his breath. "Gandalf the wizard is approaching with three others. They just passed through the main gates of the city and are heading up toward Meduseld."

Hama stood up at once and almost tipped the table over with his big belly. "Gandalf?" he asked. He looked over his shoulder at Théoden and back to Gamling. "I'll handle this. You stay near the king." He said and then he looked at me. "Deya, I want you to stay near me. This could get ugly." He said and he hurried over to Grima. I stood up and followed him.

"Grima, Gandalf is coming to audience with the king." Hama said. Grima's expression turned sour.

"He comes alone?" Grima asked.

"No, there are three others with him." Hama said.

"Disarm them before they enter and make sure you also take the wizard's staff." Grima said sternly.

Hama nodded to him. He also nodded at me. I followed him to the front doors to wait for the party to arrive. I was a little excited. I had heard stories of wizards when I was young and to think I was about to meet one. I felt like a child again. I noticed that some of Grima's thugs were filing into the hall. The guard at the window nodded at Hama. The wizard and the three strangers were here.

The guards opened the doors and Hama walked out to greet them. I stood behind him as he and a few guards went out with him. The elderly chap wrapped in the grey cloak must have been the wizard, Gandalf. He had long, white hair and an equally long, white beard. The three strangers were quite strange indeed. One was a man. He was a tall, dressed like a ranger and had very long legs. His dark hair fell to his shoulders. He was very handsome but his beard had flecks of grey from time. The second was an elf. He had long blonde hair half pulled back. It was the first time I had ever seen an elf, however, he wasn't as good looking as the stories of his people would have led on. The third was a bulky dwarf. He was wearing heavy armor and he had a long braided, red beard.

"Ah!" Gandalf said and Hama approached them and a big smile spread across his face.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Grima Wormtongue." Hama said. Gandalf looked over to the man and nodded and then he looked over to the elf and dwarf and nodded. The three quickly began to turn over their quivers, swords, and knives. The dwarf looked less than enthused about handing over his battle axe. When they were done Gandalf looked back to Hama.

"Your staff." Hama said.

"Oh….." Gandalf looked shocked and hurt. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick." Hama rolled his eyes and sighed. He turned around and led the four men into the hall. Hama stopped and bowed to the king before he walked off to the right of the hall. I followed him. Gandalf held onto the elf's arm as they entered the hall. Hama and I went to stand by Gamling. Grima leaned into Théoden's ear.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming." He said. The thugs that had entered were now following the four men as they neared Théoden's throne. "He's a herald of woe." Grima continued.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf said loudly.

"He's not welcome." Grima said to the king. The king looked up at Gandalf.

"Why should I welcome you….Gandalf Stormcrow?" he said weakly and he turned back to Grima.

"A just question my liege." Grima said. "Late," he stood up. "Is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." He stepped down from the King's platform and walked toward Gandalf. "Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent." Gandalf said sternly. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He said and he held up his staff to Grima. Grima's eyes widened.

"His staff…." He said terrified. He then looked over to Hama. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he said backing away. The thugs rushed through the people of the court standing at the sidelines toward the wizard. Gandalf keep his eyes on Théoden. The three strangers quickly moved and engaged the thugs. Gamling reached for his sword but Hama stopped him. If Hama had his hand on Gamling…he could not stop me. I ran from his side up to the nearest thug that was about to lay a blow on the back of the head of the man with the long legs. I jabbed him in the kidneys and then kicked the back of his knees. The man with the long legs turned around and when he saw me he raised an eyebrow and a puzzled expression came to his face. Another thug rushed us and my curled up fist quickly met with his face breaking his nose. Gandalf approached the king.

"Théoden! Son of Thengal!" he said and raised his hand in respect and recognition. I had a choke hold on a thug that had snuck up on the dwarf, but I looked up to see what was happening. Théoden's eyes widened for a moment and he rose up as if he knew his name, but he quickly slumped back down into the throne. I let go of the now unconscious thug and the dwarf gave me a puzzled look much like the man but smiled and nodded at me before rushing another one of the thugs.

"Too long have you sat in the shadows…." Gandalf continued. The elf knocked out the last of the thugs. I saw Grima on the floor. He was trying to scoot away from the fight. The dwarf gave a burly sound as he rushed over and placed his foot on Grima's chest forcing him back down. Grima raised his hands and had an expression of a coward as I ever saw one! I nearly burst out laughing.

"I would stay still if I were you." The dwarf said.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf exclaimed. He had reached Théoden. All the bystanders of the court slowly walked toward the king to watch the commotion unfold. I stood in between the man and the elf. My heart was racing, but not from the fight. I was anxious about the king and whether this wizard would cure him…..or kill him. Gandalf raised his hand to Théoden.

"I release you from this spell." He said and he closed his eyes in deep focus. I held my breath…nothing happened.

"Ha ha…." Every turned their eyes to the king. "Ha ha ha!" The king continued to laugh, mocking Gandalf. My heart sank. I feared the kind and warm king would never return. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." He continued.

Anger spread across Gandalf's face as he reached for the edge of his grey cloak. He pulled it off his shoulders and threw it aside. There was a blinding light that eradiated off of Gandalf. Théoden was forced backward in the throne. There wasn't a speck of grey on the wizard now.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound!" Gandalf said and he jabbed his staff in the direction of the king. He didn't make contact but Théoden was forced backward. His face twisted up as he tried to fight Gandalf's power. He gripped the arms of the chair as he tried to fight Gandalf's power. I heard footsteps and turned to see Eowyn enter the hall. Her face looked horrified when she saw the king and she rushed to him. The man with the long legs grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait" he whispered. Eowyn looked at him and then back to the king. Théoden looked at Gandalf and spoke.

"If I go Théoden dies!" said he but in voice that was not his. It sent chills down my back….Saruman. Gandalf jabbed him with the staff again. He was getting closer to the king.

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him!" Gandalf said sternly. Saruman was using Théoden like a puppet! He made the king lean forward panting from the strain. He glared at Gandalf.

"Rohan is mine!" he yelled out only to be jabbed yet again.

"Be gone!" Gandalf continued.

Saruman through Théoden writhed in the chair. He tilted his head back and forth trying to fight the invisible force that was pushing on him. He finally got a good grip on the chair and lunged toward Gandalf.

"Argh!" he exclaimed.

"Ahhh!" Gandalf said and quickly trusted the staff across Théoden's forehead. The entire mead hall went silent. Théoden groaned and started to tip over forward from the chair. Gandalf sighed and stepped down from the platform. Eowyn broke free of the man's grip and rushed to Théoden catching him and pushing him back upright on the throne. Both Hama and Gamling were staring. Hama placed his hand on Gamling's shoulder to reassure him.

I could scarcely believe the sight before my eyes. Théoden took deeper and stronger breaths with each passing second as his eyes darted around the room. I watched as the old and pale melted away. Color returned to his cheeks and where his eyes were once milky they now turned into pools of a deep blue. The blonde resurfaced in his hair. He was Théoden King again, exactly as I had remembered him. His eyes came to rest on Eowyn. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes turned glassy with tears of joy.

"I know you face." Théoden said staring at her. He studied her for a moment and a smile came to his own face. "Eowyn…..Eowyn…" Eowyn reached up and cradled his face smiling. I felt a smile come to my own face as well as many others in the mead hall.

Théoden's attention turned forward. "Gandalf?" he asked.

"Breath the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said leaning on his staff. Théoden then tried to stand. Eowyn helped him to his feet. He winced for a moment as muscles long forgotten were called upon.

"Dark have been my dreams of late…." Théoden said as he adjusted to standing. He looked around and his eyes stopped on me for a few seconds before he lifted his hands and looked them over.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said smiling. Hama quickly walked up to the king and held out the king's sword. Théoden stared at it for a moment and reached out slowly touching the end. He finally wrapped his fingers around the handle and pulled it out. He held it up and looked it over. It was all coming back to him. His expression changed rapidly to rage and he casted his eyes at Grima who was still subdued by the dwarf.

Hama and Gamling grabbed Grima by his shoulders and drug him toward the front door. The king followed them slowly. Everyone else followed him. I trailed behind and stood in the doorway watching as Hama and Gamling threw Grima down the stairs. Grima tumbled down to where the stairs stopped and curved to the right. He cried out in pain. Théoden walked toward him. His eyes were red with anger. Grima looked up at him and started to crawl away from him.

"I've only ever served you, my lord." He said.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden said infuriated.

"Send me not from your sight!" Grima said still trying to crawl away. Théoden had reached Grima and he raised his sword into the air.

"Urgh!" he said as he began to swing down the sharp blade. Grima squeal and raised his hands over his head. The man with the long legs rushed to Théoden and stopped his arm.

"No, my lord! No, my lord!" he said. Théoden's expression lightened as he looked up at him. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Said the man.

Théoden knew that the man was right and the rage of his anger left him. Grima stood up quickly.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled as he pushed through the crowd of people that had gathered to watch the scene and fled toward the stables. An elderly man knelt quickly.

"Hail Théoden King!" he yelled. All the rest of the townsfolk kneeled as well. Théoden looked upon them all. Even the man with the long legs knelt down to Théoden.

The king turned around back toward Meduseld. His eyes scanned through all of us and he got a puzzled look on his face.

"Where is Theodred?" he asked continuing to look around. His eyes widened and fear spread across his expression. "Where is my son?" he asked.

Hama approached him slowly with his head down. "King Théoden, Prince Theodred suffered a terrible wound at his last campaign at the Fords of Isen. He passed away last night."

Théoden's face was frozen as Hama's words sunk in. All of Edoras was silent for several minutes. Finally Théoden spoke. "Tell Eomer to have the servants help ready Theodred for funeral." He said in broken words.

"There are no more servants, my lord." Gamling said. "And Eomer was banished by Grima not two days ago."

Théoden's face revealed the battle that was waging inside him. His expression turned to grief. Hama turned around.

"Deya!" he called out. He motioned for me to come down to them. I hurried down the stairs to his side.

"Deya?" Théoden asked. "Renweard's daughter?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes, my lord. She fled here when the Westfold burned around her." Hama said.

"Westfold? Burned?" Théoden looked as if he would collapse at any second from shock. Hama turned to me.

"Run to my house." He said and he pointed across the skyline of Edoras. "It is the one with the crimson flag just over there. Tell my wife and daughter to hasten to Meduseld and tell them to go to the house of Lady Da and have Da round up the old servants." He said. I nodded at him. Before I took off I walked over to Théoden. I knelt as low and respectfully as I could.

"Théoden King, please forgive me for my actions of the past. From this day forth, I will do everything in my power to aid and to serve you until my last breath." I stood up and ran down the road before he could respond to my pledge.

I found Hama's house and did as I was told. Hama's daughter Julia looked just like him. She was just as stocky and round, but had very fair blonde hair with a hint of Hama's red rustiness. Even her eyebrows and eyelashes were fair.

"I will fetch Lady Da.' She said as she hurried around the back of the house. I headed back toward Meduseld. Théoden had changed into a regal outfit. He was sitting silent in his throne. Hama, Gamling, and Gandalf were sitting next to him and they all looked as if in deep council, filling him in on all he had missed in his dark days. His eyes drifted up to me as I walked toward the archway that led to the hall. He said nothing and returned his attention to his council. I headed toward Theodred's room to help prepare him. I had no fancy funeral gown to change into and I did not feel up to the task of laundry anymore.

The door was open and I found Eowyn sitting at the foot of Theodred's bed. Theodred had already been changed into his armor and his sword had been tied to his hands that were folded on his chest. She had changed into a beautiful blue, velvet gown and she had put up her hair with a thin golden crown of flowers. She looked up at me as I entered. I expected her to say something snide, but she smiled at me instead.

"Gamling told me that you spent nearly the entire night with Theodred before he passed. I saw the stitches. You tried to save him." She said and she turned back to Theodred.

"I took your words of Eomer to heart, Lady Eowyn. You were right to say them and I thought that if I could have saved Theodred it would have been a start on the road to forgiveness." I said.

"Don't heed my words. I said them in frustration. I should be asking for your forgiveness." She said.

"Were they true?" I asked.

"What?" she asked standing up. She draped a thin, black shawl over her shoulders.

"Did I hurt Eomer as you said?" I asked. She looked at me and looked down to the ground.

"I don't think it is my place to answer that question. You can ask him that yourself when he returns." She said. "You….."

We both heard the approaching footsteps as an elderly woman appeared in the doorway.

"Lady Eowyn! Lady Deya! Bless you!" Da said as she hurried over to us. She threw her arms around our necks and hugged us tightly. "You both are as fair as the spring rain." She said looking us over and then she saw the scar on my cheek. "What's that!" she said and she grabbed my chin and forced me to bend down to her as she got a better look. "That idiot! I am going to kill him! He used too big of a needle!" she said.

"It was not Eomer's fault. I did not care for it properly." I said.

"I'll see what I can do for it later, child." She said. "I want both of you to come and stand by me down at the tomb they will be laying Theodred. It is the most honored funeral position that is usually saved for the city elders." She said. Eowyn and I nodded and we followed her out into the hall. Da stopped and looked me over. "That can't be what you are wearing?"

"I have nothing else." I said. Da shook her head and sighed.

"We will join you in a moment, Lady Eowyn." She said and she grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall.

The halls were filling up with the old servants and guards were escorting what was left of the thugs away with their hands in chains.

"Here we are! My old room." She said and she opened the door with a key in her pocket. "When they kicked me out I took this key with me. As far as I know, no one has entered this room in five years so most of my things should still be intact."

She opened the door and hurried in. The room was intact indeed, but very dusty and the air was stuffy. Da crossed over to a trunk in the corner of the room. She opened it and dug around. She pulled out a black, velvet dress with intricate gold embroidery.

"Here, this should fit you." She said holding it out to me. I changed quickly. Da stopped me to get a closer look at the scars on my back and shoulder blade. She said nothing but I could tell what she was thinking. I had an ugly body now because of my careless actions in youth. It mattered not. No one would be seeing me naked anytime soon.

Da and I hurried down the main road toward the gate. Edoras had emptied and all of its people were gathering in two long rows of mourners that stretched the way down the road, out of the front gate, and to the tomb that waited for Theodred. We met up with Eowyn a few feet from the opening of the grave.

Several minutes later Theodred's funeral party arrived. Théoden watched with a solemn face as the guards passed Theodred's body to the servants that were to lay his body on the slab in the tomb. Eowyn began to sing a prayer song that a few others joined in. It was very beautiful. Everyone slowly filled back into the city. Many of the people stopped and said their condolences to Théoden on their way. I waited a long time before I headed back. It was dark by the time I reached the mead hall. Eowyn was serving a bit of bread and cheese to the three strangers and there was a pot of stew on the fire pit in the middle of the mead hall.

They were all sitting at a table in the far left corner. I intended to go straight to Eomer's room. I wanted to be alone for a while and grieve for Theodred, but the man with the long legs signaled me to come over and join them.

I walked over slowly. "Yes?" I asked.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"You can call me Deya." I said politely. I wasn't in the mood for this chit chatty nonsense.

"Deya? Would that be short for Déorwyrdhnes?" the elf asked. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know that?" I asked.

"I met your grandmother once. She was very beautiful, but she cannot hold a candle to the beauty that was given to you. I never thought I would meet one of her decedents. She was well liked in my land in Mirkwood. Very kind hearted."

I was taken aback by his words. I had never dreamed I would ever meet someone who personally knew my "famous" grandmother for whom I was named.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Legolas." The dwarf said, "Let her sit and eat."

Legolas casted a look at the dwarf but said no more.

"I have never seen a maiden so fair, yet fight with such passion and fire as you did. It was like watching a snowflake battle with the sun itself. Where do you hail from?" asked the man.

"Forgive me, sir, but I am not accustomed to telling my life story to strangers." I said sharply. His eyes widened at my blunt response.

"Ha! You are quite the feisty little flower!" the dwarf said sipping his goblet. The man glared at him and then looked back at me.

"I am Aragorn." He said. "That is Gimli," He said pointing to the dwarf, "and that is…."

"Legolas. I overheard it already." I said. I wanted to retire for the night. "I was once from a noble family. The house of Lord Renweard of the east Emnet."

"Was once?" Aragorn asked.

"I will not trouble you with my bitter woes of the past." I said. He didn't say more.

"I see you wear no ring." Gimli said. "How is it that a noble woman of your status and beauty is not yet married?" He asked.

Eomer's eyes flashed in my head for a moment and I felt my cheeks grow hot. I stood up quickly.

"Forgive me gentlemen, but I am tired." I said and I started to walk toward the archway that led to the halls.

"Drega!"

I stopped dead in my tracks.


	9. Dreams and Truths

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Nine: Dreams and Truths

My eyed widened as I looked toward the front door of the mead hall. Gandalf and Théoden had entered but they were not alone. Freda stood at the wizard's side and Théoden was carrying Eothain. Freda ran from Gandalf's side toward me. I reached out and embraced her pulling her tightly against my chest.

"Freda!" I exclaimed clutching her to me. I had thought the worst of them when I did not find them upon my arrival at Edoras.

"We found them on the plains out by the tombs." Théoden said and he walked over and laid Eothain down on a table.

"They are not hurt, just hungry and tired." Gandalf said and he sat down at the table and put his hand over Eothain's eyes. He said something in hushed tones and Eothain stirred. I sat Freda down at the next table and hurried over to look him over for wounds. Aragorn walked over quickly.

"Here," Aragorn said handing out a water goblet.

"Thank you," I said taking it. Gandalf helped me lift Eothain into a sitting position. I put the goblet to his lips. He groaned but he raised his hands and took the goblet from me. He drained it as if he were as dry as parchment. Eowyn came over with two bowls of the stew from the fire pit. She set one bowl in front of Freda and the other in front of the seat next to her. I refilled Eothain's goblet and then made one for Freda. Eothain got down off the table and sat next to his sister at the next table. He hungrily dug into the stew. Théoden came over to me.

"You know these children?" he asked me.

"Yes. They are the children of my friend, Morwen, from the town of Lord Mekastre in the Westfold. They fled the town as I was, bound for Edoras, but I lost sight of them on the road." I said.

"Where is there mother?" he asked.

"I don't know. She said she would flee instead to Helm's Deep in hopes of locating her husband. I do not know if she survived the raid or not." I said. Théoden's eyes sparked for a moment when I mentioned Helm's Deep, but he didn't say anything more. He took off his cloak and handed it to a servant. He went to sit in his throne and heaved a heavy sigh. Gandalf walked over and sat next to him. I sat down back at the table next to Aragorn and across from Gimli.

"You mentioned Lord Mekastre, Deya, what became of him? He is not in Edoras either." Gandalf asked me.

"I do not know. He escaped with his family long before I did." I said.

"What happened when the Uruks came?" Aragorn asked. He was cleaning out his pipe for a fresh smoke and looked up at me.

"It was not just Uruks. There were many Wildmen who traveled with them bearing the same white hand." I said to him. Gandalf chuckled for a moment.

"So, Saruman has enlisted the Wildmen of the hills as well? What fools they are. He means for them to be the weaker targets to protect his Uruk Hai." Gandalf said.

"What happened to your town?" Legolas asked.

"I was heading to the river to get water to launder with Morwen, my friend. The village across the way was in flames. We were able to warn the town but several others were not as fortunate as I." I said. Aragorn looked back down at his pipe now filled. He lit it. Théoden raised a hand to his brow.

"Warn the town?" Eowyn asked sternly casting a look in my direction. She was kneeling by Freda but stood up. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and Tree." She said as she placed a blanket around Freda.

"Where is Mama?" Freda asked but was only hushed by Eowyn. Gandalf looked at Théoden.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven by the fear of Sauron." He said. Théoden moved his hand back to his lap. He said nothing but looked in deep though. Gandalf continued, "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf leaned toward Théoden and rested his hand on the arm of his throne. Théoden looked down at Gandalf's hand with an uneasy expression. "You must fight!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn said. I reacted to Eomer's name. I drew in a sharp breath and looked up at Aragorn. Théoden stood up quickly.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now." He stepped down from the pedestal and looked at Aragorn. He walked over to the table with the children and then paced back to the center of the room by the fire pit. Gandalf stood and walked toward him. He looked like he was going to say something but Théoden spoke again. "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Gimli sighed between bites of his supper and looked at me and then Aragorn disappointed by the king's words. Aragorn had his pipe in his mouth but he removed it.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." He said. Théoden turned around to look at him. He looked less than pleased.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." He said coldly. The hall was silent and thick with tension for several moments until Gimli burped. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Gandalf started to walk toward Théoden.

"Then what is the king's decision?" he asked. Théoden turned back around toward Gandalf. He kept his eyes on the floor for a few seconds and then looked up at the wizard.

"Deya mentioned that her friend fled first to Helm's Deep." He said and he turned back around. "Hama?" he asked. Hama came up to him and bowed.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning I want you to make a public announcement. All of Edoras must empty and we will travel to Helm's Deep." He said.

"Yes, my lord." Hama said and he returned to his post at the front door of the mead hall. Théoden looked back to Gandalf. Gandalf stared at him with daggers in his eyes but said nothing. Théoden walked past him swiftly and left the mead hall. Gandalf walked swiftly out of the front doors and down the stairs to the main road.

"I was ready for Gandalf to retort at any moment. Tomorrow will be interesting." Gimli said.

"Théoden is a good king." I said. "Imagine if you fell asleep for eleven years and were plagued with terrible nightmares….only to awaken and find they were truth all along."

"You speak of dreams, but Théoden remembers nothing." Legolas said. "He went to sleep leaving his land peaceful and having his loved ones near only to wake and find the world burning and blood suffering."

"I think Théoden has made the right choice." I said sternly. "And I think most of the people in this room can agree that we have exhausted the topic." I said standing up.

"Please don't leave, my lady." Aragorn said and he grabbed my hand. "I think you know more about the workings of Rohan's royalty than we do. The affairs of Rohan have become our own."

"I have little concern for your affairs, ranger, elf, and dwarf." I said pulling my hand away. "You may have helped saved the king but I will not be a fly on the wall for you. Your arrival is strange and your motives are clouded. You have yet to earn my trust."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Are you always so quick to anger, my lady?" he asked. I said nothing and I started to walk toward the archway that led into the halls.

"Drega! Drega!" Freda shouted as she jumped from the table and ran to me. Eowyn followed her and took her hand.

"Come away. You must eat." She said.

"Leave her be. I will look after her." I said and I took Freda's hand from her.

"You told me your name was Deya. Why do they call you Drega?" Aragorn asked gesturing toward the children with a hint of spite in his voice. "An alias, perhaps? You would criticize our motives as clouded when it is your motives that remain the true mystery."

I felt my temper ripen very quickly. I knelt down to Freda. "Wait for me in the archway." I whispered to her. She nodded and darted off. I walked over to Aragorn and pointed to the table that was across on the other side of the hall. "Do you see that table?" I asked. Aragorn raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"That is the table that I sat at when I was invited to supper with King Théoden eleven years ago. I was brought to Edoras half dead and wounded from trying to run away from the house of my father. My father came looking for me. He burst into this very hall through those very doors." I said pointing to the doors. I then reached out and grabbed his hand and brought it up to my cheek. "My father gave me this horrible scar himself. He ripped the stitches in my back while kicking me and left an even more distorted and deformed blemish on my flesh!" I said raising my tone of voice. He pulled his hand away and stood up taking a few steps back away from me.

"Calm yourself, my lady!" he said. I walked over and punched him in the gut hard. He groaned and fell to his knees. Legolas hurried over to help him. Everyone else in the court was watching with shocked faces.

"Right there where you stand, elf, I watched my father take his own life after Théoden passed a judgment of banishment. We were stripped of our title. My family was reduced to less than peasants. My weak and vain brother died a fool. My mother died a broken soul and was buried in rags! So, I changed my name to Drega to forever sever the ties to my name house. I entered a life of servitude working my hands bare and my back tight. I never imagined I would ever return to Edoras, nor be called Deya ever again." I kneeled down to look Aragorn in the eye. "Fate is cruel and unpredictable. Don't play at word battles with me, ranger. I never lose." I said and I stood back up and walked briskly to the archway. I scooped up Freda in my arms and hurried down the hall to Eomer's room. I entered the room and slammed the door shut.

"Drega, I am tired." Freda said. "I want to see Mama."

I knelt down and kissed her forehead, "We will see your mother soon. Let's get you washed up and then you can go to sleep."

I washed her and I dug out a shirt for her to wear to bed from Eomer's trunk. I added her dirty clothes to the pile by the door that I planned to wash as soon as the sun rose. She fell asleep quickly on a palate I made for her on the floor by the window. I added a few more logs to the fire before I also washed up and laid down in Eomer's bed.

Sleep eluded me. I laid there for a great while staring at the wall watching the glow of the fire slowly diminish down to a weak smolder. I sighed and tried to get up to feed the fire, but something was very very wrong. There was a heavy pressure around my waist. Someone was holding onto me. I panicked when I reached down and traced my fingers over a muscular arm; a male arm.

"What on earth?" I exclaimed loudly. I pulled the arm off of me and fled from the bed. I grabbed my dagger from a table by the fireplace and held it up. "Don't come near me, swine!" I yelled.

I watched the man sit up from the bed. He was only a dark shadow in the dim light. I watched as he drew back the covers and stood up. He reached up his hand to his neck and then stretched out his shoulder. He started to walk toward me.

"Don't take another step? I will not hesitate to kill you! What have you done with Freda?" I said. My heart was racing and I felt fear and rage battle within my blood.

"Freda? What are you talking about, dearest?"

My heart stopped. That voice…..I knew that voice. I lowered the dagger.

"Eomer?" I asked squinting my eyes.

"Who else would it be?" he said he lit a candle and held it up as he approached the fire.

"What are you….." I raised an eyebrow and looked around. We were no longer in his room in Meduseld.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked.

"Where are we? What happened?" I asked trying to search my memories for any kind of explanation.

"Happened? Nothing happened. Are you ill?" he asked. He was finally standing by me next to the fireplace. I looked up to meet his eye. My mind was thrusted further in confusion. It was Eomer but he was much older. His face bore many lines eroded from passing time and his hair was grey and thinning. I stared in shocked and I reached up to touch his face as if it were an illusion. He reached out and took my hand and immediately placed it on his cheek.

"Dearest, what's wrong?" he asked staring at me intently. His eyes hadn't changed at all and I felt a fire spark in my soul.

"Where are we?" I asked lowering my hand from his cheek. I walked away from him and looked around the strange room.

"We are at our house." He said. I turned around and stared at him.

"Our house? Why are we not at Meduseld?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"We have not visited Meduseld in many years, my love." He said. I watched his expression change slowly from concern to horror. Was I losing my mind? I hurried out the door of the chamber and walked swiftly down the hall. I reached an equally foreign family room. I looked around and then saw the front door. I ran over and flung it open running into the frigid night air. The sky was clear and the moon was bright and high. I looked at the house. It was no more than a small barn and there were a handful of horses in a wooden pen to the side. The house was in the middle of nowhere. I saw no fire lights on the horizon. Eomer came out of the house and quickly wrapped a blanket around me.

"Dearest! Stop this nonsense!" he said and he tried to pull me back into the house. I shoved him away. In his age he lost his balance and fell back onto his bottom.

"Nonsense? What you do and say is nonsense! You should be the king!" I exclaimed pointing at him. He looked up at me with pain in his eyes and he slowly stood. His bones cracked as he rose and he groaned.

"I had to forsake my title to the throne to marry you, dearest. You were but a maid and Rohhiric law is strict about royal obligations." He said. My eyes widened and I felt tears well up. I screamed out as loud as I could and I reached up grabbing fistfuls of my hair. This wasn't happening!

"Drega! Drega! Wake!"

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly taking in a sharp breath. Freda was sitting next me crying. It took me a few moments to pass the trauma of the dream, or rather, the nightmare.

"You screamed in your sleep. I was frightened." Freda said crying. I reached out and embraced her.

"Shhhhh! Shhhhh! I'm sorry. I had a nightmare. It's alright." I said stroking her hair to calm her. It did not take her long to fall back asleep. I stoked the fire and rekindled it. There was a light knock on the door. I stood up from the fireplace. I grabbed Eomer's cloak that was hanging on the wall by the door and I wrapped it around my shoulders. I opened the door. It was Legolas.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard you scream. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"You heard me scream? Was it that loud?" I asked. The last thing I wanted was for all of Meduseld to show up at my door with the same question.

"No, I have more sensitive hearing than Men. That's why I came to investigate in case there was trouble or if you were hurt and needed help." He said.

"I am surprised you bothered after I attacked your friend this past evening." I said crossing my arms.

"While I do not understand the rashness and anger about your actions, I do understand the justification of your privacy. Aragorn also realizes that he was less than well-mannered in his words and I can assure you that he holds no ill-will toward you. He said he would apologize on the morrow."

"He does not have to apologize." I said. "I am sorry if I woke you and I appreciate your concern."

"Very well. Good night, my lady." He said and he nodded at me. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" I said as a realization came to me. Legolas stopped and looked back at me.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked.

"Why do you call me lady? I have no title." I said. The nightmare flashed in my mind.

"I assumed you did. Everyone else was referring to you as a distinguished lady. Does Rohan have a strict law about status? I thought they were pretty lenient about that kind of thing."

"I know not of the matter." I said. "Sorry for making you linger. The nightmare has rendered me wide awake." I said. Legolas smiled.

"It's no trouble at all. If you find yourself awake, perhaps you would like to accompany me to the archery range? I have not the need for a long period of sleep and I use my extra time to practice my skills. Do you have any skills with a bow, my lady" he asked.

"My skills are decent, but..." I was weary about going with him. I have long heard stories of the romantic charms of elvish men and I was afraid that going off with him in the middle of the night might spark rumours that would eventually twist their way into Eomer's ears.

"My lady, I can assure you that your honor and virtue would not be questioned." He said. I widened my eyes in shock.

"Can elves read people thoughts as well?" I asked him.

"No, but we are keen to picking up the littlest details. I saw your reaction when Eomer's name was mentioned in the hall today. The others may not know, but I can tell you hold the Marshall of the Mark in high regard. Besides, your grandmother was a dear friend of my father and my family and so I see you more as a sister than anything." He said.

"I had forgotten you said that you knew my grandmother. Very well. I shall join you. Give me a moment." I said. He nodded and I closed the door. I quickly put on one of the wool dresses Hama had given me over the tan chemise and slipped into my boots. I found an old brooch in a small trunk and used it to fasten his green cloak around my shoulders. I returned to the hall where Legolas was waiting.

"I have no bow or arrows." I said to him as we began walking down the hall.

"That's alright. You are welcome to use mine. Perhaps we can have a little contest and take turns shooting." He said.

"It still comes as a shock to me that you actually met my grandmother. She died long before I or even my brother was born. I know so little about her; only that she was a noble woman and that she was very beautiful." I said. We reached the empty, dark mead hall.

"You had no idea that your grandmother lived with the elves for a time?" he asked. I stopped and looked at him.

"She lived with the elves?" I asked.

"Yes. You were never told the story?" Legolas asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." I said giving him a confused look.

"Perhaps then I should not be the one to tell you. It is a tale of a less than happy ending and ensnares tragedy and grief." He said.

"There is no one left alive in my immediate family to tell me from their own mouths. What tragedy do you speak of? My grandmother married a wealthy nobleman and had two sons and three daughters. My father was the only child that survived. She lived in the house I was born and raised in in the East Emnet. Everyone spoke only of her kindness and beauty." I said.

"Very well. I shall tell you." Legolas said and he sighed. "Let's get to the range first. Fresh air might help ease the mood of the story." He said.

The archery range was behind the barracks of the Edoras guard and next to the stable that was used to house the military horses of the Rohhirum. The stable was mostly bare apart from the horses of the few guards that remained at Meduseld after Eomer was banished. Legolas sat down on the steps that lead down to the courtyard of the range and he began to inspect his bow.

"Your grandmother came from a small village in the north of the Riddermark. When she was sixteen she found herself pregnant with an illegitimate child. She would not reveal the father but I suspected she was a victim of rape. In those days there were a lot more Wildmen who braved the plains of Rohan. Her parents sent her to Rivendell for her confinement, but she miscarried after a few months past. At least that was what she told me, but I never doubted her honesty." He said as he tested the resistance of his bowstring.

"I always thought she was from Edoras." I said sitting down next to him.

"In her despair after losing the child she traveled east and came to my city in Mirkwood where she stayed until she was nearly thirty; twenty six, I believe. Pardon my lack of fact but we elves do not count age for it means so little to us in our long lives. She traveled with me, my father, and our royal party to Edoras many many years ago upon the request of Fengel. Fengel's son, Thengel took a fancy to your grandmother and she stayed behind in Edoras to work as a maid in Meduseld. She returned to Mirkwood within the year after being exiled for having been found romantically with Thengel."

"Thengel? Théoden's father?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but this was long before Théoden. When Fengel died and Thengel succeeded the throne he recalled your grandmother's exile. She thought he called her back to marry her, but he had already married by that time. He then proposed that your grandmother marry Rendwulf who was a distinguished noble in the East Emnet."

"Rendwulf was my grandfather…." I said barely above a whisper. Legolas finished preparing his bow and he stood up.

"Your grandmother was a strong and great woman. She was intelligent and skilled in both weaponry and charm. She had a burning passion for life, much like you, but all things that burn also destroy. She died shortly after Thengel passed. I was there that day. I saw your father when he was just a boy and I met your grandfather. The eulogy he delivered painted quite a different picture of her. Her spirit had broken and she repressed herself. Rendwulf did not shed a single tear." He stopped and took in a deep breath and the emotions of that day filled his heart. "I think that they loved each other, her and Thengel." He continued, "In my opinion, Thengel was a fool to choose power and wealth over your grandmother. Then again I should bite my own tongue. I loved her as well, perhaps not as romantically as Thengel, but I did care for her. If I had not an obligation to my own royal family I would have married her myself." He said and he pulled out his first arrow to shoot.

I sat in silence and shock. Shocked of finding out my grandmother got a little frisky with Théoden's father back in the day and shocked about how much like I grandmother I really was. The nightmare flashed back into my head. My family lost their title and so, in turn, did I. I was not a noble anymore. I wasn't sure if Eomer was the man for me to marry as of yet, but could he even marry me at all? If these burning emotions and desires I feel for him is in fact love then what hope do I truly have of being his wife. Even if he reciprocated the affection...Even if we loved each other with the purest emotion...Was this any different from my grandmother and Thengel? Would I share the same fate? When does life and free will become suffocated by duty and obligation?

SHHHHHHHHHH THUD

My trance was broken and I looked up. Legolas had hit a perfect bull's-eye. He smiled and walked over handing out his bow.

"It's your turn." He said.


	10. Third in Command

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Ten: Third in Command

Legolas defeated me fifty eight to two. We both returned to Meduseld at the first crack of sunlight that morning. There was much to do this day. My arm was sore from the consistent pulling of the bowstring. It had been a long time since I used a bow and Legolas had the string drawn very tight. He was a great deal stronger than me by far. I did not go directly to Eomer's room. I stopped at the kitchen first. I was very happy to find that the servants that returned had not only cleaned it to perfection, but there were already two husky, older women hard at work for breakfast. One of them noticed me enter.

"What can I do you for? It's not yet time for breakfast." She said.

"I do not intend to dine with the rest of the hall this morning so I was hoping for a loaf of bread and maybe an apple or two." I said.

"You'll find the apples in the barrel in the drink well just over there. The bread I'm afraid I cannot do. I am far too busy to whip up a loaf just for you. Who are you anyway? I have not seen your face around here before. You're not a leftover of that snake Grima are you?" she asked.

"Absolutely not! My name is Deya." I said. The woman's eyes widened.

"Deya? That scrawny little brat they brought in half dead eleven years ago? Good lord, you have certainly blossomed indeed." She said.

"Have I met you before?" I asked.

"I am Eohides. You didn't recognize me?" she asked. I dare not answer that question. Now that she had said her name I did recognize the facial features but this Eohides looked as if she had devoured the Eohides of old.

"I am sorry. Those days were short and now far away." I said. "Would I be allowed to bake my own loaf?" I asked.

"Be my guest, child. If you think you'll have the time, give us a hand with all this while you're at it and I'll let you part with a nice big block of cheese as well." She said.

I smiled and rolled up my sleeves. I quickly found the flour and started to mix it with the rest of the ingredients. I ladled out a bit of yeast from their mother bucket sitting in the window and added that last. I kneaded the loaf and then inserted it into the oven. I also added a few more logs to the fire under the bricks.

I went to Eohides side and helped her cut slices from the salted pork hock they brought in from the pantry. She tossed them into a skillet over the fire pit and then started cracking eggs fresh from that very morning into the pork.

"The milk is in that tub by the door there. Take four goblets full and pour it into that kettle by the cutting board." She commanded. I did as she said. I knew she was making porridge when I saw the bag of meal sitting by the cutting board. I went ahead and added two goblets full of meal to the milk and I went over to hang it on the hook over the fire.

"I'm impressed. You know what you're doing. I'll give you that." She said. I checked the loaf in the oven. It was started to brown. The other woman called me over to help her take down hocks and other strips of dried, smoked meat from the pantry. We packed them up into huge baskets just outside the door and then started to pack up flour, meal, potatoes, salt, spices, and lard into crates and baskets.

Thanks to my help breakfast was finished and ready to serve within two hours. The sunlight was now much brighter and a couple of other servants had come into the kitchen as well. I took the loaf of bread, two apples, cheese, and a large slice of salted pork; Eohides had given me it in exchange for my efforts, back to Eomer's room. Freda was awake and she was sitting in a chair by the window. She had Eomer's sketchbook with the green binding in her hands and she was looking through the pictures. I smiled at her.

"Eat up, Freda." I said as I set the tray of food on the table. I took an apple for myself and a chunk of bread. Freda came over and tore into the salted pork and cheese. I gathered up all the dirty clothes from their pile by the door. I put them into a basket I found stashed in the corner that had handles on it to be able to be carried on one's back. I looked back to Freda.

"I am going to wash these quickly. Your dress is in here too. I will be back soon. When you are done go ahead and wash up and brush out your hair." I said.

"Yes, Drega." She said in between bites. I put the basket on my back and then headed back out into the hall. I nearly bumped into Gamling in the archway to the mead hall.

"Excuse me, my lady." He said bowing his head then he saw it was me, "Oh, Deya. I was just coming to talk to you." He said.

"I am sorry Gamling, but I want to get these washed before the city makes for Helm's Deep." I said. He looked over my shoulder to the basket.

"Where are you going to wash them? We have a launder room." He said.

"A launder room?" I asked. I had never heard of a launder room. Not even in my old house or the house of Lord Mekastre.

"Yes, it is on the other side of the hall through the other archway and all the way down." He said pointing to the archway.

"Thank you Gamling." I said and I started to walk toward the archway.

"Wait, my lady." He said, "Hama will begin to make the public announcement in the hour. He wanted you to join him so you may depart and travel with his wife and children."

I stopped for a moment. "Tell Hama that I appreciate his offer, but I would like to join the king and party to depart."

"Yes, my lady." He said and he nodded and walked back toward the front doors. I entered the hall through the archway and found the launder room. It wasn't as spectacular as I had thought. There was a large well in the corner by another door to the outside. There were several huge, wooden tubs that lined both walls. There were no servants in the room. They must have done all the laundry on their return and had no need to report for work today if the king was leaving Meduseld.

I separated the clothes on the table in the middle of the room. I lit a fire under one of the tubs. I found a bar of lye in a barrel in the corner and a wash pan. When the water bubbled I broke up the bar of lye and added it in. I added one bundle of clothes in and started to use the wooden mallet attached to the tub to stir them around and pound out the clothes. At the bottom of the tub. I added another bar of soap and repeated the stirring and the pounding. I lifted the clothes out one by one and tossed them into the tub of cold water. I attached the wash pan to the side of the tub and started to scrub and rinse the articles. When they were done I put them on the press by the back door and rung them out. Then I added the next batch of clothes to the boiling, soapy tub.

My arms and shoulders were on fire when I was finallys finished. I returned back to Eomer's room. Freda was now looking through the sketch book. I hung up her dress and a couple of my own things next to the fire. The rest of the clothes I hung over the rafters of the ceiling. Freda's dress dried very quickly being so small. I dressed her and took her back to the mead hall where she met up with Eothain. Théoden was standing next to the fire pit talking to Gamling and Hama. Hama saw me and motioned for me to come over.

"Have you made the announcement yet?" I asked him.

"Two of the other guards have just left to start at the houses by the main gate of the city. I will wait a bit and then start right outside of Meduseld." He said.

"How much time before Meduseld departs?" I asked. Théoden looked at me.

"Will you be departing with my party?" he asked. I was a little taken back by his answer.

"I am a resident of Meduseld am I not?" I asked him.

"Yes, but you were never my guest. You were Hama's." he said sternly.

My eyes widened in shocked. Had Théoden always seen me as such since he was freed from Saruman? Was I only a pest in his house? I looked away from him, hurt. Théoden realized that I was upset by his words and he sighed.

"Leave us a moment." He said to Gamling and Hama. They walked back to the front door. "Come Deya, walk with me." He said and he held out his arm." I took it and he led me out one of the side doors of the mead hall. The side door opened up to the tall, stone ledge that surrounded Meduseld. The ledge looked out upon the entire hill and the plains. It was windy but the fresh air was nice after being cooped up in the steamy launder room.

"Eleven years ago you could not get away fast enough from my house." He said looking out onto the plains. "Now, you don't want to leave." He said looking down at me. I took my arm from his and I got down on one knee in my most polite and respectful kneels.

"King Théoden, I was foolish and rash in my actions. I did not think of the consequences of my actions. I beg your forgiveness." I said.

Théoden laughed, "You never cease to amaze me, child. One minute you are a picture of formality and charm, and the next you stealing horses and beating my guests in the gut!"

"Did the horse not return?" I asked. Théoden's laughter deepened.

"You fret for the horse! Even now? Child…." He said and he rested his hand on my shoulder. "I think now I should tell you about the day you fled. When Eomer….."

"I don't want to hear about Eomer's despair again, Théoden King. I have already heard this story from Eowyn." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Eomer's despair? What do you speak of?" he asked. My eyes widened. He had not noticed as Eowyn had. He did not know about Eomer and my…whatever it was that we had…or have.

"Nothing, forgive me. I did not sleep well and my mind is playing tricks on me." I said quickly.

"When Eomer came to me and told me that you wanted to tell your mother about the events of your father yourself, I said no. I told him that I wanted you to become a shield maiden like Eowyn and become a ward of Meduseld. When he came back and said that you were gone I was furious. I thought of you as nothing more than a spoiled, ungrateful brat."

"I am so sorry Théoden King!" I said looking down.

"Will you stop apologizing for two minutes so I may finish my explanation? For goodness sake stop kneeling I am not a god!" he said and gestured me to rise to my feet. I did, but I did not look him in the eye.

"Whispers of your outburst on Aragorn have reached me. You faced many hardships and in my opinion…."

Here it comes. He is going to make me follow behind everyone and shovel the horse droppings.

"….fleeing from Edoras was one of the best things you could have done."

I stared up at him and my mouth opened in utter shock. He laughed again at my reaction.

"You may not see it, Deya, but you have grown stronger in more than just physique. You have, how did you put it? Face the consequences of your actions and you have emerged enlightened and a better person." He said.

"Can you then re-instate my title?" I asked.

"That, I cannot. The original title that you had was through blood from your great grandfather Rendwulf. Title is passed down the paternal line. Your title would have changed should you have married a nobleman. I can declare you as a royal shield maiden of Meduseld." He said. I thought for a moment. Royal shield maiden, basically a ward of the king. That would make me relation to Eomer….I couldn't have that.

"No, Théoden King." I said.

"I am confused, you asked for a title and then deny the highest honor I can give?" he asked.

"I do not want honor and glory. I want to be distinguished as a noble, nothing more." I said.

"The only way for you to do would be to marry a nobleman." He said.

"No!" I said quickly. He gave me a look and I feared he would have me arrested any moment for insanity. But I could not tell him the truth. I could not tell him of my affection toward Eomer and of my nightmare. "How does a man become a nobleman in the first place?" I asked.

"Through decorated military service, unquestioned loyalty to Rohan, and….servitude to one's lord and one's king." He said...

"Can I have your word on that, my lord?" I asked.

"Of course. Those are even the same words on the paper of the title." He said.

"I have a proposal for you then. I have already served Lord Mekastre for near ten years, I have proven my loyalty to Rohan for my heroic actions in the Westfold. I made sure Lord Mekastre escaped before I ever attempted to flee. If you would only let me participate in…."

"Absolutely not!" he said sternly. "You are a young woman! You must be protected, not thrown out into the abyss of war!"

"I am a young woman, but I have no family, no friends, no…."

"You said you had a friend! You said you had a friend named Morwen!" he said quickly.

"Morwen has no idea who I really am. All she knows is a lie. What kind of friend is that? Eleven years ago you asked me why I wanted to travel north. I didn't answer. I will answer you now. I wanted to join the elves. I have skills with a sword and spear. I have skills with a bow. I am very strong and I can hold my own. I brought a full grown and experienced ranger to his knees. Let me become a member of the Edoras guard." I said and stared him square in the eye. He knew I was serious. He sighed and thought about it for a moment. He nodded toward me.

"You win" he said. I will inform Hama and Gamling. You will be third in command of the Edoras defense under them. I will take care of the rest. Go and gather your things. We depart shortly. I am going to linger a moment. Arguing with you as exhausted me and I need fresh air." He said but he smiled as he said it. I smiled back, but instead of kneeling I gave him a great big bear hug.

"Thank you!" I said. He looked surprised at first but he hug me back. I dashed back into Meduseld. I ran through the mead hall and down the hallway nearly knocking over a servant. I took down my dresses from the fireplace and threw them into a crate. I picked up Eomer's book with the green binding and packed it as well as one of his larger shirts into the crate. I then reached for my dagger and a great wave of panic spread over me. I had no sword, and even with the gold coins Lord Mekastre gave me I could not buy a decent one. I would not settle for a rusty, old either. How could I serve and protect the king with a tiny dagger?

There was a knock at the door. I went over and opened it.

"Are you mad?" Hama asked. He had a large box under his arm. "I was about to start making my half of the announcements when Théoden came to me and told me he had appointed a third in command of the Edoras defense. I thought to myself, 'Wonderful! Now Gamling and I can ease the work load a little bit.' I asked him 'Who is he?' foolishly and when he told me it was you I felt all the blood drain from my face and I felt as if I would defecate that very moment!" he said sternly. I couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of words.

"Is it such a burden, Hama?" I asked. "To have one more good solider watch your back?" Hama rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Here" He said and held out the box that was under his arm. "Théoden told me to fetch it from his chambers and give it to you." He said. "I need to go make that announcement. When you are ready meet me outside by the stables." He said and he left. I returned to the room and opened the box. I nearly dropped it. Inside was an amazingly beautiful and intricately decorated leather breastplate. What was more shocking was that it was clearly made to be worn by a woman. I quickly took off the tan chemise and put on my clean white one. I choose the brown, wool dress to wear so it would complement the deep, brown leather of the breastplate. I braided my hair and then twisted it and wrapped it around my head and pinned it so it was all up out of my face. I untied the billowy part of the sleeves of the dress so that they would not get in my way. I put on the breastplate and secured the straps on both sides. Under the breastplate were matching shoulder guards. I quickly strapped them on as well.

I thought the box was empty, but it was still very heavy when I lifted it up. There was an indention at one end of the box that was strange. I pulled on it and revealed a false bottom. I gasped when I pulled out my father's ancient sword. I had thought he was buried with it, but traitors are burned instead. I attached the sword to the lower belt of the breastplate and grabbed my crate. I stopped at the door to look back into the room. I may never see this room again. I may never see Edoras again. I may never see Eomer again, but I am doing this for him. I must earn back my nobility. I will not tear Eomer from his destiny. I will not force him to live out his life in a barn in the middle of nowhere.


	11. Horses, Holes in the Ground, and Stew

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Eleven: Horses, Holes in the Ground, and Stew

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

Hama said that over, and over, and over. I almost had it remember by the time he drew near enough the front of Meduseld for me to hear. I was sitting on the bottom step waiting for him to finish so we could help ready the royal party. My crate was already packed onto the royal caravan. Hundreds of people were already departing, hundreds more were still packing. It was crowded and chaotic. A flashed of white caught the corner of my eye. Gandalf walked past very swiftly followed by Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Both Aragorn and Legolas did a double take when they saw me in my armor. They stopped and stared. Even Gandalf looked a little surprised when he turned around to see what had caught their attention.

"Why so heavily armed, lassie? Do you have apples stashed in that breastplate?" Gimli said and he laughed out loud. Gandalf rolled his eyes and casted him a look.

"Come on! We have no time to waste!" he said to them. They continued on, heading toward the military stables. Hama did say for me to meet him at the stables but he did not specify a particular one. I stood up and followed behind the wizard, man, dwarf, and elf.

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Hama finally made it back to front of the hall, of all time for him to return. I could not let him see me. I tagged along behind Gimli and passed around Hama's back undetected.

"Helm's Deep. Urgh!" Gandalf said as he walked.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and flight. Who will defend them if not their king?' Gimli asked. They had reached the stables and they had no idea that I was right behind them. I quickly ducked down into one of the empty horse stalls and leaned against the side to listen.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn said.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading him to safety…" I heard them stop walking and the creak of a stall gate. "What they will get is a massacre." My eyes widened at the wizards words. Massacre? Gandalf continued.

"Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold." Aragorn said calmly. I heard Gandalf sigh.

"The grey pilgrim…That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now, I have no time." I heard the gate creak again and I heard Gandalf mount his horse as his continued speaking. "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east.

"Go." Aragorn said. I watched as Gandalf galloped out of the stables and down the road.

"I never understand him." Gimli said and I heard him move toward the stall Aragorn was standing.

"He is going to find Eomer." Aragorn said. "Eomer, and his two-thousand men strong Rohhirum. Something is stirring in Isengard that has Gandalf uneasy. I think we underestimate what awaits us."

I felt my heart beat quicken at the mention of Eomer's name. I thought this was as good a time as any to leave and return to Hama before I got into trouble. I slowly rose to my feet and barely peeked over the side of the stall to check the positions of the three. I saw Aragorn facing Gimli by the stall in the very back. Suddenly, my vision became very brown and green. I looked up to find Legolas staring with disapproving eyes. I sighed and stood up fully.

"Deya?" Aragorn asked. "Were you spying on us?" he asked.

"No! I was not spying. I just wanted to know what was going on. I won't pass on anything any of you or Gandalf said, I promise." I said.

"Really? We find you eavesdropping less than an hour after your induction into the Edoras guard and you are shocked to find us suspicious?" Gimli asked. I glared at him.

"I believe you." Aragorn said as he walked over.

"I am just a little excited and restless. I saw you pass and I didn't feel like sitting and waiting for Hama any longer." I said.

"I thought you were traveling with his family, not him himself. "Legolas asked. "I overheard him talking to Gamling about it."

"That was the original plan, but I have been appointed as the third in command of the Edoras defense. I will be with Théoden and his party." I said proudly. All three of them looked surprised as my words soaked in. I noticed Legolas's expression change quickly from surprise to concern with a touch of anger. He reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Are you trying to do this just to obtain a title?" he asked. "Risking your life for a status only is vain and far from noble."

"I do not only want a title. I want E….." I had to stop myself. "I have other intentions as well. I have my hopes and dreams." I said glaring at him.

"Dreams? Or nightmares?" he asked sternly and he left the stables in a brisk walk. I looked back at Aragorn and Gimli who watched with confused faces.

"It is not like Legolas to give into his emotions. If you punched Aragorn, than what did you do to him?" Gimli asked.

"I have done nothing." I said. "I need to return to Hama." I said and I turned to leave but I was stopped. Aragorn grabbed my arm.

"I would like a word with you before we depart." He said.

"I already know that you intend to apologize. I can assure you there is no need." I said.

"Please let me say my piece. I feel that you have a greater purpose to serve in the fate of Rohan and I want us to trust each other. Théoden would not let just any maid into his personal guard. I am sorry that I doubted you yesterday. It was wrong for me to assume without a full understanding." He said and he bowed his head in respect. I didn't say anything, but I nodded back at him. He let go of my arm and I left the stables to find Hama.

I started to head back to the mead hall but I stopped at the top of the stairs. I looked out onto the plains. Edoras was nearly empty and the people flowed out of the main gate like a great river. I could not help wonder if they would ever return? Would I ever return? Would Eomer? Was all this truly vain as Gandalf had said?

I saw Aragorn leave the military stables and walk around Meduseld toward the royal stables. There was much still left to do.

"There you are!" Hama said walking up to me. "You, Gamling, and I will be the head of the scouts. We are required to be on horseback at all times while the party is in motion."

"I have no horse." I said.

"I know, come with me." He said and he heading down the stairs. I followed him. We turned at the bottom of the stairs and headed toward the royal stables.

"I have spoken to Théoden and we have agreed that you are to have Theodred's horse, Brego." He said as we walked.

"Theodred's? Are there no other horses with no master?" I asked. It seemed wrong to claim the horse of a dead within a day of his death.

"This is Rohan, Deya! There are always other horses." Hama said chuckling. We rounded the corner of the hall.

"I would much rather have another horse." I said.

"That's what I told Théoden." Hama said stopping by the entrance to the stables. "He said Brego was very docile and has experience in battle. He said he doesn't want you to ride any other horse." Hama said.

"I…." I started to say but a loud whinny quickly claimed both Hama and mine's attention. A horse bolted out of the stables. Hama had to dive into a pile of hay to avoid being knocked over. The horse galloped around the hall to the main road. I rushed over to Hama to help him to his feet.

"What the devil?" Hama said when he was finally back on his feet. He looked around to see which way the horse took off.

"What horse was that?" I asked.

"Well….that was Brego." He said and he sighed. I raised an eyebrow. Docile? Eowyn walked out of the stables with her horse.

"My lady!" Hama asked stopping her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Who let Brego escape?" he asked.

"Brego did not escape. Lord Aragorn told the men to set him free." She said. Hama sighed again.

"Thank you, my lady." He said bowing his head to her. She started toward the front of Meduseld but when she saw me her eyes widened and she stopped.

"Why on earth are you wearing that?' she asked looking me over.

"I am the third in command of the Edoras guard, lady Eowyn." I said. "Fret not, I have skills and can hold my own in battle. I will let no ill will come to you or your kin." I said and I too nodded my head in respect. Her expression turned to anger very quickly. She said nothing and hurried away toward the front of the hall. I found it funny that so many people would claim that I was abrupt and changeful. Had they ever met Eowyn?

Hama entered the stables and returned with a massive grey horse. "This is Thenhines. He is young and strong. He has not yet had a master so for a second choice there is no better stud in Rohan." He said and he handed me his bridle. I looked up at the horse. He had magnificent blue eyes. I pet his nose.

"He is lovely!" I said. "Thank you."

"The king is almost ready. Tie up your horse at the post at the front of the hall. I need to ready my own horse. We will meet the king in the mead hall. He will lead the party out of the gates. Gamling and I will ride by his side. I want you to join Lord Aragorn and Lady Eowyn behind the king. After we get a fair distance from the city things will get more casual, but you must remember that you must be mounted and on guard at all times. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I said and I bowed my head to him. Hama sighed and looked at me. He closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth.

"Deya….." he whispered.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"I know why you are doing this. I am no fool. Maybe you should stop and think with a mind unclouded by browns eyes and figure out if you are not one as well. No good will come of this. Please promise me that you will be careful." He said. I stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

"I promise." I said as seriously as I could.

"Up to the mead hall with you then." He said and he patted my shoulder. I watched him as we walked away. Something wasn't right about him. I feared the sun did not rise in his favour today.

I led Thenhines to the front of the hall as instructed and tied him off to a waiting post. I double checked the saddle straps to make sure they were secure. I unfastened my sword from the breastplate and attached it to the saddle. I kept my dagger attached in the unlikely event I would ever fall off my horse….my horse. Seems like a silly thing. I have never actually had my own horse. So much had happened in the last few days. My life was soaring like a bird. Everything I had ever wanted to happened in my childhood was coming true. I only hoped now that everything I wanted in adulthood would come true as well.

I hurried up the stairs. The entire mead hall was bustling. People were grabbing food and clothes. I saw Eowyn standing by one of the old, decorative trunks by a column. She opened it and pulled out a dusty sword. She looked like she was going to set it down to reach something that was underneath it in the trunk but she hesitated. I raised an eyebrow. She looked over the scabbard and then pulled it out.

She raised it up and stared at the blade running her hand over the flatter surface. Then, quite suddenly, she spun around and swung it taking a fighting stance.

"That's an ancient sword of kings of old." Aragorn said in a whisper appearing next to me. I looked up at him. He was staring at her and had a slight smile on his face. His smile widened, "Watch this." He said and he started walking toward her quietly. I chuckled and watched the brief entertainment. Eowyn swung the sword again and took a stabbing stance. Aragorn snuck up behind her. When she swung the blade around again he swiftly pulled out his dagger and met her blade. The clashing of the metal rang in the hall. Eowyn's eyes widened and she stared at him.

"You have some skill with a blade." Aragorn said. Eowyn quickly swung the sword again and threw off Aragorn's dagger. Catching him off guard she held the blade proudly no more than a finger length from his chest. For only a moment I saw her eyes spark. It was the same spark that emitted from Eomer's eyes the day I challenged him in the infirmary. I thought for a moment she would slash him or trip him, but then I remembered that I was the one known for rashness.

Aragorn lowered his dagger in defeat. Eowyn sighed and walked back over to the trunk.

"Women of this country learned long ago. Those without swords can still die upon them." She said as she returned the sword to its sheath. "I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asked. There was a change in his voice. He seemed gentler and less intimidating. Eowyn had set the sword down to retrieve whatever it was she wanted from the trunk. However, upon hearing Aragorn's question she stopped and looked up at him. She stared at him for several moments before she finally answered.

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." She said sternly. Aragorn stared at her in amazement. He shook his head slightly.

"You're a daughter of kings...a shield maiden of Rohan." He said and he returned his dagger to his belt. "I do not think that will be your fate."

Eowyn's expression softened immediately. She stared at him and something new came to her eyes. Aragorn bowed his head and turned to leave. He bowed his head to me as well by the front door. Eowyn noticed me and she looked down at the trunk. Her cheeks turned pink. I chuckled to myself. Romance was apparently abound in Rohan.

My attention quickly turned to Théoden as he walked into the mead hall. He stopped by Eowyn.

"Is everything almost ready?" he asked.

"Yes. The horses are posted out front." She said grabbing a small bundle from the trunk and then as if secretly she set the bundle on top of the sword to shut the trunk. When she picked up the bundle she picked up the sword as well.

"Very well. Hama? Gamling?" he called out and then he saw me and he smiled. "Deya?" he asked. I smiled back. Gamling came from the archway with Lady Da. He bowed to Théoden.

Hama was waiting on his horse when the royal party descended the stairs. Soon Legolas came up on his horse with Gimli behind him. Théoden, Eowyn, Gamling, and myself all mounted their horses. The servants rode with the royal caravan in front of us as well as the large cart with the provisions. Théoden trotted off first followed by Gamling and Hama. Eowyn, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and myself behind them. There was no need to rush. Soon all of the departing parties would converge at the first rest stop and we would all continue one as a single unit.

Theoden stopped at the top of the very hill I had stopped and Eomer had stopped. He looked back at the empty city. There were no little dots walking around. There were no fire smokes rising. He looked as if his heart was broken.

The party rode straight for the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon. Finally, just as the sun passed high noon the party slowed. We had met up with a couple of other parties that had some who were on foot. Hama raised his hand and we slowed. Theoden fell back to trot next to Aragorn. Hama and Gamling stayed near. Legolas fell back as well but fell into trot next to me.

"I am sorry if I was rude earlier. The thought of you in battle frightened me." He said.

"Are you mad? She brought Aragorn to his knees. I would hate to see what she would do to an orc." Gimli said.

"You do not yet know the situation." Legolas said to him. I turned to them.

"What situation?" Gimli asked.

"Yes, pray tell." I said raising an eyebrow.

"You have an agreement with The Third Marshall." Legolas said to me.

"An agreement?" Gimli asked. "What did you do? Spill his drink on his tunic?" I gave Legolas a questioned looked.

"I have seen the way to react at the mere mention of his name. We encountered him on the plains." Legolas said.

"You spoke to Eomer?" I asked urging Thenhines closer to their horse.

"Eomer? That rude horseman that called us spies? I would like to see how tough he talks when he is not surrounded by the spears of his middle men!" Gimli said.

"His mind was heavily occupied. I could read it in his eyes." Legolas. I felt my heart leap out of my chest.

"What do mean by agreement? I have barely spoken to him. The day I returned to Edoras was the same day his was banished." I asked. Legolas gave me a shocked looked.

"You and Eomer are not engaged?" he asked. I felt my face grow hot and I looked away from him.

"Of course not! I barely know him." I said. "Marriage is a serious matter. One does not dive into the abyss unless they are sure they will be caught at the bottom."

"I am sorry. I assumed such since you both seem distracted and since you are staying in his room." He said. I didn't say anything back to him. Legolas stopped the horse and dismounted.

"Where are you going?" Gimli asked.

"I am going toward the front of the party and keep watch." He said and he walked off. Gimli scooted forward on the horse and took the bridle.

I stopped my own horse to look around and take a sweep of the surroundings. Eowyn had dismounted her horse as well. King Theoden, Hama, and Gamling had fallen back behind Aragorn who was behind Gimli. I began to trot again and rejoined by Gimli's side.

"I don't understand romance, lass. No good has ever come from it." He said.

"You have no love waiting for you at home?" I asked.

"No, no. I have plenty of time to deal with that later." He said.

"Deal with what?" Eowyn asked as she walked up next to Gimli.

"Gimli is trying to profess the evils of romance. He says he has plenty of time to find his special lady." I said chuckling. Eowyn chuckled as well.

"What will you do if your special lady comes along and you dismiss her on accident?" she asked. Gimli laughed.

"Clearly you have never met a dwarf woman." He said.

"Are they as lovely as Eowyn and I? Perhaps us in miniature form?" I asked.

"I have never seen a female dwarf." Eowyn said chuckling again.

"It's true, you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance…" he chuckled, "That they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Eowyn smiled and then looked back toward Aragorn who was nearing us.

"It's the beards." He whispered and gestured his hand to a long beard shape under his chin. I started laughing as Eowyn shushed him. Gimli continued on.

"This is turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women…." He said looking down to Eowyn. She smiled and looked up at him. He continued. "And that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground."

I could not hold back my laughter and I nearly tipped off the horse. Eowyn laughed very loudly. I don't think I had ever heard her laugh like that before. Gimli laughed as well.

"Which is, of course, ridiculous." Gimli said. Suddenly his horse whinnied and took off. "Whoah!" he said but it was too late. The horse galloped off and Gimli tumbled off to the ground. His axe went flying out of his hand and he landed on his back. Eowyn and I laughed but she looked a little concerned for a moment and rushed over to make sure he was ok. Aragorn had finally reached my side and was laughing as well.

"It's alright. It's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Gimli said and Eowyn crouched down to help him up. She brushed off his back. Theoden had reached us well. He was chuckling watching Gimli try to get to his feet. He looked at me and then looked at Aragorn.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by orcs." He said and he turned toward Aragorn. "She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father."

Both Aragorn and I looked back to Eowyn who was still brushing off Gimli's back. She looked up at us but something strange happened when her eyes met Aragorn's. Her smiled faded but her face remained content and her expression softened. I knew that look very well and I smiled to myself. I wasn't the only maiden in Rohan who was kindling romance.

"Deya?" Theoden asked.

"Yes, my lord?" I asked.

"Ride ahead and ask Legolas if he can see whether the others have stopped yet." He said. I nodded my head toward him and gave Thenhines and gently kick to quicken his pace. Legolas had gotten far ahead indeed. I found him standing on a boulder. I could just barely see our party when I looked over my shoulder.

"Legolas?" I called out. He looked at me and swiftly jumped back down to the plains. He walked over to me. I halted the horse. "Theoden King asks the location of the others." I said.

"They have stopped to camp just beyond that hill." He said pointing. I looked and saw the blur of the hill.

"Thank you." I said and turned the horse around to return to Theoden. Gimli had somehow managed to get back up on the horse. Eowyn was walking at Aragorn's side. Theoden had returned to the back by Gamling and Hama. I trotted up to Théoden.

"There is a large hill ahead. An hour's trot, I think. That is where camps are being set." I said. Théoden nodded. I followed along by Hama's side.

We reached the hill in less than an hour. Théoden handed his horse to a servant. Hama, Gamling, and myself all dismounted. We started to follow Théoden over to where his servants were pitching his tent. He stopped and turned around to us.

"Go ahead and be with your families. I will be fine." He said smiling and continued on toward the tent. Gamling nodded to Hama and I and he walked off through the camps of the hundreds of people.

"You may come and join my family." Hama said to me.

"I would rather camp with my friends." I said.

"Your friends?" he asked.

"Lord Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Eowyn." I said.

"Oh," he said a little saddened. "Yes, of course." He said and he too nodded and walked off.

I found my friends near the base of the hill. Legolas was sitting down eating some kind of flat bread wrapped in leaves. Aragorn was sitting a little ways away cleaning his sword. Gimli was talking to him leaning on his axe. Eowyn had lit a small fire and she had a small pot hanging from a hook over it.

"That smells good." I said walking over. I started to undo the straps of the breastplate.

"Thank you. I have never cooked before so it is very simple she said. Digging around in a small pouch she had. She took out a large chunk of salt and threw it into the pot stirring it. I raised an eyebrow. I had finally undone the breastplate and I slid it off. I sat down next to Legolas and set it on the ground. I undid the shoulder guards as well and set them aside.

Eowyn walked over to the next fire and came back with a small piece of meat. The meat had a giant piece of fat and gristle still attached. She threw the whole thing in. Both Legolas and I looked at each other. He handed me a bit of the flat bread he was eating.

"Hurry up and eat this before she finishes that." He whispered. I nodded and took it. I put it in my mouth. It was sweet, but very dry. In a few moments I was no longer hungry and Eowyn's concoction no longer smelled as good as it did. She carefully took the pot off of the fire.

"Deya, would you like the first bowl?" she asked.

"I would, Lady Eowyn, but Legolas offered me a bit of his bread and I am quite full." I said. She didn't say anything, but looked at Legolas.

"Magic elvish bread. I am quite full as well. Sorry, my lady." He said. Eowyn glanced over to Aragorn and a pink hue came to her cheeks. She grabbed a bowl and a spoon from her pouch and started to walk toward him. Legolas leaned over to me.

"We must watch this." He said. Gimli was finished talking with Aragorn and he was heading toward us.

"Gimli?" Eowyn asked holding out her little pot. Gimli glanced into the pot. It only took one whiff and one look.

"Ah! No! I couldn't!" he said and continued walking toward us. Eowyn kept walking toward Aragorn. Gimli came over and sat by me.

"I really couldn't." he said. "Was that supposed to be food or fertilizer?" he asked.

"She is going to try and give some to Aragorn. Look!" I said pointing. Gimli turned around. We all watched as Eowyn went up to Aragorn. She dipped the bowl in and handed it to him. I could not hear what they were saying but I had a feeling the scene would be sufficient enough entertainment. We all watched as Aragorn smiled at her. He took what looked to be a very large spoonful and put it to his mouth. Legolas, Gimli, and I all chuckled when instant regret came to his face. That poor man. He did his best not to react. Gimli burst out laughing when Eowyn turned her back to him and he went to dump it on the ground. Legolas gave me another small piece of his flat bread. I almost choked laughing when Eowyn turned back around to Aragorn and he had to grab the now steaming bowl wincing. Gimli handed me a small bowl of water.

"Thank you." I said taking a drink. He also patted me on the back. I looked back toward Eowyn and Aragorn. I sighed. Would I ever cook for Eomer? At least I can be confident he would always return home for supper.

Authors Note:

Lauthica here. I want to thank everyone who has added this story to their alert list and favourites list. I also want to thank those who took the time to review. Your feedback and opinions keep me going. I love you all. Also don't forget to check me out on Facebook for updates about my other works as well. You can find my two fiction short stories on for the Kindle. Thank you all so much. Don't be afraid to be honest about your thoughts about the story. Also if you find any typos or grammar errors please let me know. I am happy to hear from all of you good or bad. I will never grow as an author if I do not learn from my mistakes.


	12. Wargs

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Twelve: Wargs

Sleep wasn't an easy luxury to find for many that night. I tossed and turned on a wool blanket for hours listening to Gimli snoring like a sleeping bear. No one could possibly sleep lying within three or four ear shots of him. Legolas left long ago to take up a post at the top of the hill as a lookout. I watched the moon for a long time as it made its slow crawl through the night sky until I finally decided to go and wash up in the nearby lake. There was a bend in the hill side that offered enough privacy. I could not change my dress yet, though. My crate was still packed tightly on the caravan by Théoden's camp. I rose from the blanket and was I stepped over Gimli's loud; sleeping form I almost had half a mind to kick him.

The walk across the valley in the shadow of the hill was very dark and spooky. The campfires flickered and cast dancing light across everyone's solemn faces. Seldom looked up at me and even fewer dared a friendly smile. I had just rounded the corner of the bend in the hill when I bumped into Aragorn. His hair was wet and his face was still dripping water from his own bathing.

"Are you going to wash up, my lady?" he asked.

"Yes. I can smell the horses on me and my hair is getting tangled." I said.

"You have no escort?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"My body is no different from anyone else's. Besides, if anyone dared a peek I could handle them myself. If they were to elude me than they deserve a quick look." I said.

He said. "Do you have no qualms at all for life, my lady?"

"Life is far too short to fret and worry." I said smiling. Aragorn gave me a look somewhere between disapproval and humored.

"There were three other men, riders, who were washing in the lake as well when I left. Will at least permit me to keep watch for you?" he asked.

"You may do as you please." I said and continued on around the corner toward the lake. There were three men still at the side of the lake. One of them looked up at me and then tapped his friend on the shoulder. The friend had just lifted a handful of water up to dampen his beard. He looked up at me.

"Pardon, my lady." He said and both the men stood and joined the third who was standing at the hill side tying the strings of his shirt. They all nodded their head to me in respect as they passed. I watched them walk around the bend in the hill. One of them, the one who had wet his beard, lingered at the corner of the bend. I saw Aragorn appear from the darkness and tap the man on the shoulder. The man quickly looked away and walked on embarrassed. Aragorn nodded at me and returned to the other side of the bend to keep watch.

At first I thought I would only wash my face and hair but the day had not been as cold as most days of the season. I undressed quickly and silently laying out my dress on the grass. I waded up to my shoulders into the water. It was very cold, but it was also refreshing to my tired muscles from the constant ride. I undid the tie in my hair and it flowed around me like a crimson curtain. I started to run my fingers through it and lift sections to ring out and wet again. I had no soap but it was better than nothing. Eomer could appear any day at any time. He may already be at Helm's Deep.

I turned around when I heard a rock being disturbed somewhere above me. It was very dark on this side of the hill without any fire light and I could only make out a tall, slender silhouette. Whoever it was realized that his presence was known and quickly turned his back to me, but spoke. It was Legolas.

"Forgive me, my lady. I heard the water ripple and wanted to make sure it was not any foul play. I saw none of your flesh, my lady." He said.

"No harm has been done, Legolas. You are doing a very good job at keeping watch." I said back to him. He turned back around.

"Is that you, Deya? I should have known. You are the only woman in Rohan who would disrobe and splash around in a frigid lake surrounded by half the population of Edoras." He said chuckling.

"What is going on, my lady?" Aragorn asked looking around the corner of the bend careful not to let his eyes fall on the surface of the lake. I don't know why they were being so polite. Even if it was broad daylight they would not have seen anything through the dark water and my billowy hair. I rolled my eyes.

"It was but Legolas. He heard me splashing around. Nothing to be concerned about." I said to Aragorn.

"Did you actually go into the lake? It is far too cold, you would risk a fever?" he asked.

"For clean skin and soft hair, yes, yes I would. Have you forgotten that I am indeed a woman?' I asked. I heard Aragorn sigh but he did not say anything and returned to his post.

"Good night, my lady." Legolas said and his silhouette receded back into the night.

I finished washing quickly and dressed. Now that my hair was damp it was much colder than it had been. I had not realized that my long locks were almost acting like a shawl over my shoulders. I came around the corner of the bend and saw Aragorn leaning up against the hillside. He had a pipe in his mouth and was staring out into the open space. In his mind he had left Rohan and now dwelled in some happy, warm place. He had a look in his eye I had never seen before. It was soft, but sad at the same time.

His eyelids began to slowly droop until his pipe fell from his mouth and his head slumped to one side. I walked over carefully avoiding any twigs or rocks. I picked up the pipe and extinguished it though it did not have much left in it. I picked up his cloak that was folded by his side and covered him. He stirred but did not wake and I returned to my own campsite.

The morning did not seem to come quick enough. I got very little sleep and only in between Gimli's inhales and exhales. The sun rose slowly and I was soon reunited with Hama and Gamling. We rejoined Théoden next as the party packed up and pressed onward. The sun shone down upon us bright and bringing warmth. There was a fair wind in the air. Wonderful traveling weather.

"Deya?" Théoden called out. I was in front of him and looked back. He motioned for me to come back and talk to him. I slowed the horse and joined Théoden at his side.

"Yes, my lord?" I asked.

"You have been doing a good job so far in your duties, but I fear that you may not be taking in all aspects of it." He said. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Protecting me from nothing and trotting on horseback all day are very humble compared to battle and facing death. Do you realize this?" he asked. I was taken aback by his words.

"Of course, my lord. I am no stranger to a fight or to blood. I am prepared to take on all necessary responsibilities." I said. Théoden sighed and nodded his head.

"Very well. Continue on." He said. I bent my head to him in respect. What an odd thing to ask. I was no fool. Yes, I have never fought in a battle, but I am a fast learner and my whit and skill will balance my inexperience.

I saw Aragorn riding along with Eowyn at his side a few feet behind Théoden. I moved over to them.

"Good morning, my lord and lady." I said.

"It is a glorious morning isn't it?" Eowyn said smiling looking up at the sky.

"Thank you for last night." Aragorn said. Eowyn's smile faded quickly and she looked up at him and then to me with a glare that held just a twinge of jealousy. Aragorn seemed oblivious to her reaction but I noticed and mended the situation quickly. I would have no rumours started about where and with whom I laid with on these cold nights.

"There was a chill in the air. I could not let you freeze after you feel asleep, nor could I just pass you by after you so chivalrously kept watched for me as I bathed up in the lake." I said. Eowyn looked very relieved by my words and I had to hold back a chuckle. I hoped that my affections for Eomer were much more subtle. I sighed. Where could he be now? What if he had been struck down on the plains by an Uruk-Hai? What if he was wounded and needed a skilled healer like Lady Da? He could very well be dead and stiff behind any one of these boulders I passed by. He could be floating face down in the Entwash. The images flashed in my mind as my imagination drifted from me. I felt my chest tighten suddenly. I reached up and clutched it through the breastplate. Aragorn may have been oblivious to Eowyn's affections but he noticed me when my horse slowed from my reaction.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head trying to forget the images my imagination had haunted me with. How cruel of it. However, it was probably a side effect from the lack of sleep.

"Nothing, my lord. I think I may have inhaled a fly." I said.

"A fly? How odd. It is very early in the season for flies." Eowyn said looking at me.

"It matters not." I said quickly and I urged Thenhines to quicken his pace. I moved on to think of other things. I wondered what Eomer had said when he met Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas on the plains. I thought about his eyes. Those eyes drew me like no other pleasure. Maybe it was his eyebrows and the way he expressed himself with them. I could almost feel him staring at me. I felt my cheeks grow hot and realized that I had quite drifted off from present time. I looked over at Aragorn. He too looked miles away with an expression that I assumed I too had on my own face not moments ago. His face looked much as it had the past night before he fell asleep. He was no longer riding on his horse. He had dismounted to give the animal a break. He and Eowyn now walked side by side. They made a handsome couple, but judging by Aragorn's betraying stare Eowyn was trespassing on a heart already claimed.

"Where is she?" Eowyn asked him. Aragorn looked at her. "The woman who gave you that jewel." Eowyn continued looking at his necklace. I had never noticed it before. It was very beautiful. It was a star made of crystals intertwined between two silver leaves. Aragorn looked away lost in his thoughts again.

Poor Eowyn. Aragorn was a perfect match for her. I hoped that whatever happened, it would happen in her favour and she would not get hurt.

"My Lord?" She asked again breaking Aragorn from his trance. He looked at her again but only briefly.

"She is sailing to the undying lands with all that is left of her kin." He said with sadness in his tone. Eowyn said nothing back to him and looked away knowing she had broke upon a topic best left unspoken.

I heard fast paced hooves approach behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Hama and Gamling trotting up toward me.

"Come, Deya." Hama said. "We ride ahead to check the path near the cliffs. The road divulges between high and low. The high is the quickest route but it is also narrower and less concealed." I nodded at him and kicked my horse to quicken his pace. I followed Hama and Gamling up over a small hill. We passed by Legolas who was still playing the part of lookout keeping a keen eye on the horizon. The hill flattened and then turned downward by a large ridge of boulders that had several sharp outcroppings casting a shadow onto the grass. Hama's horse stopped suddenly and started to whinny and jump about in panic. Gamling halted his horse.

"What is it?" he asked looking around. "Hama?" Hama was trying to get his horse under control.

"I'm not sure." he said. Hama, Gamling, and I began to inspect the horizon. There was nothing in sight for miles. I heard something fall to the ground. It was a rock from one of the outcroppings. My eyes drifted slowly to the top of the boulder ridge and rested on a monstrous creature. His rider was an equally monstrous orc. My heart frenzied as the creature leaped from the boulder.

Hama and Gamling turned their attention to the rock and screamed out in shock. The creature rammed Hama's horse knocking Hama a few feet away. He landed awkwardly and rolled over several times before he stopped. Gamling was still trying to get his horse controlled after the attack. My horse too bucked and I had to keep a firm grip on his reins to keep from flying off.

"Hama!" I yelled out as the creature approached him…but it was too late. I watched in horror as the creature snarled. Hama screamed out as fangs encompassed his head. I screamed out as well as I heard the crunching of bones.

"WARGS!" Gamling cried out pulling out his sword. The creature threw Hama's now lifeless form to the side. Gamling engaged the orc until Legolas appeared from the hill. He shot the warg down with a single arrow and his rider fell off. Legolas was upon him in moments. The orc screamed but was silenced as Legolas sliced across his throat with one of his knives. Aragorn emerged at the top of the hill.

"A scout!" Legolas yelled out to him. He kicked over the orc's body that was now spewing black blood onto the grass. Aragorn turned and ran back down the opposite side of the hill. I stood by Hama's body looking down at him fighting back tears. The closest thing I ever had to a true father laid dead with his skull smashed and neck twisted. This should not have been his fate…..

"Deya!" Gamling called out. I turned to him. "We must rally to the king!" I nodded.

"Hyah!" I said kicking the horse hard. Gamling and I hurried back down the hill.

"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden asked galloping toward Aragorn.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" he said running past Théoden toward his own horse.

All the people in the party began to scream out in panic and run around mounting horses and grabbing their loved ones.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden called out. Gamling and I joined him at his side. Théoden looked at us. "Where is Hama?" he asked. Gamling shook his head. Théoden expression changed to that of rage. "Stay here and rally the soldiers." He said as he rode off toward Eowyn. Several soldiers had gathered around us already. I saw Théoden exchange a few words with Eowyn. She did not look happy and for a brief moment he eyes drifted to me before turning away from Théoden who was now galloping back towards us.

"Follow me!" I heard Théoden call out as he approached us at the top of the hill. I looked behind me. Aragorn was now galloping toward the riders as well as Gimli. When Théoden joined the riders we all formed a line and galloped over the hill in near perfect unison. Legolas was picking off wargs from the advancing threat. There were at least fifty mounted wargs charging over the plains toward us. Just as we reached the top of the hill, Legolas reached out and grabbed a saddle strap of his horse and flipped up and around landing behind Gimli. There would never be a cease to the amazement of the elves.

Théoden drew his sword. I could already hear the snarls of the creatures as the gap between us grew very short very fast.

"Charge!" Théoden yelled. Many others joined his triumphant cry including me. This was my first real chance to prove myself….it was also the first real chance to be slain. Like Hama, I may have risen this morning to look my fate square in the eye.

The two small armies of riders clashed and the air was filled with sounds of horse's bones being crushed, men's shrilling cries of death, and the snarls of the wargs. Spears and arrows flew through the air like leaves on a brisk wind. Metal on metal of swords rung like a melody of blood.

I had engaged three orcs already. I slew two of them myself. The third I only managed to slice off his arm.

"AHHH!" I heard Gimli cry out in battle lust. I looked over at him. He lifted his axe up in the air but lost his balance and fell off the horse. I turned my horse around quickly to aid him. He rose to his feet and picked up his axe. A warg that was feasting on a dead horse nearby saw him and growled.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe!" Gimli said readying himself for the cleave. The warg charged.

"Gimli!" I called out rushing over to help him. Legolas had turned around as well and was also rushing to him. Just as the warg nearly jumped Gimli, Legolas released an arrow and the warg fell at Gimli's feet dead.

"But that one counts as mine!" Gimli yelled out to Legolas. Another warg appeared and Gimli turned around and cleaved it. The warg cried out and fell dead right on top of Gimli. He gasped as the weight of the creature pressed down on him. He needed help. He was a sitting duck now. I stopped my horse near him and urged him to turn around. I suddenly felt all the air get knocked from my lungs as an unmanned warg slammed into my horse. I flew off and landed on my shoulder. The horse whinnied and rose to his feet quickly galloping off back down the hill. I laid on the ground helpless.

I slowly pushed myself up onto my knees and clutched my heaving chest trying to catch my breath. I felt all the color drain from my face as I heard a snarl behind me. I could feel the creature breathing down my neck and sniffing me. I looked around to see where my sword had fallen. It was at least ten feet away. I closed my eyes and tensed up. This was the end!

"DEYA!"

I heard the arrow fly and the creature thudded down dead behind me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Legolas speeding past on his horse. I rose to my feet quickly and grabbed my sword. An orc rushed me and I chopped off his head. I looked around. I saw Théoden thrust his sword into the mouth of an warg. Aragorn rushed past with a spear in his hand and let it fly into a warg that had almost tore its fangs into Gimli. Gimli was still pinned under the warg he had cleaved but now there was also a dead orc and now another warg on top of him. I had to help him. I started running over to Gimli when I saw Aragorn get knocked off of his horse. I stopped in case he needed help as well but he quickly rose to his feet.

I turned my attention to getting to Gimli's side to aid him as best as I could. I took off toward him again. I dodged one warg and wounded another that leaped over a horse carcass toward me. Gimli had finally freed himself and appeared next to me as the wounded warg fell whimpering.

"Urgh!" He said cleaving it. He looked up at me and nodded.

The air was growing quiet. The warg riders were retreating. I walked toward Théoden who had dismounted his horse to help check his riders to see who was dead and who was wounded. Legolas was standing next to Théoden. They started looking around and their expressions turned to worry in a matter of seconds.

"Aragorn?" Legolas called out walking away from Théoden to search the area. Gimli started to look around as well.

"Aragorn?" he asked. I looked over to where I had seen Aragorn get knocked off his horse. He was nowhere near. Legolas had picked up some kind of trail in the grass and he walked toward the steep cliff that overlooked the river. I followed him, Gimli quickly followed me.

I could not see what Legolas was seeing. He bent down to investigate something on the rock face near the edge of the cliff. A orc believed to be dead started to laugh a few feet from him. Legolas looked over at the orc. The orc continued to laugh until he started to choke on his own blood. Gimli stood over him and held his axe next to the orc's neck.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." He said sternly.

"He's…." the orc choked again, "dead."

Théoden, Legolas, and I now all stood around the orc looking down at him. The orc continued.

"He took a little tumble off the cliff." The orc said and laughed again in between hacks and gurgles of the blood in his throat and lungs. Théoden looked toward the cliff with worry and sorrow. He hurried over to the edge. Legolas knelt down and grabbed the orc by his collar.

"You lie!" he exclaimed giving the orc a threatening look. The orc only laughed and then his face froze as he chocked again and became silent. Legolas released the lifeless orc and he thudded against the ground. Suddenly, Legolas froze as well as his gaze fixated upon the orc's half closed hand. He reached in and pulled out Aragorn's necklace. Legolas's face quickly turned to grief as he stared at the necklace for many moments. He stood up and walked over to the cliff where Théoden was looking down at the river. Gimli and I followed slowly afraid of what we might see.

I searched the rocky outline of the river for any sign of Aragorn or what might be left of him. With the thrill of battle easing in my blood my heart now filled with grief and sorrow and my muscles cried out from overexertion. Hama…..Aragorn…..Who else would be claimed in this blinded hate and evil?

I heard footsteps on the rock. Both Théoden and I turned around. It was Gamling, forlorn and looking exhausted but alive.

"Get the wounded on horses." Théoden commanded. Gamling nodded at him. Théoden continued, "The wolves of Isengard will return." He re-sheathed his sword and looked around at the tragic scene of the fight. "Leave the dead."

Legolas looked up at Théoden sharply at his words. Théoden noticed this and looked at him. He rested his hand on Legolas's shoulder in comfort.

"Come." He said. Legolas returned his gaze to the river below. He lingered as Theoden walked away and looked back down to the necklace in his hand. I looked up at him.

"Legolas?" I asked. He looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. "We will not let his death be in vain, my friend." I too rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Do you see now what evils await you in war?" he asked. "That could have just as easily have been you or myself. Do not grow accustom to luck. Even the most brave and valiant can run out of it." He said and he turned away from me to return to his horse with Gimli.

I remained at the edge of the cliff. Hundreds of emotions pulsed through my veins like a sickness. Hama was gone. I would no longer have a friendly companion at Meduseld. Returning to Meduseld at all seemed like a dream. Aragorn was gone. Eomer was gone, but at least there was a chance he was still alive but it could be months or even years before he returned to Edoras. It could be months or years before I even returned to Edoras.

I stared down at the water below. My imagination ran away from me again and another image flashed behind my eyes. Eomer was laying on the rocks below. I could see all the burning fire leave his eyes and I could see the rock stain from blood trickling from his mouth. I shut my eyes and shook my head. No more of this nonsense!

I turned around and walked slowly toward the pack of riders. I looked up. Théoden had mounted his horse. Thoughts and emotions clouded my sight and everything suddenly became very slow. Théoden's eyes met mine. I saw his lips move but no sound came out. I stopped walking, confused. A few of the other riders looked over including Gamling. He too spoke but I could hear nothing. What was going on? Everyone was now staring and speaking but I felt like I was inside of a glass box. I raised my hands to my ears and control of my body left me. I screamed and fell to my knees. Tears poured from my eyes. The scream lasted for what seemed like hours until it finally stopped and turned to sobs a few seconds later. Gamling promptly dismounted his horse and ran over. He too fell to his knees and grabbed my shoulders.

"Deya?" he asked. I looked up into his eyes but could not stop crying. If anything, his actions only reminded me of Hama when I had first met him when he helped rescue me from the Wildmen. I screamed out again and pushed Gamling away from me. He turned around to the riders.

"Help! Help!" he called out. Théoden hurried over on his horse followed by the rest of the riders. A couple of the other riders dismounted and joined Gamling in trying to calm me. I fought them off still crying and screaming. I couldn't tell you what came over me that day. It was Legolas that finally managed to pick me up over his shoulder. Gamling mounted his horse quickly and Legolas handed me to him. I don't remember the journey across the plains. I don't remember arriving at Helm's Deep. I just remember my tears, my tears and my pain. War was a bittersweet lover.

My eyes could only see darkness. All was quiet. I looked around me. There was nothing. No feeling. No air. Was I dead? Had Rohan finally claimed me?

"Deya…."

I turned around and my heart leaped out of my chest. It was Eomer. My jaw dropped as I stared at him. He stood before me.

"Eomer…." I whispered as I reached out and touched his cheek. I felt his warm skin under my fingertips. My eyes watered with joy as a smile spread across my face. I rested my hand on his cheek and he reached up and set his hand on top of mine closing his eyes reveling my touch. He inhaled deeply and his other hand went to the small of my back pulling me to him. My hands rested on his broad chest. He raised his hand and caressed my cheek. The tip of his thumb grazed my bottom lip and then his hand trailed down the side of my neck. His eyes…..those eyes…I could see my reflection inside of those eyes. Like I was inside of him, burning somewhere deep down in his heart.

His hand that was at the small of my back slowly began to travel up my back until he came to the ties of my frock. I gasped as he tugged on the strings sharply and I felt the bow come undone. He buried his face in my hair smelling it. My hands traveled to the back of his neck embracing him.

"I need you, Deya…" he whispered. His lips brushed my ear and I felt his warm breath on my neck. I closed my eyes. This is right where I belong. His hand that had undone the tie gently broke through the fabric and his fingers ran across the bare skin of my back. I shivered and dug my fingernails into the back of his neck urging him to continue. Suddenly….it stopped.

I couldn't feel him anymore. I opened my eyes. I was standing in the doorway of the house out in the middle of nowhere on the plains.

"Eomer?" I asked looking around. My eyes fell onto a flat piece of wood sticking out of the ground at the base of the hill to the right of the house. I lifted the hem of my frock and ran over to it. I fell to my knees. I could barely read "Eomer, son of Eomund" on the board. It was old and weathered. The grave had long been overgrown by grass and weeds.

"No!" I yelled. I started to dig into the ground with my bare fingernails. "No! No! No!" I said as tears fell down my cheeks.

I inhaled sharply and opened my eyes. I sat up and covered my face as real tears formed in my eyes. Had nothing changed in my fate? Maybe Legolas was right and I was a fool.


	13. A Great Host

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Thirteen: A Great Host

I parted my fingers and looked above me. My eyes fell onto high ceilings of magnificent color and wonder. My jaw fell as I watched the dancing sparkles being cast across the cavern walls I found myself enclosed. It was and will always be one of the most beautiful scenes I have ever witnessed in my life. I was lying on a straw mattress in a make shift room made by blankets hung from the tips of stalagmites. There were several other mattresses lying around and buckets of water and baskets of medical supplies. It was the infirmary of Helm's Deep. Why do I keep ending up in the infirmary? What happened? I was not wounded.

The events of the warg battle slowly started coming back to me. I felt my heart sink in my chest as I recalled the deaths of Hama and Aragorn. I rose to my feet and realized that I was only in my sweaty, dirty chemise. I cringed as I smelled myself. I looked over my blood stained hands and forearms. I went over to one of the buckets and started to wash up quickly. I noticed two large trunks out of the corner of my eye. When I felt satisfied with being a little cleaner than I was, I crossed over to the trunks and opened them. There were several basic, white shirts and breeches, all meant as clean dressing for wounded men. I dug around until I found a pair of brown breeches that looked around my size. I had to pull the strings very tight for them to rest on my hips snuggly. I put on a white shirt and found a brown, leather tunic to wear over it. Once the tunic was fastened I strapped on my breastplate and shoulder guards. I found my boots near the foot of the mattress and slipped them on making sure the ties were secure.

I parted one of the blankets and looked around. The cavern stretched deep into the mountain and glistened like sunrays on dew drops. Hundreds of women and children were dotted along the outcroppings and stalagmites in little camps as far as I could see. There were no openings to the outside and it was impossible for me to tell what time of day it was. I saw an archway and stairs near that led to what I assumed was the keep of the king and started to make my way over to it carefully stepping over people and baskets of food and supplies.

"Drega?"

I turned around and gasped. "Morwen!" I said embracing her. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am alive. And I was happy to find Eothain and Freda well. Thank you so much Drega for everything! You were brave and courageous." she said smiling at me. She had changed little since I had last seen her at our old town in the Westfold.

"I am happy you are all safe now. Did you find your husband?" I asked.

"Yes, he was safe and unharmed. We shall ride out this storm safe behind these walls." She said and turned away to continue whatever it was she was doing. I continued on to the stairs. The stairs opened up into a room much like the mead hall back in Meduseld apart from the building material. Meduseld was mostly wood. Everything here was made of stone. The archway led out from the left side of the room. Théoden was sitting at a small table to the far right eating some kind of stew with Gamling and few other guards. I walked over toward them. Théoden saw me first and he immediately put down his spoon.

"How are you feeling?" he asked standing up. Gamling and the other guards followed Théoden's example and stood.

"Please sit back down." I said gesturing to them. "I am quite alright." I said sitting down next to Gamling. The rest of the men sat back down nodding their heads in respect to me.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" Théoden asked.

"My basket was still in the caravan and I have no clue where it was placed upon arrival." I said as a servant brought me a bowl of stew. I was starving and began to eat with very large spoonfulls.

"The caravan was unloaded in my chambers. I will have a servant search for your basket." Théoden said and resumed eating.

"There is no rush. These clothes are perfectly fine. We are refugees now and if being dressed properly is a luxury of late than I would rather it go to those less fortunate than I." I said in between bites. Théoden smiled.

"Spoken like a true captain." He said. I almost choked.

"Captain?" I asked looking up at him.

"With Hama's passing Gamling has risen to first in command. You have taken Gamling's old position which is bestowed the title of Captain." He said reaching for a piece of bread from a bowl in the middle of the table. I could not believe his words and returned to eating in silence on my part. I had shattered like glass after my first battle….was I ready to be a captain?

"Have you ever spent any time in Helm's Deep before, my lady?" Gamling asked.

"No. I had never even seen it before today, and I wouldn't say that I have truly seen it all yet. I do not even know what time of day it is." I said taking a piece of bread as well.

"We arrived here in the early evening of yesterday. You were taken promptly to the infirmary, but even when Lady Da could not calm your raves she gave you a draught and you have slept through the night and morning. It is nearing high noon now, I think. No more than an hour or two away." Gamling. He had finished his bowl and a servant came and picked it up quickly.

"What have I missed?" I asked looking at Théoden.

"What was left of my riders were placed on the deeping wall to keep watch. There is no need for any greater military force. We are safe here and I would like to see Saruman try to reach us." He said proudly. From what I have seen of the fortress so far I believed him.

"What are my duties, my lord?" I asked.

"Stay near Gamling and help the women and children with any needs that arise." He said and he too finished his stew and stood up from the table. He crossed the room and sat in his throne. Gamling picked up his helmet from the floor by the table and tucked it under his arm. Another guard came in from the archway to the cavern and stood by Théoden.

"What is the report?" Théoden asked him.

"There may be a dire shortage of provisions within the fortnight, my lord." He said. Gamling walked over and half stepped up on the pedestal that the throne sat on. He leaned in to listen.

"We shall send out riders on the morrow." Théoden said.

"Where will we send them, my lord?" Gamling asked.

"We…." Théoden started to say but everyone's attention turned to the front doors of the hall as the sound of the heavy latch echoed off the stone walls. Both of the doors opened at the same time. My lips parted in shock and my spoon slipped from my frozen fingers and clattered on the table. It was Aragorn. He lingered in the doorway for a moment catching his breath. If I were to say he looked worse for wear it would have been a great understatement.

"Aragorn!" I called out standing up. He looked at me and nodded.

"My lady." He said and he entered the hall. I picked up my water goblet from the table and hurried over to him. He stared at me for a few moments with a raised eyebrow at my attire. I held out the goblet to him. He took it and drained it quickly. He handed it back to me. A servant came with a bowl of steaming stew.

"My lord," she said bowing her head handing it out to him.

"There is no time for that." He said and he walked toward Théoden. "I bring ill news."

"What is it?" Théoden asked standing up. Gimli and Legolas now entered the hall and walked toward Aragorn.

"On my journey here I came upon a great host of Uruk-Hai marching across the plains. Their path led directly to this fortress." He said. Théoden paced toward the door with his back to Aragorn. The rest of the guards stood from the table and stood at Gamling's side listening.

"A great host, you say?" Théoden asked.

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn said moving to the side of the hall. He shifted his weight to left side and then clutched his left forearm. Was he wounded?

"How many?" Théoden asked.

"Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn said. Théoden turned around and stared at Aragorn in disbelief.

"Ten thousand?" he asked. Aragorn sighed.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose…" He said. Théoden took a few steps towards him. "To destroy the world of men." Aragorn finished. Théoden's expression turned to panic in seconds. His eyes drifted about as thoughts and rationalities battled inside his mind.

"They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn said breaking his trance like state. Théoden stared at him for several moments and then he turned away from Aragorn. He started walking toward the doors in brisk, stern steps.

"Let them come!" He exclaimed and he left the hall. Aragorn sighed and turned to look at Legolas and Gimli.

"Were they all Uruks?" Legolas asked him.

"Every last one of them. All armed, armored, and lusting for blood." Aragorn said and then he winced as a pain spread through his arm. His knees buckled for a moment. I rushed over.

"My Lord!" I said gently grabbing his good arm. "Please! Sit down!" I said and urged him toward the table. He nodded and allowed me to lead him. When he sat down I handed him another water goblet.

"Thank you." He said taking it. Gamling came over.

"Do you need anything, my lady? Shall I fetch my mother?" he asked.

"Bring me a bucket of warm water and a couple of clean rags." I said. Aragorn lifted his hand up.

"No, no. I am fine. There is no need." He said.

"Hush!" I said and gently placed his arm on his lap. "Stop moving it!" I said. He kept silent but I could read his expression of protest. Gamling hurried through the archway to the cavern and soon he and Eohides rushed back in with a bucket of water and some rags. She placed them at my feet.

I undid the ties to Aragorn's gauntlet and gently pulled it off. I wiped away grime and blood from his skin but there was no open wound, just a deep, dark bruise. He was lucky. I returned the gauntlet to his forearm and then dipped another rag into the water and started wiping his face and forehead. I stopped and pressed the rag to his forehead.

"You have a fever! We must get you to rest and find a draught." I said. He reached up and gently pulled my hand away from his face.

"I will take a draught in time I promise." He said and he stood. "There is too much to do." he said and he looked at Legolas and Gimli.

"We must find out what the king wants to do." Gamling said to me. I nodded at him, but casted a worried glance at Aragorn. Aragorn placed his good hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

"I will be fine. I have been in much worse condition." He said.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gamling, and I all filed out of the hall. Théoden was standing on a raised platform looking over the fortress. He leaned on his hands that were gripping the wall with stressed fingers. He turned around to us as we approached.

"Follow me." He said to Gamling who nodded. We made our way down to the second level of the keep. The walkways were still packed with people even with all the congestion on the caverns. Théoden stopped for a moment until Gamling was at his side.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." He said and he patted Gamling on the shoulder. Gamling nodded to him. Théoden continued on toward the gate of the causeway as Gamling hurried back up to the hall. I wasn't sure who I was supposed to follow but with Gamling's absence someone still had to guard the king.

A few soldiers were nailing boards over rotting patches of wood on the gate. Théoden walked out the doors to the causeway and turned around to look up at the battle tower.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above." He said gesturing to both. "No army has ever breeched the deeping wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg." He said proudly.

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs." Gimli said. He was standing by the gate leaning on his axe. "These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Théoden did not seem too happy about his comment and he stepped toward the dwarf.

"I have fought many war, Master Dwarf." He said. "I know how to defend my own keep." Théoden walked sternly back through the doors of the gate. Gimli didn't look very happy but he bit his tongue as we followed the king.

Théoden walked back toward the hall. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before." He said as we approached the platform overlooking the gate. "Crops can be resown…homes rebuilt." Théoden stopped on the platform and looked out to the thick line of women and children filing into the hall to enter the caverns. "Within these walls….we will outlast them." He said and he continued on.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages!" Aragorn said with anger growing in his voice. "They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child."

Théoden turned on his heels and I saw rage flare in his eyes. He reached out and grabbed Aragorn by his jacket.

"What would you have me do?" he asked leaning into Aragorn's face. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread." Aragorn looked at him but said nothing. Théoden continued. "If this is to be our end, than I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!" Théoden glared at Aragorn, but released his jacket and turned away from him.

"Send out riders, my lord!" Aragorn said. "You must call for aid." Théoden turned back to him leaning back into his space.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves?" he said and he glanced at Legolas and Gimli. "We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead!"

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn said.

"GONDOR?" Théoden exclaimed with rage now fully exposed. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon….." Théoden stopped realizing that he had let his emotions get out of control. He looked down for a few moments and then looked back up at Aragorn. "No, my lord Aragorn…we are alone." He said. He finally turned away from Aragorn and walked toward the hall. Aragorn sighed, but remained silent. He looked over at me.

"You had better go with him." He said and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Whatever happens this night, trust your own mind and judgments." He said and he, Legolas, and Gimli walked away in the opposite direction as Théoden.

I rushed to catch up with the king. He had met back up with Gamling and a couple of the other guards. They hurried up the steps to the hall.

"Get the women and children into the caves." Théoden commanded. Gamling interjected.

"We need more time to lay provisions…." He said but Théoden cut him off.

"There is no time! War is upon us." Théoden said walking briskly into the hall.

"Secure the gate." One guard said to a doorman as we entered the hall.

"Deya?" Théoden said stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Yes, my lord?" I asked.

"I want you to accompany Grimwold and Friktuff through every walkway of this fortress. Send every single man and boy to the armory and get all the women and young children into the caves as soon as you can. Gamling, you will help me ready for battle." He said.

"Yes, my lord." I said nodding my head. Grimwold and Friktuff also nodded. Théoden and Gamling continued on through the hall and toward the door to the king's quarters. Grimwold and Friktuff both turned to me and bowed their heads.

"Captain." They said in unison.

I looked upon them. What series of twisted fates led us to this moment? This was far from what I expected when I passed back through the gates of Edoras. Eomer faded somewhere in between memory and dream and kept getting pushed further and further into the black darkness of the very back of my mind. I was still inexperienced in many ways of war and of this world that was growing dark in shadow. These two men were now under my command. They had no doubt been loyal servants to the king for years as were their fathers who probably died in battles long past. I felt like a fake. I felt like I did not deserve the power that was forced upon me. I wanted to earn a title not be responsible for the lives of these two man and many many more as the night passed. What is to become of this poor, love stricken woman who crawled through the threads of time to mend burnt bridges and reclaim old affections? Would I perish with the rest of Rohan? I glanced up at the sky. The sun was already beginning to set. Would I see the sunrise?

"My lady?" Friktuff asked. I glared at him for a moment pressing my gaze hard against his own. He gulped growing nervous.

"You, soldier, will refer to me as Captain." I said and I raised my hand and pointed at him square between his eyes.

"Sorry, Captain." He said and took a few steps back. I lowered my hand and looked at the men.

"When that sun rises and my blood is split upon your own, there will be no differences between man and woman. Let us just pray there will be even fewer differences between the living and the dead." I said and I turned from them and marched down the stairs.


	14. Tensions, Sons, and Beautiful Creatures

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Fourteen: Tensions, Sons, and Beautiful Creatures

There was never a more heart wrenching scene in all the histories of Middle Earth than the one that played before my eyes that night. Guards and soldiers moved through the various walkways and passages rounding up the people. Grimwold, Friktuff, and I all helped get the women and children filed into the caves.

"Move back! Move to the caves!" Friktuff yelled over the clamor of the herd of people.

"Come on, people! Quickly now!" Grimwold yelled out. I watched from a platform above the stairs that led up to the hall and the entrance to the caverns. The faces of the people blended like a tragic mosaic. I sighed as they passed beneath me. If this battle was lost they would be all that was left of Rohan. They would be responsible for the continuation of our ways and culture. What a terrible burden to force upon one's shoulders.

I saw the crowd part temporarily as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli started walking toward the stairs. Aragorn still looked pretty bad.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall." Aragorn said pointing up. "They can support the archers from above the gate." He said and continued walking on.

"Aragorn, you must rest!" Legolas said dodging through the people moving toward the caves. Aragorn looked at him for a moment but continued on. "You're no use to us half-alive." Legolas said. Aragorn looked at him for a moment but then looked back up the passage as someone called out his name. Eowyn emerge from the chaos of people. She stopped in front of Aragorn and looked up at him. She looked angry. I raised an eyebrow. What was going on now?

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." She said to him.

"That is an honorable charge." Aragorn said nodding his head slightly.

"To mind the children! To find food and bedding when the men return! What renown is there in that?" she asked letting her temper flare.

"My lady," Aragorn said trying to calm her. "A time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in their last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side." Eowyn said sternly and confidently

"It is not in my power to command it." He said and he looked at her and turned away.

"You do not command the others to stay!" Eowyn yelled out. Aragorn stopped and looked back at her. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you!" Aragorn was standing in front of her again. She looked up at him and I recognized that same glassy eyed gaze that I had found myself in many a time at the mere mention of Eomer. I found myself in shock at the next words to come out of her mouth when he continued.

"Because they love you." She said softly still staring into Aragorn's eyes. It may not have been the most blunt or direct confession of affection, and perhaps Aragorn did not realize the exact meaning behind Eowyn's words. I felt a tight pull in my chest. Love? What is love anyway? Was it nothing more than a burning desire of the flesh?

Aragorn gave Eowyn a stern look and she looked away from him. "I'm sorry." She said and walked past him and through Legolas and Gimli. She stopped when she reached the stairs and looked up at me. She glared at me with hate in her eyes before she joined the mass of people entering the caverns.

What had I done to Eowyn now? Was she jealous that I was to fight while she cooed children and fed babies? She just wanted to be near Aragorn. I wanted a title so I would become a worthy match for Eomer. A realization sunk into me that moment. Eowyn and I were not so different in our motives after all. It was not Eomer's flesh that called to me. It was he, he himself. It was the burning life in his eyes. It was his dedication and loyalty to Rohan that I wanted…and I wanted it. I wanted to grasp it and never let it go as if I were to reach into his very soul and attain it. Eowyn loved Aragorn; she had said it herself out loud. I now understood that I….I loved Eomer. I wanted him and no other.

"Captain?'

I turned around. It was Grimwold.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We need your help in the caves, captain. Some men have snuck in with their families and some women have hidden their older sons and snuck them in as well." He said. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Grimwold. We must follow orders." I said and I followed him into the caves.

I had thought the warg battle was hard. I thought that living my life as a servant was hard. I had thought that watching Eomer ride off with no promise to return was hard. In those caverns I experience the true meaning of hard. I took husbands away from their wives. I tore sons from their mothers. I heard them cry at me and curse me. They grabbed at my arm trying to stop me. The younger boys fought me and bit me screaming and crying. I had to keep my emotions hidden. I had to keep a stern face. I was the captain of these men, but I couldn't help but wonder. Was I any better than the Uruks that marched upon us? In the eyes of these women helpless to defend those that they loved the most I think not.

The stragglers were herded into the armory. The small room was packed to capacity. Boys was handed axes just as big as they and given shields and spears. Elderly men struggled just to lift their swords and draw back their bows. I stood tall and strong against the wall next to Gimli. Legolas was near looking upon all of the grim faces of the men being armed. Guards were handing our swords like candy. Aragorn picked up a rusty warped blade and looked it over. He shook his head and tossed it back into a pile on the table in the middle of the room. He looked up.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys." He walked over and faced us. "These are no soldiers." Gimli looked up as an elderly man walked by in full armor.

"Most have seen to many winters." He said.

"Or too few." Legolas said joining us. Aragorn sighed. We watched the men go about being armed. Legolas shook his head.

"Look at them." He said. "They're frightened. You can see it in their eyes." I casted him a look as every man within earshot stopped and looked at him. Aragorn looked at him as well with the same look. Legolas shook his head again and then started to walk away but stopped and turned back around to Aragorn. He said something in elvish. No doubt trying to keep it hush hush after his last comment gained so much attention. Whatever he had said Aragorn did not look happy about it. He said something back to him in elvish with tension rising in his voice. Legolas too was growing frustrated and answered him back once again in elvish. He sounded angry whatever it was he said, but it was Aragorn's next reaction that I was sure casted the most despair and fear into everyone's heart.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" He yelled stepping into Legolas's space. Legolas said nothing and the two men stood staring at each other for several moments. Finally Aragorn turned away and left the armory. Legolas took a step to follow him but Gimli grabbed his arm.

"Let him go, lad." He said. "Let him be." Legolas turned around. His read a great pain inside of him. He then looked up at me.

"I have seen many battles, and I have seen much blood shed on both sides of opposition. Never once have I felt so unsure or unsettled about war." He said to me.

"Legolas, look at where we are." I said and gestured around the room. "We are at Helm's Deep. The mountains themselves are fences and we have history on our side." I said. Legolas looked angered again.

"History?" he asked. "When in history has ever an Istari betrayed his order? When has an army matched to conquer all that was good and free? Saruman is wise and powerful." He said and he shook his head at me. "Whatever we have in our advantage of history is folly. This is a new dawn with new enemies." He said and he too left the armory in a huff. Gimli looked up at me and then tapped my side.

"If anyone will become a hero this night I would put my wager on you, lass. I would rather fight along your side than anyone of these men." Then he chuckled, "I would rather face another fifty wargs than ripen your temper and fight you, lass." I laughed. Gimli always had a talent for brightening my spirits.

"Come here." I said and I knelt down and gave him a great big hug.

"Now, now. None of that mushy nonsense. There is a battle upon us." He said turning bright red and he made his way through the people toward the other side of the armory. I only laughed again.

I left the armory and made my way back to the hall. I had finished one duty and needed to find out my next. Nightfall was upon us as the last rays of the sun were swallowed whole by the daunting peak of the mountains. The front doors of the hall were wide open. I found that strange. I saw Théoden standing in the middle of the hall. I entered the hall slowly making sure I was not interrupting anything important. Théoden head me and turned around. He stared at me for a long time. His face was stricken with despair and grief. I nodded at him and his gaze fell to the floor and he turned back around. Gamling came over from the side of the hall.

"What is the progress?" he asked in a hush tone.

"All is well and as best as can be expected. The armory is busied and more men still waited at its door as I left." I said. Gamling nodded.

"There is fresh bread and roasted fowl and potatoes on the table. Help yourself. You will need your strength and eat hardy. This meal may be your last." He said to me. He then did something I was not expecting at all. He raised his hand and rested it gently on my cheek. I wasn't sure what to do, but he spoke.

"I am not nearly half the man that Hama was. I know sometimes I can be confused and awkward. I know sometimes I can be slow to action, but I had made a promise to Hama. I did not you from before and I did not know you the day you returned, but I promised Hama that I would look out for you. And I promise you that I will fight until my very last heartbeat to keep you safe." He said. I was so touched that I felt my eyes grow watery.

"Thank you, Gamling." I said smiling. He smiled too and bowed his head to me. I took his advice and headed to the table to eat. He picked up a breastplate from a nearby table and walked toward Théoden.

"Every villager able to weld a sword has been sent to the armory." Gamling said walking over to Théoden. I sat down at the table and prepare myself a bowl. I took a healthy helping of fowl and potatoes and tore off a large piece of bread. Théoden stood as if frozen. I took a bite of the bread but looked up at him puzzled.

"My lord?" Gamling asked.

"Who am I, Gamling?" Théoden asked in a voice full of doubt and despair. I set the piece of bread down and looked up at them with a worried look.

"You are our king, sire." Gamling said taking a few steps toward Théoden.

"And do you trust your king?" Théoden asked. Gamling walked around the king.

"Your men, my lord, will follow you to whatever end." Gamling said as he started to put the breastplate on Théoden. He started to fix and fasten the shoulder straps. Théoden nodded to himself.

"To whatever end…." He said.

I sighed and continued on with my meal. My king was losing hope. The men were fearful. This victory, if there was to be one, would not be easy. Gamling continued on attaching Théoden's armor. I had never seen him in his full, regal attire. It was inspiring. When I was finished I picked up my own bowl and started to head toward the kitchen.

"Where is the horse and the rider?" Théoden said. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"Where is the horn that was blowing? They have passed like rain on the mountains. Like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the west…behinds the hills…into shadow. How did it come to this?"

My eyes burred with tears and Théoden's words sunk into my very soul. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I watched Gamling finish up Théoden's armor. I turned back around inhaled a sharp breath. For my king, this night, I will lay down everything that is dear to me on the line for a victory. Eomer would have to wait. Tonight, I would fight only for myself….myself and my king. I set the bowl in the small kitchen and walked back out into the hall. Théoden was now sitting in his throne. I walked up and knelt before him.

"My lord." I said.

"What is it, Deya?" he asked.

"What do you want me to do, my lord?" I asked. He did not speak right away. His eyes drifted away from him and he sighed.

"Do as you please. Gamling and Grimwold will be with me on the watch tower over the gate. You may join Aragorn's team if you wish." He said. I bowed my head.

"Yes, my lord." I said and I stood and left the hall.

Nightfall was now complete. The fortress was dotted with hundreds of torches. Some static and some moving about in the hands of the soldiers.

"Move! Move to the outer wall!" one of soldiers yelled from the walkway above the gate. Hundreds of other commands carried on the wind. Men and soldiers rushed around and a few stragglers hurried into the hall to enter the caves. I saw Aragorn sitting outside the steps of the hall. I had not seen him since his quarrel with Legolas in the armory. He looked as in as much despair as Théoden. I walked over to him. He looked up at me as I sat down next to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. "How is your arm?"

"My arm is fine." He said looking out watching the men hustle about. "And my arm should be the least of your worries."

"My worries are somewhere far away from this fortress." I said and rested my chin on my knees.

"Do you speak of Eomer? He should not worry you either. He is a fine warrior and would not let any harm come to him and his men easily." Aragorn said pulling his pipe out of his jerkin pocket. He started to clean out the residue and sprinkled in fresh tobacco.

"My worries are strangely not of Eomer. It would be a lie to say he is not in my thoughts at all, but there is so much that I have found is bigger than myself or he. The king was speaking of the west falling and the Riders of Rohan as if they were only a dream." I said.

"My lady," he said looking at me sternly. "Do you hear of what you speak?" I looked up at him.

"I speak truth." I said.

"Truth is an illusion. You are a noble woman of Rohan and you speak as if the battle was already lost." He said.

"Look at these people….the battle was lost before we even left Edoras." I said. Aragorn gave me a puzzle look and he stood up quickly.

"On your feet." He said. I looked up at him confused. "On your feet!" I stood up. He reached out to my side and pulled my sword out of my sheath.

"Hey!" I said trying to grab it but he tossed it a few steps below us. He then removed his own sword and his dagger. He raised a fist to me.

"Fight me." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Yes!" he said lowering his fist. "Not insane, but furious!" he said raising his voice.

"What have I done?" I said raising my own voice.

"You," he said pointing to me, "Have done nothing. It is this person that stands before me that has offended me. For this person is not Deya. Deya would never despair. Deya would never give up. Deya would not have hesitated for a single moment to engage me in a scrimmage of play. Deya is brave and strong hearted woman that I feel honored to call my friend….but I fear she has died. If you find her," he said and he picked up his sword and dagger and put them in their proper place at his belt. "Let me know."

I was the one who was now infuriated. I drew my arm back and with every ounce of strength I could find I back handed him across the face. He stumbled and fell back catching himself with his sore arm. He winced but had no time to get back to his feet. I placed my foot hard on his chest and forced him back. He raised his hands in surrender.

"How dare you profess to me about who I am supposed to be when not an hour ago I saw you yell at one your own friends! I saw you break like a twig under galloping hooves. You melted and fell through the cracks of your heart like rain." I removed my foot from his chest but stood over him. "You should stop and take a good look around, ranger. You are in Rohan. This is my land! Such words could be your last within these borders."

Aragorn sat up and looked at me. I was beyond enraged, but he only smiled.

"Welcome back, my lady." He said. My expression softened at once. I realized now that I had lost myself in the tensions and despair. I now smiled too and I reached out my hand to help Aragorn to his feet.

"No, I would rather sit for a while." He said and rubbed his cheek. I laughed out loud.

A couple of soldiers walked by near us. Aragorn looked at them for a moment and then his eyes focused intently on something. I followed his gaze to a younger boy looking confused standing by a fire cauldron. The boy glanced over at us for a moment and then looked down at the rusty sword in his hands unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Give me your sword." Aragorn said to him. The boy looked up a little shocked and stared for a few moments before walking over and handing out the sword hilt first to Aragorn. Aragorn took the sword.

"What is your name?" he asked the boy.

"Haleth, son of Hama, my lord." He said. My eyes widened. I had never met Hama's son before. Now that he had said it I could just barely notice the resemblance. But where Julia had been a spitting image of her father, round and fair haired, Haleth was thin and his hair was dark. Aragorn started to look over the sword as Haleth spoke again.

"The men are saying we will not live out the night." He said. Aragorn looked up at him as he continued. "They say that it is hopeless."

Aragorn sighed and stood up. He held out the sword and looked it over. He spun it around once and then again until he stopped and gripped the hilt. His eyes traveled over the rusty and dented blade. He hid what he was truly thinking and then looked back at Haleth.

"This is a good sword." He said as he handed it back to the boy. "Haleth, son of Hama." He said as he rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. "There is always hope."

"Your father would be proud of you, son." I said picking up my own sword and returning it to my sheath. Haleth smiled at me and returned to the fire caldron. Aragorn looked at me and he looked me over.

"I think we should return to the armory." He said. I nodded at him and I followed him up the stairs.

The armory was empty now and the walls and shelves were barren. Aragorn hunted around what was left on the shelves. He grabbed a handful of chainmail shirts and put them on the table digging through them. He found a smaller one and handed it to me.

"Try this on." He said and he picked up another chainmail shirt to hold up to himself. He was happy with his and slipped it on over his red shirt. I took off my jerkin to try on the chainmail as Aragorn was retying his own jerkin. The chainmail fit my chest and shoulders but came down a little lower than I would have like on my legs. It didn't though. Aragorn had just finished fastening his belt back around his waist and he came over and helped me fasten the straps of my breastplate and shoulder straps. I found a pair of leg guards that almost had the same pattern as my shoulder guards and fastened them quickly over my shins and the tops of my boots. I found a helmet and gathered my hair up to be able for it to fit securely. As I started to put my own belt back around my waist I noticed Aragorn looking around for his sword. Legolas appeared at the table and handed it out to him.

Aragorn half smiled and took the sword nodded at Legolas.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas said. Aragorn looked at him and then he patted his chest. He said something in Elvish and Legolas patted his chest as well. The two men reached out and rested their hands on each other's shoulders. I heard footsteps and Gimli came out of one of the back rooms of the armory with a chainmail shirt gathered around his shoulders.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted." He said moving the shirt around. He let the chainmail fall and it fell clear to the floor. The sleeves flowed over the ends of his hands. I couldn't help but chuckle. Aragorn raised his eyebrows and looked at Legolas who was trying to suppress laugher. Gimli looked up at us.

"It's a little tight across the chest." He said. Legolas and Aragorn smiled.

Our attention was quickly claimed when a high pitch sound rang through the room. Legolas eyes widened.

"That is no orc horn." He said and he hurried to the stairs of the armory. Aragorn and I followed closely behind him. We ran through the walkways and hurried up and down steps. Several of the soldiers were all gathering by the gate of the causeway. Aragorn was the first to reach the commotion, followed by Legolas. As I rounded the corner and headed down the small stairs I had to stop and gasp.

It was a small army of elves. There were at least one, maybe two hundred of them. I noticed their quivers and realized they were all archers; all just as skilled as Legolas. I saw Théoden standing by the commander of the archers. I felt my cheeks grow hot. He was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. He was tall and broad with long silver, blonde hair pulled back much like Legolas. He had a square face and large eyes as grey as the clouds. Sorry, Legolas, but this….this man was the true embodiment of the tales of the charms of Elvish men.

"We come to honor that allegiance." The commander said looking to Aragorn. Aragorn walked toward the commander and said some kind of greeting in elvish. They both patted their chests much like Aragorn and Legolas had just done in the armory but instead and touching each other's shoulders Aragorn was so overjoyed that he embraced the man. The man looked a little shocked for a moment, but smiled and returned the hug. Aragorn now placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"You are most welcome!" he said. The man turned then to Legolas and then grabbed each other's arms. Suddenly, in perfect unison, every single one of the archers all turned their heads to Legolas and then then turned their bodies to him. The stone walls off the fortress echoed with the sounds of their armored boots as they about faced.

The man turned to Théoden. "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

"Very well. Aragorn?" Théoden asked. Aragorn looked at him. "They'll be in your charge." Théoden said and he returned back up the stairs.

I couldn't help but be drawn in by the man and I soon found myself at his side staring up at him as if he were a god in the flesh. He turned to look at me smiling at first and bowed his head but when he realized that I was just standing there staring at him expressionless and frozen his brow furrowed for a moment and then he raised an eyebrow. He turned to Aragorn.

"Is he mute?" he asked him. Aragorn looked around.

"Who is he?" he asked. The man looked back down at me and then back to Aragorn. I was still under the elvish man's spell and had no idea what was going on around me. Aragorn looked at the man and then at me and then back to the man and then started to chuckle. The man got a puzzled look.

"What is so funny?" the man asked.

"That is no he." Aragorn said. "Deya, take off your helmet." He said. I was still in a trance staring at the man. "Deya?" Aragorn asked reaching out shaking my shoulder gently. I finally broke my gaze from the elvish man and looked at Aragorn.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Take off your helmet." Aragorn said chuckling again.

"Oh!" I said as I realized that I was supposed to introduce myself. I took off the helmet and shook out my hair as it fell back down long. The elvish man's eyebrows raised and his lips parted for a brief moment.

"A woman?" he asked turning back to Aragorn.

"Shouldn't you be asking her that? She is second in command of the Edoras guard." Aragorn said. The man looked shocked and looked back to me.

"Forgive me, my lady." He said and then he bowed in respect. He then reached out and took my hand. I thought my heart would flutter right out of my chest when he raised it to his lips and placed a teasing light kiss upon it. "I am Haldir, the Marchwarden of the realm of the Lorien woods."

"My name is Deya." I said trying to keep my cool as best as I could.

"Your eyes are absolutely striking." He said as his gaze bounced from one of my eyes to the other. I melted like fat in a skillet.

"Uh huh….." I said staring at him again. Haldir smiled.

"What are your skills, my lady?" he asked.

"Uh huh…" I said again. Haldir raised his eyebrow again and turned back to Aragorn.

"Is she ill?" he asked. Legolas came up next to me and nudged me. He leaned over.

"What is wrong with you?" he whispered.

"I don't know…" I whispered back. What was wrong with me? I felt like giddy teen again. Haldir came back over to me.

"Perhaps you get need a glass of water, my lady. I would be happy to escort you to the nearest barrel." He said and offered his arm out.

"I am fine. Forgive me, my lord. I am not sure what came over me." I said trying not to look him in the eye again. He was like a strong draught.

"So pray tell me, my lady, what are the skills you profess?" he asked again.

"I know how to weld a blade. I have fair skill with a bow, though I am sure not nearly as skilled as you and your kin." I said.

"I see." He said and smiled at my feeble attempt at a compliment. "If you would permit me, I would like for you to stand by me and my kin on the deeping wall. You may learn a thing or two." He said. I felt my heart race and I gulped as nervousness took me.

"Uh huh…." I said weakly. Oh dear….what was this new devilry? With Haldir in the picture. Eomer seemed like a faint glimmer of memory.


	15. The Deeping Wall

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Fifteen: The Deeping Wall

The night seemed to pass all too quickly. The fortress fell into an eerie silence as the soldiers reported to their posts. The army of elvish archers lined the top of the Deeping Wall. Haldir stood a few feet to my right. Legolas and Gimli stood a few feet to my left. Aragorn kept hurrying back and forth. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. He was speaking only in elvish now and I had absolutely no clue what his commands were. I just stood there in silence until one of the archers leaned over to me.

"The elves can already see the Uruks drawing near. He is announcing it to everyone." The elf said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the archer. It was a woman! I had forgotten about the equality of the sexes in elvish culture.

"Thank you. I fear though that as the battle rages other archers may not be so kind as to translate." I said.

"I promise as long as I am at your side I will do my best. I am Lisawe." She said and bowed her head down to me.

"Deya." I said doing the same.

"I could not help but notice that you were quite enthralled by Haldir. He is a good man. One of the proudest and most loyal to Lorien. He has watched many decades pass by but to this day he is still unclaimed. I think he may have been a little enthralled as well." She said. I felt my cheeks grow hot again and I glanced over in Haldir's direction.

"He is unlike any man I have ever seen before." I said in a hushed tone. Lisawe chuckled.

"I do find it odd that you would be so taken back by Haldir after spending so much time in the presence of Mirkwood's prince." She said. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Legolas? He is a fine man but he has never once pulled at my heart strings. He seems so plain compared to the presence that Haldir encompasses." I said.

"Legolas has always put duty before pleasure. I have heard it said that he rarely takes a lover. If I survive this night I may at least try to find myself in the warmth of his bed." She said.

I felt my whole body flare. I had forgotten that elves are a lot more open about…certain activities. If I were to dare say I wanted to share Eomer's bed out loud I would be shunned and scorned as a whore. I then felt myself grow even more bothered at the thought of sharing anyone's bed, let alone Eomer's….or Haldir's.

It was at this moment I heard a strange sound. It was a rhythmic sound, like a heartbeat. My eyes widened and I felt my heart turn into a lump in my throat. My gaze focused on the horizon of the ravine. Slowly, but steadily the glow of torches came into view. The sound was the marching of the ten thousand Uruk-Hai; they had arrived. Reality started to sink in. This was war.

I looked down the wall on both sides of me. Where I was growing fearsome and restless every single one of the elves stayed calm as if this was nothing more than a day's chore. I still had so much to learn.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli said. I turned to look at him and couldn't help but smile. Legolas stood calm and tall overlooking the side of the deeping wall while the top of Gimli's helmet just barely broke over the top. Aragorn walked up next to them. Legolas turned to look at him for a moment and then Gimli looked up at him.

"Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." He said. Suddenly a great flash of lightning illuminated the entire ravine. I gulped as the terrifying faces of the Uruks turned sinister and wicked.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said watching the great host draw nearer.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli said a little worried. Another flash of lightning struck through the sky. Aragorn walked back down the wall away from us.

TINK…..TINK….TINK, TINK, TINK.

I looked up at the sky as a steady pour of rain began to fall, landing on the stone of the walls and the metal of the armor around me. Great, nothing like a storm to make a deadly battle more interesting. Lightning continued to flash, thunder echoed off the mountains around us, and the rain fell straight down thick and heavy.

The gap between the deeping wall and the massive army of Uruks grew smaller and smaller. I heard Aragorn's voice carry over the wind still speaking in elvish. I leaned over to Lisawe.

"The Uruks will show no mercy. Do not let them receive it." She said. I nodded my head. I gulped again. I hoped I would not get close enough to an Uruk to find out. I was very fond of being on top of this very tall wall with a bow and arrows.

An Uruk-Hai stood at the top of a boulder in the ravine before us. He opened his mouth and let out a screech that chilled me to the blood. The advancing force came to a stop. Everything became silent apart from the clinking of the rain and clashing of the thunder.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked and tried to jump up to see over the side of the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked and he looked down at Gimli. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli started to laugh. I smiled to myself. The brief funny moment passed quickly as the Uruk on the boulder screeches out again and every single pike in the hands of all ten-thousand of the Uruk-Hai were all raised and pounded against the ground in perfect unison.

I heard the elves blow their horn again followed by another scratchy horn of the Uruk-Hai. I looked up when I heard the drawing of bowstrings. The Rohhiric soldiers were readying themselves.

"Urgh!" I looked back over to Gimli who was still trying to see over the wall. I looked back out onto the army. The pounding of their pikes went on for several minutes. Was this is? A game of intimidation? A my horse is bigger than your horse competition?

I turned my head sharply as the air was cut by a whistling arrow. The arrow flew from our side. Aragorn shouted something in Elvish, but Lisawe was too focused on where the arrow had landed to respond to my questioned look. I heard the faint noise of armor hitting the ground and then I heard the clamor of Uruks roaring and screeching. We fired the first shot….and we had killed. I suppose nine thousand, nine hundred, and ninety-nine was a little bit better than ten thousand.

The Uruk on the boulder screeched out again and pointed his flat, black sword to the Deeping wall. The army began to rush the fortress. I gulped and pulled an arrow out of my quiver. Whatever good and grace there was still left in the world, please please let the sun rise on Rohan alive and victorious.

Aragorn yelled out a command in elvish and every single one of the elvish warriors pulled out an arrow and drew back their bowstrings taking aim. Legolas said something too in elvish. This time Lisawe aided me.

"Aim for the cracks of their armor." She said to me shifting her own aim slightly. Aragorn yelled out another command in elvish raising his hand into the air. I needed no translation for this. As he lowered his arm back down I released my own arrow along with the hundreds of others that flew through the air.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked Legolas.

Several Uruks were struck down. Everyone, including myself drew a second arrow and took aim once again. I heard someone cry out from the watch tower overlooking the causeway and arrows began to fly from the Rohhiric soldiers back to back down onto the Uruks. Aragorn shouted another command and the elves too were firing shot after shot. It was time to volley.

I had a total of thirty arrows when the battle began as I released my last one I counted at least twenty Uruks that were felled by my skills.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli cried out gripping his axe. With the arrows dwindling in numbers I feared that Gimli would have his chance very soon. I gripped the hilt of my own sword. The Uruks had now reached the base of the Deeping wall. They started to fire their own arrows on black cross-bows. A few elves cried out as they met their ends. Some fell off the wall in both directions.

I heard a great noise of clanking of metal grow louder at the base of the wall. Aragorn cried out something in elvish again.

"Good!" Gimli said smiling.

"Ladders!" Lisawe exclaimed as she let her bow fall to her slide and pulled out a slender blade.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn cried out. I unsheathed mine quickly and took my most fierce fighting stance. The first ladder landed right in front of Gimli. He swung his axe up hard and cleaved the huge Uruk that came flying from the top of the ladder. The Uruks that were placed at the tops of the ladders were massive and welded huge, long swords that could take out five men in a single swing.

I spun my blade around as I ducked to avoid one of these swings and I cried out in rage as I embedded the tip of my blade into the chest of the Uruk. It roared out as it fell and I felt its blood splatter on my face. Several more Uruk-Hai now flowed from the tops of the ladders. I ducked and dodged and stabbed and ducked and dodged and stabbed. This was utter insanity!

I watch Aragorn get knocked over and nearly impaled but he sliced clean through the leg of the Uruk. Then I saw Gimli dive in-between an Uruk's legs and cleave him directly in the chest. When Gimli rose back to his feet. He turned around.

"Legolas! Two already!" he called out. Legolas was fighting off the Uruk's using his own bow as a make shift shield.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas called out back to Gimli smiling.

"AH! I'll have no pointy-ear out scoring me!" Gimli said and he turned and cleaved the next massive Uruk that came up the ladder right in its…..sensitive place. Legolas was still using what was left of his arrows and let two more fly from his quiver. He turned back to Gimli.

"Nineteen!" he called out. I rolled my eyes at them.

"What idiots." I said, but I could not relax for long. Another massive Uruk was approaching me. I charged him thinking he would swing and I would duck and slash as I had before but instead it was he that ducked and smacked the side of my leg with the flat part of the blade. I stumbled and fell down onto the stone. I panicked. I saw an arrow lying within reach. I grabbed it with shaking panicked fingers and I rolled onto my back quickly. I jumped to my feet and thrust the arrow as hard as I could forward. I heard the Uruk cry out as he took a few steps back. The arrow went square through his mouth. As he stumbled I swung my sword and his severed head rolled off his shoulders and off the wall.

Several of the ladders were being knocked over from the Deeping wall but it seemed that for every one we knocked over two more landed. Rain was pooling on my helmet and kept dripping down onto my face. Finding a spare second or two among the chaos of the Deeping wall I tore it off my head. Just in time, an Uruk with a crossbow turned and aimed his shot at me.

"Urgh!" I said as I hurtled the helmet toward him. It made contact right on his nose just as his shot was fired and his arrow flew harmlessly into open space. I rushed the stun Uruk and sliced him across his neck. He screeched out and reached up at his neck. I kicked him as hard as I could in the chest and he tumbled off the wall.

I was panting heavily and every time I swung my sword my arms and shoulders would scream. I saw an opening a few feet down the wall where Gimli stood. I hurried over to him. Two fresh ladders had just been raised and the Uruks were climbing like spiders towards us. I impaled an already bleeding Uruk and finally reached Gimli.

"Deya! Quick help me get up to that ledge." He said pointing to the wall side. I knelt down quickly and cupped my hands by his feet. He hurried up onto the ledge right in between the two ladders. "These bluggards are mine!" he yelled out. The Uruks reached the top of the ladders only to meet with the blade of Gimli's axe as he swung it back and forth.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen!" he said as each Uruk was cleaved and fell from the ladder. I turned by back to him and kept a keen eye for anything that came within a few feet.

"Twenty! Twenty-one, twenty-two, AND twenty- three!" Gimli said as he continued to cleave. He was having the time of his life. I felt as if I would pass out any moment. Pass out….or be killed.

"CAUSEWAY!" Aragorn yelled out pointing across the ravine. He also yelled it out in Elvish. I spared a few moments of my focus to glance over. A large group of the Uruk-Hai were marching up the causeway to the gate. They had large metal shields covering their entire party and I found it odd that they were moving so slow. There was more to this group than the eye led on.

"RRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!"

I quickly turned my attention back before me but it was too late. I felt the blade slice across the side of my breastplate. I felt very thankful to Aragorn for suggesting the chainmail. Without it I would have been lying on the stones clutching my own organs as I watched my blood leave me. I looked at the Uruk and I felt my nose snarl up and I felt a great burning rage somewhere inside of me ignite.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH!" I said swinging the sword through the air. I spun it around sliced across the Uruk's face. His helmet flew off and I brought my blade down hard into his skull. I stopped to catch my breath and I had to wince. The chainmail may have kept the blade from slicing me open but the sheer force of the impact had done something. I had to kneel down for a moment. My strength was leaving me. I began to feel like I was once again started to enter a glass box.

"Deya, come on! On your feet." Aragorn said as he appeared at my side. He too was panting. He reached out and grabbed my arm gently lifting me up.

"I can't do this anymore." I said.

"You must! We are gaining the upper edge and….." his eyes drifted down into the ravine. He quickly leaned over to get a better look and then he darted off. I stood slowly clutching my side. I tried to keep an eye on my surrounding but if an Uruk rushed me now I was done for. I heard Aragorn scream something out in Elvish to Legolas. I looked down into the ravine. One of the massive Uruk-Hai was running through the mass of the black clad army. He held a torch unlike anything I had seen before and the rain didn't seem to affect the fire in the least. I leaned over the side of the wall. Aragorn continued to scream frantically at Legolas. One arrow flew through the air and embedded itself into the thick neck of the running Uruk. Another flew and found its place on the opposite side of the neck. The Uruk was unaffected and just as he reached the Deeping wall he dove head first into the drain that was at the base of the wall under my feet.


	16. The Sun is Rising

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Sixteen: The Sun is Rising

When Legolas had told me to forget about my notion of having history on our side here at Helm's Deep I shrugged it off. There was no other fortress in Middle Earth as great or as strong. Théoden had said that no enemy had ever breeched the Deeping wall or entered the Hornburg. He had said it with pride and with confidence. The next few minutes of my life took everything I had ever known about the world and its workings and completely shattered it and flipped it on its side.

My ears rang and felt as if they would burst open, but that lasted for less than a second. I felt all the air around me get sucked away as my feet lifted from the ground. A great invisible force grabbed at my flesh and my body twisted up and around in ways no one's body ever should and with such a great speed that everything around me turned into a blur. I felt my very blood spin around inside my veins. My face burned and stung as the tiniest bits of rock cut and embedded themselves in my skin. Then came the heat. I felt as if I were tied to a spit being turned over a thousand fires. I felt this would ever stop. The seconds passed far too slowly, but eventually the heat faded and the spinning stopped…right before my eyes focuses on the hard stone of the top of what was left the Deeping Wall.

All the air was forced from my lungs on impact. I gasped and started to hack and cough. I rolled over on my back and panted desperate for air. My whole body shook feverishly. My stomach churned and I had to lean over to expel its contents. My ears were ringing and everything else around seemed in slow motion. My eyes darted around like an untamed beast.

There were dead bodies everywhere. Some Men, some Elves, some Uruk. My mind was clouded and struggled to piece together any kind of thought. I felt as if I was in some strange nightmare and I hoped to wake up any second. I slowly rediscovered my arms and moved them underneath me. I pushed them up and rose to my knees almost falling backward again. My head pounded and I rubbed my cheek. I could feel the roughness of the shrapnel of the stones. The ringing in my ears slowly faded and were replaced by the screeches of the Uruks.

"Brace the gate!" I heard Théoden yell from the watch tower. I turned and looked to the causeway. The slow moving party of shielded Uruks had been concealing a battering ram.

I looked back down the other side of the wall. Water from the drain was now flowing out of the huge gap that was blown from the Deeping wall. The Uruks were charging inward. Gimli was a few feet from me near the gap and he stirred sitting up on his side. I looked around for any other survivors. Haldir had been fighting on the wall closest to the watch tower and seemed mostly unaffected by the blow. Legolas was at his side. I looked below the wall where some of the Elvish reserves were placed. They looked shaken but ready to engage the enemy. Then I saw the still form of Aragorn just beyond the pool of water that used to be the drain.

I mouth opened in shocked. No! He had been completely blown off the wall. I felt my eyes grow glossy with tears. Please, please don't be dead!

"Hold them! Stand firm!"

I glanced back up at the watch tower as Théoden's voice echoed off the stone walls. I looked back down to Aragorn and was relieved to see him stir. He lifted himself up and shook his head. He was still dazed. He rolled over onto his back and stared in wonder and confusion of the advancing Uruk-Hai.

"Aragorn!" Gimli cried out and he quickly jumped to his feet. He ran down the wall and then leaped into the group of Uruk-Hai in the gap. Aragorn had finally made it back on his feet.

"Gimli!" he cried out. Gimli was swinging his axe around bashing and cleaving anything in his path. I too finally rose to my feet. I found my sword a few feet away by the stairs of the wall. Gimli was shoved and he fell backward into the pool of water. Aragorn yelled out another command in Elvish and the reserves launched a cloud of arrows into the advance of the Uruks. The arrows found their targets and Aragorn yelled out again raising his sword up by his face to charge the advancement. The reserves ran down the hill like a wave of gold and silver. I heard Aragorn cry out as he swung his sword and thwarted one of the pikes away from him engaging the Uruk-Hai flooding through the gap.

I heard a commotion behind me and turned around. Uruks were still coming up the ladders! I inhaled deeply and gripped the hilt of my sword. This was far from over! I felt that same fiery rage engulf me. This was the demon I saw come out of Eomer's eyes eleven years ago. This was the blood and battle lust of the warrior. This was what I was lacking with the wargs. Legolas was right, I was a fool. I willingly thrust myself into this madness but I did it for the folly of a dream. I loved Eomer…I stopped dead in my tracks as that thought came into my mind. Loved? Yes….I did love him. I loved Eomer…but I had also come to a much bigger realization. There was a lot more worth fighting for than just the promise of a title. I wanted to protect my King. I wanted to protect my friends who had shown me nothing but kindness and sport. I wanted to protect this country, but I did not do it for Eomer. Not any longer….The true spark of the warrior comes out when you do everything for yourself.

I heard an odd noise of metal being scraped against rock and I looked up. Legolas came flying passed me riding on what looked like an Uruk-Hai shield. He rode the shield all the way down the stairs, but jumped off at the bottom. The shield flew into the chest of an Uruk. Legolas was still using arrows and when he engaged the enemy at the bottom of the stairs he even used an arrow by thrusting it into one of the Uruks eyes. Aragorn lifted Gimli out of the pool and helped him to his feet. I nodded to myself. All was well at the gap in the wall. I turned around and rushed down the wall toward the watch tower where Haldir was still fighting off Uruks from the ladders.

"Haldir!" I cried out as I fought my way across the wall over to him. He made a quick check of his surroundings before he turned to me.

"What's going on at the gap?" he asked keeping a sharp eye out for anything that dared enter the radius around us.

"Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the elvish reserves are fighting back the flood of Uruks that pour though the gap. They…" I had to stop "Urgh!" I said as I swing my sword swiftly and slashed an Uruk across the face. Haldir had not even noticed its approached and gave me a look of amazement.

"You should go back to the gap. My men and I have this area covered." He said. I nodded at him and started to head back down the wall but stopped about halfway when I heard Théoden speak again.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!" he yelled across the stretch of the Hornburg. I could see Aragorn moving away from the gap shouting to his men and pointing to the gate of the keep. I turned back around and had to duck down immediately as another massive Uruk-Hai appeared and swung his sword at me. I chopped through his legs and then stabbed the blade into his chest as he fell. The congestion on the wall was getting thicker. I let my rage flicker and rushed in blade first. I killed another three Uruks and one more of the massive ones. Haldir was in a frenzy slicing and swinging his sword around. I hurried to his side to aid him.

"Haldir!" Aragorn shouted from below. Haldir stopped for a moment to look at him. Aragorn yelled something in Elvish and Haldir nodded and repeated it to the rest of his men on the wall.

"Get to the keep, Deya!" he yelled out. I nodded at him and hurried past him following his men. I smiled at Lisawe when I saw her a few steps ahead and was glad she had survived so far.

"What are you doing? What are you stopping for! Argh!" Gimli said as Legolas and some other elf dragged him away from the gap. I heard Haldir yelling to his men again and I stopped by the door and looked back. He was still in the same spot as before. He was waiting for all of his men to pass. Was he going to fight off the advancing Uruks himself! I started to take a few steps back toward him but Lisawe stopped me.

"Haldir will be fine! Come!" she said grabbing my arm.

I heard the shrilling roar of an Uruk and then a not so shrilling sound of pain. I turned my head back around and everything seemed to slow down again. Haldir looked dazed and stared down at his arm that was now flowing a steady stream of blood. He was panting and then looked back up confused he started to take a step toward the keep but an Uruk came up from behind him. He was too shocked to realize the presence of the Uruk and I screamed out loud as I watched its blade fall onto the back of Haldir's head.

"HALDIR!" Aragorn cried out as he started to head up the broken stairs to the top of the wall. Lisawe had wrap her arms around and under my shoulders to keep me from dashing back into the midst of the Uruks while I still screamed out and tears fell down my cheeks stinging my cuts and scrapes. Haldir fell slowly to his knees staring around dazed and confused. Aragorn had finally reached his side and fell to his own knees grabbing Haldir's shoulders…but Haldir's head fell back limp and lifeless. Lisawe kept dragging me back toward the door to the keep. I watched as Aragorn patted his chest and then slammed it onto Haldir's. I barely caught a glimpse of Aragorn laying Haldir's body down and then jumping onto a ladder pushing off and leaping into a group of Uruks, enraged.

"We must get to the gate!" Lisawe said. I felt my own rage twist and entangle deep down inside of me. My tears turned into daggers. I felt my nose snarl up. Lisawe let go of me giving me a weary look. I looked at her and then I patted my own chest and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"To the gate." I said smiling.

We rushed through the door to the watch tower. I lingered just beyond the entryway and waited for the last archer to hurry in. I slammed the door shut and dropped down all three of the thick lock boards into place. I pulled my brother's old dagger from my belt and I jabbed it into the bottom lock board. Nothing else was going to come through that door tonight!

Lisawe hurried to the top of the watch tower to refill her quiver and shoot from above. I hurried to the gate itself. As I downed the stairs and rounded the corner quickly I heard the screams of the soldiers. The battering ram had just broken through and its sharp spikes found their way into the chest of Friktuff who smacked against the hole of the gate and fell dead as the Uruks withdrew the ram.

"Brace the gate!"

Arrows from the Uruk's crossbows flew from the hole and claimed a few more lives.

"Hold them!"

I pushed my way through toward the gate. A couple of Rohhiric bowmen shot their own arrows and subdued the Uruks for a few moments. Théoden, Gamling, and Grimwold arrived at the gate. I stood at Gamling's side and everyone let out a fierce cry as the Uruks advanced again and those closest to the gate thrusted their swords into the hole hoping to claim a life or two. A few Uruks actually made their way through the hole, but were quickly struck down by the group of soldiers waiting beyond the gate.

"RROOARR!" an Uruk reached through the hole.

"Ahhh!" Gamling cried out as the Uruk's fingers wrapped around his throat and squeezed. Théoden quickly lifted his sword with both hands and chopped off the Uruk's arm. I caught Gamling as he fell back catching his breath. Théoden now stood directly in front of the hole. A pike was thrusted in from the Uruks and it found its way into Théoden's shoulder. I quickly helped Gamling back to his feet. A soldier behind Théoden handed him a spear. He grabbed it and thrusted it back through the hole killing the Uruk holding the pike. Théoden pulled out the pike from his shoulder and winced. Gamling came up behind the king and braced him.

"Make way!" Gamling yelled out pulling Théoden away from the gate. I followed close behind in case Théoden needed immediate attention. Gamling let the king lean against the wall behind the soldiers at the gate.

"We can't hold much longer!" he said to Théoden. I looked at the king and Gamling and Théoden looked up at me and he sighed. The Uruks rushed the gate again and this time the gate opened slightly but was pushed back by the soldiers. Gamling returned to the gate. I stayed near Théoden who was clutching his shoulder.

Aragorn appeared and as he passed the king he patted his shoulder. Soon Gimli appeared as well. Aragorn quickly moved through the soldiers and impaled an Uruk that had broken through.

"Hold them!" Théoden yelled out.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn called back. Gamling found Théoden's sword and handed it to him.

"As long as you can give me." Théoden said taking his sword and gripping it. Aragorn nodded.

"Gimli!" he said turning to the dwarf. Aragorn urged Gimli into a side passage to the left of the gate and then followed him. Several soldiers rushed the gate with spears to drive back the Uruks.

"Timbers!" Théoden commanded.

"Brace the gate!" Grimwold yelled out. I started to move back toward the gate to fight but Théoden reached out and stopped me.

"Stay here Deya. Please…..stay here." He said.

I looked up my king. No…this man was not my king. This was scared and this man's expression read defeat and helplessness. This man was not my king. He was a shadowed memory of my king. No better than when Saruman had a grip on his soul. I realized that Théoden was no longer the top of the chain in command….but I could not admit this to him. I mustered up the best smile I could under the circumstances and nodded my head to him. He nodded back and then winced again.

I heard a great commotion just beyond the gate. I turned to look and saw Gimli feverishly start bashing and cleaving the Uruks. Aragorn flew from some hidden ledge outside the gate. Several soldiers started to bring wood planks and other large timbers. I saw one man trip and I hurried over to help him before he let the large beam fall.

"Shore up the door!" Théoden said moving toward the gate.

"Make way!" a man yelled as he brought a huge beam of wood through.

"Follow me to the barricade!" another solider yelled as he appeared with an armful of planks.

"Watch our backs!" another soldier yelled as he hurried away to fetch more wood.

"Throw another one over here!" a guard said standing by the gate.

"Higher!" Théoden commanded.

I helped Grimwold hold up a board to the gate. I heard screams come from above us and several of the soldiers all looked up. Something new was stirring.

"Hold fast the gate!" a guard yelled out as they were just finishing patching up the hole. Théoden walked up to the only remaining opening of the hole.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" he yelled out as the last hole was covered. "Gamling!" Théoden cried out. Gamling appeared in seconds.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked.

"Help me to the hall." He said and he leaned on Gamling's shoulder. I looked at them both for a moment and Gamling nodded at me. I nodded back and then I hurried up the stairs to the watch tower.

I stopped dead in my tracks. The Uruks were launching huge grappling hooks to the top of the wall of the keep and then raised massive ladders. Several Uruk-Hai were already storming the keep and many more ladders had yet to be lifted. I saw Legolas leaning over the side of the keep wall and then he leaned back. My eyes widened when I realized he was rescuing Aragorn and Gimli. I rushed over and took hold of the rope and pulled with me. A few other soldiers joined us. Legolas grabbed Aragorn's arm and pulled him and Gimli safely back over the side.

Aragorn stood up and caught his breath looking at Legolas. He said something in elvish to him and they once again patted their chests and did the whole shoulder thing. Elves were very strange.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

That was Gamling's voice. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and I all turned to look. The fresh timbers on the gate broke and the doors flew open as hundreds of Uruk-Hai charged in.

"They have broken through! The castle is breeched! Retreat! Retreat!" Théoden yelled out.

We took off toward the hall. I clutched my sword tight in my fingers but tried to avoid any further confrontation.

"Fall back!" yelled the soldiers as everyone rushed toward the hall. Aragorn stopped on the walkway. He put his hand on my back and urged me to hurry on.

"Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!" he yelled out.

Théoden and Gamling were standing at the doors of the hall waving for everyone to hurry inside. So few….so few soldiers made it before they had to close the door. The Uruks flooded into the keep wave upon wave. Once inside the wounded that had been saved were rushed into the caves. Those still strong rushed around frantically grabbing any wood that was left to barricade the door. They used chairs and benches when the wood was depleted. The heavy rhythmic pounding of the Uruk battering ram echoed off the walls of the hall like a heartbeat. Gamling was attending to Théoden in the middle of the hall. Théoden turned to his men.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." He said in a solemn tone. Aragorn ran from the door toward Théoden looking for anything else to add to the barricade.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" he said as he lifted up another bench and handed it to Legolas who rushed it to the door. He looked up at Théoden. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

I helped the men who were leaning against the barricade. Another thrust of the battering ram stuck and we were forced back for a moment before we pushed against it again. I could hear the faint cries and screams of the woman and children coming from the caves. I pushed against the door with every ounce of strength I could muster. I felt my face twist up and I felt my eyes water up with tears. It will not end like this!

"Fetch those tables!" Grimwold yelled out. Legolas and I hurried over. Aragorn was still standing by Gamling and Théoden.

"Is there no other way for the woman and children to get out of the caves?" he asked looking toward the archway and then back at Gamling and Théoden. Théoden did not answer. "Is there no other way?" he asked again. Legolas quickly turned over a table knocking its contents to the floor in a clatter. I took one end of the table and helped him carry it to the door. When it was securely pressed against the rest of the mish mash of furniture and wood I turned back toward Théoden. Gamling stared at Théoden and his lip quivered for a moment. He turned to look at Aragorn.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many." He said and looked back at Théoden who remained silent. Aragorn placed his shoulder on Gamling's shoulder.

"Send word for the woman and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance!" he said and gave Gamling a little push on the back. Théoden's gaze slowly moved up to Aragorn.

"So much death…." He said. Aragorn and Gamling looked up at him. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?" he asked. Gamling looked back at Aragorn and then hurried into the caverns. I walked over slowly toward Théoden and Aragorn. Aragorn looked in deep thought. His eyes traveled to the floor pondering an idea….any idea! I felt as if my heart would burst any moment. Finally, Aragorn slowly looked up at Théoden.

"Ride out with me." He said. Théoden looked at him shocked and stared at him. "Ride out and meet them!" Aragorn said sternly.

"For death and glory?" Théoden asked taking a few steps towards him.

"For Rohan." Aragorn said and closed the gap between he and the king. "For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli said as he leaned on his axe nearby. Aragorn looked up to one of the windows. Sure enough a steady stream of light began to pour into the hall. I gulped and looked to Théoden. Please…..I prayed silently…please…..

"Yes…." Théoden said weakly and then his face turned fierce. "Yes!" he said confidently. I felt a smile spread across my face. I felt goosebumps of excitement and battle lust creepy across my skin. Théoden turned to look at me and then at his men by the door.

"The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep…." He turned to look at Aragorn, "One last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli yelled out and he hurried through the hall to a door in the back. He was going to blow the horn! Théoden crossed back over to Aragorn and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." He said and Aragorn looked as if a new strength had come over him. I too felt all the soreness and fatigue melt away from my muscles. I smiled and found a helmet laying nearby. I twisted my hair up quickly and put it on.

"Horses! Horses!" I yelled running toward the archway of the caverns. "Horses at once!" I commanded. Several guards came rushing up the stairs leading the horses. A few soldiers remained at the door pushing against it. The rest all rushed over and mounted a horse. Théoden mounted his and a guard handed him his helmet.

"Fell deeds, awake! Now for wrath! Now for ruin and the red dawn!" he said and put his helmet on. The sound of the mighty horn rang through the halls. The last thrust of the battering ram smashed through the doors and the Uruks rushed inside.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!" Théoden yelled out pointing his sword at the doors. Everyone cried out and drew their swords. I kicked my horse and we galloped through the hall ramming into the flood of Uruks. We exited the hall sword swinging and rushed down the stairs and through the walkways. We charged down the causeway knocking over every Uruk-Hai that was in our path. The horn blew again. Once down the causeway we charged into the mass of Uruks in the ravine.

"URGH!" I cried out as I swung and slashed as hard and fast as I could. Even Legolas was using his sword.

"FOR ROHAN!" Grimwold cried out and he sliced through the neck of an Uruk. I looked up for a moment and saw Aragorn staring up at the mountains whispering something. I looked around. Several of the other soldiers were looking up as well and also the Uruk-Hai around us. Even Théoden stopped and looked. I then too averted my eyes to the mountains.

On the top of a steep mountain pass stood a rider in white. A smile spread across my face. It was Gandalf! Another Rohhiric rider appeared next to Gandalf. He raised his sword into the air and then hundreds more riders appeared at the top of the pass. I felt my heart flutter into a frenzy. My eyes widened and my body went numb as is frozen in time. Théoden spoke the words I could not.

"Eomer." He said smiling. Eomer swung his sword and the Rohhirum charged down the hill in triumphant battle cries with axe and swords swinging. The Uruks too cried out and those closest to the pass knelt down with pikes pointed outward. Just as the riders reached the Uruk-Hai the first blazing light of the sun spilt over the mountains. The Uruks cried out and held their hands up to their eyes. I felt a tear roll down my cheek at the sheer beauty and awe of the scene before my eyes.

The riders and Uruks clashed. Uruks screamed and shrieked out as they were slain one after another. Gandalf swing his staff around wildly and Eomer fought with a great passion and hacked and slashed through the Uruk armour. It didn't take long before what was left of the Uruk-Hai began to flee and retreat through the ravine.

Théoden led the riders after them, but Eomer rode ahead and stopped them.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" he yelled out. He turned around and came to Théoden's side. I did find it strange that the forest seemed so close, but then I quickly realized why. When the last Uruk fled into the thick canopy of the trees of Fangorn, the trees began to sway back and forth. A strange noise carried on the air of bark twisting and the cries of the Uruks demise. When as was silent, I raised my sword into the air.

"VICTORY!" I cried out. Every single one of the riders joined me. I was a few horses down from Théoden and Eomer. I stared at Eomer and smiled as tears of joy came to my eyes. He too looked down toward me for a moment and then back at the forest. Suddenly he looked back at me as his eyes focused in on my breastplate in confusion. His eyes traveled up to my face and then he nudged his horse to walk over toward me. The rest of the riders began to head back to the fortress. Eomer stopped his horse right in front of me and his eyes stared with confusion and a hint of hope. I sheathed my sword and I reached up and lifted the helmet off of my head. My hair fell long down my back and I fixed my gaze into Eomer's eyes.

A great smile spread across his face from ear to ear. I found myself smiling too. His eyes danced with that spark and fire I had missed in these long days and nights as they darted from one of my eyes to the other.

"Deya…." He whispered and his eyes became glossy. He dismounted his horse and walked over to me slowly reaching out his hand as if were but a phantom. I reached out my hand quickly to his. Our fingertips touched and then he started to laugh and cry at the same time. He took my hand and came to my side quickly. He held up my hand to his cheek closing his eyes. He laid his head against the outside of my thigh as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Then when his eyes opened again they stared up at me. It was new stare. A good stare. It was as if I was the only thing before his eyes. I could read all the words welling up inside him in his eyes and possibly…a few actions as well. He placed a gentle kiss on my palm before he released my hand and lifted his head back up.

"We should head back to the castle with the rest of the riders." I said trying to get a hold of my raging emotions. He blinked a few times as my words soaked in and then he nodded.

"Yes…..Yes, there is much to do." He said and he turned back to his horse and mounted it. He looked back at me. "I will have a lot of duties." He said. "I may not see you again until nightfall." He said. I smiled at him and nudged my horse to trot on toward the fortress. He started to trot next to me.

"My dear Marshall of the Mark, I will have duties as well. I am the second in command of the Edoras Defense." I said proudly. Eomer stopped his horse dead in its tracks.

"WHAT?"


	17. Fourty Three Fools

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Seventeen: Forty-Three…Fools

A slightly steamed Eomer parted from my side when we reached the gate of the causeway. He wanted to report in to Théoden. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, but I was happy to see that the women and children were already filing out of the caves. The scene before the battle was heart wrenching, the scene before me now was joyous. I saw husbands rush into embraces with their wives and sons clutched tightly by their mothers. I saw Eowyn rush to Aragorn's side and she touched his face and embraced him. I smiled to myself; this evil was over.

Very few of the elvish archers survived and were already preparing to leave the fortress. Lisawe bowed her head in goodbye to me as I passed by her. I rode up to the hall dismounting my horse and handed him over to the stable boy. I inhaled deeply the peaceful air walking over and leaning on the side of the wall. I peeked over the side and saw that most of the soldiers were now helping to pile up the bodies. I then saw Gimli sitting down on his latest kill. I hurried down the stairs and toward the keep door.

I was surprised to see that my dagger remained embedded into the door. Well, now that there was a huge hole blown in the Deeping wall there was no pressing need to use the keep door. I pulled the dagger out of the wall and returned it to my belt. I pushed open the door and ran along the wall and down the stairs. Gimli saw me coming he took his pipe out of his mouth

"So you managed to survive two battles. I would say you are well on your way to a decorated military career." He said and he laughed at me and continued smoking his pipe.

"What is so funny about that?" I asked. "Do you not think there will be more battles to come?"

"There will always be another battle, lass. I was just picturing you charging into battle with a wee little one strapped in a basket on your back." He said and he laughed again. I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms.

"Perhaps, you would rather be given the task of minding my 'wee little one'" I said sternly. He gave me a look and then we both burst out laughing. Legolas approached us holding his bow in his hand. He stopped in front of Gimli and started to look over the wood of his bow.

"Final count, forty-two." He said and he gave Gimli a confident look. Gimli removed the pipe from his mouth.

"Forty-two? Oh! That's not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princeling." Gimli chuckled and Legolas looked up at him from his bow less than amused. "I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three." Gimli said putting his pipe back in his mouth chuckling. Suddenly, Legolas drew an arrow and launched it right in between Gimli's legs. Gimli froze for a moment and looked up at Legolas. Legolas gave him a cocky smile.

"Forty-three." Legolas said.

"He was already dead." Gimli said sternly.

"He was twitching." Legolas said looking down at the Uruk.

"He was twitching…." Gimli said and then he reached out and grabbed the handle of his axe that was sticking out of the Uruks head. "Cause he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli said moving the axe back and forth. The dead Uruk twitch with every movement he made. I was rolling in laughter.

"You guys, how I envy you." I said.

"Why is that, my lady?" Legolas asked.

"You two took chaos and death and turned it into sport. Even when faced with uncertainty and hopelessness you can still jest and joke." I said smiling. Gimli huffed at my comment but Legolas smiled. Aragorn came running down the stairs.

"Gimli, Legolas!" he called out. Gimli stood and pulled his axe out of the Uruk's head.

"What is it, lad?" he asked. Aragorn walked over with long strides.

"Come. We ride for Isengard." He said and he started to head back to the stairs. Gimli picked up his helmet from the ground and put it back on.

"Figures, we finally get a moments peace and we are off again." He grumbled as he followed Aragorn behind Legolas. I too followed them, but just as we reached the doors of the hall Aragorn turned around and stopped me.

"You will not ride with us this time, my lady." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"This is not a matter of Rohan." He said sternly and then he turned away. I reached out and grabbed his arm forcing him to turn around.

"Not a matter of Rohan? That wrinkly son of dog nearly destroyed Rohan!" I exclaimed.

"Now is not the time for this conversation, Deya. There are things and evils at work that are far bigger than Helm's Deep." He said gently pulling his arm back. "I promise I will tell you another time…a more peaceful time." He said. I said nothing and let him go. I entered the hall anyway. I needed to visit the infirmary. Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Eomer were all standing by the king's throne talking when I entered. Only Eomer glanced at me for a moment as I passed by and through the archway into the caverns.

The caves were mostly empty apart from a few wounded soldiers sitting outside of the infirmary. I also passed by a few soldiers that were less than lucky lying outside of the infirmary and bowed my head in respect as I pulled back the curtain and entered the room. Lady Da and a few other servants were running around treating and tending to a few men that were severely wounded. When Da saw me she threw up her arms.

"Your alive, child." She said rushing over and she hugged me tightly.

"Yes, I am alive." I said. "I just need a medical basket." I said.

"Are you hurt?" she asked and then she noticed my raw cheek. "Oh dear…." She said and then she smacked the back of my head. "This is a perfect example of why you should always wear a helmet!" she said.

"Ow! Ok! Ok! I understand." I said. What kind of healer coos at her wards and then smacks them?

"Have a seat, child." She said and she turned to get back to work.

"I can treat it myself. I just need some supplies." I said. Da sighed at me and then she reached up and moved a lock of hair out of my face.

"Child, you are still so young. Stubborn, rash, and bull headed." She said and then she threw her hands up into the air. "I learned long ago to avoid confrontation with you. Take that small, tan basket from the shelf over there." She said and she went back to work. I furrowed my brow and took the basket from the shelf leaving the infirmary.

I started to head back toward the archway but stopped. The men were probably still talking about Isengard. If Eomer took notice in the medical basket he would be concerned and distracted. I looked around. Now that the caves were mostly empty the cavern seemed to stretch on forever deep into the mountain. I tucked the basket under my arm, grabbed a torch from the wall, and headed down a narrow passage.

I found a little pool made from water dripping from the stalactites above. I found some abandoned wood left behind from the refugees and made a small fire. I sat down and unbound my leg guards, and took off my boots. I pulled out the ties of the boots and used them to put together a make shift rack that I set near the fire. I began to undo the straps of my shoulder guards and of the breastplate. I stood back up and untied the jerkin and pulled the chainmail shirt off over my head. I set the chainmail shirt aside to take back to the armory later. I stacked the shoulder guards and leg guards neatly inside the breastplate and set them aside as well. Those would eventually end up in my trunk and hopefully would remain there for a long while.

I unbuttoned the tunic, folded it, and set it next to the fire. I pulled the white shirt over my head and tossed it into the pool. I removed the breeches next and tossed them into the water as well. First, I lifted up my arm to examine my side where I had been struck during the battle. I had a huge bruise that began on my ribcage and traveled all the way to my top of my hip. It was very deep and would take a long time to heal. Still better than a broken bone or being piled up with the rest of the dead from the wall.

I looked over my arms and legs. Many many small cuts and scrapes, but nothing so serious that it needed stitches. I sighed. Just what I needed…more scars. I opened the basket and took out a bar of soap. I walked over to the side of the pool and peered into the water. The ripples from throwing in the clothes had ceased and I once again looked down on my reflection. My hair was going in just about every direction. My face was caked with soot and speckled with both red and black dried blood. I could smell my stale sweat and cursed at myself for letting Eomer get so close to me earlier. I stepped into the pool slowly. It was very deep and the water ended up coming to just under my chin. I got back out and sat down on the side of the pool dipping my feet in. I washed them quickly and then my legs. I lathered up the rest of my body and my hair before re-entering the pool and rubbing over the soap with my hands to make sure I got squeaky clean. I washed my hair three more times to get all of the tangles and debris out.

I grabbed the white shirt floating about on the surface of the pool and laid it over a rock. I ran the soap over it and rubbed it in with my hands. I rinsed it out and repeated this two more times before I tossed it up toward my little fire. I washed the breeches next. When I rose from the pool I rung out the shirt and breeches as best as I could and laid them on the little rack I had made by the fire to dry them. I felt much better now that I was clean. I set the soap by the fire to dry as well. I found an abandoned blanket a few feet down another cavern passage and wrapped it around me like a great cloak. I secured it with a strong knot and returned to the medical basket

I took out a bottle of clear spirits, a stack of bandages, and a large pair of tweezers. I sat down next to the pool and soaked one bandage with the spirits. I took several deep breaths before I press it up to my cheek and squeezed it out. I winced and cried out for a few seconds. When the sting began to dull I poured more spirits onto the bandages and held it up again. I set the bandage aside and then picked up the tweezers. I wiped them off with the damp bandage and then I leaned over to look at my reflection in the pool.

"You'll never get all the pieces out using the reflection in the pool."

I just about jumped clean out of my skin. Eomer appeared holding another torch. I double checked to make sure the blanket was still secure around me. I felt my cheeks redden. I had never been very modest, but I did not want him to see the bruise or the ravaged, scarred flesh of my back.

"It isn't very polite to sneak up on a lady unannounced while she bathes." I said to him turning back to the pool.

"I waited until you were finished bathing." He said and smiled raising an eyebrow to me. I looked at him but I couldn't tell if my face grew hot from anger or romantic emotion. He laughed at my reaction and even though he was still in his full armor, minus the helmet, he sat down next to me by the pool. "I can assure you that I did not see any part of you that was not meant to be seen." He said as he leaned over and rinsed off his hands in the pool. He then reached out for the tweezers in my hand. I pulled my hand away.

"I am not a child. I can do it myself." I said.

"If you had a proper mirror I would agree with you, but if you missed one or two of the pieces and left them behind they would become infected very quickly." He said. "Would you rather spend a few minutes in an empty cave feeling like a child or get half of your face eaten away by infection?" he asked. I looked up at him. The fire in his eyes had died down since we first spoke out in the ravine but I could tell there was still a flicker lingering inside of them. He was very lucky. I was still so thrilled to see him or I should say, still so thrilled to be in the same building as him that my desire to punch and yell at him quickly faded. I turned my cheek to him slowly.

"Make it quick." I said. "You do have your 'duties' after all." I said sarcastically. He reached out and gently took hold of my chin tilting my head toward the light of the fire.

"I can spare an hour, I think. Théoden King and party will ride for Isengard before sunset. Théoden has just visited the infirmary for his shoulder. I assumed you were also in the infirmary. When I did not see you I walked into the caverns and here you are." He said.

"Who all is in Théoden's party?" I asked.

"Myself and Gamling. Gandalf, Lord Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas." He said.

"Such a small party? Do you realize you are marching on a wizard?" I asked and I turned my head to look him in the eye worried.

"Gandalf in confident he can break through Saruman's madness and return him to reason." He said and he tilted my head again. "Please hold still." He said as he continued to pick out the tiniest bits of rock and debris. I did not want to break my gaze from him but I had no choice. I felt my heart sink in my chest. He had barely returned with enough time to supper and now he was going off again into the unknown and possibly death. I felt my eyes grow teary but I did not want him to see. I gulped and looked away to the far side of the cave.

"How long?" I asked.

"Just a couple more minutes and then I will wash it again in the spirits." He said picking out a couple more tiny pieces.

"I meant, how long will you be gone?" I asked.

"Isengard is a day and a half's ride from here. However, I will not be returning to Helm's Deep. The refugees are already starting to depart the fortress. Théoden has given Eowyn the charge of leading the people back to Edoras safely." He had to stop and he let a slightly angry sigh escape his mouth. "You are to be her guard. However, I still cannot understand how you managed to convince the king to let you join the guard." He said and he quickly pulled out a larger piece of rock that was near my eye. I winced and pulled away from him.

"That hurt!" I said sternly. I felt a trickle of blood flow down my face.

"Sorry." He said and he picked up the spirit soaked bandage to wipe the blood away. "Edoras is a two; maybe three days ride from Isengard. I expect to return in no more than five days. I have been gone many days and I long for a peaceful night's sleep and clean clothes." He said.

I did not say anything else back. The one thing I needed in my life to help me make sense of all the chaos was sitting here at my side, but I feared he would away like a whisp of cloud at any moment. I closed my eyes. Freeze this. Don't let him leave. Leave us here forever frozen in these caverns. Eomer noticed I wasn't talking. He hurried up and finished picking out the debris. He did as he said he would and soon I had a large, white bandage the spanned my cheek. I reached up and felt the bandage. At least the debris hit me on my cheek with the scar. Maybe it would look less like a scar and more like….oh who was I kidding….several scars.

Eomer reached out and took my hand gently. I turned my gaze up to him.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Théoden King spoke of a grand feast on our return to Edoras. When we return….when I return I will have a great deal of free time and…..well the feast would be very fun…..however there will be a lot of unclaimed men…drunk men…..I would like for you to….if you want to….I would like to be your….." he continued to stutter about in his words. I looked up at him patiently and raised my eyebrows trying to get him to continue. Bless him for trying, though. He continued on.

"The feast…I would feel much honored and happy….that is happy to be doing the right thing…..anyway honored and happy if you would allow me to….."

"Spit it out man! Heavens! You can stare an Uruk in the face and slice through his head like a twig but you would turn into a babbling fool talking about a mere feast? You sound as if you have already come from a feast. What are you trying to say?" I finally said losing my patience. He looked at me in shock and then his expression turned sour. He let go of my hand and stood up.

"Find your own official escort then." He said sternly and he turned away picking up his torch walking away back into the dark passage.

Escort? To a feast? Why would I need an es…..My eyes went wide with shock and realization. 'Unclaimed drunk men' he had said. He wanted to be my official announced escort. He wanted to protect me and make sure the other men knew I was in his charge at the feast. He wanted me to be at his side at the feast. I am a fool indeed! I reached out and grabbed the half-dried breeches from the rack and slipped them on quickly. I tied them and then grabbed the shirt and pulled it over my head not bothering to tuck it in. I grabbed the tunic and slipped it on tying the strings as I ran down the passage as fast as I could.

"Eomer!" I cried out. I did not even see the glow of his torch in the passage. I came to the blankets of the infirmary and drew them back with both hands. "Eomer?' I asked looking around.

"He left with the King not five minutes ago." Lady Da said as she folded some clean blankets on a table. I rushed out of the infirmary and up the stairs through the archway. No one was in the hall. I hurried out of the doors and over to the stairs of the watch tower. I leaned over looking down on the walkways and passages through the fortress to no avail. I heard the steady clacking of hooves and looked outward. They were already halfway across the ravine.

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! I just want to say how excited it makes me that so many people are reading, reviewing, and adding this story to their alerts and faves. I cannot express enough how much you guys mean to me and help push me to write my very best. I would also like to recognize a couple of my fans who are always been honest and have always reviewed. Thank you so much LibbyGoof and WillowDamon14. You have stuck with me these long chapters and I always enjoy reading your reviews. Don't ever hesitate on giving me your honest opinion either. Thank you all so much!


	18. Buttocks and Barrels

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Eighteen: Buttocks and Barrels

The caravan was being loaded. I was sitting down on the stairs outside of the hall staring out onto the horizon of the ravine. Eomer had been out of sight now for over an hour now but I could not tear my eyes away. I made him mad again. I was rash and jumped to conclusions and stomped all over his innocent attempt of a romantic gesture. I had come to the realization that I did, in fact, love him. I, however, had absolutely no idea what his conclusions were. He was definitely drawn to me for whatever reason. I do not think he would have been so emotional seeing me after our long absences away, but I was begging to notice a pattern. When I returned to Edoras after eleven years it was near impossible to part him from me and then he turned cold and cruel in the stables. He cried when he found me in the ravine and then he would rip rock out of my face forcefully in spite! There were much larger powers at work here but I could not tell if they were weaving together my and Eomer's threads of fate or crossing our stars.

"Deya?"

I turned around to see Eowyn standing behind me holding a wooden crate.

"Yes, Lady Eowyn?" I asked looking up at her.

"I believe this is yours." She said and handed the crate out to me. "The servants were about to pack it back onto the caravan and I thought you might want to change before we depart." She said smiling. I raised an eyebrow. Well, I suppose Eomer was as abrupt and changeful as Eowyn.

"Thank you." I said and I took the crate and set it beside me returning my gaze out to the ravine. There was now a steady stream of people leaving to return to their homes. Eowyn did not leave. I turned back around and looked up at her.

"Have you eaten?" she asked. "There is some fresh bread on the table." She said pointing into the hall.

"I have not yet eaten but I will find something or other in time." I said and turned away from her again. Still she lingered.

"We should be ready to depart within the hour." She said and she too looked out onto the ravine. I glanced up at her. What was she trying to do? Why was she being so nice to me all of a sudden? I stood and picked up my crate.

"Lady Eowyn, I am the highest ranking soldier in this fortress. Whatever you wish to say you may speak freely. I am under your command now." I said and nodded my head toward her. Her smile faded.

"I was not making conversation because I had a command or chore. I was just trying to be polite." She said quickly.

"I am sorry, Lady Eowyn. If you would excuse me, I would like to go change." I said and I started to walk toward the hall.

"Actually," she said following me, "There was something I wanted to ask you." She said. I stopped and looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I did not get to see my brother for very long and I was wondering about him. He returned from the ravine with you and then he disappeared for a while into the caves before he left." She said.

"We did not exchange many words. He seemed like he was good health. He did mention that he was eager to return to Edoras to relax." I said.

"That's good. He had not had any leave time for at least two years." She said. "It seems so strange…" she said and then her eyes gloss over and she stared into space.

"Lady Eowyn?" I asked. She broke from her trance.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Eomer and I were best friends when we were children. When our father died he started to grow distant. He had to, he was the man of the house….then when our mother died and we were moved to Meduseld he started partaking in more military duties. Then you came into the picture. I always knew we would grow up and go our separate ways but I must admit I wasn't entirely prepared to share my brother with another woman. It seems silly, I know." She said and she shook her head and wiped some of the excess moisture from her eyes.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. I do not deny that Eomer and I are closer than the average man and woman but I have no idea how he truly sees me, nor do I have any inkling of what women have been to him in his past." I said.

"Eomer has always been a strong man and a dedicated soldier. There have not been very many women. In his younger days he would visit the brothel on occasion. He never had any serious lovers to my knowledge and now that he is an adult I have not seen him anywhere near a woman romantically for many years." She said.

"What are you saying?" I asked. "Has Eomer never showed any affection to any other woman?"

"I have known my brother for over twenty years. I have never heard him speak a single word about any woman. I have never seen him cry over any woman. I have never seen him day dream off into space over any woman. Except you. When you are near I can see his eyes deceive him. That day you returned to Meduseld we were both standing before Théoden King waiting to tell him of Theodred's condition. When Hama leaned in and whispered something into his ear he reached out and grabbed Hama shoulder's accusing him of jesting. Then he turned on his heels and ran to the doors faster than I have ever seen him run." She said and she smiled. "It was nice to see him act more like a man and less like a soldier."

I could not meet her eye. I looked down to the floor and tried not to react to her words.

"I must get ready." I said quickly and I hurried through the hall. This time I went through the archway that was just behind the king's throne. There was a single hallway with a handful of rooms. I tried the first door but it was locked. The second door opened. I entered the room and closed the door. I set the crate down and then leaned against the door. Why does all this information come to me when Eomer was not around? I wanted nothing more now than to run to him and embrace him. What kind of mess have I found myself in as of late?

I opened the crate and dug around until I found my tan chemise and my green, wool dress. It was to get out of the breeches. They were comfortable but the fabric gripping my legs always made me feel naked. After I finished tying the cords of the dress I found another tie in the crate and I worked my hair into a single, long braid. I folded up the breeches, shirt, and tunic and started to pack them into the crate when I felt velvet graze my fingertips. I froze for a moment and then dug a little deeper and pulled out Eomer's light, green sketch book. I had completely forgotten that I had packed it. I sat down on my knees tucking back the hem of my dress and opened it. I felt my heart sink a little bit in my chest. What was I expecting? Just because I loved him didn't mean that he would fall into my arms. Fighting wargs was tough….fighting Uruk-Hai was tougher….fighting to win Eomer would be my greatest battle yet.

I returned the book to the crate and picked it up. I entered the hall and out the doors to add my crate to the caravan. The stable boys were already starting to ready the horses. I returned to the caves and found my way back to the remains of my fire from earlier. I used water from the pool to put out the last of the red coals and then took down my little rack. I put my laces back into my boots. I picked up my bundle with my guards and breastplate and walked back to the front of the hall. I found Thenhines and attached my sword to his saddle. I wrapped my guards and breastplate and attached them as well.

Eowyn soon came out of the hall and found her horse and mounted it. I mounted Thenhines and trotted him up to her side. I had not realized just how small our party was. Apart from Eowyn and I, only a handful of guards, Lady Da, and a few servants were traveling with us. I was happy that everyone was on horseback this time. The journey would be a lot faster than last time. We had already reached the same lake by the large hill by nightfall. The servants pitched a tent for Eowyn. She offered me to join her but I declined. I found a nice, soft grassy spot near the lake and laid down directly on the ground. I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the moon and stars. One day had passed….three or four more to go before Eomer returned to Edoras and we could have some time alone.

I sat up quickly as a realization passed through my mind. I had never really had any alone time with Eomer before, at least not more than an hour or so. If he had no military duties what would he do? Did he have friends? Did he go riding? Swimming? I knew he sketched but surely he would not do that all day. Would he seek my company or would he ignore me?

I did not sleep well that night and I was one of the first to rise and ready to ride. I lingered to the back of the party. Everyone seemed to be moving slower. I wanted the days to pass quickly. Unfortunately, we reached Edoras just as the sun was setting that day. I was surprised to find that the streets were bustling despite the late hour. Many townsfolk came out to greet and the rest were all rushing around with animals being taken to slaughter. Carts were being drawn up to Meduseld loaded with flour, grains, and vegetables. Théoden King and party were not expected to return for a few days and people were already getting ready for the feast? What kind of feasts do they throw here in Edoras? If this was a feast thrown for a battle I wondered what they did for a birth or good harvest.

Servants were waiting at the front doors of Meduseld to assist Eowyn. I dismounted Thenhines and unbound my sword and parcel from his saddle. I led him to the waiting stable hand. I stopped by the steps of the hall and looked up. It was good to be back. I found my crate on the caravan and entered the hall. Eowyn was sitting at a table eating some kind of stew. I was hungry but I think I will just visit the kitchen before I go to bed. I walked over to Eowyn.

"What will be my duties here, Lady Eowyn?" I asked. She finished her spoonful and then set it on the table. She wiped her mouth on a napkin and then she stood up.

"Your services are no longer required." She said and she walked passed me toward the archway to the halls. I blinked a few times and then I turned around and followed her.

"What do you mean 'my services are no longer required?' " I asked. She stopped and looked at me.

"Did you not speak to Théoden King at all before he left?" she asked.

"No." I said.

"He informed me that on our return to Edoras you were to be moved into reserve status. You will off duty until the need arises." She said and she said it so calmly.

"I can't just be put on the reserve. I am the second in command." I said sternly.

"You were the second in command. Théoden offered the position to Grimwold for his brave actions at the gate of the keep." She said.

"What? I cannot just be replaced on such a folly!" I said feeling my anger rising.

"I cannot read Théoden King's mind. His actions are his own, but they are the final law. You can take it up with him when he returns. I am tired, good night." She said and she walked toward her room. I lingered in the hall clenching my fist. How could Théoden do this? Would I still receive a title for my actions or had he returned to his original plan on making me a ward of Meduseld? Feast or no feast, when the first news reached my ears of their return I would meet him at the gate with a few questions.

I walked down the hall and opened the door to Eomer's room. It was just as I had left it. The clothes still hung from the rafters waiting to be put away and I could still see imprints on the bed from where Freda and I had laid. I set my crate down on the floor by the floor. The sunlight was rapidly dwindling. I lit a fire in the fireplace and started to light some candles around the room. I took down the clothes from the rafters and started to put them in their proper place. I took out Eomer's sketch book from my crate and put it back in his hidden cabinet. I left the rest of my stuff in the crate. When Eomer did return I would most likely be moved to a different room. I took my dress off and folded it up and put it on top of my crate. It was still early in the evening but with Hama gone and Gamling away I doubt that I would receive any visitors.

I tidied up a few things in the room and then I wrapped Eomer's cloak around my shoulders and went to the kitchen. Eohides was the only servant there washing dishes from supper. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Back again? Ha! You should ask for a job." She said. I knew it was a joke but the last thing I wanted was to become a servant again.

"I am hungry." I said. "What is there to eat that does not need to be prepared?" I asked.

"There are still plenty of apples, there is a bit of bread left though it has started to harden. I can get you a bit of cheese if you like." She said as she finished up the dishes.

"An apple sounds fantastic." I said smiling and I went over to the drink well and opened the submerged barrel. I took out two apples and then left the kitchen bidding Eohides a good night. I returned to Eomer's room and I sat down and ate the apples. My mind began to drift away from me. I tossed the apple cores into the waste bucket in the corner and then went over to Eomer. I threw myself onto the blankets and gathered them all around me smelling them. I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. Tomorrow night will be the last night I will sleep in this bed. I sighed and stood back up. I blew out the candles and then returned to the bed. I grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it close to me imagining it was Eomer. I may never knew what it really feels like to lie next to him.

The morning seemed to come all too quickly. I rose from the bed and rekindled the fire. I had no pressing matters to attend. I had no chores. I changed into my white chemise and then pulled out my brown dress. I unbraided my hair and let it flow down long. I grabbed Eomer's cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders. I dug around my crate until I found the little pouch of money that Lord Mekastre had given me. Hama wouldn't be giving me free clothes and favours anymore. I was on my own.

There were only a few servants walking around in the halls. Some were cleaning the chamber pots and some were carrying laundry back and forth between the rooms. I walked into the hall. I stopped at a table and took a little corn cake that had been baked for breakfast. I munched on it as I left the hall and began to walk down the road toward the market area.

Edoras was far from being the largest capital in Middle earth, it's buildings seemed humble and stoic, but as for the market there was none better. Vendors of all trades gathered in the little stalls and sheds to sell anything and everything you could imagine. People came from all corners of Rohan to buy their wares and even some from more distant lands. Many of the vendors were just starting to set up for the day. I say the sign for the fabric and clothing vendor. I entered.

"Good morning, Deya!"

I turned around and was happy and surprised to see Julia. I threw my arms around her.

"Julia! Heavens! How have you been? I have not seen you since….." I didn't dare finish my sentence for fear of bringing up painful memories.

"What can I do you for today? We just finished up looming a fine bolt of red wool that would make a fine evening frock." She said.

"I would rather not buy fabric. I am no stranger to making clothes, but I have so few garments that I seem to have a dire need. What do you have to offer in near my size?" I asked. "I need chemises and a few frocks."

"We have plenty of chemises." She said and she went over to the far side of the room. She looked around on various planks of wood that had labels scribbled on them. "Ah ha!" she said and she pulled out a basket and brought it over to the table. She took the lid off and started to thumb through the folded wares of all different colors.

"I had no idea that you would have so many ready for sale." I said looking into the basket.

"Chemises are worn to death. There is always at least one customer a day coming in to buy them." She said "Here we are. How many do you need?" she asked.

"Five would be fine." I said.

"Any color?" she asked.

"Yes." I said. Julia picked out a white, blue, green, brown, and red chemise and folded them back up and stacked them up in an empty basket.

"Alright, what kind of dresses would you like?" Julia asked going back over to the baskets on the shelves.

"A few simple ones. Any fabric." I said. She started to dug around in the basket and pulled out a few simple wool dresses.

"You know, I think I have a nice evening gown in your size. Would you be interested?" she asked. I thought about it for a moment. I already had a nice evening dress; the one Lady Da gave me.

"No thanks." I said smiling.

"Are you sure. It's a new pattern I came up with." She said. I chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind taking a look at it." I said. Julia folded up the wool dresses and added them to the basket with the chemises.

"It's in the back." She said and she led me through a door in the corner by the shelves and into a back room that was full of all kinds of clothing supplies. She reached up and pulled down a dusty blanket that was covering a horizontal pole. Hanging from the pole was a lovely red gown. It had long flowing sleeves and golden embroidery twisting into leaves and flowers along the hems.

"It is very beautiful." I said looking at it. It was a little different from other gowns I had seen. Most gowns had a collar or rested just off of the shoulders. This one had gathered fabric on the shoulders and dipped down in the front….dipped very low down in the front. I smiled and lifted an eyebrow. That was different indeed.

"I'll take it."

I had not realized just how much money Lord Mekastre had given me. Even with the fine gown I bought from Julia I had barely tapped into the contents of the pouch. I would have to find a safe place to stash it away until I needed something necessary. I stopped at a few more shops on my way back to Meduseld. I did find a nice pair of dark red boots at the cobbler and I ended up buying them as well. They matched the gown, but would also add a nice touch to colour to everything else.

The sun was high in the sky by the time I returned to Meduseld. Eowyn was standing on the corner of the platform that wrapped about the building looking out onto the plains. The wind whipped all around her. I would have said "hello" or at least gestured to her but she did not look at me once. I entered the hall and went straight to Eomer's room. I had to rearrange the contents of my crate to be able to fit in my new clothes, but I was happy that I didn't have such a pressed wardrobe anymore. I was actually starting to feel a little bit like my old self when I lived in the East Emnet. I was about to hang Eomer's cloak back up on the wall when I heard several footsteps hustle around in the hall outside the door.

I opened the door and peeked out. Several servants were running around frantically carrying all sorts of odds and ends in their arms. I managed to catch one and stop her.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"The king has been spotted on the west road and will arrive at the hall within the hour." She said. My eyes widened my eyes and my heart pounded out of my chest. I slammed the door shut in the face of the servant. Why have they returned so soon? What did they do? Knock on the door and then shoot Saruman in the face with an arrow? Legolas, curse you! I hurried over to the bed and threw the pillows on the floor. I stripped off the blankets and put them in a basket to take to the laundry room. I dug out fresh sheets and blankets from a trunk and quickly re-dressed the bed. I fluffed up the pillows and then grabbed the basket with the old sheets. I hurried down to the laundry room and gave it to a servant telling her it was from Eomer's room.

I now had a few questions to ask Théoden. I started to head toward the kitchen to exit the hall to the stables but I stopped. What would Eomer think if I charged up to Théoden and started yelling at him? No….No, my questions would have to wait. I returned to Eomer's room and sat down on his bed. What am I supposed to do? Should I leave now, or wait for him to tell me to leave? I felt my spirits rise as an idea popped into my head. I rose to my feet and hurried out of the room and down the hall. I went to the kitchen.

There were at least fifty servants packed into that small kitchen working on making all manner of foods, breads, and cakes. I looked around.

"Eohides!" I called out. She emerged from the chaos.

"What is it now? I am very busy. There is a feast to prepare for." She said.

"Where do they keep the wash tubs?" I asked.

"They keep them out in storage barn when not in use. Why? You don't intend to bathe right now do you?" she asked.

"No, the bath is not for me." I said and I rushed back into the hall. With the kitchen as packed as it was there was no way I would be able to bring in a tub through that door. I ran around the hall to the storage barn. I flung open the doors and went inside. I groaned when I saw that the heavy tubs had been stacked on top of each other. There were also tubs of various sizes. I left the barn and hurried over to the stables.

There was a young boy who was napping in a pile of hay.

"Boy!" I called out. He jumped to his feet and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked.

"I will give you an ingot of gold if you aid me." I said. He smiled at me and nodded his head. I grabbed his arm. "Quickly!" I said dragging him back to the storage barn. A couple of men were already taking a tub out. It was the biggest and most lavish so I assumed it was for Théoden.

"Help me lift this and carry it through the door of the laundry room into the hall to Lord Eomer's room." I said.

"Yes, my lady." The boy said and he did as he was told. It took several minutes before we finally got the tub into the room.

"Come boy! Hot water! Hot water!" I said as I rushed from the room. The boy was on my heels. We carted bucket, after bucket, after bucket of hot water from the laundry room to Eomer's. When the boy brought the last buckets from the laundry room I stopped him and handed him his gold.

"Bless you, child!" I said ruffling his hair. He left the room. I started to lift and pour the remaining buckets into the tub. Just as I lifted the last bucket up to pour it in I heard the clicking of armour and heavy footsteps approached from the hall. I held my breath and looked toward the open door. Eomer entered with a plate of food in his hand and a chuck of bread in his mouth. He reached up and tore a chuck off chewing it. When he saw me he stopped chewing and almost dropped the plate.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked swallowing so quickly he almost choked.

"When you were banished I was given your room to stay in." I said pouring in the rest of the water. I stood up and smiled at him. His eyes flared for a moment but then his eyes started to drift around the room.

"What the hell have you done to my room?" he asked setting the plate down on the small table.

"I just cleaned it a bit and put everything away. I even washed your clothes for you." I said taking a few steps toward him. His expression changed to one of embarrassment.

"I had been away for so long before you returned…I had to leave quickly….I didn't have time…" he said.

"It's ok, Eomer." I said laughing. "I don't mind cleaning." His eyes suddenly turned toward his bed and to his hidden cabinet. He looked back at me.

"How much did you clean?" he asked worried.

"I saw the drawings." I said and I crossed my arms. All the color drained from his face.

"Those weren't mine…..I…..found them." He said quickly. Good lord, he looked like he was going to pass out any second.

"I thought they were quite good." I said smiling up at him. He did not say anything but his gaze began to burn as he gazed into my eyes. I felt my heart start to pound.

"I took the liberty of making you a bath. It is still very hot, though." I said.

"I still have to take my armor off." He said and chuckled. "I don't feel like scrubbing rust off anytime soon."

"I was going to have food ready for you too, but I can see you went for that first. I can leave if you would like to eat in peace." I said.

"No!" he said loudly and then he looked embarrassed again. "Stay….stay for a little while."

I looked up at him. He stared at me. His face was now calm and peaceful I couldn't help but smile at him. It was so good to see him. He was here. Right here standing before me. I gulped and then bit my bottom lip. I crossed the room over to him. He immediately held out his arms as if to embrace me but I only smiled at him and walked around him. I reached up and started to undo one of the straps of his shoulder guards. I noticed that his ears and his cheeks began to take on a pinkish hue. I smiled again and slid the guard down his arm. I tossed it on the floor. I did the same to his other guard and it too fell to the floor. I went around to the front of him and reached up to the strap of his breastplate. His hands rose up and rested on top of my hips. He leaned in a little closer to me. His eyes watched my every move as I worked to undo the strap.

I moved my hands down to undo the strap that was resting on his hip. His breathing quickened and one of his hands moved smoothly to the small of my back. I gulped again trying to keep my cool as best as I could. I undid the strap and I had to move away from him to slide it off. It joined the guards on the floor. When I reached for the buckle of his belt he inhaled sharply and tensed up a bit. I undid his belt and let it drop to the floor. He slowly lifted off his chainmail shirt and let it fall to the floor as well. He sat down on his bed and he untied the cords of his boots and slipped them off letting them lie wherever they fell. He stood up and reached out to touch me again but I moved away from him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I walked away from him.

"I need to get ready for the feast." I said turning away from him. "And so do you." I walked over to where my crate was. I will take the upper hand of this game we were playing. I knelt down and opened it looking inside to make sure I had everything that was mine. I heard him take a few steps. Probably to the table to return to his food. I had a little trouble finding my dagger and it took me several moments before I finally found it tucked in between the folds of the black and gold gown Lady Da had given me. I picked up the crate and rose to my feet turning around. The crate clashed onto the floor immediately as I gasped and raised my hands to cover my mouth in shock.

Eomer stood facing the wash tub with his back to me…..and he was completely nude. This was no accident either. He undressed as silent as he could. He meant for me to see him like this. My hands slowly fell back to my side as my eyes began to study the creature before me. They focused in on the thick and defined muscles of his shoulders and neck. He had a few scars of wounds of old but not nearly as deformed or widespread as my own. My gaze traveled to his arms. His muscles rippled like the waves of the sea under his skin. My eyes danced all the way down his tight, strong back and eventually came to stop at his firm, square buttocks.

He turned his head back to look at me and for a moment I thought he would turn to face me fully. I thought I would faint at that very moment, but he only turned his face. My eyes locked with his. His face held no modesty or any signs of nervousness. His gaze was ablaze but there was something new in his eyes now. They held just the slightest detection of vulnerability. He was trying to tell me something that was not the obvious answer to his gesture. He trusted me as well as wanting me.

My thoughts waged a grappling battle within my head. My brain was telling me one thing, my heart was telling me another, and my body had an entirely different response from the other two. My heart was fluttering and I felt it would explode at any moment. His expression began to take on a look of worry and regret as the seconds ticked by.

"Say something, Deya." He said. My eyes looked over his body one more time before I bent over to pick up my crate.

"I must ready for the feast." I said as I walked swiftly out of his room. I closed the door behind me but I had to linger. I felt feverish and hot and had to catch my breath before I walked down the hall to knock on Lady Da's door. I was so flustered that I nearly rammed into the poor boy that was wheeling a cart of barrels full of mead.

Author's Note:

I would like to apologize to WillowDamon17 for misspelling their name in my author's note in the last chapter. You still reviewed so I happy that you were not upset. Also I want to thank LocaGirl2010 for reviewing with honesty and insightfulness. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	19. Hobbits, Drunkards, and Farts

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Nineteen: Hobbits, Drunkards, and Farts

I missed the cart full of mead barrels by a finger's length.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I said looking down at the boy.

"Quite alright, miss. No harm done." The boy said looking up at me. I raised an eyebrow. For a boy he had a very deep voice. He could not have been more than 9, maybe 10 years old. I then looked at his face more closely. He had an oval face and a flat, button nose. His hair was shaggy and a dark blonde. His features were very defined for a mere boy. He must have noticed me staring at him because he looked back up at me after he checked the barrels in the cart to make sure they had not tipped over. "I would offer you a drink, miss, but these are for the feast tonight." He said.

"Merry!"

We both looked down the hall as another boy hurried over to us. "What are you doing? There are still more barrels." He said to the other boy.

"Sorry, Pip." The other boy named Merry said as he started to push the cart back down the hallway. The other boy followed him. I remained standing there very dazed and confused. I jumped slightly when the door to Eomer's room opened. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. He was wearing breeches now but no shirt. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Can you help me?" he asked.

"With what?" I asked briefly looking at him and then looked back to the boys. They had reached the end of the hall and turned into the archway that lead into the mead hall. Eomer followed my gaze and then he smiled and looked back at me.

"Their Hobbits." He said. I looked at him.

"Hobbits? What are they supposed to be? Hairless dwarves?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Maybe." He said. "Do you want to help me or not?" he asked.

"You still haven't told me with what!" I said crossing my own arms.

"Come inside." He said and he straightened up and gestured his head to the room. I gulped again and hesitated. Was this some kind of test? Eowyn said he had not had any feminine company for a long time. I wanted to enter that room more than anything else but I was still too unsure what Eomer's intentions truly lied. I did not want to simply pass through his life as some kind of living pillow….but I also did not want to pass through my life without him.

"Alright. I'll help you." I said as I set down my crate by his doorframe and I walked passed him into the room. He followed me in. I heard him shut the door and I turned around quickly. "Leave the door open!" I said nervously. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow but he opened the door back up. He walked over to his little table and picked up a chair. I watched his every move. He carried the chair over by the washtub and set it down sitting in it.

"My arms and shoulders are very sore and it was difficult for me to properly wash my hair." He said looking up at me. I stared at him. This was a new side of Eomer. He wasn't the strong hero of my daydreams and he wasn't the raging warrior. He was simply….Eomer. I walked over to him by the wash tub and picked up his damp drying cloth from the floor. I draped it over his shoulders. I ran my fingers through his hair pulling it up over the drying cloth.

"Move the chair closer to the tub." I said. He stood up for a moment, moved the chair, sat back down, and leaned back. I rolled up my sleeves and reached into the water grabbing the floating bar of soap. I worked the soap in my hand getting a good lather and then I started to rub my hands into his hair. He had all kinds of dirt and grime on his scalp and I had to really scrub it down with my fingertips. I cupped my hand dipped it into the water bringing it up to pour it over his hair. I lathered up my hands again and kept scrubbing.

I looked down at him and realized that he had his eyes closed. His cheeks were a little pink but I think my actions were more relaxing that anything. I rinsed his hair out and then I picked up the crying cloth and started to gently rub it over his locks. When I was finished I tossed the drying cloth on the floor by the washtub. Eomer stood up and bowed his head to me.

"Thank you. Your kind actions will not be forgotten." He said and he walked over to his trunk in the corner. He knelt down and opened it starting to dig around for a shirt. I am not really sure what came over me that moment. I walked over to him. He paused in his actions hearing me move. I knelt down behind me on my knees and I wrapped one arm around his neck and shoulder and the other arm around his chest. I pressed my forehead into his damp hair over his back. I felt his bare, dewy skin on my palms and fingers. I could feel his heartbeat quicken.

He dropped the shirt he had found and he turned around to look at me. He rested one of his knees on the floor. I had to move my arms from the embrace for him to move but my eyes never left his. He raised his hands and they rested on my cheeks. His thumb gently caressed the side of my face his eyes traveled down to my lips and neck stopping at my lips again before reconnecting our gaze. I leaned forward toward him and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. One of my hands went back through his hair and caressed the back of his neck. We were so close that I could feel the warmth of his breath. This was a dangerous game. Eomer moved one of his hands to the back of my head through my own hair and he started to pull me to him. I closed my eyes as my heart leaped into my throat.

Footsteps approached in the hall. Eomer released me at once and I nearly tipped over. I had to let go of him to catch myself. He stood up so quickly that he nearly knocked over the shelves that were next to the trunk. Aragorn entered the room. He looked like he was going to say something but when he saw the flustered and embarrassed Eomer standing like an awkward tree and me sitting on the floor dazed and confused he turned bright red.

"Pardon me." He said and averted his gaze to the side of the room. "The door was open."

Curses! Curses! Curses! Curses! A thousand curses! I quickly rose to my feet.

"There is no need for a pardon." I said bluntly as I briskly walked passed Eomer and Aragorn out the door and down the hall. Curses! Curses! I picked up my crate and tucked it under my arm. I walked down the hall taking very long strides out of anger and frustration. What was going on with me? I have always been in control of my actions….for the most part. That man…..that man held a power over me that I did not understand. Yes, I loved him, but this was starting to get ridiculous!

I reached Lady Da's door and I knocked on it hard several times. She opened it looking a little bit worried.

"What the devil is it?" she asked.

"I need a place to get ready for the feast." I said.

"Is that all? The way you knocked I would have guessed that the city was under siege." She said and she led me inside. I set down my crate hard over by her table and I reached behind me and started to untie the cords of my dress angrily. Lady Da came over to me and she took the cords from my fingers. "What had come over you, child?" she asked and she started to loosen the cords from the criss crosses down my back.

"Nothing. I am perfectly fine." I said as I slid the sleeves of the dress down my shoulders and arms. "Wash bowl?" I asked as I stepped out of the dress. Lady Da said nothing but pointed over to the corner of the room by the door. I walked over to it and started to splash water in my face. I untied the front of my chemise and pulled it over my head. Lady Da saw my bruise as I started to wash up.

"How did you get that?" she asked grabbing my arm and lifting it back up to look at it. I pulled my arm back from her and continued washing.

"The battle at Helm's Deep. I was struck but I had on a thick chainmail shirt." I said. I had finished washing and I walked over to my crate. I lifted out the folded up gown of red and I shook it out and laid it over Da's bed. She came over and picked up a sleeve and felt it in her fingers.

"How lovely." She said. "Is this what you are wearing tonight?" she asked.

"Yes." I said as I pulled out the red chemise I had bought. "There will be many nice unclaimed men of Rohan at the feast. Perhaps if I am charming and lucky I may find a husband tonight."

Lady Da raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing. Then she saw me pull the red chemise over my head. "You cannot wear that under a gown like this." I stopped.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't want to soil the gown."

"Heavens, child, sometimes I wonder if you are really a woman." She said and she took the chemise from me. She crossed the room and opened the doors of a wardrobe that was by the window. She pulled out a wooden box and opened it up taking out some kind of white skirt and some kind of undershirt that had long cords that dragged on the floor. She came back over to me and handed me the shirt. It was cotton and had many layers of ruffled up fabric. I stepped into it and pulled it up.

"Turn around and lift your arms up." She said. I did as I was told and she slipped the undershirt over my arms and she adjusted it around my chest.

"What is this thing?" I asked.

"It's a stay." She said. "Hold it up so I can start tightening it." She said. I lowered my arms and held the stay to my chest. "It was a lot more popular in the golden days of Rohan." She said as she started to lace up the cords. "If you wear a chemise with a gown like that, the fabric underneath with bunch up and be visible under the fabric of the gown. Also, with a gown like that, you down want to see the frumpy top of the chemise." She said. She had finished lacing the cords and now she began to tighten them up. Believe me when I say "tighten". By the time she had finished I felt as if my breasts were smooched up against my neck.

"How am I supposed to drink and feast wearing this?" I asked looking at her.

"Don't worry about that. It is more comfortable than it looks." She said and she picked up the red gown from the bed and brought it over to me. I took the dress from her and I stepped into it. She tied the cords of the back.

"Thank you." I said as I adjusted the fabric of the gown around my hips.

"You're not going to wear your hair like that, are you?" she asked.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked. Lady Da rolled her eyes and then forced me to sit down in a chair.

The sun was beginning to set by the time I left Lady Da's room. The halls were starting to fill up with people, servants, and guards all readying for the feast. I felt a little silly walking around all dressed up like I was. Da had brushed out my hair and then half pulled it back. She took sections and made little braids weaving them together to form a pattern. She found some king of gold hairpin that looked like a horse and wove it into the braid on the side of my head. The rest of my hair fell long down my back. A few of the guards nodded their head at me as I passed them.

"My lady." They said.

I walked through the archway and into the mead hall. There were all manner of men in the hall. Some stable hands, some servants, some guards. They were all carrying tables around setting them up. The normally empty hall now held hundreds of tables and chairs. Some of the early birds had already entered the hall and sat near the front door talking with their friends and relatives. The tables closest to the walls had been prepared with all kinds of meats, grains, and breads prepared in different ways. Barrels of mead were piled up in every corner as high as the tallest man could reach. I saw Gamling enter the hall through the front door walking with Eohides. They saw me and walked over smiling.

"Good evening, my lady." Gamling said nodding his head.

"It is a fine night for a feast." Eohides said.

"How are you both this evening?" I asked smiling.

"Very good. I don't get to go out with my husband very often." Eohides said and she look up at Gamling as smiled. I was a little caught off guard. I had no idea that Gamling and Eohides were married. Neither of them ever mentioned the other.

"Who is your escort this evening?" Gamling asked.

"I have no escort." I said. "I am on my own this night, though I am hoping some young and brave man might sweep me off my feet tonight. Not sure who may be up for the challenge.

"Not sure who?" Eohides asked. I panicked a little bit. As far as I knew, Gamling had no idea that I took an interest in Eomer.

"I just realized that I forgot something!" I said quickly. I nodded my head at them as I turned to leave. "I will see you both at the feast.' I called out as I rushed back through the archway.

"There she is!" I looked up and saw the two hobbits walking toward me down the hall. Merry came up to me and then looked back at his friend. "Will you please tell him that I was not dawdling around in the hall with you earlier? He doesn't believe me." He said. I looked down at him and then to the other hobbit.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I nearly ran into him in the hall. He had to fix the barrels that got knocked over. It was my fault." I said.

"You see?" Merry asked looking at the other one.

"I still don't believe you." The other one said. "Who are you anyway? Are you like some kind of princess?" he asked. I chuckled.

"No, I am not a princess. I am a soldier. My name is Deya." I said.

"My name is Pippin." He said and he held out his hand. "Pippin Took." He said as I shook his hand.

"It is very nice to meet you Pippin Took. And you are Merry, right?" I asked turning to look at the other hobbit.

"That's right. Merry Brandybuck." He said and he too held out his hand for me to shake.

"You two are the first hobbits I have ever met and I must say it has been a pleasure indeed. You are so polite and happy." I said.

"Of course we're happy." Pippin said,

"This is a night of feast." Merry said. "It's like dinner and supper combined into one meal with dessert." I laughed at his comment.

"I hope you guys have a good time." I said and I continued down the hall. I stopped when I realized that I had walked in the direction of Eomer's room. What was I doing? I hurried up and turned back around and walked to the opposite side of the hall. My mind was running away from me again. Servants had begun going around lighting all of the candles and torches in the hall. Everything had a nice open and warm glow. Hallways began to grow thin as more and more people poured in from every corner of the city. The announcement that the king was about to make the first toast brought everyone into the hall.

People filled the tables and chairs and those left were packed into the corners and doorways. Théoden stood proudly in front of his throne next to Eomer. Eomer had kept his hair completely down and he was wearing a very regal green tunic that had golden trim along the skirt. I saw Aragorn who was sitting next to Gamling. Lady Da was sitting next on the bench and then Eohides. There was still a small open spot on the end of the bench next to Eohides. Servants were going around handing everyone a cup full of mead. I saw Eowyn standing by a small table that had a lavish brass goblet and a matching golden pitcher. She was wearing a stunning light, blue gown that had an intricate pattern sewn unto the fabric.

"Thank you." I said as a servant handed me a mug of mead. When everyone had their mug or glass the servants themselves got their own and they turned to the king. Eowyn then picked up the golden pitcher and filled the goblet. She cupped the goblet with two hands and carefully walked toward Théoden. She smiled as she took a step up onto the platform and then she knelt and bowed her head handing the goblet to the king. Théoden took it from her and she rose and joined his side opposite of Eomer. I looked over at him and my eyes met with his. He stared at me with a blazing fire that was more intense than I had seen before. He eyes danced around me taking in the details of my hair and dress. He quickly turned his focus back onto the mead hall as Théoden began to lift his goblet into the air. Aragorn stood up and the rest of the hall followed his example.

"Tonight we remember those you gave their blood to defend this county." Théoden said holding out his goblet. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" everyone cried out and then took their first drink. I couldn't help but noticed that Aragorn hesitated in taking a drink. I didn't have time to ponder. When everyone had taken their first drinks everyone began to spread out and move the tables around. Some of men started a card table and a few other men took out some instruments and started playing a merry tune. Ladies curled up new to their men or lovers giggling and snuggling. Servants walked around filling mugs and cups and carried barrels through the crowd.

"Would you like to join us, my lady?" Legolas asked coming up to me. "Do you have an escort?" he asked.

"I have no escort. Where are you guys sitting?" I asked.

"Grimwold has challenged Gimli and I to duel. I am not sure what that means, but our table is over there by the tap barrels." He said pointing. "If you have no escort I would be happy and honored to oblige." He said and he held out his arm for me.

"She already has an escort."

I felt two hands rest on my shoulder and I knew that voice very well. It was Eomer. He stood very close behind me and could feel his chest move as he breathed.

"I am sorry, my friend." Legolas said bowing his head.

"I never said I would let you be my escort, Eomer." I said moving away from him. I wrapped my arm around Legolas's. "In, fact I was just about to join Legolas and Gimli at their table."

Eomer's expression changed very rapidly. His eyes moved from mine to Legolas's with daggers. Legolas's expression turned very nervous very quickly.

"I can assure you, my lord. There is no foul play going on in our party." He said quickly. Eomer looked back at me.

"So you are letting this elf be your escort?" he asked slightly agitated.

"No one is going to be my escort. I am a free woman of Rohan. I can sit in whoever's company I want." I said sternly. Eomer's agitation began to melt into anger.

"So you would tease and embrace any man who would cast you a glance?" he asked.

"Lord Eomer!" Legolas said glaring at him. It was my temper that was rising now.

"It is quite alright, Legolas. He may speak his mind if that's what he wishes. I take no offence. However, my mug is empty and the company stale. Lead me to your table." I said. Legolas looked at me and then at Eomer. Eomer continued to glare at him. .

"I think perhaps I could do with a bit of fresh air. I will see you at the table, Deya." He said and he released my arm and walked away. Eomer's eyes fell on me. I looked up at him briefly but I was too infuriated to linger my gaze. I turned away from him to head to the table but he reached out and grabbed my arm. He pulled me to him and got very close but this was not a time for romance.

"What is going through your head, woman! One moment I would think you an angel sent to relieve me of the horrors and cruelty of life and then I would feel your claws tear away inside of me. Do you think you are so better than the rest of us? Do you think you are in control? There is no such thing as control. From the day I first laid eyes on you, you have haunted me like an infectious nightmare. I am not a fool. I learned long ago not to repeat reaching for something only to get the back of my hand smacked. I have absolutely no idea what is going on in that pretty little head of yours but if you don't make up your accursed mind….I will stop reaching." He said sternly. I looked up at him. He had the same rage in his eyes he had that day in the infirmary when I challenged him. I could find no words to say. What could I say? I love you? What would that matter if I had no title yet? He tightened his grip on my arm and I winced.

"Speak!" he yelled. A few people that were around stopped to see what the commotion was about.

"You are hurting me!" I yelled back and I pushed his hand away from my arm. I walked away from him and headed for the table Legolas had pointed out. I heard quickened footsteps behind me.

"I will not let you walk away from me, Deya." Eomer said he gently took hold of my shoulders from behind. I stopped. He leaned down and pressed his forehead onto the top of my head. He inhaled deeply in my hair and pulled me flush against him. "Please, Deya….don't walk away from me again." He said in broken words. Was he trying to fight off weeping?

I felt every single emotion I have ever felt rush through my blood at horse speed. My heart pounded in my chest. What am I supposed to do? He is the heir to the throne of Rohan! Can I simple just turn around and expel all that I wanted to say? Can I simply turn around and let my love and affection flow? Wait a minute…..when I ever cared about protocol? When have I ever hesitated in taking what I wanted? I am not some trained and broken housewife. I am not a wallflower like my mother! I am not weak! I am not fearful! People have been telling me what to do for eleven years. No longer!

I turned around and I reached up and gently laid my hand on Eomer's cheek. He looked down at me and his eyes danced wildly from one of my eyes to the other; staring waiting for any sound to come out of my mouth.

"Eomer…." I whispered. He reached out and took my waist pulling me close to him.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"I won't walk away anymore….I…" The words felt like lead in my mouth. He moved one of his hands to my chin to tilt it up.

"Speak Deya…" he whispered.

"I have never wanted to walk away. Every action that had even torn you from my side has cut me like a blade on my soul. I shatter and weep at the mere imagination of you in any harm. If Saruman would have come to me and told me that ripping out my own heart with my bare hands would spare your life I would do it without hesitation." I said staring into his eyes. His lips parted and a tear fell down his cheek. "You claim that I was an infectious nightmare. You…..You! Everything that you are sets my entire being ablaze like a thousand suns…..I may lose my temper quickly. I may snap at you. I may even try to fight you, but….." I looked deep into his eyes and just like in my dream I could see my reflection. I was inside of him. I was branded into him and whatever the future may hold I knew that my brand would remain there forever. I moved my hand to the back of his neck. "Hold Me….." I said pulling him closer to me. "Hold me, kiss me, and never let me go." I said as I stood on my tip toes and closed the gap in between us.

Eomer let out a slight groan when I pressed my lips to his forcefully. His hands gripped my waist and then wrapped around my back pulling me to him as if he meant to absorb me into himself. My other arm wrapped around his shoulders. The kiss broke and was quickly followed by another one as he turned his side to the side and parted his lips slightly. I danced my fingertips across the back of his neck. I felt the tip of his tongue run along my bottom lip. I parted my own lips and tasted the mead on his breath. It was intoxicating.

"AYYYYY!" People around us who were watching our little display held up their mugs smiling and cheering us on. Eomer broke the kiss embarrassed and moved away from me slightly still keeping his hands on me. I moved my hand that was around his shoulders to my face smiling and laughing for our standing ovation. He too smiled down at me and he reached up and caressed my cheek. He took my hand that was covering my face in embarrassment and he brought it up to his lips. He kissed the back of it.

"No matter what happens this night, tomorrow, next year, next life…..you belong to me." He said in a deep, seductive voice. I leaned into him by his ear.

"I think we had better join our friends. You left poor Legolas hanging out on the cliff with no rope." I whispered. He laughed and then he took my hand and laced his fingers with my own leading me toward the table.

Legolas had come back inside already and was standing next to Gimli who was sitting down at the table smoking his pipe. Legolas was the first to notice that Eomer was holding my hand and he smiled. I sat down in a chair that was next to Gimli. A guard that was standing next to the tap barrel came over and put his hand on Eomer's shoulder.

"Eomer! Come and help us judge the challenge!" he said. I laughed. This man was already starting to stumble a bit in his step. I could feel the warmth of the mead spread through me and I'm sure I would reach his state within the next few mugs. Eomer released my hand and walked over to the tap barrel. Other man started to bring over crates full of empty mugs and set them in between the two tap barrels. He reached in and took out two mugs and filled them quickly.

"No pauses…" he said as he held out one mug to Legolas. "No spills." He said setting the other mug in front of Gimli.

"And no regurgitation." Gimli said as he grabbed his mug and took the first drink. The men around us laughed and held up their mugs.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked looking at him and Eomer.

"Ayyyy!" Some of the men yelled out clinking their mugs together.

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli said smiling at Legolas and laughed at him. He looked around at everyone confused. Gimli held up his mug with both hands and started to chug down the mead inside.

"What'll we drink to?" a man asked.

"Let's drink to victory!" another man yelled out.

"To victory! AYYYYY!" The men yelled out holding up their mugs.

I looked over to Legolas. He seemed hesitant to take his first drink and Gimli was already near done with his first mug. Legolas finally brought the mug to his lips and started to drink. I laughed watching his reaction. I glanced over through the people of the crowd. I saw Eowyn approach Aragorn with another goblet of wine. I smiled to myself and looked back over to Eomer. I hope she would be as lucky as I this night.

Legolas was matching Gimli mug for mug. Gimli was starting to sway a little bit in his chair. I could not believe that Legolas was still standing. Legolas set his empty mug on the table and Eomer handed him his next. Gimli slammed his mug down on the table. Eomer handed him his next mug as well but instead of starting to drink it he set his hand on the table and lifted himself up. He expelled a huge fart right in my direction! I stood up so fast I spilled half of my mead and knocked the chair back moving over to stand near Legolas. Eomer had started to fill the next mug up with mead and he did a double take and looked at Gimli in shock. Gimli only laughed and smacked the table a couple of time.

"Here Here." He said taking his next mug. Legolas finished his next mug and set it down taking another. Gimli too finished his mug and as he waited for his next he turned to the crowd that had gathered.

"It's the Dwarves that go swimming…with little, hairy women!" he said and he started to laugh and dance around in his chair. Everyone laughed. Gimli let out a loud belch and brought the next mug up to his mouth. Legolas suddenly looked down at his fingers.

"I feel something." He said. Eomer was leaning against one of the tap barrels with the next mug for whoever. He looked at Legolas and raised his eyebrows in shock. Legolas continued. "A slight tingle in my fingers." His expression turned to worry and he looked over at Gimli. "I think it's effecting me." Gimli slammed his mug down on the table and laughed. He pointed his finger at Legolas.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." He said. His eyes became crossed and quite suddenly he started to tip back. The chair keeled over and Gimli's legs stuck up in the air. Everyone burst out laughing. Legolas looked back over to Eomer.

"Game over." He said.

There was a sudden commotion coming from the front of the hall. The men that were playing instruments had all gathered at this table and were playing a tune I did not recognize. I walked over and started to chuckle. The two hobbits, Merry and Pippen were on top of the table that Gamling, Lady Da, and Eohides were all sitting at. They were shouting stuff to the make shift band and dancing around. Eomer appeared at my side smiling looking at them and then to me. Merry and Pippin joined arms and started to sing along with the music.

"Oh, you can search far and wide! You can drink the whole town dry!" they sang and then in the pause of the music they slapped their feet together. Unfortunately for Gamling as Merry brought his foot back down he knocked Gamling's mug into his lap. Gamling was pretty intoxicated and he looked a little angry at first but then was laughing and clapping to the music once more when he was handed another mug. Merry and Pippen continued to sing joining arms and dancing in a circle. I laughed out loud and clapped my hands with the beat.

"But you'll never find a beer so brown, but you'll never find a beer so brown! As the one we drink in our hometown, as the one we drink in our hometown!" They stomped their feet on the table twice to the music and then continued to dance and sing. "You can drink your fancy ales, you can drink 'em by the flagon. But the only brew for the brave and true…."

Pippen stopped and singing and stopped dancing halfway in the line. He stared into the crowd. I followed his gaze to Gandalf who had also come over to watch the festivities. I looked back to Pippen. There was something strange in his eyes I could detect but I had no idea what it was.

"Pippen!" Merry yelled out drawing his attention back to the song. Pippen smiled and continued on with the song.

"But the only brew for the brave and true! Comes from the Green Dragon!" they sang and they clink their mugs together and emptied their contents.

"Thank you! I win!" Merry called out. I laughed and turned around. Eomer had sat down at the next table that had a few open seats. He had his hand on his face and was leaning on his arm. His eyelids were starting to get droopy. The effects of the mead were starting to work its way into his blood. I looked back over to where Gandalf had been standing. I noticed Aragorn walk toward him. I raised an eyebrow and remember back on the conversation I had with him back at the fortress. "There are things and evils at work that are far bigger than Helm's Deep." he had said. I had now reached the bottom of my sixth mug of mead and my better judgment was clouded. I walked away from the table and headed toward them.

I did not dare get too close for fear of being excluded again. I got within earshot and then turned by back to them and slowly took a few steps back.

"No news of Frodo?" Aragorn asked Gandalf.

"No word….nothing." Gandalf said back to him. They were speaking in hushed tones and I had to take a few more steps back to hear clearly.

"We have time." Aragorn said leaning toward Gandalf. Gandalf turned to look at him. Aragorn continued. "Every day, Frodo moves closer to Mordor." He said and he looked back out into the crowd.

"Do we know that?" Gandalf asked him. Aragorn looked back at him and he thought for a moment.

"What does your heart tell you?" he asked. Gandalf thought for a moment and then he smiled.

"That Frodo is alive…..Yes." he said nodding. "Yes, he's alive." They both looked back out into the crowd.

I raised my own eyebrow. Frodo? Who was Frodo? Why was this Frodo person traveling to Mordor of all places? Was this the evil that Aragorn had spoken of? I was surprised when it was Aragorn who took a step back and turned around quickly bumping into me. I dropped my mug and the handle broke off.

"Pardon me, my lady." He said bending over picking up the two pieces. When he saw it was me he smiled. "Good evening, Deya. Are you having fun?" he asked. I was terrified that he would find out I was listening in.

"Yes! I am having quite a time! Excuse me," I said and I hurried away from him back into the crowd. The night was growing late. Gimli wasn't the only one who had passed out. Men and even some women were slumped over in their chairs at their tables. I was starting to feel lightheaded myself. I guessed that I would be returning to Lady Da's room until I was given a room of my own. I had left my crate in there anyway. I had not seen her in the crowd for a long time and assumed that she retired early. I thought about looking for Legolas and talking to him for a bit….until I felt my feet lift off of the floor. I gasped as Eomer grabbed my waist and lifted me up. I laughed and held onto him as he threw me over his shoulder.

"I think we have exhausted this night." He said and he started to head toward the archway of the halls.

"Yes, I am very tired and intoxicated." I said.

"Then it is bedtime." He said laughing. He kissed my arm with a peck and then he laughed.

"I will stay with Lady Da this night. I haven't gotten my own room yet." I said laughing with him.

"Nonsense. You will stay in my room." He said.

The warning bells started to ring and my happiness and laughter quickly faded.

"Wait a minute. No, Eomer. I can't stay in your room." I said quickly. He did not stop nor put down.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I would think it was obvious." I said blushing. He did stop this time and he did put me down. He leaned over but he lost his balance and had to catch himself on the wall pinning me between his arms like a fence.

"Deya," he said but had to pause to burp. "The women of Rohan are not known for their chastity. Healthy children and happy people are the top priority. And this is also a night of feast! Of celebration! Come with me, I want to celebrate it with you." He said and he leaned in for another kiss. I held up my hand to his lips.

"Eomer, you are heir to the throne. There are a lot more restrictions on your 'celebrations' than other men and their women." I said.

"Come on! You cannot be serious? Yes, I am royalty. Yes, I have obligations, but this is not some romp on a summer's night of lust's spontaneity." He said.

"You have had quite a bit to drink and I have had quite a bit to drink, neither of us are thinking with clear heads, but I know that this is not a good idea." I said.

"I can't believe you." He said and he straightened up and turned away from me. I saw that his shoulders had tensed up. He was getting angry. I reached out for his shoulder but she shrugged me off.

"Eomer…" I said feeling a little hurt. He turned back to me and pointed an infuriated finger in my direction.

"I knew you would do this! I knew it! You are a harpy and a siren! Masochist I name you! You knew all along that you would tell me exactly what I wanted to hear just so you could take it all back again. You have only ever wanted to see me in misery and I was a fool to think otherwise!" he yelled and he turned away me and staggered down the hall toward his room. I felt tears roll down my cheeks but I also felt my jaw clench. Every single muscle in my body tensed up and pulsed with rage. I ran down the hall after him. I grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around to face me. He nearly lost his balance turning around so quick and he stumbled a bit. I pulled by arm back and I let the back of my hand strike him across the face as hard as I could muster. The blow knocked him over and he fell onto his side hard on the floor. He reached up and rubbed his face and moved his jaw around wincing. I spat on him.

"Find your pleasurable company with the horses, swine!" I screamed at him and I ran back down the hall. I came to Lady Da's door and tried to open it but it was locked. I slammed my hand against the door.

"Let me in!" I yelled out. I glanced down the hall to see if Eomer would come after me, but he was gone. The door opened.

"Do you not know the hour?" she asked. I did not answer her. I stormed into the room reaching back and untying the laces of the dress as I walked over to my crate. Lady Da didn't even bother asking what was wrong. She knew better than to try and pry and just climbed back into her bed.

When the laces were loose I slipped the gown off and I crumbled it up and threw it down on the floor. I untied the stay as fast as I could and stepped out of the skirt. I threw them in the pile and dug out the first chemise my fingers found. I pulled it on quickly and then started to take my hair down. My anger was melting away. Now I could only feel the pain. My eyes blurred as tears poured down my face. Curse Eomer! I should have known this was all too good to be true. It wasn't meant to be….then why did I feel so dead inside?


	20. Kisses and Connections

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Twenty: Kisses and Connections

What few winks of sleep that I was able to get were enough for my head to clear the clouds in my mind but leave a terrible headache in its wake, however, it was unable to help me pass the pain of having Eomer torn away from me….by himself and his own actions. Seeing his gaze haunt me behind my closed eyes was an even greater mockery. I laid on my side on the blanket on the floor on the opposite side of Da's room. The fire had burned down to a few glowing coals and illuminated me in a feint yet fierce glow as red as a blood dawn. I held up my hand, gently grazing my own fingertips together. I could still feel his bare, dewy skin. I adjusted myself slightly on the blanket and a lock of hair fell onto my face. I clenched my fingers into a tight fist and I shut my eyes fighting off rage and suppressing the urge to cry. I could still feel his breath in my hair, ever inching closer to my neck. I felt his lips against my own. He was a taste somewhere in between the sweetest nectar and a forbidden, sour fruit. I silently slammed my fist against the floor while my other hand gripped the cloth of my chemise in front of my chest. I felt so empty, yet at the same time, so full. I felt as if all the weight of the White Mountains pressed against me. Was he as distraught? Was he suffocating as I was? That is the only constant I have grown accustomed to these past years. Love is a feeling much like suffocating. There is no air. There is no sun. There is no earth. There is only Eomer, and when there is no Eomer…..there is no happiness…..no joy….no sun, earth, or air.

I rose up to my knees and opened my mouth in a raging, silent scream of agony. My throat muscles screamed and burned from being strained so. I had put so much force into my cry that my stomach churned and I had to stop to cover my mouth to suppress the urge to vomit. I wrapped my arms around myself and leaned forward pressing my forehead onto the floor letting silent sobs wave through my body like a spasm as tears flowed from my eyes. What am I supposed to do? If he were a lowly guard or cavalryman I would have no qualms about sharing his bed, but he was the heir to the throne and one day he would be king. In the entire history of Rohan there has never been a question of honor for the king's bride. A queen, by marriage, was always chosen carefully from the noblest and ancient of bloods. They would never shower loyalty to a tainted, defiled wretch.

I wanted Eomer. I wanted every part of him. I wanted to reach through those burning eyes and dig my fingers into his soul. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted him to take me….to claim me. All that he was, he himself, was like the strongest pull of any force or instinct. But all the glory and responsibility that he was given by birthright and fate were like that of the bars of a cage that seemed to grow closer and closer together pitching my outreached arm crushing my bones. He wanted me to share his bed, maybe share ten, possibly twenty years of his life, hoping Théoden's health would hold, and then we would forever be parted. I was living out my grandmother's destiny. Which man would I be passed off to no better than an old, worn bucket? Grimwold? No, most likely a stranger I would not even see with my own eyes until our wedding day. I would rather slink away into the shadows and be forever forgotten than become a political tool like my mother.

My eyes widened and I sat up. I would rather slink away into the shadows and be forever forgotten than become a political tool like my mother! Ten years….twenty years….they were all better than no years. I rose to my feet quickly. So what if Eomer and I could never truly be together! Is trading honor and chastity for happiness and fulfillment such a devilry?

I glanced over my shoulder. Lady Da was sleeping soundly with her back turned. The hall had grown quiet some time ago as the last of the tipsy party goers retired to their rooms. Several of the storage rooms had been placed with blankets and pillows to accommodate for those far from home. I reached up and unbound my hair and ran my fingers through it freeing and tangles. I tip toed past Da still fast asleep in her bed and unlatched the door as slowly as I could. I opened it wincing as it gave a loud creak. I froze and looked back to Da but she did not stir. I stepped into the hall and closed the door gently.

Once I was far away enough from Da's door I ran as fast as I could down the hallway. I stopped when I rounded the corner and set eyes on Eomer's door. I spared a few minutes to catch my breath before I approached the door slowly. With every step that I took I felt my heart grow higher and higher in my throat. I felt flush, but as anticipated began to boil in my blood so did a growing fear. I knew from word of mouth what happens between a man and his woman behind closed doors, but I could not fathom the actual action for myself in practice. It all seemed so strange and messy, but then at the same time I suppose my instincts and animal nature would attempt to counteract the effects of my inexperience. Inexperienced isn't even a strong enough word to describe what I was feeling. My thoughts reeled imagining Eomer's bare flesh against my own. A burning tingle spread through me like a fever. I recollected back to the image of him standing nude by the tub. Only, my mind got a little carried away and when I imagined him turning around to face me fully I nearly passed out.

The excitement and fear quickly turned to nervousness when I saw the glow of light spill onto the floor from under Eomer's door. He was awake? Had he not slept? Or perhaps, not slept for long as I hadn't. I gulped and raised my shaking hand up to knock. I stopped and instead I reached for the latch. The metal was cool under my fingertips and it oddly calmed me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to relax and appear confident. I lifted the latch and opened the door in a quick burst.

Eomer was sitting on his bed looking down onto his sketchbook with a stick of charcoal working feverishly on his latest project. He jumped slightly, startled by his door flying open, but once his eyes locked onto mine his face took on a look of shock. His charcoal fell from his fingers and the book tumbled to the ground as he stood up slowly from the bed. He was now wearing only a simple white shirt and his breeches. I thought for a moment that I saw a glimmer of happiness in his eyes. For only a moment I saw the glimpse of fire's flare in his eyes. Then his face turned grieved and he tore his gaze away from me and looked at his fireplace instead.

"Why have you come, Deya?" he asked. "I have shamed myself beyond forgiveness. You should scorn me and shun me. You should not have come….leave." He said and he turned his back to me and crossed his arms staring into the freshly laid fire. I lingered in the doorway for a moment and then stepped into the room. I closed the door and looked back at him. I saw his shoulders tense up when the latch clicked shut and he realized that I was inside the room. I crossed the floorboards on featherlight feet and stood at his side. I bent over and picked up his sketch book. It had fallen open on the page he was drawing on. I turned it over and looked upon the page. I smiled and traced my fingers over the parchment. He had drawn me in my crimson gown sitting on a table in the mead hall smiling outward onto the crowd. I closed the book and tossed it over on his bed.

I reached out and touched his right shoulder. He inhaled sharply, but relaxed his tension. My other hand pushed gently on his left shoulder turning him around. He did not resist but his eyes focused somewhere behind me instead of me, myself. I reached up and took his face in my hands. He hesitated for a moment but he raised his own hands and laid them upon my own finally connecting his eyes with mine.

"How can you look upon me so?" he asked. "How can you touch me? I cursed you. I named you masochist. I almost let you die eleven years ago. I hesitated in action against your father and scarred you. Then when I finally did act…." He shook his head. "I wore my emotions on my sleeves drifting up and down like a leaf on the wind. You are a manifestation of everything that would temp me and pride me and yet you are a warm and welcoming comfort that I cherish beyond my own life." He said as he moved one of his hands and caressed the back of his fingers across my cheek. His eyes glossed and his lips trembled slightly as he fought back his emotions. "Why have you come back, Deya? Why do you always come back?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"All the painful memories and woes of my past were not of your doing." I said. "You were always my warm and welcoming comfort. I should be the one asking questions. How can you look upon me with such passion? I am everything and possess all of the qualities that are frowned upon for a woman. My body is mangled and scarred. My soul is a ravenous beast begging to be ripped from this cage of the flesh. You deserve a woman of beauty and nobility. A woman who would wait for you here in the hall quietly. A woman who would rear your children and sit in the corner sewing and knitting. I can never be that woman for you….." I gulped for a moment as the words rose in my throat. Even I could not believe what I was about to say. "But I really don't care." I said and a smile spread across my face. "I have come because I want to accept your earlier invitation. It was wrong of me to jump to conclusions. I want to share your bed this night."

Eomer's face turned a shade of red more deep and bright than any other I had seen before. "No, Deya!" he said as he retracted his hand immediately from my cheek and removed my own from his face. He took several steps back away from me.

"I am sorry I was so unwilling in the hall before. Please, Eomer. Do not make me leave this room tonight." I said as panic rose within me. Had I taken the wrong action? Had I jeopardized the future that I wanted?

"You cannot stay with me tonight. I will not allow it." He said sternly. I felt my temper flare.

"It matters not to me whether or not you will allow it. My mind is made up. I am staying!" I said raising my voice and crossing my arms.

"I care not! I lost my self-control earlier and I withdrawal my invitation. You are no longer welcome in my room." He said taking a step toward me. I sat down on his bed.

"I am not leaving this room until the sun rises." I said sternly. He fumed and pointed a finger at me. He opened his mouth to say something but then he got a wicked spark in his eye. His hand lowered to his side and he briskly walked passed me toward the door. I stood up at once.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"If you want to stay in this room, fine, stay in this room. But you did not specify that I had to stay in this room." He said.

"No! You sneaky bluggart!" I said hurrying after him. He made it to the hall before I could reach the door and he slammed it shut. I quickly pushed on the the door but it would not move.

"I will lean against this door all night if I have to!" Eomer called out. I pounded my fist against the door.

"Open this door!" I exclaimed.

"Never!" he said back.

"I will break it down if I have to!" I yelled.

"Try!" he yelled back.

I was infuriated. I shoved all of my weight against the door but still it did not budge. I took and few steps back and then I ran and slammed against it. Nothing. I did this at least three or four times. Finally, when I slammed against the door I felt it move…..it moved very quickly. There was no longer any resistance against it and I went flying into the hallway. I groaned when I landed on my bruise. I looked up. Eomer was standing next to the doorway. I felt my anger explode as I stood up. I stood on my tip toes and got up in his face.

"How dare you! You did that on purpose! What was your goal? Seeing me smash my face on the opposite wall? I could have…." I stopped and looked at him. He looked absolutely petrified. "What is wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost" I said.

Eomer's eyes looked at me, looked behind me, and then looked back at me. He gestured his head for me to look behind me. I turned around and felt all of the color drain from my face. Théoden stood in his long night shirt with hair freshly ruffled from being roused from sleep holding up a candle to investigate the commotion. His facial expression was stone-like apart from his right eyebrow which was raised as high as the heavens.

I quickly moved away from Eomer and held my hands together in front of me bowing my head. I felt my entire face grow hot from embarrassment.

"Théoden King." I said as my mind reeled for any possible explanation I could tell him should he ask.

Théoden looked at me and then at Eomer. His eyebrow returned to its proper position. He sighed and I awaited his to pass his judgment. I would never see Eomer again after this night. Why can I not think through my actions?

Théoden said nothing. He walked passed us as if we were not even there. Now it was Eomer who rose an eyebrow. He looked at me and then at Théoden. Théoden stopped and turned around. He looked at me and then Eomer…and he winked at him and continued on down the hall and out of sight. There was absolute silence for several moments.

Eomer bust out in laughter and had to lean on the wall to keep from falling to his knees. His outburst startled me at first and then seeing him in such a humour I began to laugh as well. Eomer wrapped his arm around his stomach.

"I…..I can't breathe…." He said as he leaned against the wall and slid down sitting on the floor still laughing. He reached up and covered his eyes. I walked over to him and knelt down sitting on my knees.

"I have never seen you laugh like this." I said smiling at him. He lowered his hand to his lap and looked at me as his giggles began to fade.

"I have not laughed like that in a very long time." He said and he sighed and looked back down the hallway. I reached out and took his face again. I turned his head to face me gently. His expression softened and I saw the fire in the eyes flare when he stared at me so. There was something different in his eyes this time. His eyes lied to him. There was a fear and hesitation in his gaze. I could read all that he was thinking…and all he was holding back. His eyes drifted down to my lips and then back up to my eyes in a split second. I smiled and I moved one of my hands to his forehead running my fingers though his hair. He closed his eyes and exhaled long and slow borderline on a groan. His cheeks grew flush as I moved my hands down the sides of his neck. I let them stop and rest on his chest. He raised his hands to rest upon my waist and he opened his eyes looking down, stopping in a few keys places on his way up to re-connect his gaze with my own.

"Why….." he whispered. "Why do you infect me so?" he said and one of his hands traveled to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. He spread his legs apart to allow me to get as close as possible to him. I was near flush with his chest. I leaned forward and touched my nose to his. He closed his eyes anticipating a kiss but I only smiled and giggled. He opened his eyes again a bit confused. I moved my hands to the back of his head working my fingers through his hair. My felt a devilish grin spread across my face. I leaned in to his side and let my lips graze by his ear.

"My dear Eomer, the only question you should be asking is, why am I not yet in your bed." I whispered and then I placed a featherlight kiss on his ear. I placed another kiss just under his ear on his neck. His hands that were resting on my back moved quickly and gripped my waist pushing me back until our faces were close.

"You do not realize the game you wish to play, Deya." He said staring into my eyes. One of his hands left my waist and he took a fistful of my hair and raised it up to his face. He closed his eyes as he inhaled my scent and let out a faint sound that I could only compare to a whimper of a pup. When he opened his eyes again his gaze pierced right through me. The burning tingle that crept across my flesh was being kindled and I felt my heart quicken its pace. If he could get a reaction so from my body with a single glance I wondered what else he could get my body to do. I felt the chains that had been wrapped around my heart for so long begin to rust and break. I felt a deep primal, growl grow in my soul. The beast was awakening…and she was very hungry.

Eomer's gaze left my eyes and traveled slowly down my neck and chest. He followed the curve of my hip and the outlines of my thighs. He released the lock of my hair and returned his hands to my waist. He then ran both of his hands slowly down the outside of my thighs to my knees and back up ever so painfully slowly to my waist. He did not stop at my waist and his hands ran up my sides and stopped just below my breasts. He looked at me, almost as if he was in a great pain but said nothing. His mind was still waging its war between right and wrong. I moved my hands from his neck down to his shoulders and stopped them at his muscular upper arms.

"What is it that you are fighting back? What is it that you wish to say?" I asked leaning my face in toward his. His eyes flickered down to my lips again before he gazed back at me.

"I have already said it." He said and sighed. "You have no knowledge of this game."

I saw the fire in his eyes flicker and then begin to fade. My eyes danced between one of his eyes to the other as worry invaded my mind and expression. I gripped his arms.

"No!" I said sternly. "I want this. You have my consent. Take me, I am your prize!"

"Deya, even the sweetest and most sensitive man who would walk about in daylight and walked hundreds of miles to pick his lover the rarest of flowers will turn into a carnivorous demon when the doors are shut and the sunlight withered. I am not known for being sweet or sensitive either. You are a maiden, are you not?" he asked. I didn't say anything but he could read it in my face and eyes. "I thought as much," he continued. "I cannot hurt you for my own selfishness." He said.

"I care not!" I said as desperation rose in my voice. "Hurt me, please! Tear me apart! I don't want just any carnivorous demon! I want your carnivorous demon! Please, Eomer, understand me. I want only YOU to touch me. I want only YOU to devour me." I reached up and took his face again caressing my thumbs on his temples. "I want these eyes of fire that burn my soul. I would care not even to be killed as long as it was by your hands."

I felt his heartbeat quicken within his chest as my words soaked in and fueled the fire that burned in his gaze. He looked at me and his eyes danced between my own eyes and down to my lips.

"You will not regret this?" he asked barely above a whisper. I smiled at him.

"Never…" I said.

Eomer acted quickly. One of his hands traveled to my back and pulled me into him rapidly closing the distance between our faces. Our lips parted at once. There was no long slow baby kiss of the lips this time. I felt his tongue flicker at my lips begging for entry. When he was graciously given access he let out a deep groan from his chest and his fingers gripped me. I cursed the thin layer of the fabric of my chemise that was keeping his skin from my own, but then I winced as his fingertips dug into my bruise. He noticed this and broke from the kiss and stared at me with genuine concern.

"What is it?" He asked with heaving breaths from our passion.

"Let's go into your room and I'll show you." I said trying to keep the fire flared between us. He let me go for a moment to rise to his feet and then he reached out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Put your arms around my neck." He said. I obliged without any hesitation. He leaned over and gripped at my thighs lifting me up. He kissed me quickly before he walked back into his room and I buried my face into his hair and neck.

He carried me inside and crossed the room to his bed. He set me down and I let go of his neck. He shoved his sketchbook off the bed onto the floor and crossed back to the door shutting it. He looked back at me and stood for a moment taking the sight of me flustered and hot sitting on his bed waiting for him. He pulled the white shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor.

I felt my heart flutter like a bird's wings and nervousness crept its way back into my blood. My mouth felt very dry and I gulped as I stood up. I reached up a hand slowly to the thin cords of the front tie of the chemise. His eyes watched my every action. I tugged on the cord and the small bow became undone. I reached up my other hand to part the two cords of the tie and then I gently pushed the fabric down my right shoulder. Eomer gulped as well. I found comfort in the fact that he was just as nervous as myself. I pushed the chemise down my left shoulder. The fabric slid down my body and pooled on the floor. I was now standing as bare as the day I was born before him.

A great inferno engulfed his gaze as his eyes darted wildly about me taking in every detail of my form from the sharp angle of my hips to the peaks of the wisps of curls of my womanhood. He did not move or say anything and soon I began to feel very modest about standing before him so. Me modest? Had I disappointed him? Did my scars repulse him? I then understood that in times that this between a man and woman very few words need to be said, for his next action impacted me far more than any sonnet or poem he could have prosed.

He looked down and began to undo the ties of his breeches. The burning tingle that so teasing tickled at my flesh before was now a full-fledged, raging inferno. I was the observer now. I felt as if the seconds could not have passed more quickly as his shaking fingers fumbled with the ties. Once the ties were undone he loosened the criss crosses and slid the breeches from his hips and down his legs stepping out of them. He faced me…..and I think it is pretty obvious where my eyes drifted.

My eyes widened upon seeing it. I saw a wicked smile spread across his face at my reaction. Smug thing, wasn't he? His sex was much like him; tall and broad, and in its state of partial arousal it was all the more intimidating as well. He crossed the room to me and took my face in his hands bringing my lips back up to meet his. It was a softer kiss this time, with less urgency. When the kiss was broken he caressed my cheek and gazed into my eyes.

"I have desired you since first I saw you. I will not deny that it would be very difficult for me to stop should you have second thoughts so I must ask you, are you sure that this is what you want?" he asked.

Much like he had done before, I think it was my action instead that answered his question. I lifted my hands to his chest. I ran my fingers across his pectorals and then down his abdomen feeling the bumps and grooves of his defined muscles. One of my hands rested on his right hip bone while the other traveled…..a little lower.

His knees buckled and nearly gave way to him. He moved his hands from my face to my shoulder to brace himself and he shut his eyes tight and threw his head back groaning in approval.

"Yes!" He exclaimed opening his eyes. He looked down watching my fingers intensively as I ran them over the thin skin of his sex. I felt the warm flesh in my hands stiffen even more. He moved his hands down my arms slowly, caressing gently with his thumbs and then moved them back upward to my shoulders. His fingers traced up my neck and then he pulled me to him for another passionate kiss. I wrapped my hand fully around his sex and his knees buckled again and he half groaned, half growled against my mouth as his tongue circled the inside and fought for domination with my own tongue.

His hips instinctively bucked as I increased the fervor of my services on his sex and he leaned into me. I had to stop pleasuring him as well as break the kiss to put my arms behind me and catch myself on his bed. He wasted no time climbing onto the bed on his knees. He wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me pulling me to him flush against his chest. I could feel his heart pounding against my skin and I felt his sex rub the inside of my thigh.

"Kiss me." He commanded desperately. He had a hungerous growl in his voice as his eyes stared into my own with want and desire. I smiled at him and touched his face caressing him as if it were my last moments of life. I tilted my head and met with his opened mouth. His fingertips traced up my back sending chills down my spine. Our tongues met once again but this time I pulled a hair's length away from him and I placed teasingfully light kisses on his top and lower lips, back and forth, before I finally playfully bit on his lower lip and tugged it letting it go again. He smirked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think you have the upper hand of this game?" he asked pressing his forehead against my own.

"I don't think, I know." I said confidently parting my lips for another kiss but he stopped me.

"I will not let you defeat me." He said with another wicked smile. He adjusted his position so that when he laid me back down on the bed my head was now on his pillows. He straddled me and leaned down ravishing my neck with his lips. He moved upward and I felt him trace the tip of his tongue along the rim of my ear sending another chill through my limbs. He kissed down my neck and across my collarbone. Every few inches he would playfully nip at my skin and it drove me insane. I let my hands caress across his shoulders and back slowly as he worked his kisses down in between my breasts. He ran one of his hands still at my thigh, along my hip, up my side gently so as to not inflame the bruise again, and cupped my breast. He grazed his thumb over my hardening nipple and I gasped as my back arched on its own. He groaned when my body pressed against him and he lowered his mouth onto my protruding bud.

My fingers griped at his hair as his tongue swirled around my nipple. My breathing was growing ragged and I felt a tingling ache grow in my lower abdomen. His other hand that was resting on my hip gently spread my legs further apart. He caressed my inner thigh and then he moved his hand to my womanhood and pressed gently between the folds against the button of my sex. I completely lost control. He moved his mouth to my other nipple but his thumb continued to rub the nipple he left. His fingers gently moved around my button in swirls until they slid through my folds to my entrance. His fingers entered me and he started to move them and he hit something inside me that sent bursts of fire through my blood. My face and chest were growing hot and my skin was developing a dewy sweat. My skin trembled and my lip quivered as I let out another gasp. I pulled his face to mine away from my nipple and kissed him with a passion that I never knew I had. The kiss didn't last long for another one of his fingers entered me and I had to throw my head back into the pillows to gasp again. I had no idea how little I knew about my own body.

"Eomer…." I whispered between my heaving breaths. His lips returned to the area between my breasts and he moved his kisses down my chest and stomach. His hands moved as well to brace himself as he moved ever lower. His hair fell around his face and tickled as it traced along my skin. I let my hands and arm rest above my head and closed my eyes as the pleasure of his kisses boiled in my blood. I didn't think that it could get any better until I realized that his kisses were traveling lower and lower on my body. When he dipped his head in between my legs and his tongue slipped in through my folds I gripped at his pillows and cried out.

"Ah….ah…..ah…AH!" Little noises I never knew I could make escaped my mouth without censorship and with growing intensity. His hands caressed my legs, thighs, and hips as his tongue swirled around my button. I felt a great tightening deep inside me and I felt as if it would burst at any moment. Then, when he gently pinched my button with his teeth, it did. I cried out and felt my face twist up. I closed my eyes as my button and folds throbbed against his lips and tongue. Every spasm sent a wave of burning tingles across my skin. I gasped and my chest heaved in ecstasy.

His mouth left my folds and traveled back up my body quickly finding my lips. I embraced him welcoming the taste of his mouth. His own flavour mixed with that of my womanhood. It was an intoxicating draught. The beast inside me was ready to pounce with claws bare. He broke the kiss and he sat back on his heels. He gripped my thighs and moved them apart. He scooted forward and reached down with his hand to help position himself at my entrance. I felt the tip of his sex slid through my folds. Nervousness took me again and I reached out for him. He took my hand with his free one and he kissed the back of it. He stared into my eyes with a look of comfort to help ease my worry.

"Just relax." He said kissing my hand again. He leaned back down laying his weight fully on top of me. His sex slid inside further as he did so and stretched me. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but when I felt a sharp, acute twinge ripped through my abdomen and felt something pop inside of me I could not help but cry out from the pain and shut my eyes tightly, whimpering.

Eomer was now fully sheathed within me. He remained still to allow me to adjust, but he reached up his hand to my cheek and turned my face to him.

"Look at me." He said softly. "Look at me. Focus on me. It will pass. It will pass." He said and he started to leave soft peck kisses on my forehead and cheek trying to calm me. "Just relax." He said again. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes read concern again as he stop his kisses and caressed my cheek. I could see my reflection within his eyes again. I am not really sure what came over me next. Somewhere between the pain and the pleasure there was a new sensation growing. Not in my body. In my soul. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders and I lifted my head up to kiss him. It was a quick, simple kiss and when we parted I moved my hand to the side of his face and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you….." I whispered. He stared back at me and a great smile spread across his face. He leaned his head down and kissed me again and then started to kiss my face and neck.

"I love you, Deya. I love you. I love you." He said it over and over again after every little peck of his lips. He leaned back on his heels and I felt his sex nearly break from our physical connection then he rocked his hips forward and thrusted into me. He moved very slowly, every gentle thrust still held a slight twinge of pain, but there was also a growing tingle that was slowly overpowering it.

It was such a strange feeling, him moving inside of me. Yet, I suppose my instincts began to take over and soon the pain was nearly gone and with every thrust I felt a familiar tightening in my lower abdomen. I looked back into his eyes deeply. We connected more than just physically. I was inside him as well. I was inside his soul. I was inside of his eyes and his heart. A place no other woman would ever conquer.

He gasped when I lifted my hips to meet his thrust and he groaned out in pleasure taking my hint to increase the speed and force of his actions. A dewy sweat was forming on his brow and shoulders. I ran my hands down his back and then gripped the cheeks of his firm, square buttocks. He groaned again and he leaned down and pressed himself against me as best he could without breaking our connection. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist to help him. He leaned back and grabbed my hips adjusting his angle before he laid back down on top of me and continued much faster and harder than before. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and buried my face in his neck kissing his skin. His hand gently caressed my arm that was still laying above my head and when his hand reached my own he interlocked our fingers.

His face and chest was growing red as his urgency began to rise. He quicken his pace again. The new angle he found was hitting a spot inside of me that made pleasure shoot up my spine with every thrust. We were both now covered in a full sweat and it mixed together on our bare skin as we rubbed against each other. It was a sweet putrifaction of the flesh. Nothing else existed around us. There was only him. There was only me.

He moved his hand that was on top of my own to brace himself for his growing release. He was starting to grunt a little bit too as he rocked his hips onto mine keeping his rhythm constant. I embraced him and held onto his shoulders. He buried his face in my hair and then started to kiss and suck at the side of my neck.

"Ah…ah…ah..ah..ah..ah..ah….ah…AH!" I cried out as my back arched up into him and my entire being flashed with light brighter than the sun. My nails dug into the skin of his shoulders.

"Deya…." He whispered into my ear. I had to close my eyes and hold onto him as my body was hit with wave after wave of pleasure much stronger and forceful than my earlier climax. When I relaxed Eomer leaned back away from me and held onto my hips as he continued to thrust. It didn't take long. Maybe six, seven, more thrusts before he gripped my hips hard and his face twisted up as he threw his head back and grunted. I felt him throb within me. He groaned and thrusted a few more times riding out his own waves of pleasure. His face relaxed as he laid down on top of me. His fingers traced along the side of my face and swept away a lock of hair from my sweat covered brow. He kissed me passionately again before he kissed my cheek and forehead.

"I love you," he said over and over again as he had before. He pulled himself out of me and rolled over onto his back. He pulled me with him so that I was half laying on top of him. I leaned down and kissed him again and then I laid my head down on his chest and kissed it as well. He reached out for one of his blankets and covered us. I moved so that I was on my side and he moved so that he was behind me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head adjusting his own head on his pillow. I reached up and caressed his arm that was around me.

"Is this how it always will be, Eomer?" I asked. "When you go off into battle and return, will you lay me in your bed and hold me just like this?"

"Return from battle? There will be no battles for a while, I hope. I promise that I will be holding you just like this the night of the marrow, and the next, and the next." He said and chuckled. "I am already imagining the next time me make love." He said and he kissed the side of my forehead.

"We cannot make love every single night, Eomer. Someone will hear, or see me sneaking around or into your room and then what?" I said.

"Théoden…." he stopped to yawn. "Théoden didn't seem to have a problem with us. He…" he yawned again, "He looked pretty happy about it."

"I'm pretty sure he was still drunk." I said.

"It matters not." He said and he laid his head back down near mine. "I love you and you love me. That is all that matters." He said and he yawned yet again. Very soon I felt his arm grow limp around me as sleep took him. I sighed. Is love really ever enough? Is love really all that matters? I rolled over to my other side so I could watch his sleeping face. In thirty years will I still be looking upon this sleeping face that I loved? Or really, I should be asking, would I look upon this face inside of Meduseld…..or some farm shack?


	21. The Gondorian

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Twenty-One: The Gondorian

The first rays of the morning sun broke upon my face like the softest linen and pried at my eyelids for me to waken and greet them. I shifted ever so slightly lifting the corner of the blanket over my eyes as a shield to the light. I felt something in the bed next to me shift as well. I panicked for a moment. I rolled over quickly and opened my eyes. I relaxed when I saw Eomer's face, eyes squished shut and mouth wide open in mid-yawn. A great smile came across my face as the memories of the night passed began to rekindle pleasures on my skin. His hair was hanging over his forehead and I reached out and swept them back. He opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled.

"Even though the sun is far too terribly bright for my taste and the hour far too early I wish you a good morning none the less." He said and he took hold of my hand lying by my face and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"The sun is bright only because you see through the bottom of too many ale pints." I said. He chuckled.

"Not so many pints that they will make me soon forget the images that play in my mind from last night. A collection of images that I hope to add to very soon." He said and propped his head up on his hand on the pillow. He gazed at me and with his other hand he teasingly grazed his fingertips across my cheek.

"Your collection will have to wait, Eomer. We both have responsibilities we need to tend to." I said.

"Hush of responsibilities. As long as you are in this bed you are mine. As long as you lay in this bed next to me there is nothing else. No Rohan. No war. Only you." He said. I smiled at him and I felt my cheeks blush.

"You are one of those shameless, flatterer lovers from my childhood elvish tales." I said. He laughed.

"Perhaps I am. Forgive me, next time I will compare the beauty of seeing the morning sunlight on your bare skin to that of the face of a troll." He said and raised an eyebrow.

"That's much better. I look like the troll's face and you look like its backside." I said and I turned away from him and started to pull back the covers to get up but Eomer stopped me. He reached out and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back squeezing me flush against his chest.

"You're not escaping that easily!" He said laughing and then he wrapped his arm around my face, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" he kissed my cheek squishing my face.

"Will you finally stop kissing me when I turn blue!" I said laughing trying to pry him off of me. He laughed and released me and laid back on the bed. I finally stood up from the bed and I looked back at him. His hair was spilling over his pillows and shoulders. His defined muscular arms were laying above his head and connected to his soft and gently hands that had caressed me. I felt a shiver run down my spine. His eyes studied my body in the pouring sunlight. That burning love and passion in his gaze made me feel so wanted and beautiful. His eyes passed over my scars and showed no disgust or withdrawal. His chest moved up and down slowly from his calm breaths. When I had pulled back the covers I had exposed him from the knees up. My eyes traveled down his chest and abdomen.

"Why do only your eyes devour me?" he asked and he sat up and reached out for my arm. "Let your hands and lips take over and give in to what your heart is demanding and your mind denying." He said and he tugged on my arm gently. I smiled and I leaned over on the bed and placed a quick feather-light kiss on his lips, but I leaned back and found my chemise quickly. I pulled it on over my head. I went back over and climbed back on the bed. He had sat up crossing his legs. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He raised his hands to the small of my back. I gave him a longer more passionate kiss.

"I need a bath and I am sore." I said gazing into his eyes. "My parting from you this morning will not be long." He smiled and then he gripped me and pulled me against him. He buried his face in my neck and kissed up to my ear.

"I'll make sure of that." He whispered and then he released me. I got out of the bed and walked back over to the door. I looked over my shoulder. Eomer had laid back down and rolled over on his side pulling the covers back over him. He clutched the pillow I had laid on and hugged it tightly. I smiled and I opened the door and entered the hall.

This was the fun part. I leaned against the door hiding in its shadow. I leaned forward and peeked down both directions of the hall. The coast was clear. I ran on the quiet tip toes of swift feet down the hall. I stopped at the corner and peeked around. I was very lucky that once again there was no one walking in the hall. I rushed to Da's door and was relieved that it had not been locked. I opened it silently and crept in. A fire had not been laid and Lady Da's window did not face the rising sun. I could not see anything in the darkness. I shut the door silently and moved slowly across the room to my blankets.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE HOUR IS?"

I nearly jumped clear out of my skin. I screamed as a hand flew out of the darkness and grabbed hold of my ear. I felt myself be tugged over and forced to sit down on Lady Da's bed. I heard feet shuffle across the floor and soon the room was illuminated by the striking of a match and the glow of a candle.

Lady Da picked up the candle and came over. Her brow was furrowed to the point that saying she was angered would not even half describe her expression. I folded my hands on my lap and looked up at her waiting for her lecture to rain upon me.

"Where were you? Do you realize how worried I have been when I woke and found you were missing?" she said putting her other hand on her hip glaring at me.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to be gone for so long. I planned to come back before you woke for the day." I said.

"You left in only your chemise and no shoes, yet you were gone for hours. Where did you go?" she asked. I hesitated wondering if Eomer's comment on Théoden's "approval" was a good reason to fear not open digression.

"I am a woman of free and independent will. I may do as I please and my business is my own." I said as politely as I could. It was not polite enough. Lady Da's hand whipped across my cheek.

"I will tolerate no attitude from you." She said sternly. "First of all, this is not your home so whatever business you have or do within these halls is directly reflected on the king and the king's household. Secondly, when your business involves the direct heir to the throne it becomes everyone's business." She said. My eyes widened in shock and I stood up.

"How did you know I was with Eomer!" I asked. Lady Da's hand flew up to cover her mouth as she gasped.

"I didn't! You have just confirmed my greatest fear! Good heavens!" she said and she started to stagger. I reached out and held on to her as I helped her to sit down on the bed.

"You must calm down! Breathe!" I said.

"Calm? Calm? Did you…..Did you two…..Oh good grace!" she said as her hand went to her chest.

"Why do you see this as such an evil? I love him and he loves me!" I said sitting down trying to get her consoled. I took the candle from her before she accidentally set the bed on fire. I set the candle on the table by the bed. She turned and looked at me.

"How do you not see the evil? Eomer is now the heir to the throne! He will be the king of the entire country! Do you have any idea the chaos that will rage should anyone find out about this? What if you come to be with child?" she asked.

I felt as if my heart stopped and sunk to the very bottom of my feet. The thought of coming to be with child had not crossed my mind in the least. How could I be such a fool? My eyes watered up immediately as my heart began to flutter wildly. I held out my now shaking hand.

"D…D….Da?" I asked as panic spread through my entire essence. She rolled her eyes and took my hand.

"For goodness sake! I would have thought Eomer of all people would have had more sense." She said. "Don't fret, don't fret. I'm sorry that I over reacted. Come child. Let's get you cleaned up and put all this mess behind us." She said and she stood up.

Within the hour a wash tub was brought in and filled. I was undressed and sitting in the water resting my chin on my knees as Da ran a comb through my hair. My fate was repeating itself. No…I was living my grandmother's fate. I still held no title and would be considered unfit to marry Eomer. If his seed would quicken within me the child would only be known as a baseborn and I would be labeled as a whore.

"You must not speak of this to anyone," Lady Da said letting my hair fall back into the water, "and you and Eomer must not speak nor touch each other in public. You will never again visit his chambers, do you understand me?" she asked. I didn't say anything to her. She sighed and stood up. She crossed the room and took out a clean chemise and dress and laid them out on her bed. "I'll fetch breakfast," she said as she headed for the door and left.

I closed my eyes as I felt tears well within them again. What a cruel circumstance. Eomer was home and would be for a time. I would see him and run into him everywhere. All I want to do is hold him in my arms, and now I must speak only in whispers and touch him only in shadows. Would Lady Da confront him? Would he regret his affections for me? Would he find another woman, a beautiful, perfect flower to share his bed instead? My soul could not bear the idea of his arms around another.

The door flew open as Lady Da rushed in clutching her skirts to lift them followed by Gamling. I nearly knocked half the water out of the tub rushing to cover myself as my face reddened from embarrassment.

"Quickly, child!" Lady Da said grabbing a towel from beside the tub. "There has been an incident in the night!"

"Half a moment! Half a moment!" I said climbing out of the tub desperately reaching for the towel to cover myself.

"There is not a moment to spare!" Da said picking up my clothes off the bed.

"Fear not, my lady," Gamling said. "I shall avert my eyes." He said and he turned around and faced the door. Da quickly threw my chemise over my head followed by my brown, wool frock and laced up the back with shaking nervous fingers.

"Come!" she said taking hold of my arm and hurried to the door. We walked in long, brisk steps down the hall.

"What has happened?" I asked watching my steps to make sure I didn't trip on my skirts.

"One of the Halflings, in the night…" Gamling said.

"That is for the King and the Fellowship to explain, Gamling. This is not the time for chatter." Da said sternly cutting him off.

Fellowship? I thought giving them both funny looks.

"What does all this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Lord Aragorn has requested you himself. He said…" Gamling began but was once again cut off by his mother.

"You will find out soon enough, child! Enough questions!" Da said as we turned the corner swiftly. My heart skipped a beat as Eomer came out of the archway from the mead hall. He was in his full armor. He took the hall in long strides heading for the door to exit toward the stables. He paused for a brief moment when he saw me but continued past us without so much as a smile or nod.

We entered the hall. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli sat at a table with solemn faces nibbling on bits of bread. Théoden sat on his throne with his back bent and head hung low. His hands clasped together on his lap in such a stress that his knuckles were ghostly white.

Nerves took me. Had someone reported what Eomer and I had done in the night? Had Da told him? He saw us; surely he knew what actions might have followed after he passed us by. Had I disappointed my king? Would they tear me from Eomer's arms?

Théoden looked up as we approached his throne. Gamling kneeled before him.

"Théoden King," he said standing again.

"Deya, come to me." Théoden said straightening up in his chair. I walked forward and knelt down as well.

"Yes, my Lord?" I asked.

"Have you heard of the incident in the night passed?" he asked. I gulped. Did he mean the Halfling or Eomer and I.

"Briefly, my Lord." I said standing back up.

Théoden looked at me and then over at Aragorn and then looked back toward his throne. Every second of silence that passed I felt my heart rise higher and higher in my throat. If this went on for much longer I would find myself ill. Aragorn stood from the table where he, Gimli, and Legolas were having breakfast.

"My Lord, you are frightening the girl half to death." He said. "Let us provide the explanation. You have woken to more than bread and cheese on your plate this morning. You have a country to rebuild; it's our task to make sure we won't be rebuilding the entire world."

Théoden looked back at Aragorn and he appeared like he did relax a bit. He nodded at him and then he looked back at me. He put his hands on my shoulders and his lips pursed as if he was going to say something but he remained silent. Then, quite suddenly, he threw his arms around me and embraced me.

"Bless you, Déorwyrdhnes." He said. When he broke from his hug he smiled at me. "I could not imagine a Rohan without you. You are a born leader and possess a strength that I could only imagine for myself. You came to us first a child, but when you returned to us, you were a hero." He nodded his head and then he left the head hall through the archway.

I was so taken back by his embrace and his kind words that I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I reached up and wiped it away quickly. I walked over to the table and sat down next to Legolas. Aragorn sat back down as well and pull out his pipe.

"What do know of the history of this realm?" Aragorn asked as he filled his pipe and lit it taking long, slow puffs.

"I know a bit. I had a proper education when I was still living as a lady in the East Emnet." I said.

"Have some breakfast, Deya." Legolas said handing me a bowl of fruit.

"Thank you." I said taking it from him.

"Do you know of Sauron and his ring of power?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes." I said popping a few grapes into my mouth. "That was the last time that the banners of men and elves united. Well, before Helm's Deep anyway. The king was struck down and his son, Isildur took up Narsil and cut the ring from Sauron's hand. Isildur ended up losing the ring and it was forever lost." I said.

"It isn't lost anymore." Gimli said sighing. I felt my eyes widen as I looked at him and then back at Aragorn.

"Is this true?" I asked. Aragorn nodded his head.

"The ring had a few masters over those long eons, but eventually it came to the hand of a Hobbit named Frodo Baggins." He said. I inhaled sharply. Frodo? That was the name I heard pass between Aragorn and Gandalf last night.

"We were once part of a great Fellowship of nine. Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, myself, Merry and Pippen, another Hobbit named Samwise, and a Gondorian named Boromir." Legolas said.

"Boromir? The same Boromir that is the son of the Steward of Gondor?" I asked.

"The same." Aragorn said and his face took on a grieved expression. Legolas said no more and even Gimli looked down at the table.

"Boromir is dead now isn't he?" I asked. Aragorn nodded his head and sighed.

"The Fellowship is broken." Gimli said. "Gandalf and Pippen have gone to Minas Tirith. We remain here with Merry…"

"And Frodo and Sam are sneaking through the country side between the borders of Gondor and Mordor to take the one ring and destroy it in the fires of Mt. Doom. Sauron has returned and he is launching a war that will cover the entire world in death and darkness unless the ring is destroyed." Aragorn said. I gulped as I felt a shiver of fear spread across my skin. With all this chaos going on my own problems seemed pitiful and vain. Everything made much more sense now. Saruman was working with Sauron and Rohan was the first wave of the war. Helm's Deep might as well have been a poke in the arm compared to what was to come. I took a deep breath as all the information began to soak in. I licked my lips to comfort myself and then looked back up at Aragorn.

"What role am I to play in this?' I asked.

"I have no role to assign, my lady. You have already assigned it yourself." Aragorn said. "You stood to defend Rohan believing it was only Rohan is peril. You took up arms and fought as bravely as any man on the Deeping Wall. You, yourself, have followed all these paths on your own choices and fate intended you to be here. To meet us. To join us. We need to strengthen the Fellowship." He said. I said nothing. I didn't know what to say. I felt like I was being torn. Aragorn was right. Every trip and fall in my life has all been to bring me here for this greater purpose. I was staring my destiny square in the eye. This is what I have always wanted…but, where does that leave Eomer?

"Deya," Legolas said gently resting his hand on my shoulder. "Would you like a moment to speak with me alone?" he asked.

"Why you?" Gimli asked. "What would you two have to say to each other that could not be said here in front of us?"

Aragorn also had a puzzled look on his face and then his cheeks turned a shade pink.

"Gimli, I think it is best if we go and check on the King." He said and he looked at me and nodded. I had forgotten that it was Aragorn who had walked in on Eomer and I nearly kissing yesterday afternoon. He knew my secret and he knew that I was closer in friendship to Legolas than the other two. Aragorn and Gimli stood from the table.

"I will leave my chamber door open for you and your answer." He said and bowed toward me. I nodded my head back and they left the mead hall. I turned to Legolas.

"What should I do?" I asked him, "I want to join you. I want to be a part of this. I want to fight. It's a part of who I am. I want to be a valiant warrior… but…but…but…"

"But you love Eomer." Legolas finished what I could not. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I love him with all my heart and more." I said. "Everything I have done has truly been for him, in a way. I only wanted to fight so I would be granted a title and be fit to marry him. I want to be his wife. I want to keep his house and bed warm with both my company and my body. I want to take care of him and keep a smile on his face. I want to put healthy sons and daughters into his arms. I….."

"But?" Legolas said helping me along again.

"I want to fight. I want to hack and slash with a sword and wear armor. I want to mount a horse and gallops through the plains. I want to taste the blood of my enemies. I want to be a soldier. Needle point and sewing are too boring for a woman like me." I said. "I want to be his queen, but I also want to be his king's guard."

"Why can you not be both? What better way to serve your lord than to be both his wife and his war counsel. Everything you have done may have been a little nudge in Eomer's direction but you truly have done it all for yourself. Your heart beats for you, not him. Don't give him your life, share it." Legolas said.

"You make it all sound so easy." I said and chuckled. "Kings don't ride into battle with their wives at their side. Wishful thinking and dreams are not enough to change the way the world works."

"The world is what we make it to be." Legolas said. "Change has to start somewhere, but it must be started. It does not blow in with the seasons."

I looked up at him and sighed, "Your too wise for your own good, you know that right?" He laughed and smiled at me.

"It's an elf thing." He said.

"I will inform Aragorn at once." I said and I stood up from the table.

The front doors of the mead hall suddenly burst open and a high pitched horse whinny echoed off of the walls. I looked over startled to see a massive black horse come down from rearing up and trot into the halls. The horse was queer and not of a Rohhiric breed. The man that sat upon it was even queerer. He was small and slender with a long face. His head was covered only in a dark, shaved fuzz and his eyes were as black as night and almond shaped. He wore no tunic or jerkin. A soft airy looking black fabric dyed with a strange purple pattern wrapped around him and draped over one of his shoulders and fluttered around his knees like a skirt over his equally baggy and billowing breeches. A wide boiled leather belt hugged his waist making his outfit even more flowy. I could only compare it to that of the wings of a butterfly or the fins of a fish.

Nervous looking stable boys ran into the hall. He must have rode right past them at the gate. The two door guards entered looking just as flabbergasted. He finally dismounted the horse and handed it over to the stable boys. By now a few by-standers had made their way into the mead hall to see what all the commotion was about. The man walked toward Legolas and I. He reached down to the table and helped himself to a goblet of wine draining it quickly. Then another goblet and another. Legolas and I both exchanged glances at each other.

"Where is King Théoden?" The man asked. His voice was robust but held an accent I didn't recognize.

I stepped forward crossing my hands ladylike in my front and glared at him.

"What business do you have with Théoden King?" I asked. He glared back at me.

"My business is my business and the business of men, woman." He said sternly.

"I am a woman of Rohan, man. This is my country." I said feeling my temper rise. "You rode into my city, and through my gates. You helped yourself to my table and then demanded to see my King without a single courtesy. Your business is now my business."

"Courtesy?" the man laughed, "A thousand apologies, my lady." He said and he kneeled to one knee and took my hand. He pecked it quickly and then stood. "Now, woman, go fetch your King." He said coldly. His eyes drifted down my body and then back up to my face. What a swine!

I was thinking about punching him in the face or shoving him in the chest. I was a good foot taller than him and I knew I could overpower him quickly and shut his vial mouth. However, Théoden walked into the mead hall at that moment. He walked over to us briskly and he gave the man a funny look taking in his outfit and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" he asked.

The man turned to Théoden and bowed. "Great King of the Horse Lords and of the Golden Hall of Meduseld. The Istari sent word to me that you could use a hand, or rather a green thumb. He said your land has been ravaged by war. I have come to teach you the ways of my city and you shall have bountiful crops unlike you have ever known." The man waved his arms around as he spoke. He was very animated and his clothes fluttered around him like flower pedals. Théoden's eyebrow rose.

"That sounds all fine and dandy but who the hell are you?" he asked. The man's enthusiasm died down a little bit. He bowed his head.

"I am called Don Vonce of Calembel in the kingdom of Gondor. I specialize in making miracles from earth and soil." The man said.

"And who sent you?" Théoden asked.

"The Istari, Gandalf." Said Don Vonce.

"I see." Théoden said nodding his head. "And did you come alone?"

"No. I traveled here with all haste with my dearest friend Rembaulk, the legendary Ent rider." He said. A couple of guards in the back of the room lost it and busted into laughter. It took quite a bit from me to keep my own giggles inside. Don Vonce sneered at the crowd of people that gathered.

"Perhaps, my good king, we shall be able to talk in more depth in a more private setting. I am at your service." He asked.

"There will be no need for that." Théoden said waving his hand. "You said you work miracles with earth and soil. Very well, go to the Westfold. That is where the most damage was done. Stay as long as you like and send me monthly reports."

"My good king, I have never set foot in your lands before. I know nothing of this Westfold." Don Vonce said.

Théoden's sighed and his eyes looked around the room. When then landed on me my smile faded quickly. Théoden raised his hand up and beckoned for me.

"Deya, come forth. I have a task for you."


	22. Two Days

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Twenty-two: Two Days

Fuming…Absolutely fuming! I walked briskly down the hall toward Lady Da's room with my jaw clenched and hands in tight fists. I wanted to pound on the very walls and scream. All this time it had been Eomer who had gone away now it would be me. I should have said no.

"Deya, come forth. I have a task for you." Théoden had said beckoning me with his hand. My eyes widened as realization set in. I walked forward from the crowd of the rest of the court and stood before him.

"My Lord?" I asked.

"This is Deya." Théoden said turning toward Don Vonce. "She was a member of my royal guard during the battle of Helm's Deep."

"You left your life in the hands of this woman during such an important battle?" Don Vonce asked. Théoden didn't look amused.

"There is not a more loyal woman nor solider in all of Rohan. She has spent a great deal of time in the Westfold under Lord Mekastre. She can guide you to the town and introduce you to the Lord you will be working for." He said and then he looked back at me. "Can you do this for me?"

My eyes drifted around the mead hall. Of all the people that filed in to see this strange outsider Eomer was not one of them. I had come a long way and I had accomplished far too much to let it all go now. I still needed a proper title. I looked back to Théoden.

"Yes, my Lord." I said bowing my head down. "I would be honored to accompany these two guests wherever you wish."

Théoden smiled while Don Vonce scowled glaring at me.

"Splendid!" Théoden said.

"My Lord?" I asked reaching out a hand to him.

"Yes, Deya?" he asked.

"Am I to return back here to Edoras once the Gondorian gets settled?" I asked.

"Yes of course." He said. "News from Gandalf could come any day and we must be prepared for anything." He said and smiled. I smiled back half-heartedly and looked down at the floor. Théoden turned back toward Don Vonce.

"Would you like to fill your belly and rest your feet before you depart?" Théoden asked. "My hall is fully open to you."

"There will be no need for that. I want to depart at once. When I have a task given to me I set out to get it done as soon as possible." Don Vonce said. "Tell your woman solider that I will be waiting just outside the main gate." and with that he turned on his heels with all his fabric billowing in the air and walked back out of the mead hall.

Now here I am, hurrying about trying to gather up my things. I still had to ready my horse and fill a skin for the journey. The Westfold was just over a day's ride and then another day back. That's much too long to be away from Eomer. I wouldn't even have time to say goodbye.

Lady Da's door was open but she wasn't inside. I hurried in and dug around in my crate finding a clean chemise. I had no riding cloak so I opened up Da's wardrobe and helped myself to an older one that was starting to fray at the edges. I took out my breast plate and my shoulder guards and secured them as quickly as I could. I donned the cloak, wrapped up my things, and picked up my sword and dagger.

I hurried down the hall into the kitchens. I found a water skin and filled it from the barrel of drinking water. I took a loaf of bread and some dried beef and added them to my satchel as well. I went out the side door and hurried down to the stables. I found Thenhines already saddled and I attached my sword and dagger to his side. I grabbed his lead and headed around Meduseld for the main road.

Just as I rounded the corner to the front of the hall another rider in a cloak with the hood up came out of nowhere and into my path. Thenhines whinnied and nearly bucked.

"Please pay more attention to where you are going, sir!" I said rearing Thenhines around.

"Where do you think you are going?" the rider asked and my heart fluttered. I urged Thenhines to trot closer to the rider until I could see inside the hood. It was Eomer.

"Why on earth are you wearing that?" I asked.

"I saw you heading toward the stables in armor and with sword when I looked out my window. I didn't have time to dress properly and I didn't want to bring any attention to myself. Now please, tell me where you are going." He said and this time with the slightest hint of agitation.

"King Théoden has given me the task of guiding the Gondorian to the Westfold." I said.

"Gondorian? What Gondorian?" he asked.

"Don Vonce. He arrived at the hall not an hour ago. Gandalf requested his skills to come and help with the land and crops." I said.

"And you were just going to leave without a peep? Have I not been a generous enough lover for you to feel the need to tell me that you're going off with some strange man?" He ask.

"You cannot be serious?" I exclaimed. "It's the Westfold for heaven's sakes. It's not like I'm taking him back to Gondor. I will gone for two days at the most." I said. "And besides, just because we are lovers does not give you the right to tell me what I can and can't do. Now if you excuse me, I have a duty to my king to complete." I said. I gave Thenhines a little nudge.

Eomer reached out and grabbed my arm nearly pulling me off the horse.

"Let me go with you. I can bring a few more men from the Rohhirum as an escort." He said.

"I am already the escort for Don Vonce. Since when did the escort need an escort? You are being silly. You cannot just get up and leave; you have your own duties here in Edoras." I said. He grabbed hold of both of my shoulders.

"Then at least promise me that the moment you return you will come to me. I cannot bare thinking of you being so far away even if it is only for two days." He said and he stared into my eyes. I don't think I had ever seen him more worried or in that much pain before. He looked near tears. I thought back to the time when our roles were switched…and he was gone for much longer than two days. I reached out and gently caressed his cheek.

"I promise, my love." I said.

He gave me a half smile and then he leaned in and placed a feather light kiss my lips.

"I love you…" he whispered. "Hurry back to me."

I didn't say anything. I feared that if I opened my mouth I might begin to cry. I gave Thenhines a swift kick and he took off in a gallop down the main road toward the gate. I must earn my title and I must earn it soon. On my return I will request an audience with Théoden. He saw us in the hall the night of the feast. He must have known that something was going on. I would come clean and tell him my true intentions.

Don Vonce was waiting just outside the gate as he said on his massive black stallion as well as another odd looking man who had no horse.

"Woman, this is Rembaulk the Legendary Ent Rider." Don Vonce said gesturing to the other man. I looked him over. Where Don Vonce seemed to be of high breed and stock Rembaulk looked more like an actual ent than an ent rider. He was about the same height as Don Vonce but much stockier. His dark hair had a bit of a curl and was matted and pulled into a half ponytail. His skin was grimy and he had a large black beard that hung halfway down his chest. He wore no shirt but had leather straps criss crossed across his shoulders and he was wearing the same billowy breeches as his companion. His eyes were dark and held no warmth within them and were almost lost under bushy, black eyebrows as thick as Fangorn itself. I bowed my head.

"Rembaulk, it's a pleasure." I said. He said nothing back. I looked at Don Vonce.

"He's a quiet fellow. Don't take it personally." He said as he urged his horse to turn around a face the road.

"Does he have no horse?" I asked.

"Rembaulk no ride foul creature. Rembaulk ride only ent." Rembaulk said glaring at me. I didn't say anything back for fear of bursting into laughter. I secured my cloak. I led Thenhines down the west fork in the road.

"HYAH!" I said kicking him again and took off in a full gallop. Don Vonce was soon quickly galloping next to me. Rembaulk began jogging behind…far behind. This was going to be a long a tedious day indeed. Don Vonce soon came riding up next to me.

"Woman!" he yelled out. "Is this speed really necessary? The Westfold isn't going anywhere!"

I pretended not to hear him over the rush of the wind. The Westfold isn't going anywhere but I was. There and back as quickly as possible.


	23. From Within the Mists

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Twenty-three: From Within the Mists

I sat upon the small boulder watching these two gentlemen with a raised eyebrow nibbling on a chuck of bread. I wasn't happy. Don Vonce insisted that we make frequent stops to allow for Rembaulk to catch up on the road and now he was refusing to travel at night, though the sun was barely setting. I was half tempted to bash each one in the head and drag them the rest of the way, but I do not think Théoden would be amused.

We had stopped to make camp by the same stream I stopped at on my return journey to Edoras. It could not have been more than a month since I returned but so much had happened in those long days it felt like a lifetime. I glanced up and looked at the sky. The first few stars were beginning to twinkle. I was bored and annoyed and could not help but let my mind wander. However, it wandered into the darker corners of my thoughts. The darker corners of my memory really. I remembered what it felt like to feel Eomer's lips against the skin of my neck. I remembered how warm and dewy his flesh was. I remember watching his muscles ripple as he moved on top of me. I remembered the way his chest hair tickled at my bosom. I remembered…

"Are you ill, woman?" Don Vonce asked. "You face looks as if you have taken to a strong fever."

I did not even notice his approach and I felt very embarrassed and angry at the same time. I was greatly enjoying my memories until he spoke.

"I am neither ill nor tired." I said. "We can still cover plenty of distance until it is truly dark. At this rate we will not reach Lord Mekastre for another day, maybe two."

"You speak as if you are in a hurry. Tell me, woman, what is so pressing in your thoughts that would lay whips at your heels and hasten you back to the Golden hall?" he asked.

"I need to return to the service of my king. It is my duty to protect him and lay my life on the line for him." I said feeling my cheeks grow flush again. I was half lying, but someday Eomer would be king.

Don Vonce scowled at me again, "You are unlike any lady I have ever met and I must say that I find it distasteful. You were once quite lovely or would have been quite lovely if not for the scars there on your cheek and just there above the neck of your chemise. You dress now as a commoner woman, but you serve on the court of royalty and proclaim to be a member of the guard. If you were to walk into my city you would be thought of as a poor window, or a washed out whore, yet King Théoden treated you like a member of his own family. You must have secrets in your past in abundance. I cannot even begin to imagine what manner of personality you have."

"And I cannot imagine having to sit here and listen to your words spewing from that whole in your face while the wind whips your fancy clothes around. I think I may call you the butterfly man for outfit certainly makes you look like one." I said sternly. "I have no interest in friending you Gondorian and I do not wish to spend another moment in your company or the company of your beastly companion. Let us simply pass this journey as quickly and quietly as possible and get back to doing our jobs. Do you understand?" I asked.

His eyes widened in shocked. "How dare you! How dare you!" he exclaimed. "I will not stand here and let some ragged woman who lies in hay barns with horse cock in between her legs talk to me this way! I swear, woman, I will…"

"Don Vonce will quiet. Rembaulk sees courage in woman. Don Vonce will leave woman alone." Rembaulk said appearing behind me out of nowhere. I turned around and gave him a funny look. Of all people to take my side!

Don Vonce glared at Rembaulk and then back at me. "Curse you both! I'm going to retire to my tent!" he said and he stormed off to the little canopy he had hung from the tree by the stream. I turned and nodded toward Rembaulk.

"Thank you. It would seem I have judged you too harshly. You are quite kind and chivalrous." I said. He said nothing back only nodding his head and he too headed over by the tree.

I sighed and I jumped down from the boulder. Thenhines was lying down in a patch of soft grass just behind the rock. He whinnied when he saw me and I reached out and ran my fingers in between his ears and down his nose. He licked my hand and I giggled. I unfastened my armor and set it aside. I took off my cloak and laid it down on the ground next to Thenhines. I laid down, scooting until my back made contact with my horse's side.

I closed my eyes inhaling and exhaling deeply. The night was calm, comfortable, and clear. The stars and the sliver of the moon casted just enough light to make me feel as if I was in a homey chamber with a fire.

Until it got brighter…and brighter…and brighter. I opened my eyes at once. Thenhines was gone and the sun was high in the sky. I looked around and realized I was back in Edoras. I was outside, next to the wooden city walls. I stood up and nearly stumbled. My sides and back ached and when I looked down I thought I would feint. My belly was extremely swollen with child.

I gasped and had to lean against the wooden walls. My heart raced in my chest. What happened? Where are Don Vonce and Rembaulk? Where is Eomer? I composed myself as best as I could and headed for the main road until I heard the sound of horns being blown from just beyond the main gate.

Slowly and carefully I climbed the stairs to a lookout tower to see what all the commotion was about. The entire city was gathered just outside the gate near the tombs. The Simbelmyne were in full bloom and the sun made the grass glitter like an emeralds. It was a scene as if taken from an elvish painting.

I saw Aragorn sitting in a regal velvet robe of blue and red with a crown on his head casted to look like eagle's wings. Legolas was standing with a group of his kinsman as well as Lisawe. Both of them were wearing matching, intricate silver headdresses of elvish royalty and leaning in to whisper in each other's ears. I kept looking through the crowd, but I could not see Théoden, Eowyn, or Eomer. The horns blew again and I heard the hooves of a horse approach.

I looked down at the main gate. Eomer sat upon his horse in a slow trot out toward the mass of people. He was wearing his absolute best and most regal clothes and he too bore a crown on his head; the ancient golden horse crown of Rohan.

"Eomer!" I called out feeling my heart begin to race. He glanced up at me and I felt as if my heart came to a stop. His eyes were white and empty and his face was pale and vacant. He had bags under his eyes and there were chains draped over his shoulders making him slouch. This was not my Eomer. He continued on out the gate and into the crowd. He trotted up onto a wooden platform that seemed to appear out of thin air. A woman was standing on the platform. She was small, thin, frail, and beyond lovely. My heart felt like it shattered into a thousand thousand pieces when I realized that the event taking place was a wedding, and the bride standing on the platform was not me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I hurried down the stairs of the lookout only to trip and tumbled to the ground. The lookout vanished and all turned to darkness. Hands with flesh as black as ashes reached out and grabbed a hold of me. The hands grabbed at me and I felt a great pain in my stomach. I smelled blood as I felt the child within me be torn from my womb. I screamed and shut my eyes begging to wake from this terrible nightmare.

"Devil's child…..devil's child….kill it…..kill it….break the whore…break the whore….."

Whispers, eerie whispers all around me as if speaking through the wind and sent chills of ice through my blood. The hands vanished and I started to fall, screaming. I fell through nothingness until I hit the bottom. A slight green glow beckoned me to open my eyes and when I did open them I saw a room of mists. I groaned as I pushed up on my hands trying to stand. When my palms felt the oddly smooth, yet gritty texture beneath them a chill went down my spine. I waved away and bit of the mists and gasped and fell backward sobbing from terror. The walls and floor were made from bones and skulls. I wanted to scream again but my throat felt it was aflame. I had no voice here. This void of death was silent…silent as the grave. I look around watching as the mists swirled and looked almost like the forms of men, no soldiers. My body shook violently as I felt the seams of sanity tear apart within my mind. I curled up and buried my face in my knees rocking back and forth begging to wake up. Wake up!

"If you follow the prince you will find only blood." Came a chilling voice from beyond the mists. I looked up and around desperate to find another person in this terrible room, hopefully a person alive. The voice continued, "If you follow the king you will find only the dead."

Someone stepped from the mists and I saw the empty white eyes. It was Eomer, or at least the same Eomer from the wedding. He stared at me with those deathly white eyes, unexpressive and unblinking. Suddenly his flesh began to melt away from his bones and fell to the floor as ash and dust. I reached out and opened my mouth in a silent scream. All the air in the room of bones vanished and I could not breathe. The mists around me tightened like ropes. I reached up to clutch and claw at my own neck desperate for a breath as I felt my face turning red and my limbs growing numb.

"Follow the prince for Blood…or follow the king for the Dead…the choice is laid before your feet…brave…sad…lady of the Mark." Said the chilling voice again.

"Woman?"

I opened my eyes and gasped desperately trying to suck in air. I groaned out as if in pain and sat up reaching out for anything to hold onto to. Anything solid to make sure it was all really a nightmare. It was only Don Vonce and Rembaulk staring at me with concern. I looked around me and all was as it should have been. Night had truly fallen now and I was still next to the rock beside Thenhines. I was shaking and shivering from cold thought my body was covered in sweat. Don Vonce took off his own billowy cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"What on earth did you have a nightmare about? You were screaming so loudly they probably heard you in Edoras!" he asked as I pulled his cloak around my body tighter. I felt like I was frozen. I could not answer him. I just shook my head no at him. He sighed and bowed his head. "Very well, we will depart at first light. Rembaulk, you will ride with me on my horse." He said and then he leaned in and whispered something but I heard him say it anyway, "This woman is mad and I wish to be rid of her as soon as possible."

I didn't care what he said about me. Perhaps I was mad. No sane and normal person could have come up with a nightmare like that even in the darkest parts of their imagination. "Follow the prince for Blood…or follow the king for the Dead." The words echoed in my head. The prince or the king? Was that supposed to mean Eomer or Théoden? Follow Eomer for blood and follow Théoden for the dead…

It didn't make any sense. Wouldn't Eomer and Théoden be in the same place? I shook my head. Better days were coming. Gandalf is heading for Minas Tirith to help fight off Sauron. That Frodo fellow was on his way to destroy the ring. Peace was coming. With peace comes happiness. I will earn a title. I will marry Eomer. I will defend my country and have everything I ever hoped for…or at least…I hope so. There was a much greater game a foot.


	24. A Shadow in the Dark

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Twenty-four: A Shadow in the Dark

We packed up camp at first light, Rembaulk managed to catch a rabbit for our breakfast…with his bare hands, and Don Vonce pulled a little flute out of some hidden pocket and played a merry tuned while we ate and actually exchanged pleasantries with each other for once. I was thankful that Rembaulk didn't make a fuss about riding on Don Vonce's horse. Soon, we were once again galloping down the west road and making fantastic time.

Just as the sun passed midway through the sky I led Don Vonce and Rembaulk up the steep, grassy hill that over looked the town. Don Vonce trotted up next to me with Rembaulk sitting behind him. When he laid his gaze on the scorched and scarred landscape below him his eyes looked pained. Many people down in the town were busy at work patching roofs and raising new houses and barns, but the smell of blood and death still lingered in the wind.

"How can someone commit such an atrocity?" Don Vonce asked looking toward me. "Burning houses and crops…killing woman and innocent children…"

"This world is filled with just as much evil as it is filled with goodness. For every good deed done unto one's neighbor somewhere someone is lying in a puddle of cold blood." I said.

"That is a pretty poetic description of war for a woman." Don Vonce said.

"I have seen more of war than you will ever know, Gondorian." I said to him sternly and I gave Thenhines a gentle kick in the side and started down the hill.

Since the town was nearly surrounded by the glistening lake to its south, the town had no need for a wall or fortification. A town like this should never have been attacked in the first place. It was a farming and textile town. As I approached the outskirts of the town a couple of guards came to us walking is brisk strides. I halted the horse.

"My Lady," one of the guards said, "You have come in the wake of a great tragedy. The house of our good lord Mekastre is not available for the weary traveler. Unless you have urgent business I must ask you to turn away or continue on. I am sorry for any inconvenience this might bring."

"I have urgent business, sir." I said.

"What is it, my lady?" the other guard asked. I looked down at him and gasped.

"Grimwast? Is that you?" I asked. Grimwast stared up at me for several moments and then his face exploded in shock.

"Drega? Could it be? You live?" he asked.

"Yes, better than alive really." I said smiling at him.

"Lord Mekastre would welcome you graciously!" Grimwast said taking hold of Thenhines reins. The other guard reached out and stopped him.

"What is this business that you speak of?" he asked me.

"I was sent by Théoden King to escort these two gentlemen here to the house of Lord Mekastre." I said.

"And who are these two gentleman?" he asked.

Don Vonce urged his horse to take a few steps forward. "I am Don Vonce of Calembel in the Kingdom of Gondor. The Istari Gandalf sent word for me to come and help with the rebuilding of Rohan." He said. The guard nodded his head and then looked behind Don Vonce.

"And you friend?" he asked.

"This is Rembaulk The Legendary Ent Rider." Don Vonce said. Both Grimwast and the other guards burst into laughter.

"Ent rider? Are you drunk?" asked the other guard.

"If you're riding an Ent than I'm spending every night in bed with the eleven Lady of Light!" Grimwast said. Don Vonce and Rembaulk only scowled at them.

"Would you please announce us to Lord Mekastre?" I asked looking back at Grimwast. "I would like to begin my return to Edoras before sunset." I said.

"Yes, yes, of course." Grimwast said nodding his head, "Wait, you do not intend to stay? You do not intend to return to your post? That is against the law." he said.

"The day the Uruks came Lord Mekastre released me from his service. I serve another man of nobility now in another house and I must return to my duties as quickly as possible." I said.

"I understand." Grimwast said. "Come, at least permit me to stable your horse at my house. It would be a great honor to aid a servant of the King." I nodded at him and I dismounted the horse. Don Vonce and Rembaulk followed my lead. The other guard came over to us.

"I will escort you Lord Mekastre." He said bowing his head.

"Thank you." I said.

The guard turned around and led us through the town. Several wagons were here and there loaded up with wood and supplies. People were rushing around with baskets of hay for thatch and buckets of tar for their roofs to keep out the rain. I spent a good portion of my life in this town and walking these streets. After the burning…I knew nothing. Recognized nothing.

As we rounded a newly raised barn I saw a familiar gate with magnificent horsed carved directly into the dark wood. I breathed a sigh of relief. Lord Mekastre's house was untouched. Two servants were hanging shirts out on a line. I did not know them. Lord Mekastre must have released all of his old staff when we fled the town. Many of the faces and friends I once knew were probably long dead and buried…or burned.

The main double doors at the front of the house opened up and Lord Mekastre himself came out. He looked as well as ever standing tall for his age. He took a bit more caution on the few steps of the platform his house was built on and he headed in our direction. He spread his arms open and a smile spread under his wiry, bushy white beard.

"Drega!" he exclaimed coming in my direction. I smiled at him and welcomed his open arms in a friendly hug.

"You look well, my lord." I said. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"But look at you! You are a woman of Edoras! I can only imagine what feasts you have seen and the delicacies you have tasted." He said.

"I have seen more blood than feasts. I have tasted more tears than delicacies." I said. He gave me a funny look.

"Come on in, come on in. I will have the cook put a chicken on the spit and have the finest feather beds prepared for you." He said.

"I appreciate your hospitality, but I do not intend to stay. My task was to escort these two gentlemen into your service." I said gesturing to Don Vonce and Rembaulk.

"Oh! Yes," Lord Mekastre said, "The Gondorians the Istari requested."

"I would like to return to Edoras with all haste with your leave that my task has been completed." I said and I bowed my head.

"Is there such a pressing matter in Edoras?" he asked, "I would have thought that after the battle of Helm's Deep the royal court would be resting and going over plans should another threat arise."

I blushed as a vision of Eomer's eyes flashed in my mind. I looked away from Lord Mekastre.

"I have important matters to attend to." I said. "Please pardon me if I seem rude to refuse you as a gracious host. You have been good to me in the past and were a kind and good master. I shall never forget your generosity."

He nodded his head. "I understand. You have my leave to go." He said and he turned to Don Vonce and Rembaulk. "Come, my guests. We must get you rested and settled in. On the marrow, we have a country to rebuild." He said.

Don Vonce came over to me and he put his hand on my shoulder, "I will not say that it has been a pleasure in sharing your company…but I can say that you are truly brave and a worthy solider. I wish you a fair journey back to the capitol." He said.

"Thank you, Gondorian." I said nodding my head.

"Farewell…woman." He said and half smiled as he walked past me toward Lord Mekastre's house. Rembaulk approached me with his usual sour expression. He reached out both of his massive hands to my shoulders. He nodded his head and for the first time his mouth twisted into a smile.

"Rembaulk say goodbye." He said.

I nodded back at him. "Good bye. May all your…ent riding be…without splinters."

Rembaulk quickly followed behind Don Vonce. I watched them enter the house. Sometimes it never ceases to amaze me how the strangest of people known in the littlest amount of time can have the biggest impacts on one's life. Don Vonce, Rembaulk, Lisawe, Haldir…even Eomer. I sighed and I turned away from Lord Mekastre's house and headed for the stables. Thenhines was happily grazing from a troth of oats. He looked up at me when I entered. I looked into his big, black eyes. He trotted over to me and nudged my hand with his nose. I petted him all the way up to between his ears.

"Are you ready for the journey back to Edoras my four legged friend?" I asked him. He whinnied and nodded his head. Then he turned from me and walked over to where his saddle sat on a small table. I smiled at him, "You are a good companion Thenhines."

I saddled and mounted him quickly trotting slowly out of the stable. We headed for the west road. Once Thenhines hooves left the blackened grass and met with the solid dirt of the road I leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Fly Thenhines. Fly me back swiftly into Eomer's arms."

Thenhines reared up and whinnied vigorously. He took off down the road. I don't know exactly what happened that afternoon. I had been galloping for about an hour when it seemed like the wind stopped. The air grew silent apart from a fair voice in the air.

"Sweet child of the line of great horse lords…child with the spirit that has been touched with fire that manifests within your crimson hair…child with eyes unclouded by hate or evil that shine as green as crested sea waves…you carry the blood of a dear friend of my kinsman…and my kinsman know of the great role you have yet to fulfill is this play of fate…the path laid before your feet is broken and forked…you asked to fly…then we will give you wings…."

The woman's voice was smooth and soothing like the lullaby sung to a babe. It was beautiful and deep like an angel speaking from the bottom of a well. It was probably just a figment of my imagination. The nearer I drew to Edoras the more my thoughts were haunted by a pair of warm, woody brown eyes. I tingled inside feeling his phantom fingertips sinking into my skin. The scent of his sweat mixed with his natural musk and the hint of soap and oil. Remembering the warmth of his ragged breath in my ear whispering my name under a deep growl of pleasure.

The moon was full in the sky above me and it did seem as if Thenhines lifted into the air. I did not stop at the stream with the tree. I did not stop at the fork in the road. The stars seem to whisk by like dancing fairies. Edoras loomed from the horizon illuminated by the sharp moonlight.

The front gates were open and I hastened through them and up the road to Meduseld. Once in the stables I jumped off Thenhines and led him to his pin. I undid the saddle and hung it up. I grabbed the belt with my sword and dagger and hurried up to the side door of the hall.

I rushed through the kitchen and down the hall. I slowed upon reaching Lady Da's door and I opened it gently. Her fire was still burning, but burning low and casted the room with just enough light so that I could see her sleeping with her back toward the door. I tip toed inside and crossed the room over to my crate. I unbuckled my breastplate and shoulder guards and laid them gently on the floor. I undressed quickly and went over to the wash bin and cleaned up. I slipped into my plain white chemise and I unpinned and untwined my hair and let it fall. I crossed the room again to Lady Da's wardrobe. I replaced the tattered cloak I had barrowed. I went to close it when something caught my eye. There was a black cloak hiding in the back of the wardrobe. I bit down on my lip. If I was sneaking around like a shadow I might as well look like one.

I wrapped the cloak around my shoulders and secured it…loosely. I tip toed back across the room and out the door into the hall. I looked to the left and right. There was no one in sight. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves leaning against the door frame. I had to get to Eomer. I made a promise.

I hurried down the hall on the balls of my feet to be as silent as possible. I turned down the next hall and reached Eomer's door. There was no light coming from under the door this time and for some reason that brought a smile to my face. I gently lifted the latch, opened the door, stepped inside, and reached it. The moon beams shone in through the window and I could see the silhouette of his bed…as well as him sleeping on it. He was asleep and I could hear his calm breaths going in and out of his chest.

I undid the strings of the cloak and let it fall to the floor. I crossed the room slowly. When I reached the bed I climbed onto it on my hands and knees and crept over next to him. He was lying on his back. I reached out and caressed his temple. He groaned and stirred. He raised his hand up to his face as if to swat away a fly but when his fingers brushed the back of my hand his eyes open. When his eyes met mine a smile spread across his lips. He reached out for me and drifted his finger tips from my cheek and down the side of my neck. He sent shivers down my spine. I moved so that I was above him.

"Deya…" he whispered. I moved my hand to his lips.

"Shhhhhhh, my love." I said and I leaned down. I brought my lips to his and he welcome them with a hunger. His hands moved to my waist. He grabbed hold of the fabric of my chemise and lifted it until my womanhood was exposed. As I continued to taste the salt of his sweat on his lips he moved one hand up my thigh and in between my legs. He found my button and when he started to rub his thumb against it I had to break our passionate kiss to gasp.

He sat up and quickly pulled off the sheets with his other hand. He was already completely naked. He moved his lips to my neck as I twisted my fingers up into hair. While his one hand continued to pleasure me his other he used to stroke his own manhood. I gently grabbed his chin and pulled his lips back to my own. He groaned as let the tip of my tongue trace along his bottom and lower lip.

His hands went for my hips and gripped me forcefully. I broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. He guided me slowly on top of him. As I lowered myself he reached down and positioned the tip of his manhood at my entrance. As he slid into me he closed his eyes and exhaled a sigh of relief. When he opened his eyes again he wrapped one of his arms around my waist bracing me and pulled me as flush against him as possible.

He bucked his hips upward and I gasped again. I twisted one arm around his neck and the other around his shoulder and under his arm. His other hand that remained on my hip pushed me gently rocking my hips back and forth against him. It was slow and wasn't as dire as our first coupling had been, but it was awe inspiring. His eyes burned for me with a passion and a fire. They darted around my face watching every gasp and twisted uncontrollable expression that his deep and attentive thrusts brought to me. After several minutes he stopped suddenly. My expression took on a worried took and I moved my hand to his cheek.

"What is it?" I asked. "What's wrong? Do I displease you?"

"No!" he said his breaths still ragged from our love making. "No, you please me greatly. I want to feel you against me. I want to hold your breasts in my hands." He said. I stared at him for a moment and then I leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on his lips. He did not expect the kiss to be as light and when I leaned back his face followed me briefly.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him. He stared into my eyes and then down at my lips. He glanced at my hair and then gently ran his fingers through it. He gave me a gently push and I backed up off of him.

"Turn around." He said softly. I looked at him and did as he bid.

I remained on my knees as he lifted the chemise over my head. When it fell to the floor his hands moved back to my hips. One hand slid down my torso to my thigh and across my womanhood while the other hand rose up and cupped at my breast. He rubbed my nipple with his thumb as he buried his face into my hair and neck. He rose to his knees and pressed his body against my back.

His hand at my woman went to his member as he guided himself back inside of me. When he was sheathed he rocked his hips upward and held onto me tightly. This new position drew him much deeper inside of me and with every thrust it felt as if my whole body was set aflame. I started to moan.

"Yes…yes…yes…" I whispered in his rhythm. When I reached my peak it was much more intense than before. He groaned as the walls of my womanhood gripped him and he halted his trusts to feel my spasms of pleasure. He moved his hand to my chin and turned my head to the side to kiss me again.

"Eomer…." I whispered breaking from the kiss. He continued to thrust with a bit more urgency as he had done before now that he knew I had finished. He was a generous lover. My hands had been gripping at his arms but I raised them and wrapped them around his neck gripping at his hair. He swept my hair to the side to expose the side of my neck and he started to kiss and suck at my skin moving up to my ear and back down nearly to my collarbone.

He began to grunt and his fingers dug into me.

"Deya…." He whispered into my ear, "Ahhhh! Yes…..Deya…."

I felt the muscles of his thighs tightened as he throbbed within me, as his seed spilt from his member he bit down on the flesh my neck and I gasped as it sent a bolt of lightning down my spine. He remained there holding me and still within me as he panted and rested his forehead against the side of my face.

He kissed at my cheek and my ear. His hands ran down the entirety of my body and back up. He buried his face into my hair.

"I love you, Deya. I love you so much." He said turning my face to kiss him again. We finally broke our physical connection and he laid back. I laid half on top of him resting my chin on his chest.

"And I love you, Eomer. I cannot imagine a world without you, nor would I want to live in such a world." I said smiling. He smiled back at me and he caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"There are no words in any of the tongues of any of the races that would describe the feeling that burns within me when I lay my eyes on you. You are other worldly, unlike any woman I have ever seen or have had in the past." He said. "You were sent to be both my gift and my curse."

I raised an eyebrow, "How am I a gift and a curse?" I asked.

"You are my gift because you prove to me that there are things, wonderful things, that this world has to offer and that it may not be quite as cold and cruel as it had led me to believe in the past." He said.

"And the curse part?" I asked.

"I am cursed now for whenever I fight I can only think of your face. I fight with a fury so as I may win and protect you…but I fight with a fear that I may never see you again. It's a feeling that tears me inside as one would tear a piece of parchment." He said and he yawned.

"We should sleep," I said, "I must speak with Lord Aragorn tomorrow. It's important and has to do with aiding in the destruction of the ring of power"

"Oh," Eomer said rolling his eyes, "They told you about that, did they?" He chuckled, "I surprised you didn't offer to take the ring to Mordor yourself."

"Hush!" I said as I play punched his chest, "I could have taken the task, but something or someone has been keeping me very busy of late."

He smiled at me and his eyes lit up. Oh, those eyes. How much I love those eyes. If I could stay here for the rest of my life and just stare into those eyes I would die happy and satisfied.

"Will you be coming back tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Anything could happen between now and tomorrow. We learned that very well last time."

"They will probably give you your own room tomorrow. I heard Lady Da mention something of it to Eohides. She also mentioned that the door should have double bolts and be able to be locked from the outside." He said.

I giggled. "That may rule out many a nights ahead."

"I can pop the glass out of a window just as good as I can pop it back in." he said with a wicked grin. I rolled my eyes at him and I laid my head down on his chest. I let out a sigh. He looked down at me.

"Something on your mind, love?" he asked.

I looked back up at him, "What will happen if I am to become with child?" I asked. He seemed a bit taken back at first but he just shook his head.

"Nothing would happen really. You would give birth and Meduseld would welcome a new baby into its halls." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him and I sat up.

"You didn't seem to mention anything about marriage." I said, "That would seem the first response from a man to the woman who may be carrying his son or daughter."

"You're making an awfully big fuss about this." He said, "and you're not with child so what does it matter?"

My mouth opened in shock, "What does it matter?" I half asked half exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh!" he said sitting up holding up his hand, "Do you want to wake the entire hall so they can barge in and see us like this? Coming to be with child is not as simple as it may seem. My mother would lie with my father every single night and they never had another child after Eowyn. Most women go years without conceiving. You are just overthinking and you…'

"Overthinking? You think that I am overthinking?" I asked, "You avoided my comment about marriage. Are you saying that if I should become pregnant with your child that you would hesitate to wed me?" I asked. Eomer's face looked worried. I stared at him, "Would you wed me at all?" I asked weakly feeling tears well up in my eyes.

Eomer said nothing. He only continued to stare until he finally closed his eyes and looked down instead. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I stared at him in disbelief. My mouth felt dry and I gulped before I spoke again.

"You know…" I said. He looked back up at me but remained in silence. I continued, "You know that you couldn't marry me even if you wanted to. You are bound to royal tradition now that someday you will be king. You say that you love me beyond words, yet you would bring me into your bed for sport knowing that you could never marry me." I shook my head as my voice began to break from my pain and anger. I looked back up at him…still nothing. I stood from the bed and picked up my chemise from the floor. I pulled it over my head quickly and crossed the room to the door.

"Deya, wait." He said and I heard him stand from the bed. I ignored him. I picked up the black cloak from the floor and tightly secured it around my shoulders. "I said wait!" he said walking toward me. He reached out his hand for me and I finally lost it.

"NO!" I yelled. "Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again! The entire time you were gone I have been risking life and limb to try and earn a title as well as my stay in Meduseld so that I could be closer to you. I fought in battles, for you. I shed the blood of men and orcs, for you. I watched people I love die, FOR YOU….And all you care about is the next time we can sneak away and fuck like stallion and mare. I will get my own room in the hall, and I will have a door with a bolt. Don't you dare try to come to me in the night. I'll slit you from balls to chest."

"Deya…." Eomer said his own voice breaking. I just shook my head again.

"No, Eomer…no." I said and I opened the door and fled into the hall. All the emotion I held back in his room released itself. I ran past Lady Da's door and down the hall. I ran through the kitchen and out the side door. I ran down the stairs and past the stables. I ran to the edge of the wall that separated the royal top of the hill from the rest of the city and I fell to my knees and cried out in agony. I wrapped my arms around myself and wept.

Had it been folly from the start? He said that he loved me…had he confused his manhood with his heart? Was that fire in his eyes really just a flame that could be doused? Would his fire burn for his noble bride as it had for me?

I jumped when I felt weight land on the shoulders. I gasped and looked up. It was Aragorn. He had covered my shoulders with a heavy wool blanket. I stood up quickly and wiped away my tears.

"My Lord, I am sorry if I have disturbed you in the night." I said. "I had a bad dream and felt too enclosed inside. I needed fresh air."

"Deya," he said softly, "You do not have to lie to me. I know of your feelings for Eomer. I know what happened."

"How?" I asked. Had we been that loud? I felt my cheeks grow red with embarrassment.

"I was out on the other side of the hall having a smoke on my pipe when Legolas came to me and told me what he had heard. I rushed around trying to find you and comfort you and I thought you had fled from the city until you screamed. You are emotional and in pain more ways than one. I know that if you return to Lady Da's room she will only make it worse. You are welcome in my chambers this night, and fear not! I am a gentleman and my heart is firmly planted in the garden of another. I just do not want you to be alone to stew in your thoughts." He said.

"That's very kind." I said. "I was going to come and talk to you tomorrow anyways."

"Don't worry about that right now." He said and he helped me to my feet and put his arm around my shoulders in a friendly way.

"Did you find her?" Legolas asked as he appeared from around the stables.

"Yes, I think everything is going to be ok. She just needs to rest." Aragorn said to him. Legolas too put his hand around my shoulder.

"Don't think that this is the end, Deya." Legolas said, "Eomer had no idea that you were trying so hard to get a title, and once you have your title he will marry you in a heartbeat. I believe that he does truly love you."

"I'm not so sure that I want to marry him after all…" I said weakly.

"Don't say that!" Legolas said, "I know you. You are saying and thinking these things because you are upset. You will heal and you will find that you still love and care for him."

"Legolas," Aragorn said sternly, "I don't think this is what she wants to talk about right now."

Legolas didn't say as much as a peep all the way back into the hall. He broke away from us to return to the room that he shared with Gimli while Aragorn and I continued on to his room. He opened the door for me.

"You may have the bed, my lady." He said. "I will be fine with a blanket and pillow on the floor on that far side of the room. In the morning I will vacate for you to wash and change. We will talk after breakfast, I promise." He said.

I nodded my head. Aragorn really was a gentleman. Legolas too. Even Gimli was kind as he was a sarcastic brute. These strange men from so many strange lands really were my friends after all. They didn't see me as a frail woman, they thought of me as one of them, an equal. The dream told me that if I followed the prince I would find only blood and if I followed the king I would find only the dead…well, what if I follow neither?


	25. Counsel, Pleas, and Esquires

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Twenty-five: Counsel, Pleas, and Esquires

"Deya?"

I stirred in my sleep and opened my eye a crack. A blurry figure was standing next to the bed. I groaned as my muscles began to waken and I felt every bit of soreness from the days on galloping horseback and then the…other activities of the previous evening. I felt a gentle pressure on my shoulder.

"Deya?" the figured asked.

I rolled over and rose until I was sitting up. I rubbed the sleep dust and dried tears from the corners of my eyes opening them. The room came into focus. Aragorn stood with a bowl in his hands. I was a little confused at first until the memories of yesterday came flooding back.

"Good Morning, Aragorn," I said weakly leaning down with my elbows on my knees and my hands in my lap, "You showed me a great kindness last night. I don't think I could ever repay such a debt."

Last night I felt like my soul was being ripped from my chest. Today I just felt…numb. Everything appeared to be casted in darkness and gloom like a fog. Even the warmth of the fire burning brightly did not seem to break the chill of the Spring morning that seeped into my skin. The sun was shining brightly through the wavy glass of the large windows…but there was no light in my life anymore. I glanced up and looked around the room. I had not realized last night just how grand this room was. Strange they would give such a luxurious chamber to a grungy northern ranger. The bed sunk down next to me and my daze was broken.

"There is no debt, my friend, here," he said handing me the bowl. I took it from him.

"Thank you." I said.

"It is not much, boiled oats with a bit of fresh milk and honey." He said as he stood back up. He crossed the room to the table by the window and picked up his pipe and tobacco bag. He sat down and began to scrape out his smoke residue from yesterday. I lifted the bowl to my mouth and quickly drained the boiled oats. I wasn't hungry but I had to keep up strength should we get called into battle. I stood from the bed and looked over at Aragorn who was just lighting his pipe.

"I'll take this back to the kitchens." I said, "After that I will gather my things from Lady Da's room and go about finding a room of my own."

He nodded at me, "When you get settled in please come back. There was something I wanted to talk to you about before you left for the Westfold. It is a matter of great importance and I fear that time is not on my side."

I stopped about halfway to the door and looked at him, "What is it?" I asked.

"No," he said raising his hand to me in the air, "You have passed a rough night and I don't want to add to your burden. Go and clear your head first."

I walked over to the table and sat down. He raised an eyebrow to me.

"You should know better by now," I said with an evil grin. "Tell me now or don't tell me at."

Aragorn chuckled, "I should know better by now shouldn't I."

"So what is this matter of importance?" I asked.

"Well," Aragorn said sighing, "It has to do with the King. Gandalf would be in Minas Tirith by now and anything could happen at any moment. Gondor cannot fight this war alone, but Denethor is too proud to ask for help…and Théoden too stubborn to go and help anyway!" he slammed his fist on the table rattling the water goblets. He relaxed at once realizing that he let his temper flare. "Sorry, I have had trouble sleeping as of late. I am tried and frustrated."

"It's alright. Sometimes these things happen to the best of us." I said, "What is it that you want me to do?" I asked.

"You and Théoden King are close friends. He will listen to your counsel. You must convince him that this war is much bigger than an ancient kingdom rivalry. Rohan must fight and we must do so as soon as possible." He said and he pointed at me. "Your fate is now connected to the fate of the ring. You are one of us now." He reached out and took my hands within his own. "Please…please, my lady…help us. Talk to the king."

I was taken aback by him. His eyes looked almost pained is his plea. A sparkle caught my eye. When he slammed his hand on the table his necklace came free from under the nape of his shirt. It was such a lovely thing. The crystals clustered at the center exploded with fire as the delicate silver metal entwined around it with casted leaves and vines. I knew the look that was in Aragorn's eyes.

"I promise. I will speak with Théoden." I said.

"Thank you!" he said bringing my hands up to his forehead, "Thank you, my lady."

He released his hands from mine. I picked up the empty bowl from the table. I nodded at him and I crossed the room and out of the door. When I reached the kitchens they were bustling around preparing for lunch. I washed the bowl quickly and returned it to its proper place.

Lady Da was not in her room when I returned. I washed up and changed into a clean chemise choosing my plain brown, wool dress to wear. I packed up all the rest of my stuff into my crate. Hopefully I would move into my own chambers before the evening fell. I started to cross the room when Da's mirror caught my eye. I stopped to look at myself.

The scars from the rubble of the Deeping Wall blended into my original scar and nearly sprawled the entire side of my face. Part of my eyebrow was also gone forever thanks to the explosion. I reached up and let my fingertips trace along the bumpy and broken skin. My eyes watered up and I closed my eyes. A single tear fell down my cheek. Eomer would never choose me for a bride. The people of Rohan would never bow and swear fealty to a queen with half a face. I wiped away the tear and opened my eyes looking at myself one last time. I inhaled deeply and I turned away. I had a job to do. I crossed the room and opened the door.

Eomer was standing right on the other side of the door. I nearly walked into him. My heart flipped in my chest but only for a moment as pain resurfaced.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I am very busy today."

He said nothing. He only stood there and stared at me. His eyes danced from one of my own to the other nervously. His lips parted as if he were to speak but he remained silent. I stared back at him my gaze drifting from his eyes to his brows and then down to his lips. Were those really the same lips that had kissed and tasted me so sweet and feverishly? I closed my eyes fighting back the emotion that pulsed through me. I went to take a step away from him but he reached out and took hold of my arm. I looked back up at him, yet still he did not speak.

"Please Eomer…" I stopped for a moment, "I mean, my lord Eomer. I don't have time for this." I said.

His gaze danced around me and around on the walls as we tried to think of something to say, anything to say. Instead his hand went to the pocket on the front of his black velvet jerkin. He pulled out a closed fist and held it out toward me. He was shaking, barely. I looked down to his hand as his fingertips uncurled.

In the palm of his hand was a single little flower of Simbelmyne. I felt all the rage and hate melt away. I looked up at him. He eyes watched me anxiously hoping his actions had not been in vain. I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my lips. Though his action was small I knew it was his intent and hope was massive. I took the flower from his hand and stuffed it into the front of my dress. I reached up my hand to his face and brought him to my lips. His arms wrapped around me at once and embraced me.

Our lips broke apart and I laid my head on his chest. I felt his face in my hair and he took in my scent and rested his cheek on the top of my head. His body was trembling and I heard him sniffle. I looked up at him.

"Are you crying?" I asked.

"No," he said in a deep manly way. He reached up and wiped the extra moisture from his eyes. "It's just that I know that I keep making mistakes, and every time I watched you walk away, no, every time I let you walk away from me…" he raised a hand to his chest and clutched it, "The pain…inside…its unbearable. Everything is so unclear and torn but when I know you're near everything…everything makes sense."

"I know Eomer. I feel the same way." I said continuing to smile.

"Deya, I…" he started but he was cut off when we heard footsteps nearing the corner. He took a few steps back away from me. Gamling and Grimwold came around the corner.

"There you are, my lord." Grimwold said addressing Eomer. "We have been looking for you."

Eomer looked at them and then back at me. He nodded at me and then he joined Grimwold continuing down the hall. Gamling nodded at me and then he turned around to go back.

"Gamling?" I asked.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked turning back around.

"Is the king occupied at the moment?" I asked.

"I don't believe so. When last I checked he was in his chambers looking over some new maps that had been drawn up." He said. "Shall I announce you to him?"

"Yes, thank you Gamling." I said.

I followed Gamling through the mead hall and through the archway that was behind the throne. We came to a set of double doors. Gamling knocked three times.

"The Lady Deya for you, my lord." He said loudly.

I heard a shuffling from behind the doors and soon they opened and Théoden stood.

"Deya?" he asked, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, my lord. I just wanted a few minutes in your counsel." I said.

"Counsel? What counsel could I possibly offer to you? On what subjects?" he asked.

"Actually it is I who would wish you give you counsel." I said. Gamling gave me a funny look as did Théoden.

"Very well," Théoden said nodding his head, "Come in, come in."

I passed Gamling and entered Théoden's chambers. He closed the doors behind me and then gestured over to a large carved wood table that was littered with papers and maps.

"Please sit." He said and he pulled the chair out for me.

"Thank you, my lord." I said.

Théoden walked around the table and sat down. He picked up a few papers and stacked them up to the side. Then he picked up an empty goblet and a pitcher from the table. He poured bright red wine into the goblet and then handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said taking it. I didn't care much for wine but I needed him to be in a good mood and open minded.

"Now," Théoden said sitting back in the chair with his hands folded in his lap, "What is this about?" he asked.

"It is about Rohan and Gondor," I said setting the goblet back down on the table, "I think it is in everyone's best interest if the Kingdoms unite against this evil and darkness. Rohan needs to prepare to mount for war." I'm not going to lie. I was nervous, but I spoke sternly. Théoden sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So now you are against me as well." He said, "I am standing firm on what I said before. While my people were burning and my land raped with fire and blood Gondor turned the other cheek. We fought off our demons well enough on our own, so can they."

"My lord," I said forcefully, "We fought Saruman, not Sauron. Gondor has been living in his shadow for hundreds of years and without hope and without a true king. I have heard whispers of Denethor here and there and he is not a fraction of the ruler that you are."

"I would certainly think so. They say that he cowers in the shadow of the Gondorian throne and that he wets his pants merely thinking about sitting on it." Théoden said.

"Indeed, and that is exactly why you should ride out." I said. Théoden raised an eyebrow to me.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Denethor would not send you any aid. He thinks the friendships of old are dead and would never dare to admit that he needed help. Muster your army and ride for Minas Tirith. Show him the compassion and strength that he lacks. Kingly compassion and strength. If Minas Tirith falls and Gondor is taken. When then do you think Sauron will set his sights? He will march on Rohan and more than just the Westfold will burn. " I said.

Théoden sighed and he did not look very happy, "If he can sway his craven nature long enough to ask for help then Rohan will ride. He is lucky that I don't make him come here and beg for my help instead. I have heard enough of this." He said standing, "Deya, you are always welcome in my house and in my company, but we shall speak no more of this." He said.

"Yes, my lord," I said standing as well, "And I was also wondering about when I will return to my duties?"

"Duties?" he asked.

"I am still a member of your guard, am I not?" I asked.

"Oh, yes that," he said, "No, Deya, no you are not. Our need was most dire when I appointed you. We needed strong leaders and brave warriors. We do not have that need now." He said.

"And what of my status of a title?" I asked.

"I'll draft something up in time." He said. "You may take your leave."

In time?! I bowed to him again and I turned away and headed back for the doors. I didn't have any extra time. Gamling was sitting in the mead hall at a table with Legolas and Gimli. I walked over to them and say down.

"Good afternoon, fair lady," Gimli said.

"Lady? No, that has to be given in a title." I said sternly. Gimli rolled his eyes and then gave Legolas a look. Legolas shook his head and sighed but said nothing. I turned my attention then to Gamling.

"How do I go about getting my own room here in Meduseld?" I asked him.

"There are some nicely furnished rooms nearer the back of the hall. They are smaller and could use a spot of cleaning, but I would say that you could help yourself to one of those." He said.

"Where are these rooms?" I asked.

"If you go down the hallway that leads to the kitchens there is a smaller hall to the left. There will be four doors and all of them are unoccupied. Shall I show you the way, my lady?" he asked.

I stood from the table, "No, Gamling, but I appreciate the offer. I will go and get settled in and then I think I will go down into the market place. I have only been once and I feel that I did get the full experience of the Edoras merchants."

Gamling nodded his head toward me as did Gimli and Legolas. I turned away from them with brisk steps. I felt so restless today as if I was waiting for something great, but I had no idea what it was I was waiting for. I already had everything I could ever hope for…sort of anyway.

As I made my way toward the archway I noticed someone who was sitting at the table in the far corner of the hall. The sun was creeping lower in the sky and this corner was cast in shadow. I first I thought it was a child but as I walked over slowly I saw large bare feet. It was one of the halflings. He had his back to me as I approached and as I made my way around the table to see his face I realized it was Merry…and he had faded tear stains down his cheeks. He stared at wall with emptiness in his expression.

"Merry?" I asked. He was startled and looked up at me. He smiled and quickly reached up and wiped at his cheeks.

"Hullo Deya," he said with a half chuckle, "Sorry, I was miles away I think."

"It is quite alright." I said, "Happens from time to time. I heard that your friend went with Gandalf."

"I miss Pip," he said, "he was so much more than a friend. He was like a brother to me. Always smoking and drinking together. Now that he's gone…." He stopped and sighed and looked down at the table. I reached out and out my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"You feel like a part of yourself went with him." I said finishing his thought. He looked back up at me briefly and nodded his head before looking back down to the table. I sighed as well. Even if love is only between two friends it's still a kind of love. Unbreaking…unbounding…and when broken, a soul torn and a heart shattered.

"Merry?' I asked. He looked back up at me.

"Yes, mi-lady?" he asked.

"Would you like to give me a helping hand moving rooms? I would also be honored if you be my escort to the market a little later." I said and I smiled down at him.

His mouth fell open and he stared at me in shock. "M….Me? You want me to be your escort?" he stood up from the table so quickly that I though the bench would tip back. All despair and grief was gone from his face and his smile spread from one of his pointy ears to the other.

"What we waiting for my fair lady?" he asked taking hold of my wrist. I burst out in laughter as my brave new knight led me through the archway. He stopped and looked around in all directions blindly.

"Um….." he said.

"It's that way." I said giggling as I pointed.

Merry turned out to be more of a burden than a help. I only had my one crate in Lady Da's room but he insisted on carrying it for me. Then once I had chosen a room and started to wipe up dust and cobwebs from the rafters he struggled big the big buckets of water for the floors. Every other word out of his mouth was an apology but he did try his very best. I fetched the clean linens myself and soon we set off for the market place.

I brought Thenhines this time and was able to barrow a small cart from a stable hand. I bought my own wash bin that was made of copper and attached to a dark, carved wooden base and even had a mirror at the top. Julia's little shop was next where I was able to get a few cloaks of my own. I stopped at the blacksmith to sharpen my sword and dagger. Most of the time Merry was off on his own in the shops pouring over the merchandise with awe in his eyes.

"Everything is so big!" he said more than once.

He continued to help me when we returned to the hall setting up the wash bin and putting away my new things. He was very kind and seemed like he was in good spirits. The sun was setting and as every second passed the halls grew darker. Merry's final task was that he was determined to bring me a large pile of firewood. He stumbled back into the room with the firewood in his arms and I only laughed and helped him to him feet. Once I had a nice fire going and the room was warm and held a pleasant glow I walked with him back into the mead hall.

Supper had already been served but a few stragglers sat at the tables. My eyes fell onto Eomer who was sitting at a table across from Théoden and next to his sister. I knelt down to Merry and kissed his forehead.

"You have been a great help to me today, Merry." I said.

"Twas no trouble at all. Finest handy man in all the shire. Any time." He said as his cheeks turned bright red and he turned away from me to leave the hall. I smiled to myself and I walked over to join the royal family.

Eomer's eyes connected with mine the moment I walked around the table toward Théoden.

"Ah! Speak of the devil!" Théoden said as his sipped his goblet. "Please, sit, sit." He said smiling. I bowed my head and sat down by him. He raised his hand into the air and motioned to a servant who promptly brought me a large platter of fire roasted beef and boiled, buttered potatoes with carrots and rice. I was actually quite famished and would normally be diving face first into such a meal but since Eomer was right in front me I picked up a fork and began to take little bites. If I was to become a true lady of the court I had to at least appear as one…since I wasn't going to act like one.

"The King has just told me of how he took you into counsel this afternoon." Eomer said tearing off a bit of bread. "I think you made a valid point. I was just discussing that we should begin to prepare the Rohhirum should we have to ride."

"Tomorrow we will begin drafting battle and strategy plans." Théoden said and then he patted me on the back, "I will need my best leader to don armour yet again." He said. Eomer's expression changed quickly as his comment.

"Uncle, Deya stepped up because there was no else. My men and myself were miles away. Your full force has returned to you. There is no need for another officer." He said.

"I beg to differ. Surely you heard some of the songs that the men were singing the night of the feast. Songs of the brave female warrior with hair of fire and a sword of bloodied steel. Deya has proved to be more than worthy of battle and with such a battle on the horizon," Théoden sighed, "I cannot imagine a war without one of my best riders."

"You're right. She has proved her worth, but all great battle veterans deserve a retirement." Eomer said sternly.

"Most great battle veterans do not run away from their duty with their tails between their legs after one small portion of a greater war." I said and this time I glared at him. Eomer looked less than pleased.

"You see?" Théoden said gesturing to me, "Even she agrees with me. You should feel honored to have such a dedicated solider in amongst your vanguard."

"Honored…or distracted." Eowyn said under her breath. Eomer and I caught what she had said and turned bright red. Thankfully Théoden missed it.

"What was that, my dear?" he asked. Eomer nudged Eowyn with his elbow. She glared at him.

"Nothing, uncle." She said. "I was commenting on the beef."

"It is very tender isn't it. It was part of a gift wagon that the elves brought to us at Helm's Deep." He said.

"Yes." I said.

"I agree, very tender." Eomer said trying to lessen the tension.

Théoden leaned back and put his hand on his stomach. He motioned for a servant to refill his goblet.

"Once this war is finally over I am hoping for a time of great peace. That fluttering Gondorian will hopefully bring in a plentiful harvest in the fall and then I shall have to see that all three of you find decent matches and there will be weddings to come this spring." He said.

Eomer was in a half sip of his own goblet when Théoden spoke of weddings and he immediately chocked and sputtered all over the table.

"Uncle!" he said between coughs, "Such trivial things in such a time of evil. We shall speak of that when the time is right!"

Théoden looked confused for a moment but shrugged his shoulders and said no more. I managed to devour everything that was on the plate and with a full belly and dazed eyes from the dinner wine I stood.

"Please excuse me," I said bowing my head again to Théoden, "I shall retire for the evening."

Eomer stood up at once, "I do believe I am tired as well. Tomorrow will be a long day for the Rohhirum. Deya, shall I walk you to your chambers?" he asked as he held out his arm to me.

I could not refuse him in front of Eowyn or the King. I smiled and nodded my head taking his arm.

"Such a gentleman…" Eowyn said in a sarcastic tone as we walked away.

Once we were a safe distance from the hall I took my arm back away from Eomer. I pointed up at him.

"You may have apologized this afternoon but I meant what I said yesterday. I cannot lie with you. The risk of scandal is too great and I have earned far too much to throw it all away now." I said.

"I never said that I didn't agree with your logic. I was only remarking upon how much you let it worry you. Besides, I never said anything about wanting to make love tonight, did I?" he asked.

"No…but you do want to, don't you?" I asked.

"Oh I want to!" he said and chuckled, "Trust me, I really want to, but I will respect you and your decisions. I would like to at least spend the night with you. I'll lie on the floor if that's what you want. I can't sleep not knowing that your safe and I only know that you're safe if I am there to protect you." He said.

I would be a liar if I said that his words didn't touch me. I looked up at him and took in all the details of his face that I had grown so attached to. I reached up and caressed his cheek. He smiled at me and put his strong hand over my own.

"You may stay in my room then," I said but then I raised my finger to him again, "Know this, though. I sharpened my dagger this afternoon. I could shave a spider's ass if I wanted to. If you try anything I'll shave off half of your moustache and make you walk around like that."

He burst into laughter, "Shave a spider's ass?! Warning dually noted." He said.

Eomer did lie on the floor right next to my bed. I felt at ease with him in the room, but sleep eluded me. As the hall grew quiet and the coals of the fire burnt down my mind wandered away from me. I could smell his musk and sweat and it brought tingling memories to my flesh. I sat up and rose from the bed. I walked around to where he was lying and I knelt down at his side. I pulled the blanket away from him. I reached down and started to untie the strings of his breeches. He stirred and smiled opening an eye. Then his face exploded with shock. He sat up and reached down tacking my hands in his.

"No!" he said, "You said…"

"To hell with what I said." I said tearing my hands away from his. I grabbed the back of his neck and brought him to my lips tasting him hungrily. He shoved me away gently.

"I don't think this is a good idea. You had a point! I agreed with you…this is not helping me continue to agree with you." He said. His cheeks and neck were growing flush.

I kept my one hand at the back of his neck and used my other hand to reach down to his breeches and grab him roughly. He groaned and I felt the soft flesh harden in response.

"Deya…we shouldn't…you made me promise…you threatened my moustache…." He said in broken words.

"Shut up and kiss me, fool." I said bringing him back to my lips. He finally gave in and his arms wrapped around me. I finished untying his breeches and freed his member. His hands caressed my side and lifted the hem of my chemise exposing my own sex. His fingers entered my folds and I had to grab hold of his shoulders to stabilize myself as I bit down on my bottom lip and stared into his eyes as the fire flickered within me. I brought myself down upon him and moved my hips in a gentle rocking motion. He groaned and looked down to watch himself enter and re-enter me.

I kissed him passionately as I found myself at climax much sooner than I expected. He held onto my hips tightly as he waited for my spasms to finish. Once they did he flipped me over and untied the front string of my chemise. He exposed one of my breasts and quickly took one of my nipples into his mouth and he continued to thrust. He was on his knees and his hands returned to my hips gripping me roughly. As he moved his own hips to meet with mine he used his hands to move mine and make each thrust more intense than the last. My hands clawed at his back making him groan my name. He was mine.

He couldn't take it any longer and his mouth left my breast. He sat up fully on his knees and pounded into me still holding onto my hips. His face twisted up in pleasure and he looked as if he would scream out loud. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him bouncing me on his lap until I felt his throb and felt his seed explode within me. He held me to him panting as he buried his face in my neck and kissed my temple.

"If you keep doing things like that, you are going to make it very hard for me to be a gentleman." He said half chuckling. We laid down on the floor wrapped up in each other's arms. I kissed the tip of his nose.

"Maybe I don't want you to be a gentleman." I said.

I awoke early the next morning. Very early. The sun had not yet broke from the tops of the mountains that surrounded Edoras. I gently shook Eomer's shoulder.

"Eomer?" I whispered. He did not stir, "Eomer?" I asked again adding a bit of force to his shoulder. He finally opened his eyes. He noticed the darkness of the room and the lack of light coming into the window.

"Do you always wake at the most ungodly hours of the morning?" he asked reaching up to rub his eyes.

"You can go back to sleep if you want to, but you should go to your own room." I said.

"Why?" he asked and he tightened the grip and of his arms around me, "I am quite comfortable here."

"That is fine and dandy but your Uncle and Sister knew you were escorting me to my room. If you do not waken from your own room don't you think they might raise suspicions?"

He groaned and rolled over letting me go. He sat up, "Oh curse you and your sharp mind." He said. We kissed one last time at the door before he left to make his way to his own chambers.

I washed up a bit in my new wash bin but I still felt sticky and grungy. I wrapped a cloak around my shoulders and lit a candle. I walked down the hall to the kitchens. Eohides was the only servant awake so far and she was washing some leftover dishes. She noticed me as I walked in.

"Well look at you? What made you rise at such an hour?" she asked.

"I tossed and turned quite a bit last night. I wanted to take a bath before the day started." I said.

"I'll rouse a few others and have a bath prepared for ya." She said, "You're staying in Lady Da's room right?" she asked.

"No, I actually moved into one of the spare room yesterday." I said.

"Alright then, I'll tell them to look for the room with the light." She said.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Tis my job, my lady." She said. "Now get out, I have a lot of work to do for breakfast."

The servants brought the small wash tub within the hour and soon I was feeling very refreshed and clean. I choose my simple green, wool dress to wear over my tan chemise and I combed out my long crimson hair and left it long and unbraided. I left the room just as the servants were returning to fetch the tub and ran into Aragorn in the hall. He had a small bowl of porridge in his hands. He bowed his head to me.

"Good morning, my lady." He said.

"Good morning, my lord. Just come from the kitchens?" I asked.

"Yes. I haven't been sleeping well and it had been messing with my appetite." He said showing me the bowl. It was very watered down and I almost cringed, "It's about all my stomach can take these days passed."

"Are you not breaking fast in the mead hall?" I asked noticed that he had already passed by the archway.

"No, not today. This spring morning is crisp and the rising sun is warming the air pleasantly. I thought I would go down by the stables and take in the fresh air and the view." He said.

"That does sound lovely. Would you mind if I joined you?" I asked.

He bowed his head again, "No mind at all, Deya. Should I wait for you to get your plate?" he asked.

"No, I am not really all that hungry at the moment. I can wait." I said. He smiled and nodded his head.

We choose a spot at the side of the stables where there was a little brick step to side on by a side door. Aragorn sipped gingerly at his bowl while I took in the magnificent view of the mountains. One could live their entire lives here and still find beauty in such a scene.

"I must say, Deya, you do seem to be in good spirits today. Did all go well with the King yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't say that I convinced him to ride to war, but he did say that if Gondor asked for help he would give it." I said.

Aragorn sighed and shook his head, "Denethor will never ask for help…"

"Are you so certain?" I asked. "Isn't Gandalf with him? Surely if the wizard could free Théoden from his curse he could talk sense into Denethor."

"I don't think even Gandalf could shake that man. I traveled with his eldest son for a time. Boromir was his name and he was just as proud and stubborn." He said.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "After spending two days with Don Vonce I am starting to think that all Gondorians are like that."

Aragorn laughed, "Not quite all of them. Did they ever tell you that I….." he stopped in mid-sentence and face froze.

"What is it?" I asked concerned. He only continued to stare out into space. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Bless that white bearded bastard…." Aragorn said barely above a whisper. I rose an eyebrow in confusion and I followed his gaze to the mountains and gasped raising my hands to cover my mouth in shock. Aragorn stood up to get a better look at the marvel before us. There, at one of the peaks of the mountains, the ancient beacon of Amon Din was burning brightly as the rising sun was illuminating the valley.

Aragorn dropped the bowl of watered down porridge and he turned on his heels. I stood up and followed him quickly. He reached the steps at the front of Meduseld and dashed up them taking many of them two by two. My legs were not quite so long but I hurried none the less. He reached the front doors before me and he slammed into them with his hands flinging them open.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" he yelled out. The mead hall was now bustling with people and servants. A fire burned in the center spit brightly. Eomer and Eowyn were sitting at a table having breakfast but stood quickly at Aragorn's outburst. Eomer was in his full armor. Aragorn sprinted down the hall through the small crowds of people to where Théoden, Gamling, and two other of the higher officers and lords were standing at a table looking over maps. Théoden was leaning on the table but he straightened up at once as his face looked both concerned and shocked. Aragorn finally came to a stop a few feet from the King panting.

"Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath.

Théoden was speechless. Every pair of eyes in the entire hall were on him. Eowyn and Eomer…Legolas and Gimli were standing by a column…Aragorn's…..my own…For a brief moment Théoden's eyes drifted to me, standing a few feet behind Aragorn. Say something Théoden! Be the King I know you to be!

Théoden's eyes moved back to Aragorn and his expression changed again. I watched as strength seeped into my King. His shoulders straightened up.

"And Rohan will answer!" he said sternly and proudly. I felt my soul leap in my chest. Aragorn stared in disbelief. "Muster the Rohhirum!" Théoden exclaimed. Both Gamling and Eomer nodded at the king. Eomer stopped to glance at me and then down at Eowyn. He rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment in comfort before he hurried toward the front doors of the mead hall. Gamling hurried down the mead hall toward me.

"You had better hasten into your armor, my lady. You are part of the Rohhirum." He said. I nodded at him and I grabbed the hem of my frock and ran as fast as I could through the archway and down the halls. I burst into my room and I quickly undressed flinging my clothes wherever they landed. I dug out my breeches and my plain white shirt. I slipped on the chain mail shirt from Helm's Deep and then fastened my breastplate and shoulder guards. I attached my sword and dagger and found my helmet.

I went out the back door at the kitchens to get to the stables. A stable hand had already saddled Thenhines who greeted me with a whinny. I led him to the front of the hall where the rest of the horses of the court were waiting. Gamling was also coming from the stables.

"Deya!" he said and he hurried over to me, "I am going to help the king get into his armor. I want you to climb up to that outpost and ring the muster bell."

"Yes, Gamling," I said nodding my head. He hurried up the steps and I hurried to the outpost. I climbed the ladders as fast as I could. I picked up the hammer that was sitting next to the bell and with every ounce of strength I could find I swung it against the bell. I stuck it seven times and then I returned the hammer to it place and stopped for a moment to look over the side of the outpost tower. Men were hurrying from their homes as fast as they could as far as my eyes could see in the entire city. Horses were being readied and the streets were filling up with soldiers.

I rushed back down the ladder and back up toward the mead hall. I was a member of the royal guard. My duty was to serve and protect the king within the vanguard. Just as I made it to the top of the stairs to stand by Gamling who was waiting for orders Théoden exited in full armor walking next to Eomer.

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow." He said to Eomer, "As many men as can be found." Théoden stopped to look at him, "You have two days." He said then he reached out as Eomer walked past him. He rested his hand on Eomer's shoulder, "On the third, we ride for Gondor…and war." Eomer nodded at him and he turned away from him and made his way down the stairs toward the military stables and the armory. Théoden approached Gamling and I.

"Forward!" A solider yelled.

"Very good, sir," Another yelled.

"Gamling?" Théoden asked as he walked toward us.

"My lord?" Gamling asked walking towards him.

"Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow." Théoden said as he walked up to the edge of the platform.

"I will," Gamling said bowing to Théoden and he too hurried toward the horses.

Eomer was leading one party. Gamling another. Théoden, yet another. My duty was to the king but with Eomer and Gamling gone until we all met back up at Dunharrow…I would be the first in command. I felt a nervous sweat form on my forehead under the helmet. Also, I would be torn from Eomer, yet again.

Théoden stood at the edge of the platform watching the hundreds of soldiers make their way down the main road toward the front gate of the city. It look like a mudslide of green wool and golden helmets. I walked over to stand by my king.

"My lord?" I asked.

"Yes, captain?" he asked. I paused after he had called me captain. I was going to ask of my duties but that pretty much summed it all up.

"Never mind, my lord." I said and I continued to stand next to him. Aragorn caught by eye just shy of the royal stables standing next to Eowyn. I rose an eyebrow in confusion. Why was Eowyn riding to Dunharrow?

"Excuse me?"

Both Théoden and I turned around so see Merry standing holding his little dagger of a sword in his hands. When Théoden looked down at him a smile spread on his lips.

"I have a sword." Merry said, "Please accept it." He said as he knelt down and presented the sword to Théoden. "I offer you my service, Théoden King."

Théoden took a step and grabbed Merry gently by his arm urging him to rise back to his feet. "And gladly, I accept it." Théoden said smiling at the little Hobbit. Merry was smiling too and his face was exploding with excitement. Théoden continued, "You shall be Meriadoc, Esquire of Rohan."

A huge smile spread across Merry's face and he even began to nod his head in happiness. He hurried down the stairs toward the stables. I smiled as well and I turned to Théoden.

"You are a good king, my lord." I said. He nodded at me and he sighed.

"And you are a good lady." He said, "Come, we lead the party out of the city." He said gesturing to the stairs with his hands. I nodded toward him and hurried to find Thenhines. He as waiting for me patiently next to a few other horses and as I mounted him Legolas and Gimli trotted up next to me.

"Horseman?" Gimli said, "Hmm, I wish I could muster a legion of dwarves, fully armed and fifthly."

"Your kinsman may have no need to ride to war," Legolas said, "I fear war already marches on their own lands."

We fell into the line of soldiers that were trotting down the main road to the gate. We passed Merry and I couldn't help but chuckle. He had found himself a nice pony to ride but it was being stubborn and he could not get it to go.

Théoden was mounted and waiting for the rest of his party near the military stables. He stared out into space and looked around at all of the men. All of the crying wives and children. The flag of Rohan bellowed in the winds. That mocking stare from the horse again towards me. Like that horse on the flag knew something that I did not. What would he throw at me next?

As I totted up around the corner by the military stables Eomer mounted his own horse. His men gathered around him waiting for their orders.

"Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken!" he yelled out to his men, "Now fulfill them all! To lord and land!" he yelled and he reared his horse around. "HYAH!" he said giving his horse a swift kick. With that the men began their gallop out of the city. When we reached the fork in the main road Gamling and his party took the west road. The rest of us went east, though Eomer and his party turned for the East Emnet. Théoden and his party continued on following the mountains. In less than two days the entire army of Rohan would be assembled at Dunharrow and then in three more days….Gondor.


	26. The Prince or the King

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Prince or the King

I thought back to the great exodus of Edoras to Helm's Deep. The ride was a slow crawl with often stops and long rests. This was my first ride as part of the Rohhirum and it was very different…and very sore. Every horse and rider maintained a strong quick pace in a near perfect line with each other. We rode for the entire day without stopping, then we rested just as the sun fell below the mountains but only for an hour or two. I barely had time to piss and find a meal before they lit the torches to continue the ride in the dark.

The party stopped a few leagues shy of Dunharrow to await Gamling's and Eomer's parties. I was grateful for the break. When I dismounted Thenhines my knees buckled and I was numb from the thighs down. I would definitely not be finding myself in Eomer's tent tonight. My legs refused to obey my commands and felt I would never stand again until I felt two hands grip me gently under my arms and lift me. The hands lifted me as if I weighed nothing and I assumed it was Aragorn, but when I turned around to express my thanks it was Legolas.

"Oh," I said surprised, "Thank you, my friend."

"I thought every citizen of Rohan was born and died on horseback." He said half chuckling.

"I have always been a good rider but it has been a very long time since I have ridden so long and so hard." I said.

"Legolas?!" Gimli called from the top of a nearby hill. Legolas looked over at him and then he nodded at me and headed in Gimli's direction.

I found a bag of feed for Thenhines and then found Aragorn and Théoden sitting on some rocks next to a fire where servants were preparing a stew for the royal company. I approached them bowing my head to Théoden.

"My Lords," I said to them.

"Come and eat, my lady." Aragorn said gesturing to the spot on the rock next to him. I nodded, far too tired to spare words again and welcomed a place to sit and stretch out my legs. Everyone was grungy from the grueling ride, though I do not think there would be baths drawn at the camp. If I had to, I would plunge into the stream completely nude and in front of everyone. I hated the feeling of dirt and grit on my skin.

A servant soon came over and handed us all bowls of steaming, hardy stew made from dried beef and the better parts of a few rabbits the archers managed to kill during the ride. It was good and I drained my bowl quickly. Aragorn barely nibbled on the bits of beef and rabbit in his bowl. He had said that he had lost most of his appetite. I glanced over at him. He did seem like he was run down. Not just run down from the ride, but absolutely exhausted and spent. His hair was tangled and his beard almost seemed like it had greyed twice what it was when I met him. His face seemed thinner and he had dark, puffy bags under his eyes. There was something pressing at his thoughts, something he wasn't going to indulge to anyone. I sighed and looked back down at my empty bowl.

A horn blasted signaling the arrival of another party followed by another horn blast further away.

"That's Gamling's horn," Théoden said as he handed his empty bowl to a servant. "Eomer will not be far behind."

"My lord?" I asked turning to him.

"Yes Captain?" he asked.

"I have never been to Dunharrow and I am curious what duties will be expected of me." I said.

"Dunharrow is a magnificent place," he said leaning back on the rock, "Most of the army will be stationed in the valley below. The royal court will camp at the top of the mountain. The great horse kings of old carved a path directly into the side of the mountain. You will find splendor that I can guarantee."

Gamling soon came trotting through the crowd and dismounted walking over to Théoden.

"My lords," he said bowing his head to Aragorn and Théoden, "Captain," he said bowing his head to me. Another horn sounded from the distance and it blasted twice. My heart fluttered and I jumped off the rock.

"Eomer blew two blasts. His party does not wish to rest." Gamling. Théoden nodded at him and then turned to me.

"Come Deya," he said gesturing to me, "Dunharrow awaits us."

I was less than thrilled to mount Thenhines again after so little of a break. Now no longer numb my leg muscles were on fire. The rest of the party began to fall into a steady trot line. Soon the sound of hundreds more hooves surrounded us. Eomer hurried to the front of the line to join Gamling and Théoden. His eyes met mine as he passed by and he bowed his head. For a moment I could see that familiar spark in his eyes. It was half of his fiery passion and half of the warrior lust he encompassed so well as a soldier.

The men were begging to relax. Helmets were being taken off. Spears were lowered. Even the horses seemed in good spirits knowing they would soon be rested and fed. We left the path at the base of the mountains and turned to follow the bend of a small woods. When the party turned around a corner the camps came into view. Smoke rose in a huge plume from campsites. I could see the tops of the white burlap tents as far as my eyes could see. Soldiers, smiths, and servants were rushing around tending to spits and clothes. Wagons were being unloaded .

"Make way!" a man yelled.

"Make way for the King!" Another man yelled. Théoden was at the head of the line. He smiled and raised his hand to wave as he passed by his subjects. Many of the soldiers that were resting stood and either nodded or bowed their heads to their regent.

"The King is here!" A captain yelled to his men.

"My Lord!" Someone else yelled from the crowds and Théoden waved and smiled again.

"Hail to you sire," a solider said as he bent his knee and lowered his head to Théoden.

Suddenly a look of recognition came across Théoden's face. "Grimbold, How many?" he asked yelling out. I too perked up and turned my attention to the passing camp. Grimbold was Grimwast's father.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my lord!" Grimbold yelled out over the noise of the men. Théoden nodded at him.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Théoden King!" yelled out another captain that I did not know. Théoden nodded and then looked around.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" he asked.

"None have come, my lord." Gamling answered back.

Théoden did not look pleased about that. We continued on through the camp. A shadow fell over me and I looked up and gasped. Théoden was right about splendor indeed! The royal camp was awaiting the king and party at the top of a mountain. At least a dozen paths criss crossed the front where they had been carved directly out of the stone. As we drew closer I also realized that the paths were very…thin.

Everyone fell in a single file line as they carefully urged their horses up the path. The higher we went the more lightheaded I grew and my ears felt as if they were going to burst. I gulped feeling bile rise up in my throat.

"Inhale with your nose and exhale from your mouth. Deep, slow breaths." Legolas called out. I had not realized that he was right behind me. I was afraid to turn back to thank him for fear of tipping off Thenhines. I did as he bid me and within a few minutes I felt much better. Bless the magic of the elves.

As soon as I reached the top of the path I hurried to get as far away from the edge as I could. Gamling came up trotting beside.

"Our tent is this way, my lady." He said to me. I quickly turned to look at him in shock.

"Our?!" I exclaimed. He gave me a funny look and then he turned a bright shade of red.

"Pardon! Pardon! I did not mean that as it seemed!" he said quickly, "The captains of the royal court share a tent next to the king's. You were to have your own tent but Lord Eomer said that all captains are equal regardless of gender."

I rolled my eyes, "Did he now?" I asked.

"Fret not, my lady. My wife has put up an extra flap in the tent separating your cot from ours, and I am a man of honor. You have nothing to fear." He said.

"I would never question your honor Gamling," I said, "You made a promise to me after Hama's death and like Hama, you too have become like a father to me. I am grateful to have a friend and solider like you on my side."

"And I you, my lady." He said back, "With you on the front line I fear no defeat."

"That's because she will kill all the orcs with her bare hands before they even get close to you," Eomer said. Gamling chuckled but I only gave Eomer a playful glare and nudged Thenhines into his own horse. He smiled at me.

"Ah, here we are." Gamling said stopping and dismounting by a huge tent. Eomer and I stopped and dismounted as well. He dismounted first and then came over and held out his hands to help me off of Thenhines. Normally I would have dismissed him but my legs were aching. He grasped my waist and lifted me settling me down gently. Gamling had turned his back to us and Eomer surprised me by quickly grabbing my shoulders and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed and looked around making sure no one was around or paying attention. I surprised him by grabbing his shoulders and bringing him to my lips for a full, passionate kiss. He couldn't help but let out a groan. Gamling began to turn around and we parted.

"What is it, my lord?" Gamling asked, "Were you hurt during the ride?"

"No, no!" Eomer said quickly turning red. "I just…I….uh…" he pointed to the tent, "I'm just going to splash some cold water on my face." He said and he disappeared behind the door flap. Gamling's expression turned to confused and he looked at me. I only shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know." I said calmly.

Gamling and I entered the tent. Eomer was indeed at the wash bin in the far back corner leaning on it gripping the sides with white knuckles sighing. Gamling led me to back of the tent and pulled back a flap.

"This is your area, my lady." He said.

"Thank you, Gamling." I said. Once I was inside Gamling let the flap fall back down. I exhaled slowly as I plopped down on the cot at the back of the tent. The fabric was a little scratchy but it was soft and I already felt tired enough to fall asleep at that very moment. I could not, thought. I had my duties.

I stood back up and quickly took off my breastplate and shoulder guards. I slid out of the chain mail shirt and let it fall to the floor. I unbuckled only my dagger and secured it on my belt. I had my own wash bin and it felt absolutely amazing to finally wash away the dirt and grime from the ride. I was feeling refreshed and I was feeling more used to the height of the camp. Hunger returned to me. I walked over to my privacy flap.

"Gamling, are the men decent? I don't want to simply walk through and risk someone's modesty." I said.

"All is good, my lady." Gamling said back. I pulled back the flap and walked through the tent. I was about to leave through the door flap when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Eomer.

"What is it?" I asked. We could not dare to kiss again with Gamling resting in a chair a few feet away.

"You are not planning on going about the camp wearing only that thin white shirt are you?" he asked. I looked down. The fabric was not that thin and even though I had no small clothes underneath nothing could be seen.

"What's wrong with it?' I asked. "The day is warming up quickly. This shirt will allow for a cooling breeze."

"You cannot walk around a camp full of men like that." He said and he crossed the tend to a carved trunk that was set by his cot. He opened it and dug out a green, velvet jerkin that had leather detailing on the sleeves and intricate horse patterns embroidered with red and gold thread. He tossed it to me and said nothing else. I sighed and rolled my eyes again pulling it on quickly and tying the front strings. I pulled back the door flap and stepped out.

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were just dismounting their horses. Gimli looked so stiff and sore I thought he would fall over on his first steps. Aragorn nodded his head at me and then he noticed what tent I came out of.

"You are with the captains?" he asked.

"Yes, but I have a privacy flap. You all are considered captains as well I presume?" I asked.

"Aye, Lass. Pointy ear and I will be sleeping in the captain's tent." Gimli said leaning on his axe. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Aragorn.

"And you are not?" I asked.

"I have my own tent." He said and pointed to a large tent just across the way.

Wow, what luck for a ranger to have the honor of his own tent. Eomer didn't even have his own tent and he was the prince now.

"Where is King Théoden?" I asked them.

"He just left his tent and headed for the paths." Legolas said.

"I was meaning to speak with him as well. Come Deya, join me. I think we both could stretch out our legs." Aragorn said and we headed for the edge of the camp.

Even Aragorn's stride looked as if they pained him. Every step appeared as if he was straining. His strength was dwindling. I wanted to ask but even if I did I had a feeling he would not answer in truth. He wouldn't admit his weaknesses.

Théoden stood proudly at the edge of the camp looking down upon the valley. The men moving around below looks like ants from this height and I could see the white tents spread across the valley floor as far as I could see. Théoden had changed from his armor as well. I didn't want to stand that close to the edge by the paths but Aragorn walked over and stood next to him.

When Théoden noticed him he glanced at him briefly and then returned his gaze to the valley.

"Six thousand spears…" Théoden said. Aragorn sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Less than half of what I'd hoped for." He continued looking at Aragorn.

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." Aragorn said and his expression changed to despair as he looked down upon the tents.

Théoden could sense the change in his demeanor. He did not speak for a few moments looking at the ranger.

"More will come." Théoden said proudly hoping to cheer Aragorn up. He turned away from him but Aragorn spoke again.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat." He said. Théoden stopped and looked back to Aragorn. Aragorn turned to him. "We have till dawn. Then we must ride." Théoden stared at him his face stern and he nodded his head. Neither of the men seemed very confident. Théoden glanced at me and nodded his head as well.

Suddenly, a panicked horse whinnied and it carried on the air. Théoden and Aragorn both turned to see what the commotion was about. Someone's black horse had reared up and tried to run. Théoden retired to his tent before I had to chance to say anything to him. The way he carried himself I knew that he did not want to be bothered. As Aragorn and I made our way back to the captain's tent still in silence I noticed that all of the horses were shifting about. They snorted and pulled on the ropes that held them to their posts. Even my own Thenhines seemed nervous.

"This is very strange," I said to Aragorn, "Horses do not react so unless they know there is danger about." He looked at me, but still he did not speak. I did not think anything of it. If I was that tired I wouldn't want to engage in petty conversation either. Legolas and Gimli approached us. Legolas had a worried look in his eye. He seemed as jumpy as the horses. Eomer came out of the Captain's tent. He had taken off his shoulder guards but still remained in most of his armor. He was carrying his saddle and it looked like he had just finished cleaning it and oiled the leather. Legolas and Eomer exchanged a glance. Ever since the feast there had been a strange tension between them.

"The horses are restless," Legolas said toward Eomer. Eomer walked over reluctantly with a glare in his eye, "and the men are quiet." Legolas finished.

I wasn't sure what to make of the two of them so just in case I left Aragorn's side and walked over standing at Eomer's in case anything should happen. He seemed to relax slightly knowing I was there. He looked at Legolas.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." He said and he looked at the looming peak that towered above the camp. Legolas looked as well. It seemed strange though. The mountain peak had a narrow path in it, so narrow it looked as if the entire mountain had been cleaved in two.

"That road there," Gimli said pointing to the narrow path, "Where does that lead?" he asked looking up at Eomer.

"That is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas said before Eomer could speak. Eomer didn't look pleased about an elf answering a question about his lands in his stead. I reached up and gripped at his forearm. Eomer glanced down at me and relaxed again.

"None who venture there ever return," Eomer said and looked down at Gimli and back up to Legolas. "That mountain is evil." He said and he turned away from them. He set his hand on my shoulder before he returned to his saddle to finish his work.

Aragorn walked over and stood about twenty feet from the entrance to the path next to a tall boulder. He stared into the path and then he got a confused look on his face. He lifted his hand and leaned on the boulder staring unblinking into the path. I took a few steps toward him and glanced at the path. I could see nothing. Only a soldier desperately trying to gain control of his horse that was pulling away from him and whinnying. Suddenly, all the color drained from Aragorn's face and he looked as if he had stopped breathing. I stared down the path. What did he see that I could not?

"Aragorn!"

Both Aragorn and I were startled when Gimli reached out and patted Aragorn on the chest. Aragorn turned around looking like he was in a daze. His breath was rapid.

"Let's find some food." Gimli said to him before walking away toward some camp fires Aragorn looked back toward the path one last time before he followed Gimli.

My stomach rumbled. Food sounded like a welcomed treat. I started to follow Aragorn and Gimli but I heard a sharp whistle come from the Captain's tent. I turned around. Eomer was standing next to Gamling and was motioning for me to come over to them.

"We feast with the King tonight, my lady." Gamling called out.

It turned out that we did not feast with Théoden. He asked to sup within his tent. Eohides joined us and brought some extra food from stores. Gamling helped her attach a great pork hock on a hook above the fire and then I helped her make a thick broth out of dried smoked chicken. Eowyn's tent was behind us and she joined us as well, though when she offered to help I quickly denied her.

"No!" I exclaimed and she got a funny look on her face, "I mean, uh, no, no. We have everything under control. Much appreciated offer. Next time, I promise."

Eohides was never more than a few feet from Gamling even though he and Eomer were cleaning their swords and talking about battles and armor. I knew what was going on. She knew that this might be the last night she would ever see her husband. In the morning the Rohhirum rides for Gondor. Only the stable hands and squires ride with them. The servants and cooks would go back to Edoras. I felt bad for her, but I also felt pained that I would be riding with Eomer. I would be there with him, fighting with him, protecting him. Eohides would be sitting in Meduseld all alone in the still and quiet wondering every moment if her husband was still alive. I have walked in those shoes before.

"I knew I smelled pork somewhere." Merry said appearing from behind a tent. He came over and sat down between myself and Eowyn. He helped himself to a very large chunk off of the hock and Eowyn handed him a bit of freshly baked bread.

"You seem in high spirits, Merry." I said to him.

"I'm very excited, mi-lady." He said. "I'll get to fight and when we reach Gondor I'll see Pippen again." He said tearing off a chunk of pork from his fork with his teeth.

"You have a sword and a pony, but what are you planning on wearing, little esquire?" Eowyn asked.

"I dunno," Merry said, "Haven't really thought about it."

"You can't fight a battle in trousers and a dinner vest." I said.

"Come Merry," Eowyn said standing up handing her plate to Eohides, "I have an idea." She grabbed Merry by his wrist and pulled him to his feet. He barely had time to hand me his half eaten plate.

"I wasn't finished eating yet." He said in protest. They walked off into the camp. I finished Merry's pork and Eomer reached over and took what was left of his bread.

"Have you ever been to Gondor, Deya?" Eomer asked.

"No. I have only heard the stories. Have you?" I asked.

"No." he said, "Such visits are for those of the direct royal blood."

Eowyn and Merry returned and she had a crate in her arms. She parted the door flap for Merry but before she could enter Eomer spoke.

"What mad idea is buzzing around in that head of yours now?" he asked.

"You hush!" she yelled as she entered the tent. Eomer scowled and returned to his goblet of wine and his chunk of bread.

"You are lucky you don't have a sister." Eomer said to Gamling.

"You shouldn't say things like that about Eowyn." I said to him. "She thinks the world of you."

"She does not think highly of me," he said, "it's my position she wants. Even when we were kids she wanted to play with the wooden swords with the boys. She thinks highly of my glory not of myself."

"How could you say something like….." I was cut off when Merry came out of Eowyn's tent wearing what looked like ceremonial armor for a child. He had his little sword drawn and starting to swing it and jab it at invisible enemies. Eowyn emerged with a huge smile on her face giggling at the little Hobbit. She gave him a gentle push on his back.

"To the smithy, go!" she said. Merry hurried off into the night toward the blacksmith's tent. Eomer watched Merry go and then he turned toward Eowyn.

"You should not encourage him." He said sternly. Eowyn's smile faded quickly.

"You should not doubt him." She said back to him just as stern. Eomer was still chewing on the chunk of bread and he turned from the fire to half face her.

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm." He said putting the last of the bread in his mouth. Gamling chuckled but I wasn't amused and neither was Eowyn.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you." She said glaring at Eomer. She looked back out into the night. "Why can he not fight for those he loves?" she asked. Her eyes had become glossy and he glared back at Eomer before she turned away from him and started to go back inside her tent.

Eomer's expression changed from amused to angry quickly. He stood up and set his plate down next to the fire. "You know as little of war as that Hobbit." He said coldly. Eowyn stopped and turned around in a huff. Eomer started to walk toward her as he continued on.

"When the fear takes him…and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold…do you think he would stand and fight?" he asked. He was leaning into her as if he was trying to intimidate her. Eowyn said nothing to him, only continued to glare. "He would flee. And he would be right to do so." He said and he reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder. "War is the province of Men, Eowyn." He finally turned away from her and headed back for the fire. Eowyn glared at him with daggers in her eyes as her face twitched with rage.

"Province of men…and whores." She said sternly. Eomer stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You heard what I said. You would chastise me for encouraging Merry but you will be riding into battle with your little whore," she said and she glanced at me, "At least Merry didn't have to fornicate with a lesser breed to earn his armor and place among the riders."

Eomer completely lost it. He raised his hand up as if he was going to strike her, but Gamling jumped to his feet.

"No, my lord! No, my lord! She is your sister!" he yelled grabbing hold of Eomer to keep him back. Eowyn finally entered her tent and I heard her secure the ties of the flaps. Eomer was screaming out in rage.

"How dare you! You will not walk away from me! Stand and face the fury of your sharp words! I'll show you a battle!" he yelled.

"Calm yourself, my lord!" Gamling said still holding him back.

"URGH!" he said trying to break free of Gamling's arms.

I quickly walked around and took hold of his face. I forced him to look me in the eye.

"Eomer" I said softly, "Don't let her get to you. She said it out of pain. Breath….breath…"

He glared at me for a few moments and then he relaxed. He shrugged Gamling off of him and then he reach out for me…and shoved me away. He barely put anything into the push but I felt as if I was punched in the chest. He turned away from me and I reached out for his arm. He whipped back around and pointed his finger at my face.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled and then he glared at me and then at Gamling. He turned back around, "I'm going for a walk!"

I stood frozen as I watched him walk away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away, though I knew it was Gamling.

"Deya?" he asked, "Is what Eowyn said true? Have you and Lord Eomer….have you two….has he known you?"

I could not look him in the eye. I felt my face grow flush with embarrassment and anger.

"I am very disappointed in you, my lady." He said with sadness in his tone. "The king must know this."

"No! You cannot!" I exclaimed.

"I must. Eomer is next in line for the throne and you are a member of the royal guard. This behavior is unjust and will not be tolerated. I must do my duty." He said.

I felt my eyes swell with tears, "You….you…." I could not finish my sentence. I turned from him and I ran as fast as I could into the night. Damn Eowyn! Damn her! Curse her! What would Théoden say? What would he do? Would he send me away? Would he make me a servant again? Would he banish me?! I would never see Eomer again! What am I supposed to do?!

The winds picked up that night. I avoided the main paths through the camp and stuck to the shadows. I was tired and out of breath. I stopped to rest at the back of a tent and I sat down leaning against a post. I let my face fall into my hands as the tears flowed freely down my cheeks. This was the end. I was going to be forsaken and forgotten.

I heard a rustling coming from the tent behind and then mummers. I lifted my head from my hands and listened. I heard a man whimpering and I heard whispers of "no." I let my curiosity get the better of me and I stood back up and untied one of the corners of the tent just enough to see inside. It was Aragorn's tent. He was lying in his cot and he was tossing and turning about. Sweat was pouring off of his brow.

The door flap parted as a guard member entered and suddenly Aragorn shot up from the cot wide awake with his dagger drawn and raised.

"URGH!" he yelled out panting. The guard looked startled.

"Sir?" he asked. Aragorn turned to him. "King Théoden awaits you my lord." He said.

Oh no! Gamling had told Théoden and now he was going to tell everyone else! They are going to have counsel on what to do with me? Surely, Aragorn already knew though and so did Legolas…But what would they say to the king? I retied the corner quickly and then I hurried around the tent. I peeked around the corner and watched Aragorn exit his tent. He started toward the royal tent reaching up to rub his shoulder. I dashed across the main path and around the captain's tent. There were no lights burning inside the captain's tent and for that I was grateful. I made my way in the shadows to the back of Théoden's tent and I untied a corner there as well peeking in as much as I dared.

I reached the tent a few seconds before Aragorn. Théoden stood next to a person that was sitting and hidden by a black, velvet cloak. As Aragorn entered Théoden looked at him and then at the person in the cloak. Aragorn looked a little confused.

"I take my leave," Théoden said and headed for the door flap. He stopped and lingered a moment in front of Aragorn and he looked terrified as he left the tent. As soon as Théoden left the tent the cloaked person stood. They were very tall and they reached up and lowered their hood. It was a man…an elvish man. His hair was long and a deep brown. His face was stern and his brow was robust. His eyes were an icy, light blue and his expression was stoic.

Aragorn looked shocked and he bowed his head to the man. "My lord Elrond." He said. Elrond? Elrond Half Eleven? The great Elrond who fought beside Isildur? The lord of Rivendell? How could that be?

"I come on behalf of one whom I love." Elrond said. His voice was deep and low. He seemed to be just as run down as Aragorn was. Well, as run down as an elf could get. Aragorn looked concerned at his words. The two men stared at each other for what seemed like ages.

"Arwen is dying." Elrond said barely above a whisper. Aragorn's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief. "She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor." Elrond continued. "The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the ring. The Shadow is upon us Aragorn. The end has come."

"It will not be our end, but his." Aragorn said sternly.

"You ride to war, but not to victory." Elrond said only making Aragorn's expression more confused. Elrond took a few steps slower to Aragorn, "Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know, but in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet a corsair ships sail from the south. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men."

Aragorn shook his head, "There are none…"

Elrond looked down to the ground for a moment as if in deep thought before he spoke, "There are those who dwell in the mountain."

An eerie wind blew chilling air into the tent. Aragorn got the same look on his face that he had when he had stared into the path earlier. His face twisted up half from fear and half from anger.

"Murderers…traitors…You would call upon them to fight?" he asked staring at Elrond. "They believe in nothing. They answer to no one." He said.

"They will answer to the king of Gondor!" Elrond said and he suddenly flipped up the one side of his cloak and pulled out a sword in scabbard. A King? THE King? Aragorn looked down at the sword and then looked back up at Elrond.

"Anduril, The Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil" Elrond said taking a few steps toward Aragorn with the sword. Aragorn stepped forward as well and stared at the blade. He hesitated, but he eventually reached out and took the sword from the eleven lord.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil." Aragorn said and he turned the sword over and wrapped his fingers around the handle. He drew out the long sword and marveled as he looked over the blade. "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon an army more deadly than any that walks this earth." Elrond said forcefully. Aragorn stared at him as if he was unsure of everything. Elrond nodded at him, "Put aside the ranger, become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road."

Aragorn looked at him and then he lowered the sword and sighed. Elrond then said something in Elvish. Aragorn looked back up at him and answered him with something else in Elvish. Then he looked down to the ground and took several deep breaths before he returned the sword to its sheath.

Aragorn looked back up at Elrond as if he was expecting the Elven Lord to leave, but Elrond did not. He looked back at Aragorn.

"Go and prepare for the road will not be easy." He said. "There is yet still one more that I must speak with before I return to Rivendell."

Aragorn looked at him confused again, but he did not question him. He bowed his head and he left the tent. I backed up away from the corner stunned. Aragorn was the heir to the throne of Gondor. He was a king…all this time he was a king. I reached up to retie the strings of the corner until…

"Déorwyrdhnes…that is a name I have not spoken in a long time."

I looked up startled. Elrond had moved to the corner of the tent and was staring at me with his piercing eyes through the small gap in the fabric.

"I….My Lord….I did not mean to spy….I….I…" I stuttered absolutely terrified.

"Calm yourself" Elrond said raising his hand up in the air. He reached out and untied the rest of the chords at the corner and held the fabric apart for me. "Come in and speak with me." He said.

I reluctantly entered the tent and then turned back around to face the elven lord. I was nervous and my fingers trembled unsure of what was going on. Elrond could sense my fear and he smiled at me softly.

"You look so much like her." He said and sighed, "I considered your grandmother a very dear friend of mine. Did you know that she spent a time with my kin?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "Legolas told me. You and your kin were kind to my family in the past. Thank you."

"Your grandmother did a lot more for us than we ever did for her. She was brave and strong and perhaps a little bit proud and stubborn." He said and he raised an eyebrow to me. I looked down at the floor. He chuckled for a moment. "But she always put duty first. She knew what she had to do and in the end she forgot herself." He walked over and returned to the chair leaning on his hand. "We have been watching you for a while, Déorwyrdhnes."

"We?" I asked.

"Myself and The Lady of Light." He said.

"The Lady of Light?! Galadriel? That cannot be, what would have to offer you of myself?" I asked.

"In these days passed I have projected my gift of for-sight upon you to show you how your actions can so quickly change the outcome of the future." He said.

"You mean…" I was shocked, "All those dreams I had…."

"You had to see it all for yourself." He said, "We meant you no ill will by them."

"But….why?" I asked.

"Aragorn has told you of the fellowship. He invited you himself, did he not?" he asked.

"He mentioned it." I said.

Elrond stood up again and he reached up and pulled up his hood. He adjusted his cloak and put his hands in his sleeves. "Déorwyrdhnes, I cannot tell you what you must do. That is a choice that is yours alone to make, but you must make it for yourself. You are a woman a Rohan but you are as much one of our kin as your grandmother was. The world needs your help, Déorwyrdhnes. Not Rohan…." He said and he walked toward the door flap and turned back around, "The world." He said and he left.

My heart pounded in my chest and my blood felt like it was boiling. My soul felt like it was being torn in half. I heard the clinking of armor and I hurried and snuck back out the corner of the tent and quickly retied the flaps. I went over to the Captain's tent and I snuck into that as well. I was glad that my area was at the back of the tent. I sat down on the cot as the thoughts raced in my mind.

A woman of Rohan…or a woman of the world. The Fellowship... or Eomer. My Eomer. He was depending on me. I have a duty to the Rohhirum. I have to earn my title. If I abandon all of this now I will lose everything. Then again, I may have already lost everything anyway if Gamling told Théoden about Eomer and I. What am I supposed to do.

"But she always put duty first. She knew what she had to do and in the end she forgot herself." Elrond's words rang in my head. My Grandmother had a dream once. She dreamed of love. What do I dream of? I thought back to my escape when I was thirteen. The escape that brought me and Eomer together in the first place. I was going to join the elves because I wanted to be a soldier. I am a soldier now. But what am I fighting for?

Elrond told Aragorn to take the Dimholt road and summon the men of the mountain. I wish he would have just told me what to do…I gasped and stood up. Aragorn! If I followed the prince I would find only blood, but if I followed the king I would find only the dead! The king wasn't Théoden! It was Aragorn! The dream with the mists and the bones! It was the Dimholt road!

I grabbed the chainmail shirt from the floor and pulled it over my head quickly. I strapped on my breastplate and shoulder guards and returned my dagger to its place above my sword attaching it to the belt around my waist. I was leaving Rohan behind….I was leaving Eomer behind.

I did not sneak back out the back. I pulled back the privacy flap and walked through the tent. Legolas and Gimli were not in the tent, but Gamling was fast asleep in the corner and Eomer was asleep in his cot by the door flap. I tip toed over to him but before I dared to touch him I pulled back the blanket. He was still wearing his boots. I reached down and gently tied his laces together. He might wake and I could not risk him trying to stop me.

I reached up and swept away a lock of hair from his face. I leaned in and I kissed his cheek. I kissed his temple. I kissed his lips. I kissed his neck. I laid my head on his chest.

"Eomer, my dearest love. My greatest love." I said fighting back the urge to cry. His smell filled my nose. I would never smell him again. He did stir and he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Deya?" he asked yawning. "What's going on?" he asked.

I put my fingertips over his lips to shush him and I leaned down and kissed him. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me tightly. When we broke apart he stared at me with such a passion and want in his eyes that it broke my heart. I leaned back away from him and I stood.

"Goodbye, Eomer." I said barely above a whisper. He blinked a few times and looked confused. I turned from him and I left the tent. I went around to the side of the tent and saddled Thenhines quickly. I heard someone moving around inside the tent and knew it was Eomer. As I mounted Thenhines he emerged from the opening of the tent.

"Deya?" he called out. When he saw me on Thenhines his expression turned to worry. I turned away from him again and trotted through the camp looking for Aragorn. "Deya!" Eomer screamed out and I looked over my shoulder. He started to chase after me but his laces tripped him and he fell to the ground. I looked away and kept trotting.

I saw Aragorn leaving Eowyn's side. She was crying and she was staring at him as he walked away. I saw Gimli sitting a few tents down smoking a pipe. Aragorn was heading in his direction. I urged Thenhines to the left and cut across until I was next to Gimli. He looked up at me and then he saw my armor and my sword. He started to laugh.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" he said.

"The Fellowship has to stick together." I said.

Aragorn finally came down the path by the tent leading Brego.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked him standing up. Aragorn stopped and looked at him shaking his head.

"Not this time." He said, "This time you must stay, Gimli."

"Hmmmmm," Gimli said just as Legolas appeared from behind Aragorn with his horse. Aragorn turned to him.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas asked smiling.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie." Gimli said. Aragorn only sighed and smiled at them and then at me.

"You as well, my lady?" he asked.

"I can't let you three fools take all of the credit now can I?" I asked giving him a cocky smile. They all started to laugh. Legolas mounted and helped Gimli get up on the horse. Aragorn mounted Brego next just as a cry drifted over the wind.

"DEYA!"

It was Eomer. I had to close my eyes and pretend not to hear. The pain was too great and I could not be weak now. I made a choice and I had to stand firm. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and I began trotting through the camp. Several soldiers began to notice us.

"My Lord Aragorn?" they asked.

When it became clear to them that we were heading for the Dimholt road the men started to follow us.

"Where is he going?"

"Why are they leaving on the eve of battle?"

"That road is haunted!"

We ignored their whispered as we approached the entrance to the path. Then another voice came through the crowd. A voice that made me shut my eyes as the pain rippled through my chest.

"Get out of my way! Move! Make Way!" Eomer shouted to the crowd. I glanced over my shoulder just as he broke free of the crowd. When he saw me pass through the entrance of the path he screamed.

"NOOOOO! DEYA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. Tears were pouring down his face as he took off in a sprint after us. The soldiers had to grab him and force him down to the ground as he continued to scream out for me and reach for me through their arms.

"DEYA! DEYA!" he screamed between his sobs. They finally got him to the ground to his knees. The last thing I saw before the darkness of the path swallowed me was him pounding his fists against the ground.


	27. The Way is Shut

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Way is Shut

The Dimholt road was cruel and grueling. The ground was dry and grey and every little breeze shot dust into my eyes. The rocks were jagged and jutted up toward the sky like knives. One could not afford to trip here. I barely clipped one in a narrow passage and when I held up my hand a trickle of bright red blood ran down my wrist. A trip would mean certain death. The sun was already high in the sky. We trotted along for the rest of the night and most of the morning stopping only to nibble on dried beef and stretch our legs. The road was as quiet as it was gloomy.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked looking around at the rocks and cliffs that surrounded us.

"One that is cursed," Legolas answered, "Long ago, the Men of the Mountains swore an oath to the last king of Gondor. To come to his aid to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled…vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."

Legolas's words were making everyone uneasy. I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck and on my arms. Even Aragorn was looking around and over his shoulders as if there were something creeping up behind us.

"Who shall call them from the grey twilight?" Legolas asked the air, "The forgotten people…The heir of him to who the oath they swore…From the north shall he come…Need shall drive him…He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead…"

I glared over at Legolas. Damn elvish bastard! I had half a mind to pretend to accidently whop him in the head and make him shut up. The further we trotted down the road the colder the air seemed to grow and it grew thin and clammy. Then, as we rounded a corner the side of the mountain came into our view. A handful of dead trees covered in black mold stood guard at the door to the mountain. Aragorn dismounted. Legolas, Gimli, and I followed suit. We followed him leading our horse by hand taking slow, half reluctant steps toward the doorway.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away…" Gimli said barely above a whisper. He stood in front of us horseless staring up at the door frame. It was made of stone with crude ancient writing carved into it. Legolas took a few steps forward.

"The way is shut." he said as he read the writing, "It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut."

Suddenly the very mountain itself moaned at us as a blast of chilling air blew from the door. The horses reared up and pulled their ropes from our hands. They whinnied and turned fleeing back down the road. Even my brave Thenhines turned away from the mountain.

"Brego!" Aragorn called out. Gimli was so shaken that he looked as if he was dancing around gripping his axe tightly as he stared at the doorway as if expecting a monster. Even Legolas was glancing around like he was chasing shadows. Aragorn turned and face the door. His expression was stern, and he tightened the grip on his sword.

"I do not fear death!" He said proudly.

Legolas followed behind him. I entered after him but I stopped in the doorway waiting for Gimli.

"Well, this is a thing unheard of!" Gimli exclaimed, "An elf will go underground where a dwarf dare not? Oh…" he sighed, "Oh, I'd never hear the end of it!" he grumbled as followed behind me.

"This mountain is full of tricks, Gimli. Nothing more. Our minds our playing at us, friend." I said as we followed behind Aragorn and Legolas through the caverns. It was very dark until suddenly a light was struck. It was Aragorn. He found a torch.

"Thank goodness." I said walking over to him. "I had not thought to bring a flint."

He looked at me and I realized that his face was worried.

"I did not light it…" he whispered. I gulped and looked around. The walls of the caverns were covered in an eerie, blue-green moss and seemed to glow from the light of the torch.

We continued on. The passage was mostly straight until it widened and other passages appeared. Aragorn paused looking around. He stepped to the right and held out the torch into one of the passages. My eyes widened and a shiver went down my spine. The passage was blocked by hundreds upon hundreds of skulls…even skulls that looked like children and babies. Aragorn looked back at us and then he continued on down a clear passage.

Legolas lingered at the entrance of the skull passage.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked him.

"I see shapes of men…and of horses." Legolas said and he gazed around the caverns.

"Where?" Gimli asked. I glanced at them and looked around thankful that I did not have the sight of elves.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud…" Legolas said. "Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist."

Even Aragorn looked back and gave Legolas a 'quiet your voice' look. Legolas looked confused for a moment and then he looked up at Aragorn.

"The Dead are following. They have been summoned." He said.

"The Dead?" Gimli asked stopping and turned around. "Summoned?" he gripped his axe nervously. "I knew that." He said and then he chuckled and turned around. "Very good." I raised my eyebrow to him. He looked ahead and realized that Aragorn and Legolas had already moved ahead. "Very good…Legolas!" he called out and took off down the passage. I followed behind him trying to stifle my own chuckle.

The next passage was the widest yet and a thick fog settled on the bottom. The moment I set foot into the mists it parted and long tendrils rose up. The tendrils turned into hands of mists with slim, slender fingers. They grabbed at my arms and legs and felt like ice. Legolas dodge the hands around him and moved gingerly through the passage. Aragorn looked uneased but he did his best to ignore it.

Poor Gimli…Where the misty hands were grabbing us at our arms and legs, they were rising to his eye level. He turned his head to them slowly with a nervous look on his face. As the hand reached for him he blew it away and blew and blew until the hand was gone. Then another hand rose up and he blew again but when that did not work he simply waves his hand through it until it was gone. When he turned back around toward Aragorn and Legolas he nearly walked right into the next hand and he blew and waved his hands around wildly.

As we made our way down the passage the ground seemed to shift and crunch underneath my feet. Aragorn noticed it first and he looked down, but only briefly. He quickly looked back up and then he looked back at us.

"Do not look down." He said as calmly as possible.

Of course the moment Aragorn had said it Gimli's foot crunched on something loudly. He paused and he slowly casted his eyes down to the floor. The mist was thinning and was rising from the eyeholes of more skulls and several other bones that lined the floor of the cavern like tile. Gimli closed his eyes and slowly he took another step.

CRUNCH!

Gimli grimaced and took another step more slowly.

CRUNCH!

Another step

CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

He finally gave up and soon was running on his tip toes across the bones behind Aragorn, Legolas, and Myself. Aragorn was leading us and with every passaged we turned down his pace grew quicker and quicker. This place was hell.

The passage gave wave to a massive cave. When Aragorn entered his eyes drifted all around. Though the cave was huge, the floor over covered half of it and then gave way to a steep drop off into the dark abyss of the mountain. The torch illuminated what looked like another door but to a castle that was carved directly into the stone. I felt uneasy about this place and drew my sword.

"Who entered my domain?"

The voice made me feel as if my blood froze within my heart. It wasn't a normal voice. It was light as it was deep and it was scratchy and seemed to be coming from all directions. Aragorn turned around to the door of the castle. I felt as if my flesh would melt away from my body as a man manifested from the mists. He was tall, and bore a crown on his head. His flesh was torn and decayed and it looked as if it was attached one moment and gone the next.

Aragorn faced him, "One who would have your allegiance." He said sternly.

The dead king of the mountain glared at Aragorn. "The Dead do not suffer the living to pass.

"You WILL suffer me." Aragorn said glaring right back at him. I gulped and made sure I had a firm grip on my sword should anything go amiss. But I couldn't help but wonder…How do you kill a man that is already dead?

The dead mountain king only laughed at Aragorn, and as his laughed echoed off of the cave walls the mists began to swirl around and formed into stairs and doorways of a massive city of the Dead. We all turned and watched in horror as thousands of dead soldiers began to march from the misty city. Every single one of them more horrifying and grotesque than the last.

"The way is shut." The dead mountain king said. We turned back around to face him as the legion of the Dead continued to march around us. "It was made by those who are dead…and the Dead keep it."

As the dead mountain king finished his sentence even more soldiers emerged from the very walls and out of thin air around him and around us. We were completely surrounded…

"The way is shut," said the dead mountain king again, "Now you must die." He said and he started to walk toward us.

Legolas had had enough and he let an arrow fly, but the arrow passed right through the dead mountain king's forehead square between his eyes. Gimli gulped and gripped at his axe.

Aragorn stared the dead mountain king down and he too began to walk forward. "I summon you to fulfill your oath." He commanded.

"None but the king of Gondor may command me!" the dead mountain king said as he continued toward Aragorn. Aragorn held Anduril firmly in his hands to the dead mountain king.

"URGH!" the dead king exclaimed and he drew back his own ghostly sword. As he brought it down upon it Aragorn met his sword…and they clashed! Anduril did not pass through the dead king's sword. Aragorn knocked the ghostly sword to the side.

"That line was broken!" the dead mountain king exclaimed in shock.

Aragorn reached out and grabbed the dead king by the throat. He gasped as Aragorn held the blade against his dead flesh. "It had been remade." He said letting the dead mountain king go. The entire army stared in disbelief. Aragorn stood proudly and he looked around at the dead soldiers.

"Fight for us…" he said. "And regain your honor. What say you?" he asked. He held up his sword and began to walk through the crowd of the Dead. The dead men parted immediately for him. "What say you?" Aragorn asked again with more force.

"You waste your time, Aragorn." Gimli said, "They had no honor in life they have none now in death."

"I am Isildur's heir." He said and he held out his sword. "Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." He spun the tip of the blade around until it was aimed at the dead mountain king. "WHAT SAY YOU?!" Aragorn yelled out at him lowering the sword.

The dead mountain king only laughed at him again and the soldiers began to vanish from thin air.

"You have my word!" Aragorn yelled out desperately. "Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?!"

The army continued to disappear back into the mists until they were almost completely gone.

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli yelled out.

Suddenly another gust of chilling wind blew into the cave. A rumble came from the bowls of the mountain and rubble began to fall from the ceiling as skulls rolled out of the passages toward us and fell from the walls. The stone around the castle began to break free from the cave wall. Aragorn stared in utter shock and disbelief. An avalanche of skulls pours from the cave walls like flood water.

"OUT!" Aragorn screamed and sprinted for the passage at the other end of the cave. I felt as if I was going to regurgitate my heart and stomach. The skulls smashed into us as we crept along the very edge where the floor gave way to the abyss. The skulls were burying us and nearly claimed Gimli until Aragorn reached out and grabbed hold of him.

"Legolas!" Gimli screamed out.

"Run!" Aragorn yelled.

I felt my foot slip on a skull and I began to fall back toward the abyss. I screamed out and as I reached out for anything to hold onto to my sword flew from my hand.

"DEYA!" Aragorn called out reached out as far as he could for me. His fingertips only brushed barely against mine. I continued to fall. I shut my eyes tight. This was the end! All that hard work and that stupid prophecy was for naught! Eomer! Good god! I want to hold onto my Eomer!

SWOOSH!

I felt a pressure go through the loose fabric of my breeches and I stopped falling. Legolas shot out an arrow attached to a bit of rope. He, Gimli, and Aragorn all heaved and pulled me back to safety. I practically fell into Aragorn arms and clutched him trembling from fear.

"Come, Deya!" he yelled and he threw me toward the entrance of the passage. Boulders began to fall as the skulls felt as if they were right on our heels. It felt as if an age had passed when we finally emerged back into the sunlight. Gimli leaned on his axe and caught his breath. Aragorn took a few steps forward and stared at the river. I followed his gaze and felt my heart sink.

At least twenty Corsair ships were coming up the river. There were two towns on the opposite side of the river in flames from their pillage. Aragorn's eyes became glossy. The sword tumbled from his hands as he fell to his knees. Legolas hurried over and put his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Aragorn closed his eyes as a few tears fell down his cheeks. I had never seen him so weak and vulnerable before, but I knew what he was feeling. We failed Elrond…we failed Gondor…and failed Middle Earth.

Aragorn's head fell in despair. Legolas stared out onto the ships and for once he looked like he had no idea what to do. Would we face these pirates alone? Even Gimli looked near tears and he stared down to the ships. Aragorn leaned against Legolas. The Fellowship was over…

The mountain face at our backs suddenly grew very cold. Aragorn turned around and rose to his feet quickly. The dead mountain king emerged from the rock face and walked right up to Aragorn.

"We fight!" the king said.

Aragorn stared in shock at first and then…he started to laugh and cry at the same time. He embraced the dead king. The dead king only gave us funny looks and when he noticed my breastplate he raised…what was left of his eyebrow.

"Is that a woman?" the dead mountain asked.

"Haven't seen one in a while I take it?" Gimli asked. The dead mountain king burst out in laughter as I casted Gimli a less that amused glance.

"What do you want us to do, Great King of Gondor," the dead mountain king said as he bent his knee and bowed to Aragorn.

Aragorn looked back down to the ships on the river and then back to the dead king, "I think we can spare a jest on this foe." He said and he leaned in and whispered something in the dead king's ear. The dead mountain king laughed again and he vanished back into the rock face.

"What? Where is he going?" I asked. Aragorn picked up his sword from the ground and the he started to jog down the side of the hill toward the river.

"Come Deya! Come Friends!" he called out. Both Gimli and Legolas looked at me and I at them. I shrugged my shoulders.

"He is the king, me must obey." I said and I followed him down the hill. There was a small sand bar that was right next to a side of the mountain. We stood proud with weapons drawn glaring at the ships as they glided through the water closer to us. The decks were busy as nasty looking men with thick unruly black hair and greasy looking leather clothes ran around reloading their weapons and talking among themselves.

"You may go no further." Aragorn said sternly as the nearest ship drew within ear shot. The captain of the ship stood from his seat. I cringe. His face looked like it had been smashed with a mace. Once Aragorn had the captain's attention he continued, "You will not enter Gondor."

The entire ship broke out in rolling laughter. I didn't blame them. A grungy ranger, a pretty elf prince, a dwarf, and a woman challenging an entire fleet alone. I would have laughed myself.

"Who are you to deny us passage?!" The captain yelled out.

Aragorn kept a solid and stern expression on his face. "Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear." He commanded.

Legolas quickly drew an arrow and secured it in his bow. He drew back the string.

"Mind your aim." Gimli said, but then just as Legolas was about to release his arrow Gimli bumped the bottom of his bow with the handle of his axe. The arrow flew wildly through the air and found its way into the chest of one of the pirates. The fat, bulbous Corsair man screamed and fell dead to the deck of the ship.

Gimli raised his hand to his mouth, "Oh! Right! We warned you!" Aragorn casted him a less than approving glare. "Prepare to be boarded!" Gimli shouted out.

Another roar of laughter exploded from the ship.

"Boarded?! By you and whose army?" the captain asked.

Aragorn half smirked, "This army." He said calmly just as the dead mountain king charged out of the mountain and passed right though Aragorn. He was followed by his entire army and they charged through us and across the water. The corsair men screamed in fear and the air was filled with their cries and smelt of their blood. A few of the cowards that had jumped ship and swam toward shore were arms. I thoroughly enjoyed stabbing my dagger through the face of one extremely ugly, skinny pirate.

When the pirates were defeated the dead soldiers guided the main ship toward the shore for us to actually board. I stole a nice curved sword from the body of the pirate. It was smaller and lighter than what I was used to but it was very sharp and made of a steel that glittered like a rainbow. I rushed to the bow of the ship. I was excited. We did not fail! We are the Fellowship again! By this time tomorrow we would reach Gondor. The orcs would think reinforcements have come for them but instead we would slaughter them and we would break the siege of the city. Suddenly my excitement faded. I would have to face Théoden…I would have to face Eomer...


	28. How the Sea Doth Twist and Turn

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Twenty-Eight: How the Sea Doth Twist and Turn

I sat down in the main hold of the ship on a hard, musty wooden bench. I held the sword I stole from the pirate in my fingers. I doubt it was made by their own culture. It was too fine of a weapon to be used by such a brigand. He must have stolen from some other poor warrior in their homeland or some village on their way to Gondor. Such a strange blade…the hilt was wrapped in a tight, thin skin that came from no animal I have known. It was encrusted with emeralds the size of a man's eye of a deep, creamy green. When held up into the light, the metal glittered and burned with a radiant fire of many colors like a rainbow. Instead of being straight, the blade curved and had a wicked, sinister taper on both sides. The blade itself was magnificent and made of fine craft and forge…but it felt so foreign to me as I gripped it with my fingers.

I can't believe I dropped my father's sword. Before it was my father's it was the sword of my grandfather's…and then his father's…and his before that. It had been an heirloom of honor in my family line since the founding of Rohan. It would have passed to my brother had he lived and I would have given it to my first born son. I lost it. What kind of soldier drops their sword in a mere trip up?

I heard the door of the hold swing open followed by swift footsteps on the stairs. Aragorn entered. He stood taller and looked in higher spirits than he had been of late.

"The sun is setting, the wind is more than fair, the current strong…" he said as he came over to me with a great smile on his face, "We will reach the docks of the city shortly after morning. Minas Tirith will not fall."

I looked up at him and returned his optimism with my own half-smile but said nothing. I looked back down at the sword with dazed eyes leaning forward with heavy, burdened shoulders. He sighed and sat down on the bench next to me.

"What is troubling you, Deya?" he asked. "I have not seen you so clouded since Helm's Deep."

"I lost my father's sword…" I said, barely above a whisper. His demeanor changed to concern, and he looked down at the sword in my hands.

"You claimed another sword that looks of a noble forge. A fine sword," He said. "Your father would have forgiven you, rest his soul."

I looked back up at him and raised an eyebrow, "You did not know my father and for that you are fortunate." I said.

Aragorn sighed again. He held out his hand toward the blade.

"May I?" He asked. I handed it to him. He gripped it in one hand and then gripped the hilt with both hands testing the balance and weight. "Is it the curve in the blade that intimidates you so?" he asked. I did not answer him. I was not going to admit to a king that I was suffering from weakness. I am supposed to be the strong one. Aragorn could sense my melancholy. He rested his hand on my shoulder.

"I have never seen such a blade with my own eyes." He said holding up so it would catch the light of the burning, oil lanterns hanging from the ceiling. "But I do recall something I read when I was a child. There is a vast land across the sea to the south where there is another kingdom that takes pride in horse culture, much like you're Rohan. The book spoke great tales of warriors with armor made of pure gold that fought fiercely from horseback with deadly curved blades that sparkled like diamonds on fire in the sun." he said as he turned and smiled at me. He handed me back the sword. "That blade will bring you a glory that they will sing about for generations."

"I don't have a horse anymore. Rohan is no longer mine…" I said sighing.

"Don't worry about Thenhines. He knows his way back home." He said.

"So, you are trying to make me feel better about using such a strange swords by telling about golden warriors on horseback, though I have no horse, and then you think I am worried about the horse?!"

Aragorn looked away and remained silent. I sighed again. I should not have been so snide. "I'm sorry. You were only trying to help." I said. "I have forsaken my country. I have forsaken my king…and I have forsaken my great love." I sighed and shut my eyes as pain radiated through my soul as Eomer's eyes flashed in my mind. Where they were once as blazed as the colors of my new blade they stared into me with disgust and disappointment.

"I was not offended. I should take what you have been through more into consideration. Sometimes I forget that you are a woman." He said.

I raised an eyebrow and stood up. I lifted the sword until the point was a few inches from his chest, "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked and my lips turned upward slightly in a playful smile. He too raised an eyebrow and stood slowly. He stared at me at first with a 'you cannot be serious' expression until he smiled as well and chuckled. He drew his dagger from his belt.

"Please keep in mind, my lady, we cannot afford to accidently wound one another on the eve of a great battle." He said.

"I won't make you bleed…but I may make you cry." I said and chuckled at him. He half laughed.

Aragorn moved first lunging forward. I watched his feet and knew that he was trying to folly me into believing he was charging, but planned to strike to the right. I gripped the sword and barely twitched forward to throw him off. As he began to lean to the right I stepped hard into his strike and met his dagger on the inner curve of the blade. He looked surprised, but only for a few seconds. He grunted and pushed against my blade trying to throw me back. I twisted the blade and the curve caught his dagger. I caught him off guard and he knew he either had to drop his dagger and yield or back away. He pushed his blade against mine and took several steps back.

I charged this time from the front. He dodged to the left. I spun on swift feet. The curve and light weight of the blade sliced through the air like it was butter.

"URGH!" he yelled out as he had to duck to avoid my side swing. I dropped to the floor and flung out my leg tripping him. He fell onto his back and I held the tip of the sword to his chin. He dropped his dagger and held up his hands smiling.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked.

More footsteps came from the stairs.

"What the devil is going on down here?" Gimli asked as he and Legolas entered the hold. I lowered my sword and then held out my hand to help Aragorn back to his feet.

"Just sparring." He said as he stood catching his breath.

"I'd say you were losing." Gimli said chuckling as he leaned on his axe. Even Legolas's lips turned up in a smile. Aragorn sheathed his dagger.

"Enough jests," he said, "We should find some supper and get plenty of rest for the battle tomorrow."

"Supper?" Gimli asked, "What do you suggest? Chew the barnacles off the hull of the ship?"

"Surely there are provision stores and some kind of kitchen on the ship. Even grungy pirates have to eat and shit at some point." I said setting down the sword on a pile of wooden crates.

"I have a bit of Lembas bread left still." Legolas said reaching into the pocket of his tunic. Gimli, Aragorn, and I all looked at each with disgust at the thought.

"I will search the ship and try and fix something for us." I said. "Save your elvish bread, Legolas. Was may need it for our next journey. Go and rest, friends. Leave our meal to me."

I nodded toward them as I set the sword down on a pile of water barrels. I walked to the back of the hold chamber and found four doors. The first door opened into a smaller room that had several hammocks hanging from the walls. I searched around and found some bags of dried meat. I had no clue what kind of meat it was, but it was food. The next door was a storage pantry for dry goods. I found a bag of course, brown flour and some lard and salt. I found some potatoes and all kinds of colorful bags of spices. They were from no herb I had ever tasted, but they were fragrant. The third door yielded a store room full of wine, ale, and strong sprits. I could very well be all of our last days on this earth; I would come back after supper and bring a barrel out for us. The forth door was another room of hammocks but there was another small door in the corner in the floor. I lifted the door and found a ladder. I climbed down being careful of the supplies in my hands and found a small kitchen area.

I set the supplies down on a small preparation table and I found a large pot. I opened a window and threw out the seawater bucket, drawing it back up. I filled the pot with seawater and brought it to a boil after quickly making a fire in the stone pit. I softened the dried meat and drained it adding a large scoop of lard to the pot. I used my dagger to roughly chop the potatoes and added them to the lard with a hefty pinch of salt. I chopped the softened meat and then added whatever spices I felt like adding. It smelled good enough. Once the potatoes were brown and soft I added just enough wine to cover the meat and potatoes in bitter sweet glaze.

I found some rags and lifted the pot from the pit setting it on the table. I doused the fire and then carried the pot back of the ladder carefully. I walked through the hold and up the steps. Aragorn and Gimli were sitting on crates smoking their pipes. Legolas sat a few feet from them cleaning his duel blades.

"Bout time!" Gimli said snuffing out his pipe, "I'm starving."

I set the pot down on the deck and returned to the hold. I found a smaller barrel of ale and three horn mugs. When I returned to the deck Gimli had already helped himself and was chewing away. Aragorn was just now filling his bowl. Legolas was not interested, but I knew that to be Elvish custom. They were particular about what they put into their bodies, and he nibbled on his Lembas quietly.

I filled the horn mugs and handed one to Gimli and Aragorn and then filled one for myself.

"This is good a hearty." Aragorn said between bites. "You have a gift."

"I worked as a servant for many years. Cooking was but a small skill I was forced to pick up to survive." I said.

The rest of the meal passed mostly in silence. Gimli told a few jokes that had us all in good spirits. We retired to the room with the hammocks and I soon heard my friends snoring quietly and peacefully…well at least Gimli was snoring peacefully. I could not find rest.

It was not the thought of the battle to come that un-nerved me. My new blade was swift and cunning. I felt a childish excitement thinking about using it in the battle to come and how it would maneuver and cut. Tried to roll over to my other side hopeful to find a better comfort but the hammock was too thin and swung too much. I didn't feel like taking a tumble into Gimli's hammock below.

The boards of the hull creaked as the ship rocked gently back and forth. Every so often a salty breeze blew in through the open window. Perhaps it was the strange food in my belly or the ale in my blood but as the breeze passed over my hammock I heard the clashing of metal on metal. I lifted an eyebrow and sat up grabbing the sides of the hammock to stabilize it. I cocked my head to the side and focused on what I was hearing. The sound of the clashing swords grew louder followed by a blast of a horn. I glanced at my companions to see if they were hearing the same noises. No one stirred.

I gulped feeling slightly fearful. Had I gone mad? I carefully swung my legs over the side of the hammock and jumped down. Instead of the mildewed floorboards of the hold my feet met with tiles of polished black marble. I gasped and instinctively reached to my sheath but my long sword was gone and I left my new curved blade on the barrels. I looked up and around. The walls were made of white stone and formed tall archways and columns. Long curtains of a deep blue velvet billowed around the open windows. It was night. There was a large stone desk in the center of the room covered with books and maps. A regal chair as tall as a man carved from a dark wood and adorned with gold and silver etching. I crossed the room toward the desk and realized that there was a man sitting in the chair.

I froze unsure what was going on or what would happen. I took ginger steps on light feet until I rounded the desk and relaxed.

"Aragorn, you frightened me. I thought…" I said but stopped. He was sitting with his hand over his face as if in despair and did not look up at me. "Aragorn?" I asked.

I heard the clinking of armor and swift footsteps as a solider entered the study. Aragorn sat up at once as if trying to hide his sarrow and worry. I stared at him in shock. He was much older. His hair was completely grey and his face was covered with wrinkles.

"The King and Queen of Rohan have arrived, your grace." The solider said.

"The King and Queen? I invited only the King." Aragorn said sternly.

"Her Lady Lothiriel wanted to visit her mother city, your grace. King Eomer insured that she would not interfere with political business." The soldier said.

Lothiriel? Who the hell was Lothiriel? I thought feeling anger grow within my heart.

Aragorn sighed and sat back in the chair, "Very well. Send him as soon as he is settled and ready."

"He is already waiting outside the door, your grace." The soldier said. Aragorn looked at him confused at first but then he raised his hand and motioned to the solider to let Eomer enter. The solider nodded and a few minutes later an equally older Eomer entered the room. My heart fluttered inside me.

"Eomer?" I asked looking him over. He looked tired and weary. "Look at me Eomer!" I demanded. I realized then that they could not hear me nor see me. This had to be another one of Elrond's dreams.

"Eomer, you look well," Aragorn said as he stood a briefly embraced his fellow king.

"I look as well as you," Eomer said almost bitterly, "Spare me your courtesies. Where is she? Whatever politics you wish to discuss can wait, you know that. I must see her first."

"I know, old friend. She has always been your priority on every one of your visits over these long years. Fear not, you will see her, but…." Aragorn looked down away from him. Eomer reached out and grabbed hold of Aragorn's shoulders.

"What is it? Where is she? What has happened?" he asked desperately. Aragorn stared at Eomer for several moments and then he closed his eyes and let his head hang low.

"She is the political reason I asked you here." He said barely above a whisper. "Gondor's Horse Lady of Steel passed four days ago."

Eomer's face twisted up in pain at once. His hands left Aragorn's shoulders and went to his chest instead clutching hold of his fine green, velvet tunic. He cried out as tears formed in his eyes and he had to lean on the stone desk to stable himself.

"Why was I not informed at once!?' he asked shakily.

"You were the first to be informed. Not even the city knows of their fallen hero." Now it was Aragorn who rested his hands on Eomer's shoulders. "I am sorry. She will be missed by all of the west."

"She will be missed by me!" Eomer exclaimed shrugging away Aragorn's comfort. He turned his back to him and walked over to the window. He crossed his arms tightly and stood stern trying not to let his emotions consume him. "She was supposed to be with me…" he said in a broken voice. He turned back to Aragorn as tears fell freely down his cheeks. "She was supposed to sit next to me on a golden throne of horses, not rot away in the bowls of your stone prison."

"Eomer…" Aragorn said with hurt in his tone, "I did not force her to stay here. That was her choice. What could she have done? What could you have done? The secret you shared was exposed. There was nothing…"

"I WAS THE KING! I AM THE KING! I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!" Eomer yelled walking briskly over to Aragorn leaning into his space. Aragorn knew that Eomer's logical thought was overtaken by his grief and did not react with anger.

"There was nothing you could have done. She lived a full life. She will be remembered for her strength and bravery and her dedication to duty." Aragorn said. "Come, I will take you to her."

As Eomer followed Aragorn out of the room I trailed behind them trying to piece everything together. Aragorn led Eomer to a door that was guarded and locked. He opened the door and then stepped to the side.

"I will shut and lock the door behind you. Take all the time that you need, but tomorrow morning I will make the public announcement. I would advise that you and your lady wife not attend the parade of the body through the city or the funeral. You have kept your secret from Lothiriel all these years don't throw it away now." Aragorn said sternly. Eomer nodded to him and hurried into the room. I followed behind him quickly before Aragorn shut the door.

The room was very cold and hundreds of bouquets of flowers and spices hung in bundles from the ceiling. Eomer gulped and his eyes glossed as fresh tears formed and trickled down the half-dried paths from his earlier outburst. He walked forward slowly as if the entire weight of the world pressed against him. The room was cascaded with thin linens dyed black. He pulled back one of the linen curtains and found what he was looking for.

A pedestal of black marble rose from the floor. Upon the pedestal laid a body covered with linens. His face twisted up again in pain and he openly and loudly wept as his hands tightened into white fists and his steps became shaky. When he reached the pedestal he gently lifted back the linens.

"Deya….." he said barely above a whisper as he fell to his knees and screamed out in pain.

I had already figured out that they had been talking about me back in the study, but seeing myself lying there cold and still struck me to my core. I approached Eomer and I reached out for him. My hand passed right through his shoulder. I pulled back and circled around to get a better look at myself lying dead on the pedestal. Eomer had reached out and clutched the hand of the body to his cheek still weeping.

I examined my dead self. I was older as well. My hair was grey and had only flecks of crimson. My face was hard and stern. The scars stood out more than ever surrounded by the wrinkles and lines in my skin. I was in my Rohhiric breast plate but my shoulder guards were shiny and silver and embossed with the white tree of Gondor. The chainmail under my armor was both brass and steel to look like gold and silver as was the metal skirting attached to the breastplate. The curved sword I had stolen from the pirate was in my hands that were clasped on its hilt and crossed on my chest. I walked around to the front of the pedestal to read the plaque.

"Déorwyrdhnes II. Horse Lady of Steel to Gondor. Head of War and Peace Counsel to Aragorn II King Elessar. Lady of Eternal Virtue and Grace. Loved and Feared Like a Mother by All Who Looked Upon Her Emerald Eyes and Crimson Hair of Godly Fire."

Lady of virtue and grace meant no husband….Loves and feared like a mother by all meant no children….Is this truly to be my fate? To die alone serving Aragorn King in Minas Tirith? While Eomer lived an empty half-life in Edoras with his political wife? I looked back over at him. He remained on his knees bawling like a child while pressing my dead hand against his cheek only now he was gently rocking back and forth. I sighed and I walked back around the pedestal and through the linen curtain. I walked through the locked door and found Aragorn sitting on a stone bench next to a young man. The young man looked like he had been crying as well.

"Your mother lived a full life, Renduil. One that you and your father's people will sing of and praise for centuries." Aragorn said to him putting his hand on the youth's shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow. Mother? Was this my son? Why was he not on the plaque? Who was the father?! I hurried over to get a better look and my eyes widened in horror. The young man had my high cheek bones and crimson hair but his ears were pointed. He was Elven. My heart pounded with disgust. How could I ever lie with any man other than Eomer?! How could I lie with an elvish man?! Why did the plaque not speak of this?! ELROND! SHOW ME THE MEANING OF THIS MADNESS!

I gasped and sat up in the hammock with such fervor that it nearly tipped over. Sweat was pouring off of my brow as my heart pounded wildly in my chest. I heaved in several deep breaths trying to calm myself. I looked around. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had already risen and left the room. I jumped out of the hammock and threw open the door. I ran through the hold stopping only to pick up the curved sword from the barrels. I hurried up the steps and pushed over the doors of the hold rushing onto the deck. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon.

"ARAGORN! LEGOLAS! GIMLI!" I yelled out as I rushed down the deck. Aragorn appeared quickly from the other side of the ship.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Elves…" I said as I tried to catch my breath. "Why elves?...What elf?"

"Deya," he said grabbing hold of my shoulder, "What nonsense are your speaking? What has happened?"

"I saw him…I saw….I saw…." I stuttered.

"Saw who?" Aragorn asked.

"I saw my son. My son was an elf!" I exclaimed and I felt my eyes water.

"What?" Aragorn asked

"My son…..my son…." I said raising a hand to my eyes. Aragorn remained confused but he gently embraced me.

"It's alright, Deya." He said in a soothing voice, "It was just a bad dream. Your sons or daughters will be of Rohan. Do not fret so, my lady."

"You lie! I saw it! Elrond….why would he want me to see such a thing?" I asked looking up at him.

"Elrond?" Aragorn asked giving me a funny look. He gently took hold of my face and examines my eyes. "How much ale did you drink last night?"

I sighed. I couldn't blame Aragorn for his reactions. To him I probably seemed like a raving old crone. I pushed him away gently.

"I'm sorry," I said, "It was just a dream. I overreacted and I apologize." I turned away from him and headed back toward the hold. I wanted to wash up and splash some cold water in my face. Minas Tirith could be less than an hour away and I had to get my head into battle.

"My lady?" Legolas asked as he appeared coming up from the hold stairs. "I heard you yelling what is wrong? I looked for you."

"It was nothing. I had a bad dream and I was just a little shaken." I said.

"A dream? On the eve of a battle for the history books? Do you think it could have been foresight?" he asked.

I stared at him and did not answer him right away. I knew it was foresight, but if I told him about Elrond he too would look at me as Aragorn had.

"No," I said sternly, "It was a flashback of my childhood, nothing more." I started to walk pass him but he stopped me gently grabbing my wrist.

"I heard you say something to Aragorn about your son. You could not have had a son in childhood. You can always speak honestly and freely with me, Deya. I am and will always be your friend." He said.

I pulled my wrist away from him, "I have already spoken that it was nothing. Put your worry past you. I have more pressing matters to worry about as should you." I walked briskly from him and down the stairs to the hold. I practically ripped off the top of a water barrel and dunked my hands in bringing the water to my face. I exhaled in relief and leaned over gripping the side of the barrel with white knuckles. The young man's face burned into the back of my mind.

"Deya?" I looked up from the barrel. Aragorn stood on the top few steps of the stairs to the hold. I stood and wiped my face on my sleeve.

"Yes?" I called up to him.

"The plume of smoke from the siege of Minas Tirith is approaching."


	29. With a Sigh

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Twenty-Nine: With a Sigh

The plume of smoke from the city jutted up toward the sky and merged with the eerie, thick grey cloud that blanketed the heavens. The cloud came from the line of jutting black mountains just barely seen with the eye on the horizon…Mordor. As the ship continued closer, the shadow of the cloud casted down upon us. I stood next to Aragorn leaning against the side of the ship.

"We are getting close." He said looking at me.

"I am ready." I said.

"Well of course you are ready!" Gimli said as he approached us from the other side of the deck, "We have a legion of undead mountain heathens to unleash. We cannot lose."

"Yes, we can lose." Legolas said as he jumped down from the lookout tower on the mast. He joined us at the side of the ship.

"Indulge me, elf. How can undead soldiers be killed? Hmm?" Gimli asked him.

"They can't…but Gondor and Rohan's soldiers can. What's the point of breaking a siege and freeing a city if there is no one left to thrive within it?" Legolas asked him. Gimli only scowled at him.

"Smartarsed, pointy eared, pretty boy princeling…." Gimli grumbled as he walked back away from us.

"Within the hour, I think." Aragorn said. "If our speed remains to us we will land in the harbour within the hour. I must speak with the Mountain King." He said nodding to Legolas and myself as he too walked away.

"You seem much more calm, yet I can still sense that your spirit is sinking. You must steel your mind, my lady." Legolas said turning to me. "What troubles you so?" he asked

I dare not mention anything of the dream again, and in truth I did have another troubling matter drifting in the mire of the thoughts. "I fear what Théoden may think or say of me…I fear what Eomer may think or say of me…I fear of Rohan's justice for me as an oathbreaker."

"You have broken no oath, Deya." He said. "You are a soldier, and a soldier's job is to protect their lands. Rohan is your land, but Rohan is part of Middle Earth."

"How am I to face them? I left them without so much as a 'thank you kindly.' Gamling learned of Eomer and I. He will tell Théoden. I can already see the shame in his eyes. I can feel the pain in his glare pierce into my soul. And Eomer…." The words stuck in my throat, "I promised him I would never leave him again…."

Legolas sighed and he reached out and took my hand in his own. "If all you fear should come to pass know that you are always welcome in Mirkwood. You are like kin to me and it is the least I can offer in memory of your dear grandmother. May she always find the most peaceful of eternal rest."

I half smiled at him, "That is a kind and generous offer." I said, but I thought back to my dream. Aragorn was going to appoint me to his counsel…that is, if we win this war and defeat Sauron. Should we fail….I shuttered at the notion.

Legolas bowed his head to me and he walked away to tend to his own battle preparations. The seconds seemed like years as the plume of smoke crept ever closer. I was anxious, I knew that. So much could go so wrong. Helm's Deep would seem like an afternoon of play compared to the hordes that awaited us. What was happening this very moment? Had Rohan's riders arrived yet? What if we were to fight alone? What if the city had already fallen? What if Eomer had already fallen…..

A bend in the river revealed the harbor. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and I crouched behind the lip of the hull of the ship. The dead mountain soldiers were instructed to drop anchor right next to the harbor, and much like we had done at the mountain, the four of us would first reveal themselves followed by the rest of our undead army. Cries from the siege of the city drifted on the wind. I heard the clinking of the chains of the anchors and the ships slowed. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and gripped my new sword in my hand.

"Late as usual, pirate scum!" yelled a raspy voice from the harbor. "There's knife work here needs doing"

I peeked through a crack in the boards of the hull. The voice came from an ugly orc that had a nasty scar that split through his face. His rusty iron helm sported a half decayed skull on top. Savages! I felt the blood lust rise and pulse through my veins. Scarface stared at the ships in silence for a moment, but his patience was thin.

"Come on, you see rats! Get off your ships!" he yelled.

"URGH!" Aragorn cried out as he stood and flung himself over the side of the hull. Legolas, Gimli, and I followed behind. When the harbor orcs saw us the smiles faded from their faces for a brief moment, until they thought that only this small army of four had come to thwart them. They smiled again and even a few laughed as they gripped their rusty swords and pikes thinking of covering their crude metal with the blood of a ranger, elf, dwarf, and woman. Aragorn stared them down, and he stood tall and strong. He started walking toward the harbor orcs with pride and confidence as he raised Anduril to fighting position.

"There's plenty for the both of us. May the best dwarf win." Gimli said to Legolas. A huge grin spread on his face, and I couldn't help but let the corners of my own lips turn upward as well. I was ready for my new blade to taste the black blood of the orc.

Just as Aragorn ran into a full charge our dead army poured from the ships like a green, misty tidal wave. Every single orc standing at the front of the line at the harbor pissed himself, and they screamed out and roared scrambling to get away from the horror before them. The undead soldiers slashed and stabbed as they floated over the stones of the harbor and onto the field. The Fellowship charged picking off the stragglers.

We ran from the harbor and began to cross the Pelennor fields. Flames rose from the lower levels of the city. Orc and Uruk soldiers stretched on for as far as my eyes could see. Massive animals ran amuck in the carnage of the battle with tusks like the trunk of trees and feet wide enough to flatten a horse and rider like an insect.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and I stayed within about ten feet of each other. Aragorn and I were engaging enemies in sword play. I sliced open the throat of one orc and then spun around and hacked off an arm and leg of another. Gimli was cleaving and slashing with his axe. Legolas was firing arrows wildly one right after the other.

"Fifteen! Sixteen!" he yelled out.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Arrrgh!" Gimli yelled back to him as he cleaved through a group of orcs.

I cried out as I flipped the blade around in my fingers. It felt like an extension of myself. It moved swiftly through flesh and sliced through bone like butter. Trickles of black blood ran down the rainbow steel. One orc managed to grab hold of my leg and I kicked him in the teeth. As he screamed and reached up to cover his mouth in pain I slashed through his wrists and pulled out my dagger embedding it into his eye.

There were still many riders on horseback dashing around. There were no ranks or lines which seemed strange to me. Where was the king's banner? Arrows were flying through the air at the massive animals. I heard a cry that sounded more like a gurgle and after I subdued four more orc soldiers I followed the sound and found it's source. An orc with a melted face was crawling across the field following some wounded solider with long, messy blonde hair. He was very young and had no sign of a beard yet on his chin. He crawled desperately over to the bodies of fallen riders and then tried to reach for a sword.

"Aragorn!" I yelled out as I started to sprint to aid the young man. He glanced over. I had to stop as six orcs rushed me. Aragorn shifted his direction in the chaos and fought his way toward the young man. Gimli was on his heels hacking and slashing at whatever followed behind them.

"Twenty-nine!" Gimli yelled out and he hacked an orc in the face. I too hurried to follow them but as the dead army drifted further from us the thicker the orcs around us became. I found a shield and picked it up hurling at toward the closest group of orcs. It knocked them in the head and I ran over and leaped into the air bringing my deadly blade down upon them like a bolt of lightning. When their heads rolled to the ground I turned back toward the young soldier.

He was still reaching for the sword of his fallen comrade, but he reached too far it fell away from his grasp. The orc with the melted face was nearly upon him! I sprinted towards him. I hurdled over a dead horse and stepped right on the face of a wounded orc. I heard his skull crack under my boot. I ran as fast as I could but the young soldier was too far!

Thankfully, just as the orc with the melted face lifted a crude, rusty axe to cleave the young soldier Aragorn sliced off his arm.

"URGH!" the orc gurgled. Gimli came up next and cleaved him right in the chest through his armour. Aragorn stabbed him in the back, and the orc with the melted face fell dead onto the field. The young soldier was safe, and he laid face down in the grass as we passed weeping with relief.

A roar radiated through my body and I looked up startled. One of the massive animals was charging toward us. It had some kind of saddle on its back and arrows rained from archers with strange hats and face covers. The man leading the animal was covered in tattoos and strange piercings. As the creature drew closer and closer I saw that it too had tattoos of strange symbols and designs. Aragorn looked up and then looked around.

"LEGOLAS!" he yelled out.

Legolas was a few feet away and turned around to see the creature. His eyes widened for a moment in shock, but he charged the creature and jumped up onto one of its tusks. He then swung from the tusk to one of its front legs and leaped over to one of its back legs. The animal had hundreds of arrows in its skin and Legolas used them to climb up the creature's side. He made it to the top and he quickly started to let his arrows fly into the men riding in the saddle.

"Thirty-three. Thirty-four." He said calmly as he shot. When the men in the saddle started to jump out to engage him with blades, he swatted at them and knocked them to the ground with his bow. As more men tried to fight him he climbed higher. He reached out and took hold of a rope, but the rope gave way and he fell dangling to the animal's side. I gasped fearing he would slip and fall to his death. He managed to get a foot hold and he drew out one of his slender swords from his quiver. He sliced through the ropes securing the saddle and it tipped over. As it fell, Legolas climbed back up onto the animal's back. He let three arrows embed themselves into the back of the creature's head. It roared out in pain as it tumbled down to the ground dead. Legolas jumped and slide down it's long nose. When he landed he was only a few feet away from Gimli and myself. I stared in wonder, but Gimli only glared at him.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli yelled at him as he rushed back into the battle.

The number of orcs was dwindling and more and more of Rohan's soldiers were surrounding us. The tidal wave of the dead was spreading over the field and killing everything in their path. They even swarmed the animals and brought them down.

"Come on, then! Come on!" Gimli yelled as he hacked through a couple more orcs.

"Urgh!" Aragorn cried out and he slashed through another group of orcs. I was behind them and there were no more enemies in my vicinity. One orc tried to grab hold of Aragorn's arm and he spun around and snapped his neck. He looked up panting and we all realized that the battle was over.

The tidal wave of the dead mountain men flooded into the city once the field was clear. The fires were doused and the city grew silent once the orc screams and roars stopped.

"Search the field! The King is missing!"

I turned around hearing the familiar voice. "Gamling!" I yelled out. He was still atop his horse and he turned around upon hearing his name. When he saw me he gasped and trotted over.

"Deya! You have returned!" he said.

"You said the King was missing. What happened?" I asked.

"No one had seen him since the Nazgul attacked." Gamling said.

"If we find the Nazgul then we will find the king. I need a horse now!" I demanded. Gamling whistled and a soldier approached him.

"Give the lady your horse, young man." He said. The soldier nodded and dismounted handing the horses bridle over to me. I mounted him at once and began trotting through the field of the dead and wounded. I did not have to go far. A foul and foreign smell filled my nose like a mixture of rotting flesh and burning onions. I saw black, scaled spikes jutting up from the body of a headless black creature with wings. I hurried over but stopped dead in my tracks. My heart felt as if it melted all the way down into my toes.

Théoden lay on his back with a trickle of blood flowing from his mouth. His horse lay dead on top of him, crushing him from his chest down. I felt tears form in my eyes. My king…..I have failed my king….Movement caught my eye and I looked over. The young soldier that Aragorn had saved was crawling toward Théoden. I took a few steps closer and shock took me yet again. The young soldier was no young boy. It was Eowyn!

She reached Théoden's side and looked down at him gently caressing his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked at her. When he realized who it was his expression turned to confusion but only for a moment. He softened and he reached up and touched her cheek. She smiled at him.

"I know your face…." Théoden said weakly. "Eowyn…."

She continued to smile at him and caress his head in comfort.

"My eyes darken" he said as his voice faded.

"No." she said, "No, No. I am going to save you."

"You already did." Théoden said giving her a weak smile. "Eowyn….My body is broken."

Eowyn's eyes turned glossy as she looked down upon her uncle. Her lips were quivering and she was fighting back weeping.

"You have to let me go." Théoden said kindly but sternly. Eowyn shook her head.

"No…" she whispered.

"I go to my fathers…" he said, "In whose mighty company…I shall not now feel ashamed." For a moment he glanced up to the heavens. He then looked back to Eowyn who was shaking as a few tears broke from her eyes.

"Eowyn…" he whispered as he stared up at her. His eyes became vacant and his head twitched slightly as his muscles relaxed…and Théoden King of Rohan was gone forever. Eowyn laid her head on his chest and wept openly. I lowered my head and said a silent prayer. Hoping that Théoden would not judge the actions of my past too harshly from the halls of his fathers.

I did not want to disturb her. I found the king and he wasn't going anywhere. I turned away and urged the horse to rush back to Gamling to report. When I saw him dismounted, standing next to a few other soldiers I followed suit. I jumped off of the horse and hurried over.

"Gamling!" I called out and he turned toward my direction…but he was not the only one to reaction to my voice. My breath ceased….Eomer…

When Eomer saw me he reached up and tore his helmet away from his head. Gamling had taken a step in my direction but Eomer grabbed his arm roughly and stopped him. Gamling looked at him confused, but Eomer only shook his head 'no.' He then began to walk briskly in my direction. I felt my nerves rise. He stopped in front of me and glared at me. His eyes spoke volumes of rage and hate, but his mouth did not even twitch to move.

"Eomer…" I whispered as I reaching out my hand with shaking fingers toward his face. He recoiled from me and then he turned away and walked past me as if we were no better than strangers. I gulped as pain spread through my very blood. I had finally done it….I made a mistake to which I could never ask redemption. After all the fights, nights of love, and interludes of conversation and jest….it was over. I could not crawl back to him….and he did not want me to. I didn't blame him. I never understood why he would ever want a woman so broken and scarred.

A flicker of white caught my eye and I turned to see Gandalf walking through the field from the city. Though my soul felt as if it had shattered, I smiled upon seeing the old wizard. I walked over to him and when he saw me he smiled as well and held out his open arms.

"Déorwyrdhnes! You are a vision of hope and glory." He said as he embraced me.

"It is good to see you again, Gandalf." I said.

"You have done well, child. I am proud to call myself a companion in a Fellowship with you in it. I was worried you might not have taken up on the invitation." He said.

"Fellowship…that still sounds so….strange to say." I said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"You have all seen so much more and accomplished so much more than I. I am but an amateur compared to what you all have already done." I said.

"There is still much more work left yet. Many more paths for you to choose and ran or stumble." Gandalf said sternly, "But think not of that now. The city is safe. Dead must be burned and wounded must be treated."

"Yes, Istari," I said and I bowed my head to him. He smiled at me again and continued on walking through the battlefield. He stopped and turned back around suddenly.

"Deya?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Remember, not all wounds are bodily." He said and he winked at me and continued on. I raised an eyebrow. Riddles indeed, cranky old kook.

"Pardon me, my lady."

I looked down just as Pippin walked past me in a hurry following after Gandalf. He was now wearing the garb of the Citadel guard. I chuckled. Merry joined Rohan and Pippen had joined Gondor. Who would have ever thought?

The army of the dead filed out of the city and assembled in front of Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. I stayed back behind Gandalf and Pippen to watch. I had had more than my fill of the dead and the undead for one day.

"Release us," said the dead mountain king. Aragorn sighed.

"Bad idea, " Gimli said. The dead king glared down at him. Gimli continued, "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead."

"You gave us your word!" The dead king said with anger growing in his eerie voice.

Aragorn stared at him, "I hold your oath fulfilled," he said. The dead king smiled as his misty body relaxed and he closed his eyes. "Go," Aragorn continued, "Be at peace…"

A great wind swept through the Pelennor fields as the army of the dead faded into mist and dust and vanished from this world. The dead mountain king was the last to vanish and he went with a great smile on his face. Gimli glared up at Aragorn and sighed less than pleased with his decision. Aragorn looked over at Gandalf. Gandalf bowed his head and said a prayer for the men of the mountain. Aragorn smiled at the wizard. The full Fellowship was reunited.

I sighed. I felt relaxed, but it was more from the numb feeling in my chest than the relief of a battle ended. I looked around until I found Eomer. He, and the rest of the captains were starting to pick through the bodies for wounded. I should be helping them…..but I wasn't a captain of Rohan anymore. What was I? A member of the Fellowship of the Ring, right? What would become of me when there was no ring and the Fellowship disbanded?

Pippen walked past me again this time without words. I watched him as he looked around at the bodies of the dead men, orcs, and horses. A thought came to me suddenly. I had not yet seen Merry. Had he not ridden with Théoden from Snowbourn? Pippen saw something on the ground and he hurried over and picked it up. It was a small, green cloak with a green and silver, leaf broach.

"Merry…" he whispered.

Panic spread through me. No! Surely Merry had not perished. I started to take a step toward him to assist in any way that I could when the air was filled will a blood curdling cry. The cry crawled under my skin from my forehead down to my boots and seemed to shatter whatever was left of my heart. I knew that voice…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I turned around to see Eomer sprinting through the bodies on the ground. His helmet and sword flew from his hands as he fell hard to his knees over a limp body. He lifted it up and I gasped. It was Eowyn! I had completely forgotten! He came upon the body of Théoden…but why was Eowyn limp? She was fine when I left her side.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!" Eomer continued to cry out as he wept and bawled like a child over his sister's body clutching it to him rocking back and forth in despair. Aragorn turned and looked upon the scene with horror in his expression. Gandalf too stared at the brother and sister but his expression did not change. What did he know that the rest of us did not?

"Deya!" Aragorn called out to me as he rushed over.

"What is it, my lord?" I asked.

"You must help get Eowyn to the House of Healing. I cannot offer my aid at present. I have other things to attend to in the city with Gandalf." He said.

"I cannot! Eomer has already dismissed me. He…" I said but Aragorn cur me off.

"You must! Please do this! For me…." He said and he rested his hand on my shoulder. I sighed and nodded my head swallowing my pride. I inhaled deeply trying to fill my blood with courage. I gulped and walked briskly toward Eomer.

Gamling was already at his side looking down upon Eowyn with watery eyes. I came up behind him and urged him to his feet pulling him up from under his shoulders.

"Stand Gamling. Eowyn is not dead, but if we do not hasten she will surely be lost." I said and I patted him on the back. He wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, my lady." He said and he turned to a few soldiers who had been watching. "Hurry! Make a stretcher as fast as you can, men!"

"No!" I exclaimed. "There is no time for that." Gamling looked at me confused. I looked back to Eomer and then back at him. Gamling glanced over at Eomer as well and then he nodded at me understanding my silent commands.

I walked over to Eomer and knelt down. He was still weeping and holding onto Eowyn.

"My lord Eomer?" I asked gently. He did not answer me nor even look at me. "My lord?" I asked again and this time I reached out for his shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH HER!" he screamed pulling away from me.

"Give her to me, Eomer. She needs medical attention." I said.

"NO!" he yelled, "LEAVE US!"

I sighed and felt the anger rise within me. I looked over at Gamling who then walked behind Eomer and swiftly grabbed him under his arms.

"NOOOO! LET ME GO! I COMMAND YOU TO LET ME GO!" Eomer yelled trying to fight him off. Gamling held a firm grip.

"Please pardon me, my lord. This is for your own good." Gamling said sternly

"URGH!" Eomer screamed out trying to break free.

I lifted Eowyn's body off of the ground and adjusted her in my arms. I turned back to Gamling.

"Calm him. See that he gets a hot meal and mug of strong ale." I said.

"Yes, my lady." Gamling said nodding his head and he still held the flailing Eomer.

"YOUR WILL HANG FOR THIS DEYA! THIS IS TREASON! I WILL SEE YOU HANGED YOU COLD AND HEARTLESS WHORE!" Eomer yelled out to me. I looked down at him.

"You are not my prince or king anymore. I cannot commit treason to a country I no longer belong to, and you made that perfectly clear." I said sternly. "But you are a king now and I will bow my head in respect. However, until you start acting like a king you will get no courtesy or fealty from this whore." I turned away from him as he screamed out in rage.

I hastened to the city. I was grateful that Eowyn was so small and thin, but the fatigue of battle was catching up with me. I had barely reached the third level of the city when my arms were screaming at me. I tried my best to ignore the pain. I had a duty to perform and I could not let Aragorn…or Eomer down.

The ladies of the House of Healing were already rushing around by the time I got there. Beds were full from wall to wall and on each floor of the building. Those who had the lesser wounds either stood or sat wherever there was room.

"HELP!" I yelled out. "PLEASE HELP! I HAVE A WOUNDED WOMAN! SHE IS A ROYAL OF ROHAN"

A dozen women rushed over at once and took Eowyn from me. My arms were happy for the break. They carried her through a large archway into a room with the people of higher social status. Normally I would assume that it was meant to be a private room but even it was nearly full. They carried her to a bed that was on a high area next to a column and laid her down.

"She has the fever of the Witch King." One woman said.

"Fetch the elder!' another yelled out.

The afternoon passed far too quickly and evening fell. The windows grew black as servants ran around the room lighting as many torches as possible. I stood guard by Eowyn as woman came and went with draughts and wines and buckets of ice and buckets of boiling water. Nothing was working. I sighed. Please don't take Eowyn away from him. She is all that he has left of his family now. No parents. No Uncle…..no lover. Please don't hurt Eomer any further.

"I owe you an apology…"

My heart skipped a beat as I turned around startled.

"Eomer…" I whispered forgetting my manner and place for only a moment. "I mean…My lord, Eomer." I said and I bowed my head to him. He reached out and tilted my chin back up with the tips of his fingers.

"Back there…what you did…that courage….that leadership…." He said. "You saved my sister's life. I would have sat there crying, holding her until she died and long after. You were strong where I was weak…..and you are not a whore."

"I had to do my duty, my lord." I said trying my very best not to look him directly in the eye. If I looked him in the eye too many feelings and memories would flood me. I had to remain strong.

"Look at me, Deya." He said softly. I did not look. "Please look at me, Deya." He said nearly begging. His voice was breaking up from the worry and emotion in his blood.

I finally let my eyes lock with his…and his eyes burned into mine. He leaned forward to kiss me but I lifted my hand and stopped him.

"No, my lord Eomer." I said. "You are the king now...I am the guard on duty for Eowyn and now you whilst here at the House of Healing."

He did not say anything, but he nodded and walked past me up to the platform where Eowyn was lying. He sat next to her for hours as I stood guard for the both of them now.

Aragorn appeared a few hours later being led into the room by one of the ladies. He looked like her had just came from a bath. He wore a thick black cloak around him but as soon as he reached Eowyn's side he let it slide to the floor. Eomer still sat by her side and he looked weary as if ready to sleep. I knew he would find no rest though. He stared at Eowyn with eyes like that of a worried and scared child seeking his mother.

Aragorn began to treat Eowyn's ailment. He spoke in elvish and ran his hand over her bruised arm lifting it gently to examine it.

"I know of an herb water that may help." He said as he grabbed the compress bowl lying next to Eowyn. He stood and nodded to me as he left to make his potion. I stepped up to the platform and sat down next to Eomer. He glanced at me briefly and then looked back at Eowyn.

"I am to blame for this…" he said barely above a whisper.

"How could you be? You did not even know she was there." I said.

"Those awful things I said to her….I put the ideas in her head…..I should not have…"

"If she had not have come you might still be dealing with a mounted Nazgul on that field as we speak. Eowyn knew the risks and she is not dead. Aragorn has extensive knowledge of elvish medicine. You have nothing more to fear." I said to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Eowyn is now in the hands of the best healer in the city. The worst has passed." I said to him.

"No…I meant why? Why do you do this?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"It is my duty, my.." I said but he cut me off.

"You are not to call me 'my lord' again. Why do you do all these things for me? Why do you continue to do these things for me? I have yelled at you. I have hurt you. I have cursed you. I have seduced you. I have ignored you. I have belittled you. Why? Why?!"

I sighed and a half smile came to my lips. I leaned over and I laid my head on his shoulder. "I do these things for you, Eomer, because I love you." I said barely above a whisper.

"But why? Why do you love me? How could you love me? I am cold and I am cruel. I am rash and I am selfish. I have given you every reason for you to be repulsed by me and yet you still stay at my side. You still laid with me and let me put my horrible hands on you. These are the hands of a beast." He said and he voice began to break as he fought back the urge to weep again. I moved and knelt behind him wrapping my arms around his neck and shoulders. I laid my head down on top of his and I pulled him into my bosom.

"I do these things because I love you more than words could ever say, and because I am just as horrible and wretched as you are." I said and I pecked him on the cheek. He started to cry but silently and moved his hands to cover his face. He closed his eyes as his body twitched with his ragged breaths. I comforted him and rocked back and forth still cradling him to my chest. I thought back to a lullaby my father used to sing to my brother and myself when we were very small. He said that his mother had sung it for him and that it was a magic, soothing song of the elves.

"With a sigh, you turn away." I sang lightly into his ear. "With a deepening heart. No more words to say. You will find that the world has changed forever. And the trees are now turning from green to gold. And the sun is now fading. I wish I could hold you closer…."

I swept a stray lock of hair away from Eomer's face and I wiped his cheeks with my hand. He did seem to be more relaxed. I kissed his forehead gently before I stood and returned to my post as guard. Aragorn came back with the herb water. He made a compress and pressed it to her forehead. He cradled her head with one of his hands. Suddenly her breathing intensified as her chest moved strongly up and down. Her eyes fluttered open and when she looked upon Aragorn's face she nearly smiled. Aragorn had broken the fever of the Witch King…and Eowyn would live.

The ladies of the house of healing helped her to get out of her armor and transferred her into a private room for royal guests. I was ready to retire for the night wherever that was. At this point I would have curled up and slept in a corner. Aragorn came over to me and embraced me.

"Thank you, Deya. You are a worthy friend." He said as he released me. "I do not know what I would have done without you."

"I should be the one thanking you," I said and I knelt down to one knee, "You encouraged me where others only scolded. You listened where others only judged. You see me as a solider when others could only see me in a dress. I am and will always be your most humble of servants, your grace."

He was touched and his mouth opened as if disbelief. Then his lips curved into a smile as he reached down and beckoned me to my feet.

"I will have to get used to people calling me that now. I have already been settled into the king's chambers. I sat down at the mighty desk of Isildur in the study and looked up at the paintings of my fathers. There is a place for you on my counsel should you seek it."

I gulped hearing him talk about the desk and the counsel. The boy from my dream's face burned into the back of mind. I looked away from Aragorn.

"That is kind. I will keep my options open. For now, I wish to rest." I said.

"Of course, of course. If you have not yet found accommodations the chamber of the queen is vacant for your stay here. If you go to the citadel and go through my chambers past the study…" he said but I cut him off.

"I already know where it is." I said. He got a puzzled look on his face but I walked away. I made my way up to the citadel and opened the double doors to the king's chambers. As I passed by the desk I felt an icy shudder run down my spine as more flashbacks of the dream flooded into my thoughts.

The queen's chamber was huge and even had a private bath for which I was grateful. Servants brought in hot water and soaps and oils. I soaked for a long time letting my thoughts wander. When I was done I found more servants waiting for me in the bedchamber with arms full of gowns and dresses. I gasped as I looked them over. They were by far the finest I had ever seen and of the most beautiful of fabrics. Even the chemises were made of silk with intricate beading and embroidery. One chemise even had the white tree of Gondor on it…..White Tree?! I gasped again. Guard of the citadel! Pippin!

I grabbed the closest gown to me and flung it over my head. The servants looked abashed as they tied it as quickly as they could as my urging. I slipped into my boots and fled from the room. As I passed back through the king's study Aragorn was sitting at the desk and gave me a strange look. He stood up as I rushed passed.

"Deya?!" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"The hobbits!" I said stopping to answer him for only a moment before I burst though the double doors and down the hall. I secured a horse from the royal stable, though it was not a horse of Rohan and moved like a clumsy child, and hurried down level after level until I finally reached the gates of the city. Thank the heavens it was still open for more of the wounded to be brought inside. I hurried back out onto the field.

Several soldiers were still picking through bodies. Those that were dead where being piled up to be burned and those wounded were being rushed into the city. I galloped around the mass of smoke and smell of rot and blood.

"Pippin!?" I called out. "Merry?!"

"Merry?!" called out a voice. It was Pippin's and hurried in its direction. I came upon one of the bodies of the massive animals and quickly trotted around it. I found Pippin who was desperately searching through the bodies clutching the little green cloak he found earlier. Had he been searching all this time alone?! Why could my intelligence leave me so?!

"Merry?!" he yelled out again not yet realizing my presence. He turned around and looked down to a pile of bodies next to the dead animal. He face exploded with worry upon seeing the pile, and he rushed over dropping the cloak to the ground. He used all of his strength to knock over the dead body of an Uruk Hai and revealed Merry lying still and pale in the grass. I gasped and prayed not for the worst. Pippen knelt down by him and touched his shoulder.

"Merry?" he asked looking at him. Merry did not answer. Pippin lifted him and turned him over onto his back cradling him with one arm. "Merry, it's me." He said.

Merry's eyes opened halfway and looked up. He head was wobbly from fatigue and he licked his dry lips.

"It's Pippin." Pippen said as tears of worry and joy came to his eyes at finding his long lost friend.

"I knew you'd find me." Merry said weakly.

"Yes." Pippin said smiling at him. Merry laid his head back down spent of strength.

"Are you going to leave me?" he asked.

"No, Merry," Pippin said, "I'm going to look after you." He said and he reached for the green cloak and covered Merry with it.

I dismounted the horse and hurried over. "Pippin!" I yelled out.

"Deya?" he asked looking up. I knelt down at Merry's side and I checked his forehead and then cupped his cheek. He looked up at me and a weak smile spread across his face.

"You brought me an angel, Pippin?" he asked.

"Merry, are you hurt?" I asked him.

"I'm cold." He said weakly, "And hungry…and thirsty."

"I am going to check your body for breaks." I said. "Just try to relax."

"I don't think he has broken anything." Pippin said.

"You can never be sure." I said as I began to gently feel Merry's arms and legs. I felt his neck and chest. "Did any of that hurt?" I asked.

"No, just a soreness." He said. I nodded my head at him.

"I am going to help you get to the city. You need a meal and you need rest." I said.

"I trust you, Deya. Most beautiful horse maiden of my heart," Merry said smiling again. I blushed and stared at him for a moment. Well, I suppose if worse comes to worse I could always marry Merry.

I gently lifted him in my arms and secured the cloak around him. I walked back over to the horse with Pippin.

"Are we going to take him to the House of Healing?" Pippin asked.

"No," I said, "The House of Healing is already full and more men pour in by the hour; men that need attention for severe wounds and fever. You will stay with me in my chambers and we will take care of Merry ourselves." I said. "You get on the horse first." I commanded. He did as he was told and I gave him a boost. I handed Merry to him and then I mounted the horse.

I hurried back through the gate and up to the citadel. I carried Merry myself back down the hallways and through the double doors. Aragorn was waiting with hot water and medicines. I laid merry on a cushioned bench in the queen's chambers and turned to Pippin.

"I want you to help him undress and clean him up. If you see any wounds or anything unusual, call for me. I am going to fetch broth and mead."

"Yes, Deya." He said.

As I left the queen's chambers Aragorn walked in with the hot water and medicine. He nodded to me as he passed. I instructed the servants to bring food to the room and then I left the Citadel and walked down the entire length of the King's Garden. Plumes of smoke were still rising from the field bellow.

I gave them an hour to see to Merry before I headed back. He had been washed and put in a sleep shirt meant for a child. He had no bandages or stitches and I sighed in relief. I helped to hold him up as Pippin spooned him the mead and broth the servants brought. After he had his fill he fell into a deep sleep. I carried to the bed. It was big enough and they small enough that all three of us would fit comfortably and Merry needed to stay warm. I feared not of either of them being less than a gentleman. When we were all in the bed and covered in the blankets Pippin turned to me.

"Deya?" he asked. "Are you asleep yet?"

"No, Pippin. What is it?" I asked.

"Why did you come back to help me? I would have never expected that." He said.

"If I had not what would have done?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I am grateful." He said and turned back over.

'Pippin?" I asked. He turned back around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tell me about the Fellowship. What adventures did you have before you came to Rohan? Tell me about Frodo and the other Hobbit. What are your lands like?" I asked.

And he told me. He told me of Hobbiton and how Frodo and his Uncle Bilbo were the riches men in the Shire. He told me about Bilbo's birthday party. He told me about Samwise and how he and Merry ran into them after raiding Farmer Maggot's crops. He told me of the Nazgul and how they were chased and hunted. He told me how they met Aragorn and how the Nazgul attacked them at a place called Weathertop. He told me of Rivendell and how great the food was there. He told me of their meeting of Gimli and Legolas. He told me about the brave, yet weak minded Gondorian Boromir who fell to save them when the Uruks attacked. He told me how him and Merry were taken captive by the Uruks and how they fled into Fangorn forest when the horsemen attacked. He told me of Ents!

"Ents?!" I asked. "You saw them? You jest surely!" I said thinking back to Rembaulk and Don Vonce.

"We fought with them. We were the ones who took Isengard." He said proudly.

He then told me about what happened the night of the feast and what he did when he first came to Gondor. He told me that he was the one who lit the beacon to call for Rohan. He told me about how Denethor went mad and tried to burn his son Faramir, who was Boromir's younger brother, who was still alive and Pippin saved him.

"And it wasn't too long after that, that you guys came and saved the city."

"It sounds like a dream adventure. Such glory and such fear." I said.

"But, you're a part of the Fellowship now aren't you?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said proudly.

"Then when all this is over you must promise that you will come and visit us in Hobbiton. You must meet Frodo and Sam and see Farmer Maggot's farm. I can show you the best places to find mushrooms and take you down to the Green Dragon. You'll have the best ale you've ever tasted."

I chuckled and nodded my head at him. "I promise, my little friend." I said.

"Deya?" he asked.

"Yes, Pippin?"

"Could I….that is to say, well….would I…oh never mind," he said turning red and rolled back over.

"What is it, Pippin? What's wrong?" I asked. He turned back over.

"It's just that, you are so pretty and fair and yet so strong and brave. I was going to ask you if you would do me the honor of allowing me a kiss? It can be on the cheek! I meant no dishonor in my request." He said still as bright a red as an apple. I laughed and I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's not fair…" Merry said weakly. Both Pippin and I laughed and I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek too.

I relaxed back in the bed and looked up at the ceiling. There was a magnificent mural painting on it of queens of old in gowns that sparkled and shined in gold and diamonds. The servants came in and put out the candles and torches in the room. The fire was still burning but the coals grew dimmer and dimmer. It would be dawn, I guessed, in three…maybe four hours. Not as much rest as I would have liked but this war was far from over. What surprises awaited me in the morning? What came next now that Gondor was safe?

I heard the door open and I sat up startled. A guard entered the room. The sound did not stir Pippin nor Merry. The guard came over to the side of the bed.

"Pardon our intrusion at such a late hour, my lady," he said.

"That's alright, what is it? What's going on?" I asked.

"The king has sent us. He has requested that you join him in his bedchamber." The guard said.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open in shock and disgust. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed. This time Pippin stirred and looked over to see what was going on.

"Deya?" he asked.

"It's alright." I said to him trying to hide the fluster in my voice. "Go back to sleep."

"My lady?" the guard asked. "Shall I escort you or shall you go on your own?"

"I….I don't know…." I said still shaken. My mind felt as if it had melted. Had Aragorn gone mad?! What was the meaning of this? Had this been his intention this entire time? Had he played me as a friend to gain my trust as a lover? He already had a lover. The elf woman. The necklace! Why must things go so wrong just as they finally seem right?


	30. An Empty Room

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Thirty: An Empty Room

My feet felt as if they were tied securely upon the tops of thick bricks cut from the densest of stones. The once warm and inviting black marble in intricate patterns on the floor now seemed so cold. The hallway stretched before me like a dark serpent. With every step I took closer to the deep, mahogany door it twisted and turned within, and the lifeless, grey walls and archways seemed that much more sinister. My fingers trembled as I reached out my hand, drawing ever nearer to that door; the door of the King's chambers. The white tree sprawled across the boards, carved deep within the dark wood. The shadows of the night casted upon the grooves and ridges and eerily resembled blood as if the design was bleeding and weeping. Its branches reached out like hands of sinister fingers and spiraled upward toward the heavens. Where once its sight had brought me joy and hope, I stood now with ice in my soul and acid in my blood. What would I find waiting for me on the other side of that door?

My mind grew weary and wild as my imagination tested me. I was frightened. I silently prayed that the door would never come. I prayed that somehow the citadel would swallow me and all songs and glory of myself would pass as breath passes upon the wind of a strong storm. When my fingertips bumped into the cool, smooth surface of the door I felt my stomach flip in on itself.

The double doors opened suddenly, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. The guards, the same that had come to fetch me, backed away from the latch seeing me, nodded their heads, and returned back to their posts at the side of the door. I walked in slowly with my fingers locked tightly together in front of me. I walked through the open entryway and came to the study where Aragorn sat at the king's desk reading some great and dusty tome. He heard me enter the room and looked up.

"My lady," he said closing the book quickly. He stood and bowed his head as he walked toward me.

"Your grace…." I said gulping as I gave him the lowest, most polite curtsy I could muster.

Aragorn turned toward the guards at the door.

"Leave us," he commanded waving his hand through the air.

"Yes, your grace," the guards said bowing. They walked through the study toward the main door. I heard the door creak as it shut and as the heavy latched clicked it seemed to echo within my head and I felt as if a mountain had been tossed upon my shoulders. I knew that Aragorn and I were alone. My stomach churned and I felt as if I would vomit at any moment.s

He turned toward me and his hand rose into the air.

"Come, my lady." He said beckoning me with his fingers. His tone was calm. I should have answered him again politely but the words stuck in my throat like stones. I took his hand with trembling fingers. He led me past the study to an archway that was covered by several thick curtains of velvet. He parted the curtains slowly about us and when the final layer of the thick fabric billowed out of the way I looked upon the king's bed chamber.

"You are shaking, my lady. Are you cold?" he asked letting go of my hand. My hand fell back down to my side and I found myself only standing there staring at him blankly. He looked confused for a moment, but he turned away and crossed the room over to the fire. He picked up a couple of small logs and threw them into the glowing coals.

I had absolutely no idea what I supposed to do. There was no fire in my blood; no passion. Instead of a tingle my skin crawled and felt clammy. Perhaps if I just remained silent and obedient it would be over quickly. That's what I wanted. I trusted Aragorn, but if he had requested such a thing as this before I probably would have beat the daylights out of him….now he was a king….THE king. One cannot lay a hand on such a king…..or refuse such an "honor."

He turned back around and stared at me. He looked me over briefly and smiled.

"That is a lovely gown. It becomes you." He said.

I stared back at him. There was no denying that Aragorn was a handsome man. He was tall and broad, though not nearly as broad as Eomer. His eyes were kind and I knew his touch to be gentle. I reached behind me and pulled the ties securing the back of the dress. I tugged on them quickly and then I slid the sleeves down my arms. The gown pooled on the floor at my feet within mere moments. I had never been the most modest of women, but standing before Aragorn now made me feel so small, fragile, and disgusting. Perhaps he would find me too repulsing and change his mind.

His hands suddenly flew up to his face to block my nude figure before him.

"No! No! No! No! Deya!" he yelled out turning a bright shade of red. I frowned at him….he did not have to act THAT repulsed.

He grabbed a thick silk blanket from the bed and rushed over throwing it around me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he said over and over. "I told the guard to be vague, but I did not think he would have been that vague. Forgive me! Forgive me! I did not ask what you may have think I have asked!"

I looked up at him confused. "What do you mean told the guard to be vague?"

"I told them to summon you and that it was a matter of the utmost digression!" he said still red in the face as he back away from me, "I said nothing of…the particular nature in which you thought. I only summoned you for…"

Before he could finish his sentence one of the heavy tapestries that hung in the corner of the room was swept back so fiercely that the ties securing it to the ceiling snapped. The fabric crashed to the floor folding about itself with a thud, knocking over the table next to the king's bed. The wash bin and several other ceramics shattered on the floor. Dust stirred up and billowed all around us like clouds. Amongst the chaos stood Eomer; cheeks red with anger, chest heaving in fury, fists with knuckles white as snow clutching a small bouquet of flowers now quivering from stress with pedals trickling down to settle among the midst of the mess.

Aragorn coughed as he fanned his hand through the stirred up dust. "I shall take my leave." He said nodding his head first toward Eomer and then to me as he walked briskly past and disappeared beyond the velvet curtains.

"Eomer…" I said relaxing as my nerves lifted, "Thank goodness I was summoned for you." I smiled at him, but his face remained expressionless. His eyes burned into me with fire, but it was not warm and welcoming. My smile faded and I stared at him in silence. I took a few steps toward him and reached out my hand.

"Eomer, my love, what is the matter with you now?" I asked in a gently tone. It had been so long since I last held him in my arms. So long since I last felt his skin pressed against mine. I was waiting for the sternness of his face to melt away. I was waiting for him to rush to me. To embrace me. To bury his face into my bosom…but just as my fingertips entered into his space his face twisted up in rage. He reached out and took my hand so roughly that I felt as if my fingers would break. He did pull me to him but only to grab hold of my chin roughly. I cried out briefly in shock but was silenced as he left go of my hand and brought his hard across my face.

He released me and I fell to the floor clutching my cheek as tears welled in my eyes.

"What is wrong with you?!" I exclaimed.

"What is wrong with me?! What is wrong with you?!" he exclaimed back. "Would you expose yourself so freely to any man who would show you favor?"

"I did not know you were in here. I thought that Aragorn had…." I started but Eomer cut me off.

"And what if he had? Has he knowledge of you? Who else has?" he asked, his tone becoming broken and erratic.

"No he doesn't!" I yelled. "No one has but you!"

"Can I be so sure anymore?!" Eomer asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Eomer I…." I said as I desperately tried to calm him but once again my words were slashed.

"NO!" he screamed as a single tear escaped from his eye.

Eomer quieted and the room became as silent as a crypt. I could find no words to say. I could think of no actions to take. Eomer let his head fall in despair.

"No…" he said his voice now relaxed.

He looked back up at me, and met my gaze. Even though our eyes only locked for a few moments it felt like an age. My entire being felt numb and my blood seemed to seep from my body taking all of its warmth along with it. Finally…Eomer's lips parted.

"There is too much…this is too much…You must never doubt my love and affections…but I cannot handle this any longer. You are released from whatever duty and obligation you owed Théoden and/or me. When we return to Edoras you will gather your things and you will exile yourself. Never show your face to me again." He said as bluntly as he could muster and then he walked past me, brushing my shoulder roughly, and left the room.

All the laughter…all the joy…all the sunshine…all the hope…all the faith…every kiss…every touch…every dream…every fiber of my heart and soul left the room with him. Strangely enough I shed no tears. Perhaps somewhere deep within my heart I agreed with him. How much longer would I be able to handle his own manic swing moods? How much longer would it take before I would tire of him and seek another? What that the true nature of the evening? This is for the best…this is for the best…this is for the best…then why does it have to hurt so much?


	31. Truths and Choices

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Thirty-One: Truths and Choices

The walk back down the corridor to the queen's chamber seemed to take even more time to return than it did to leave. I clicked the latch quietly and pushed open the door. The hobbits remained in bed fast asleep and did not stir as I shut the door and crossed the room. I had barely made it halfway when a light knock on the heavy wood shifted my attention.

"Go away, Eomer." I whispered. "You will not crawl back to me this time. It will take a lot more than just an apology or…"

"It's me." Aragorn whispered back cutting me off.

I sighed. There was no doubt that he had overheard the commotion back in the king's bedchamber. I turned around and returned to the door opening it slowly. He stood with a deep and sorrowful expression.

"Deya…." He whispered. "I am so sorry. I had no intention…I did not know that he would…"

"This was not your fault, Aragorn…" I shook my head, "Uh, I mean, your grace."

"Please Deya, I am your friend. You need not address me so formally." He whispered and he reached out and set his hand on my shoulder. "May I please come in?" he asked.

"Merry and Pippin are still asleep." I whispered.

He looked past me to the bed and a small smile came to him face. "I am sorry. I did not know there were in here." He whispered. "How is Merry?"

"He is not wounded, only a few bruises. He just needs a good rest." I said.

"What about you, Deya?" he asked and he looked over my face, "Have you not been crying?"

"Enough tears have been shed for Eomer already." I said. My patience was starting to grow thin.

"Would you come and speak to me in my study then?" he asked and gestured down the corridor.

"It has been a long day, your grace, and an even longer night. Whatever matters that concern you can wait for the morrow." I said.

"The hallway then, please." He said.

I sighed and stared at him for a few seconds. He held genuine concern in his eyes. I nodded my head and followed him into the hallway. We walked down about halfway to the king's door when I stopped and turned to face him.

"Deya," he said, "Please do not despair nor do anything rash. I understand what it feels like to have a love distant. I understand the pain of turning them away for war and glory. I know the way you think. Do not look at this as if all you have fought for is lost. You are part of something far greater. Surely you must see that. You are the fair warrior with hair that flows like fire. These quarrels with Eomer are but a dark shadow on something much brighter. Isn't that why you came with us into the Dimholt? You willingly left him behind because you knew it had to be done, did you not?" he asked.

"Yes," I said and I looked down to my feet. "You welcomed me into your fellowship. I left everything that mattered to me forsaken because I knew it to be the right thing to do. Please do not think of me as a love sick fool. I understand that I have a responsibility to Middle Earth as well as you. But now…" As the words crackled in my voice I felt my eyes grow blurry. I turned away from him. "Eomer dismissed me. I am not a solider anymore. If anything I am but a sell sword…a vigilante… Whatever small title I had earned is now gone. When this war is over I would be no better than a kitchen maid or some farmer's wife spending my days knitting, cooking, and birthing and my nights under a dirty, drunk bastard that I will not love. What then, great king? What then shall become of the fair warrior with the hair that flows of fire?" I asked.

"Deya…." He said and he seemed upset. "That will not be your life. You have the warrior's passion within your blood. Honor as well. Steel in your hands is like a paintbrush to an artist. I have basked in your courage and your strength. If it is still a title you seek I will give you one. Fight for me. Fight for Gondor. Fight for freedom and peace. And if it is something that you wish for in the future, I could help find you a good match in marriage. There are many fine men that would be…"

The king's door opened and one of the guards stepped into the hallway.

"The Prince of Mirkwood is requesting an audience, your grace." He said.

"Prince of Mirkwood?" Aragorn said raising an eyebrow. "Oh, Legolas! Yes, yes, send him in."

The guard nodded and turned away but kept the door open.

"What could Legolas want at this hour?" I asked looking up at Aragorn.

"An elf can see farther than a mortal man…and can also hear the faintest of whispers." Legolas said as he appeared in the doorway. He walked toward us briskly shutting the king's door behind him.

"Forgive me, my lady Deya," he said nodding toward me, "But I overheard the commotion. My chambers are right on the other side of the citadel."

"That's kind Legolas, but I am fine." I said as I reached up and wiped away what few tears that had escaped.

"You are a dear friend to me as well as a companion in the fellowship. Hearing Aragorn's offer, I want you to know that I may have a proposition to offer as well." Legolas said.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked confused. "Your father would never stand for having a mortal woman in his court, and who knows how long his court would remain in Middle Earth. What is this?"

"I knew Deya's grandmother," Legolas said turning to him. "She is a revered guest of the elfkind and was one of my most valued friends."

Aragorn said nothing back to him, still looking confused, but nodded at Legolas anyway. Legolas turned back toward me.

"Deya, when this war is over, I would be honored if you come to live in Mirkwood. My father would be delighted to meet you, and if marriage is what troubles you so, I would be happy, and honored to claim you as my wife for the remainder of your life."

Both Aragorn's and mine own mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Legolas, have you harbored feelings for her this entire time?" Aragorn asked

"No, no," Legolas said quickly. "Do not misunderstand my intentions. There never has to be any obligation of passion or love. You would be well taken care of, you would have the freedom and liberties to pursue any trade. I would feel like I have done a great kindness to the spirit and memory of your grandmother should you accept."

"You are an elvish prince! Have you gone battle mad?!" I asked.

"I have older brothers that could claim the throne in time. You would have no royal duties to worry about." He said calmly. How could he be so calm?

"Marriage is a serious matter, Legolas," I said, "and I would rather stay here in Gondor and serve for Aragorn once he is King proper."

"Well then, marry me anyway and we could stay here. I would spare you of the ravenous suitors. Besides, you would long die before me, and I would return to the house of my father." Legolas said.

"You don't have to make any final decisions tonight, Deya." Aragorn said. "There are still war plans to be made. Nothing is certain."

I nodded toward both of them. "I know…." I said barely above a whisper as all the thoughts raged in my mind. I looked back up at them both. "Please excuse me, friends. I am very tired."

"Of course," Legolas said.

"Good night, my lady" Aragorn said smiling.

I walked away from without so much as a peep or a smile. I returned to the queen's chambers and closed the door climbing into the bed. Pippin stirred only for a moment but he did not wake. I scooted away from the hobbits and curled up in the far corner away from them.

I found no sleep, and the morning seemed like it would never come. I stared at the wall until my eyes felt as dry as bark. My mind remained surprisingly blank, but I wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. At the first indication of the room lightening I rose from the bed and crossed the room. I drew back the heavy, velvet curtains. The sun was barely rising through the thick black storm that still shadowed the sky. Sauron's force had been defeated…Gondor was safe…what comes next?

I washed quickly and braided back my hair. I changed from the silken gown into my old, wool chemise and slipped on my thick, green day frock. I instinctively reached out for my armour but paused. I wasn't a solider of Rohan anymore. Then was I of Gondor? I had not answered Aragorn last night. Should I then visit the royal armorer? Aragorn had said that he would appoint me after the war, but the war was far from over. I decided to skip the armour and left the room quietly.

The morning was now well underway as I left the queen's chambers. I wanted to go and explore the courtyard. I had never seen the white tree before, but as I drew nearer to the bottom of the citadel a Gondorian solider approached me.

"Lady Deya?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"The wizard has requested your presence in the throne room, my lady." He said.

"Thank you," I said, "Would you like to escort me? I do not know the way."

"I am sorry, fair lady. I cannot. The wizard was adamant about the meeting to be of the strictest of privacy and confidence. The throne room is just down that hall to the left and down the stairs. You cannot miss it."

"Thank you," I said and I walked away from him down the hall. The stairs were narrow but opened up into a great room. The walls and floors were of black and white marble gleaming in the rays of the rising sun. A chair rose from the middle of the floor on a tall pedestal of stone…the throne of Gondor. Next to it was a smaller chair for the steward. Niches were carved under the windows and held massive statues of the old, ancient kings. Aragorn stood in front of one of these statues with a look of deep thought on his face. He had changed from the regal robes back into his ranger's clothing.

As I came around the throne I realized that Gimli was sitting in the steward's chair smoking a pipe. Next to him stood Legolas…and next to Legolas stood Eomer. My heart twinged with a great pain as my eyes fell upon him. He glanced at me for a moment but looked away quickly. The tension in the air grew thick, and the tension between Legolas and Eomer grew even thicker.

I came to stand on the other side of the throne opposite of Gimli. Legolas and Aragorn both turned to note my presence but when Gimli looked at me he motioned me to remain quiet and pointed at Gandalf. Gandalf had his back to the throne and his eyes were glossy and unblinking. I nodded at Gimli and stood still and silent. The room remained as such for several minutes, at least half an hour passed before Gandalf's eyes finally shifted and he looked over at Aragorn.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf said sighing. He walked across the marble behind Aragorn. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the ring, we would know it." Aragorn said sternly.

"It's only a matter of time." Gandalf said with as exasperated tone. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but…" Gandalf paused and looked around the room at all of us. "Behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there," Gimli said taking his pipe out of his mouth, "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

Gandalf glared over at the dwarf and walked back toward the throne, "Because ten-thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mt. Doom." He said. Gimli took the pipe out of his mouth and sighed. Gandalf turned away from the throne and shook his head, "I've sent him to his death…"

"No," Aragorn said turning away from the statue. Gandalf looked over at him. "There is still hope for Frodo." Aragorn continued, "He needs time, and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies…Empty his lands…Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli was so shocked at Aragorn's words that he coughed out his last puff of smoke. Eomer looked less than happy at the idea and he walked toward Aragorn.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer said.

"Not for ourselves," Aragorn continued, "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us." He then turned to Gandalf. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas said half smiling.

"Certainty of death…" Gimli said raising his hand into the air. "Small chance of success…" he said forming a zero with his fingers. "What are we waiting for?"

Gandalf stepped forward and leaned toward Aragorn, "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." He said shaking his head.

Aragorn stared at the old wizard and smiled, "Oh, I think he will."

"What makes you so sure?" Eomer said speaking up again. Aragorn turned to him. "What makes you so confident?" Eomer continued and for a moment his eyes flickered to me. "What inspiration have you found in this citadel that bolds your blood?" he asked looking back at Aragorn.

Aragorn's brow furrowed. "Trust me in my endeavors, Lord Eomer. My friends old…" he said as his own eyes flickered to me, "and new…" he continued, "will be at my side. Won't you?"

"Aragorn? What is this?" Gandalf asked looking between the two men.

"Nothing of importance, Mithrandil. A power shift perhaps, or a shift of loyalty." Eomer said glaring at Aragorn.

"Nonsense. I will have none of this!" I said speaking up. "Whatever has rifted between you two leave it behind. You are now the leaders of the men of the west," I said walked over to them and I leaned toward Eomer, "Act like them."

Eomer's faced turned red on anger but he said nothing and stormed out of the throne room. Gandalf turned toward me and raised an eyebrow. He then looked at Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas.

"Leave us," he said to them. "You stay, Deya."

"About time, I'm starving!" Gimli said standing up from the steward's chair. He headed for the door but stopped and turned around. "Legolas?" he asked.

Legolas was staring at me and then at Gandalf and Aragorn. Aragorn nodded to him and Legolas nodded back following Gimli. As Aragorn also headed to leave the room he stopped and leaned into my ear.

"Tonight, meet me in this room as soon as it is dark. And do not worry of my intentions again. It is nothing as what was misleading as last night," he whispered resting his hand on my shoulder for a moment before he too left the room and I was alone with the white wizard.

I looked up at Gandalf and he looked very displeased.

"What has happened between you and Eomer now?" he asked. "Has foresight not helped both of your affections? Has love, passion, and fornication not been enough to tame one another?"

I blushed, embarrassed and in shock, "How did you know about that?!" I asked.

"Please, child. Do you think that I had no part in drawing you two together? I have known of you since before you were born." He said and he walked over and sat in the steward's chair. "Come, Deya. Sit." He said and gestured to the stairs leading up to the king's throne. I gulped now nervous, but sat down by him anyway.

"Did you know my grandmother as well?" I asked.

"No, sadly I never got to meet her, but I did see her once and heard tales of the bold, strong mortal beauty dwelling with the elves." He said smiling.

"I am told that I look like her." I said.

"You have her hair…but your feathers are more like your grandfather's side of the family." He said.

"I saw a portrait of him once. He looked strong and proud, a true lord of Rohan. I was told that he was kind and generous to his bannermen, but his face was flat and round. My father didn't look or act anything like him." I said. "My father was rash, and had demons within his head."

"Yes, he took after his father instead. Nearly a mirror image, if I am so bold as to say." Gandalf said.

"Didn't you hear me? My father was nothing like his father." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Did you not hear me?" Gandalf asked giving me a half-smile. I was confused for a moment…and then my face exploded in shock.

"What…..what do you speak of?" I asked barely able to form words.

"Your grandmother was already pregnant went she wed your 'grandfather'." Gandalf said. "It was a great secret. While in Mirkwood she met Lady Galadriel's younger brother, Gilgaladir."

"Galadriel?! The lady of light? Lady of Lothlorien? Younger brother?" I asked barely able to form thoughts.

"Gilgaladir was rash and vain. He swore he could see into the future but he only saw dark things. Terrible things. He was always slightly off as if he was cursed by the valor, touched by darkness. And he was a charmer with females. He already had a wife, but your grandmother was very pretty, young, and rash. He too took his own life when the secret was found out. The elvish counsel came together and arranged the marriage of your grandmother to the Rohan Lord before she started to show. Nobody else knew the wiser. That's why Galadriel and Elrond have helped you so in all your despair. You are of their blood-kin, and though your father's elvish birthright was denied to him before he was even born, you seem to have the same fair light within you. This light you were gifted is your passion and destiny. The elves are leaving Middle Earth. Within the next thousand years or so, they will all be gone. But this light within you must continue to burn and inspire. All those you have touched have been drawn in like moths to a flame. You bring a joy and happiness to them. Aragorn will wed Elrond's daughter, Arwen who has the same light, but you must marry Eomer. These royal lines are important for peace and keeping darkness at bay when the rest of the lights go out. Your responsibility to this world is much greater than you could possibly imagine."

I sat on the steps mouth wide and limbs as numb as a corpse. I never asked for all this! I don't want to be a great light! I just want to fight!

"Are you saying that I fell in love with Eomer because the counsel made me fall in love with him?" I asked.

"No, no," Gandalf said shaking his head. "That was all between you two. Have you not noticed that it wasn't until after you met Eomer that your dreams began?"

I stood up shaking my head, "Gandalf…I cannot do this." I said sternly. "I am not meant for such greatness. I will fight in this war, but afterward…my future will be my own and I will make my own choices."

"Ah, yes. Choices. That is what foresight is all about. One's choices. But only your own. Someone else's choices can change your future. If an orc on the battlefield chooses to kill you what then? If you choose to leave this room and go find some beggar on the street and marry him what then? It is a choice and I am powerless to your free will." Gandalf said as he too stood up. "Ponder your choices, Deya. Think and act wisely." He said reaching into the pocket of his tunic. He pulled out a book and handed it to me. I took the book from him, but he said nothing else and left the room.

I sat back down on the steps and used my sleeve to wipe away the thick dust on the front cover of the old book.

"Breaking into a Mountain," I read aloud, "An account of letters and entries of Thorin's lost years."

I raised my eyebrow. Thorin Oakenshield? The lost dwarven king of Erebor? Everyone knows that story. What was Gandalf trying to tell me now? Was Gimli some lost brother to me? I flipped through the pages briefly skimming over random paragraphs until one caught my eye. "A collection of entries copied from Thorin's own hand during his time in the east of Gondor regarding a lover." I knew my face twisted up for a moment. The last thing I wanted to read was some tome of passion about mating dwarves. I closed the book and stood tucking it under my arm. This was no time for reading. I needed to find breakfast, and then perhaps a long walk to clear my head and deal with all this new information…and I had choices to make…much sooner than I was ready to make them.

*Author's Note: The random Thorin tidbit thrown in here is a cameo and sneak peak at my next project. A Thorin/OC story based on Thorin of the new Hobbit movies. Stay tuned and keep a sharp eye. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. Your loyalty is what really keeps me going. I love you all. Also, don't forget to check out my page on Facebook for Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard.

.


	32. Fates Unfolding

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Thirty-Two: Fates Unfolding

The spring sun shone down upon me through the thick, wavy glass as I sat in the window seat of the queen's chambers. It warmed me. I stared blankly through the pane with the book Gandalf gave me closed in my lap. I read it. I read it all…and it was an epic story. But I wasn't sure what it had to do with me. So Thorin had a secret lover when he was younger, so what? They didn't get married or even have children. The only thing either of them got out of it was the knowledge of true love, and it didn't even help either of them. Thorin died after the Battle of Five Armies and the woman essentially disappeared from history.

The door opened and startled me. I sat up so fast from the window seat that the book fell to the floor. It was a guard.

"Lady Deya, Lady Eowyn has requested your presence in her chambers in the house of healing." He said bowing his head. I nodded back and stood picking up the book and setting it down on the cushions of the window seat. I followed the guard out of the citadel and through the winding narrow streets and stairways. The guard bid me farewell at the house of healing and a medicine mother led me the rest of the way.

The rooms had cleared out mostly of the wounded and Eowyn had been moved to a private room in the tower. The medicine mother led me to the door but left me. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Eowyn's voice rang through the door and I could tell that most of her strength had returned now. I unlatched the door, walked in and froze. Eomer at the table with Eowyn. When our eyes met I felt as if the earth shattered beneath my feet. Eowyn smiled at me but Eomer stood up so quickly that the chair fell backward.

"Forgive me, Sister. I forgot of important matter that I must attend immediately." He said nearly tripping all over himself as he headed for the door.

"Goodness, Eomer, what has come over you? You only just arrived! I arranged for all three of us to have supper together. Please stay. Whoever awaits you will understand." Eowyn said as she too stood from the table. Eomer stopped halfway in the room and looked back at her.

"It is very important. Had I remembered I would have sent a messenger to decline your offer." He said in a nervous tone.

"You should let him go, my lady." I said as calmly as possible. "He is, after all, the king now."

"King or not we are a family," Eowyn said. I could tell her temper was rising. She was definitely feeling better. Upon hearing her words Eomer casted his eyes down to the floor. He sighed and for a split second glanced at me.

"One plate, then I must go." Eomer said walking back to the table. He fixed the chair and sat down hard in tension and frustration.

I crossed the room as calmly as I could. Eowyn did not yet know that the affections between Eomer and myself had been severed for good. I feared to tell her the truth at present in case she might still have bouts of weakness. I sat down at the table close enough to Eomer so as to not to arise suspicion, but far away enough so I would not have to urge to punch him in the jaw. Two medicine sisters entered the room with the meal. What's worse was that the dishes came in bowls and meant to be shared and passed around.

As I reached for the plate of roast beef with my fork my hand brushed Eomer's. He pulled his hand back quickly.

"Please, ladies. Help yourself first." He said quickly leaning back in the chair.

I put the smallest amount of food on my plate I could, as did Eomer. I ate at a normal speed but took huge bites. I quickly drank my goblet of wine.

"I really must be going." Eomer and I said standing at the same time. We looked at each other for a moment and then both looked away with faces red with anger and embarrassment. Eowyn finally raised an eyebrow to us.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing," Eomer said quickly.

"You're lying," Eowyn said setting down her fork. "Your left eyebrow always twitches slightly when you tell a lie."

"It's none of your business, Eowyn." He said in a tone that was gradually getting louder.

All peace and joy left Eowyn's expression and she threw down the napkin from her lap on the table and she stood.

"Now you listen here, Brother!" she exclaimed as she walked over to Eomer and pointed her finger in his face. "Whatever childish reason I am certain you have for your cold and distant affection toward Deya you need to put it behind you. She saved my life!"

"Affection?" Eomer asked. "There is no longer an affection!" he yelled.

"What?' Eowyn asked as her anger turned to shock. She turned to me. "What do you mean?"

"I am not going to stand here and take this!" Eomer said throwing his hands up into the air. Eowyn reached out and grabbed his arm.

"What are you saying? You don't love her anymore!?" she asked. Eomer ripped his arm away from her.

"NO!" he yelled storming out of the room. Eowyn turned to me confused. I bowed my head.

"I am sorry, my lady, but I must go." I said as I too left the room quickly. I took a different hallway than Eomer had and ran out of the back door of the house of healing. I ran down the twisting streets and archways until I found a dark ally with a dead end. I leaned up against the stone walls and slid down to the ground. My hand went up to my eyes as tears swelled and threatened to burst from my eyes. Eomer's eyebrow had twitched when he yelled 'no'.

"Curse this!" I yelled as I tried to compose myself. I had not shed a single tear last night but now I felt as if a raindrop would have pained me. My chest felt as if it was nothing but paper being torn over and over again.

I sat there in that ally until I finally realized that it was getting darker. As I wandered my way back to the citadel I noticed that the sun had nearly set into night. I promised Aragorn I would meet him in the throne room as soon as it was dark. It was just a few minutes past completely dark as I hurried through the front doors of the citadel and into the throne room.

It was empty. No guards, no servants, and no lit torches. The only light in the room came from a few burning candles in the back of the room. The statues of the kings that once looked proud and strong now looked ominous and evil in the dark and shadows. Then, as I walked slowly toward the throne itself I noticed the small bundle at the bottom of the stairs.

It was perfectly round and yet queer, wrapped in a dark cloth. As I drew nearer I cannot explain what came over me. It was as if my mind went blank but I felt happy and pleasant. The bundle drew me in like it was calling out to me. I knelt down and reached out to remove the cloth.

"Deya, no!"

Aragorn came running out of the shadows and rushed to me grabbing hold of my shoulders. He forced me to stand and pulled me away from the bundle back toward the front door. As the distance between me and the strange bundle increased I started to feel like myself again.

"What is that, Aragorn?" I asked looking back at the bundle.

"A terrible and dark object." Aragorn said catching his breath. "It's a Palantír. It used to belong to Saruman. Pippen found it when we marched on Isengard. Denethor has one as well. Sauron has another."

"Sauron?" I asked as fear crept into my blood.

"He felt you through the stone and tried to draw you in." Aragorn said.

"What's something like that doing just lying around anyway?" I asked. "Anyone could have walked in here and messed with it."

"All the doors to the hallways leading to this room are guarded and closed off. And I instructed the tree guards to bar the front door after you returned." He said.

"I don't understand." I said looking at him confused. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I am going to be the bait. I am going to use the stone to talk to Sauron myself." He said.

"That's too dangerous!" I said, "He could overpower you and infect your mind."

"That's why I wanted you here, Deya. I trust you. Should the situation sour you must do all in your power to get the stone away from me. Even if it means cutting my arm off." He said as seriously as possible.

I stared at him with worry and doubt, but said nothing. He sighed and nodded at me turning around. He drew his sword from its sheath and approached the bundle. He hesitated for a brief moment and knelt to one knee. I walked slowly toward him getting as close as I dare but I did not feel the pull from the stone anymore.

Aragorn tossed back one of the flaps of the cloth and immediately the stone flared to life as fire danced across its smooth surface. Aragorn had to flinch back away from it as if he could feel the flames himself. His breathing quickened as his hand hovered just above the stone. He closed his eyes and finally grasped the Palantír with his fingers lifting it to his face. He opened his eyes again, his body was trembling in his intense concentration. The stone roared to life and the flames dance about the surface until an image came through. I felt my blood go cold as I gazed upon the eye of Sauron. The room filled with dark whispers from a dark tongue. Aragorn stared directly into the great eye.

"Long have you hunted me," he said sternly, "Long have I eluded you…No more" he whispered and he lifted his sword and held the handle and ruins of the blade up to the eye. "Behold the sword of Elendil!"

Suddenly, within the long pupil of the eye another figure appeared. It was Sauron himself, in full armour. The black iron twisted up into deadly spikes…then just as suddenly as it appeared the black of the pupil became wavy as if rippled like stones thrown into a still pond. A woman then appeared. She was very fair and had long flowing brown curls cascading all around her. But she was lying dead and cold within her bed.

Aragorn's confidence melted away as he slowly lowered the sword and stared into the stone at the woman. Her face grew larger and closer and Aragorn lost it. His mouth opened in shock and the stone tipped from his hand crashing to the floor as he backed away staggering. Then, as he composed himself something fell from his neck. He saw it and his eyes widened but it was too late for him to react. It was the elvish leaf necklace he clung to so passionately…and when it landed on the marble floor it shattered into thousands of pieces.

His hand went limp and Anduril fell to the floor with a loud clang. The Palantir he dropped began to roll by itself it his direction, but he only knelt down looking at the broken pieces in despair.

"Aragorn!" I yelled hurrying over. I reached out for his side and grabbed his dagger. Just as the stone was about to reach him I cried out in rage and I brought down the dagger onto the stone. The dark whispered exploded throughout the room as the stone roared angrily as it split into two. The halves fell to the side and the dancing flames were doused as the surface turned matte black.

My blood felt like it was boiling as I dropped the dagger and slumped back panting trying to compose myself. Then I heard the sobs. I looked over at Aragorn. He was now leaning on his hands over the shards of the necklace. His hair draped down concealing his face but I saw the tears dripping down to the floor below.

"Oh, Aragorn," I said as I scooted over to him. "It's alright." I said in a soothing voice wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I coaxed him to return to his knees.

"Ar….Arwen…" he whispered between his sobs. "My Arwen….she's…she's…"

"No, no! You mustn't believe it!" I said looking him in the eye. "It was a trick! He knew you had the upper hand so he showed you something he knew would break you. You cannot falter now!"

"How can I?" he asked. "I'm just a grungy ranger from the north."

"No! You have the blood of kings! You are a king!" I said. My words didn't seem to effect him. I had to do something. I had to say something. This could not be the way this war ends! "You are my king!" I yelled. That seemed to sway his attention.

"What?" he asked as his sobs slowed staring at me.

"I have made my choice." I said and I re-adjusted myself so I was on one knee. I bowed my head. "I will take your offer, Aragorn. I pledge myself to your house and to the kingdom of Gondor. From this moment, to the end of my days."

Aragorn's tears stopped and he stared at me for several moments. He looked down to the floor and then he slowly stood picking up Anduril from where it fell. He returned it to its sheath and walked over to me. He rested his hand gently on the back of my head.

"Deya," he said, "You are unlike any other I ever encountered in my long years wandering these lands. I am honored to welcome you into Gondor, but I am more honored to call you my friend. Rise now, Déorwyrdhnes II. Horse Lady of Steel to Gondor, and Head of my Counsel of War and Peace."

Aragorn's words cut me like his dagger cut the stone. Those were the exact words that were carved upon my death bed. So a choice had been made indeed. I stood slowly and did my best to hide my grief from Aragorn. He knew nothing of my dreams and did not need another reason to fret and despair. I said nothing and bowed my head. He embraced me tightly. I half-smiled.

"I am at your service, your grace," I said as we parted, "But I must ask you for leave to retire for the evening. We have much to do in these coming days."

"Yes," Aragorn said nodding in agreement. "Yes, of course. Go. Get some rest."

I bowed one last time before leaving the room. I hurried my way up to the queen's chambers. No doubt tomorrow I would be given my own permanent chambers either here in the citadel or somewhere close by. Merry and Pippen had also been moved to the royal guest chambers. Merry was still weak and needed rest. Yet, without their company the room seemed smaller and the air tighter. I undressed quickly and sat down on the bed. Horse Lady of Steel…I had solved one mystery…now, who would be the father of my half-elven son?


	33. Coming Together

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Thirty-Three: Coming Together

It was not the sun beams that pried my eyes open that next morning. Nor was it the smell of eggs, bacon, and grains. Merry and Pippin had not come into my room for a visit either. No, my "company" was far less of friendly.

The cold water hit my face like a rock and I sat up quickly, spluttering and coughing as water wound up my nose and down my throat. I drew my dagger from under my pillow and held it up through squinting eyes and bared teeth.

"WHO GOES THERE!?" I yelled, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS INTRUSION!?"

"Intrusion indeed, humph!" said the voice. Oh no….I knew that voice.

"Woman is lazy." Said another voice. What the hell were they doing here?

"And it's a good thing I did intrude. Here we get summoned by the Istari and fly on the back of eagles with all haste to aid in the march on the black gate, and we find you snoring peacefully in bliss at near mid-day."

I returned the dagger back to its sheath under the pillow and sat up from the bed.

"Good Morning to you too, Don Vonce." I said wiping excess water and sleep from my eyes, "Rembaulk." I said nodding toward him. Rembaulk was as silent and woodsy as ever just as Don Vonce was as fluttery and overdressed as ever.

"Good morning? I think not!" Don Vonce said crossing his arms. Today his billowy shirt had beads and bells embroidered upon it and every move he made sent jingles through the air. "I woke to a farmer trailing mud into my bed chamber screaming that the eagles had come for me. He was so adamant and pushy about a letter that arrived from Gandalf that I wrinkled my good, silk night shirt leaping out of bed to read it."

I glared at him raising an eyebrow. How could a man that worries about a night shirt march upon the black gate?

"How goes things in the Westfold?" I asked. "I suppose there aren't many Ents roaming about, eh Rembaulk?"

Rembaulk said nothing and only continued to stare at me. His stare was odd as if he was partially confused and perhaps also hinting of an intestinal blockage.

"Rembaulk?" I asked again. Still, he did not answer me.

"You must pardon, my friend. As you well know, he is not of a social nature." Don Vonce said and then he gave a cruel, snide chuckle, "Nor is he accustomed to ladies of the citadel to sleep in the nude." He said gesturing down to my chest.

"Nipple," Rembaulk said as a smile spread across his face from under his massive, bushy beard.

I look down and cursed myself. What a night for me to choose to sleep nude. My left breast was completely exposed. I quickly gathered up the blankets.

"GET OUT!" I screamed as I picked up a pillow and threw it at them. Don Vonce only burst out into laughter as he coaxed Rembaulk to turn and they left the room quickly. I stood and washed up pulling my clothes over my head angrily. Those insolent, horrible bastards! If they do march with us on the gates I shall find that Gondorian in the midst of battle and I shall cut off every single one of those god forsaken bells myself! And what could possibly be going through Gandalf's head to summon such a pair in the first place? Did he fear their glory? Were watering buds and examining soil too little of a task to be assigned by an Istari?

I drew back the heavy curtains and let the sun pour into the room. Don Vonce was right. It was mid-day. Why had I not woken? Why had no one woken me? My stomach grumbled as the last hazy bits of sleep left my body. I was not overly tired last night and I could not understand why I had slept so. I couldn't even remember the last time I had slept so late.

Though my stomach did not agree with the task, I set about packing up my belonging should Aragorn choose to move me to less lavish, more appropriate, and permanent lodgings. The whole while I folded and packed it grumbled and growled at me. I finally left the queen's chambers and made my why through Aragorn's room. The door was open and the guards nodded at me as I passed.

Aragorn was not in his study or receiving room, but a young man was sitting at a small table with a plate of cheese and bread pouring over a map. It was no man I had yet met. He was not overly tall nor broad and had an oval, round face with a large clean cut nose and soft features. He had a small, groomed beard and his reddish, light brown hair fell to the tops of his shoulders. He heard my footsteps and looked up at me from the map. He smiled and stood at once bowing his head.

"My lady," he said. His dictation was regal and hinted of the higher nobility. "You must be Déorwyrdhnes. It is truly a pleasure to finally meet you in person. The tales and songs drifting from the soldiers of your being echo off every wall in the house of healing and barracks."

I rolled my eyes. Just what I needed…another flattering admirer. I bowed my head to him as well.

"Indeed it is a pleasure to meet you as well," I said and smiled briefly, "However, I must cut this meeting short. I am quite hungry and seem to have missed breakfast. Good day." I said as I began to walk past him.

"Please, my lady, I have been awaiting you." He said reaching out his hand to stop me. "I am Faramir. Captain of the Rangers of Ithilien and Captain of the White Tower. Lord Aragorn has told me of your appointment and has charged me with aiding you as you move to your own chambers down the hall as well as escorting you to the citadel armoury for your fitting."

Ah yes, the famed propriety of Gondor. Nothing but a great mess of grammar and silly, pretty words. Curse this! I wanted to eat. My smile faded fast from my face as I reached down to the table and picked up the plate of bread and cheese he was nibbling on.

"Very well, Faramir," I said as I tore off a hunk of bread, "My crates are packed and ready. Take them to my chambers. When you finish you will find me walking about the courtyard."

He looked confused for a moment and that he was about to say something, but I had already walked past him and out the main door into the halls. I tore off another chunk of bread and a large bite of the cheese.

The throne room was bustling with soldiers and servants. I felt agitated and the crowd did not help my quickly souring mood. As a servant walked passed carrying a tray of grapes I grabbed a bundle for myself. I left the throne room and walked out into the courtyard.

I slowed my pace as I passed by the sad and withered white tree. Long had its visage adorned the flags and banners of Gondor, but the twisted, dry wood before me was nothing like its glory of old.

"Deya!" someone called out. I turned around, it was Legolas. He hurried over to me. "I have just spoken with Aragorn. He said that you have given him an answer."

"Yes, I am now in the service of the King of Gondor." I said as we walked down the courtyard toward the end of the citadel platform.

"What about an answer for me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. I had completely forgotten about his proposal.

"Legolas, please do not misinterpret me when I say that you are a valued friend, and you have been there for me in darker times. You saved my life on the Dimholt road, and we fought side by side…but I cannot marry you. It would be a lie." I said.

"You need not love me. There need not be any passion. You need not ever touch me. I just want to make sure that you are taken care of." He said.

"I do not need to be taken care of." I said. "But thank you, for everything you have ever done." I said as we reached the end of the citadel platform. I leaned against the smooth white stone and looked over to the mountain borders of Mordor where Sauron's dark atmosphere still swirled and casted the land in shadow.

Quite suddenly, my head began to spin. I blinked several times and backed away from the edge putting my hand up to my forehead.

"Deya?" Legolas asked taking my shoulders gently, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…I don't know…" I said weakly. I looked up at him and his image was doubling before my eyes. My stomach wretched and I fell to my knees quickly and expelled its contents. The last thing I heard before everything spun into darkness was Legolas calling out for the guards of the Citadel.

The room I awoke to was foreign to me. I sat up in the bed and looked toward the window. It was now sunset, and I was still in the citadel. I glanced around the room. My crates were stacked near the wall by the door. This was my new, permanent room. I drew back the covers and stood up. My head pounded. What happened? Must have been that cheese I took from Faramir. It tasted alright to me, but maybe Gondorian cheese was made differently. I heard a slight shuffle from my drawing room just through a tall archway. Aragorn appeared.

"Thank goodness, Deya." He said, "We hoped it was just a slight dizzy spell from the height."

"I'm fine," I said, "But I'm starving. I feel like I haven't eaten in days. It's strange."

"Sometimes the fatigue of battle can have that effect. I'll have the servants bring you a hearty supper." He said and he nodded toward me and left the room.

I went about unpacking my crates and clothes. Aragorn was kind enough to give me a few of the finer gowns and some other homely trinkets from the queen's chambers. This new room was larger than I would have expected. The door was in the bed chamber but there were two more rooms adjoined with it; a small drawing room with a dining table and another bed chamber.

A knock came at the door and two servants entered; a man and a woman. The woman was carrying a tray of food and the man carried a large, heavy crate. His face was covered in bandages, but I dare not ask. The food was set on the dining table and the crate was set on the floor by my bed. The one servant left but the other servant with the bandaged face stayed behind and began to tidy up the room I devoured the meal quickly. It was a hearty, beef and blood sausage stew with barely and fresh, yeast rolls with butter.

The crate was the peculiar thing. It was not one of my own. I had not ordered anything nor had I asked for anything. It was longer than it was tall and very heavy. I untied the twine on the latch and opened it pulling back the rich, navy velvet that encompassed the parcel. It was my Gondorian armour. Shoulder guards, shanks, bronze and steel chainmail, a gilded skirt of shiny steel and bronze, and underclothes all bearing the white tree of Gondor. There was no breastplate. Faramir had said something about a fitting, but I missed it on the count of my dizzy spell. They could not have guessed my proper size for a breastplate. Until then, I would have to continue to use my old one from Rohan.

"Aragorn plans to march at first light tomorrow." The bandaged servant said in a strange voice. It sounded like someone trying to hide their real voice. I looked up at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Nothing, mi-lady. I spoke out of turn," he said quickly and then he continued to tidy up.

"Out of turn indeed," I said as I walked over toward him, "No Gondorian servant would say 'mi-lady' and no servant anywhere would refer to Lord Aragorn as simply 'Aragorn.'" I said as I bent silently and picked up my dagger from a crate. I drew it quickly and ambushed the servant pinning him to the wall. I held the blade to his bandaged neck. "Who are you?! Who sent you?!" the servant remained silent. "SPEAK!" I yelled. Still, he said nothing and would not even look me in the eye.

It was then that I noticed his eyes. There were barely visible behind the bandages but they were eerily familiar and as my eyes took in the shape of his face my heart skipped a beat. I ran the blade gently under the bandages and cut them slowly pulling them away…to reveal Eomer.

The dagger fell from my hand to the floor and I stood up and backed away from him. My emotions were swelling up and I felt my eyes grow watery. Why had he come? WHY HAD HE COME?! I WANTED TO KILL HIM!

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

He stood up and pulled off the rest of the bandages. He held up his hand as if to offer peace, "Deya, Deya, don't scream! Please don't scream! Calm down! I can explain!"

"CALM?!" I yelled.

"I just wanted to see you…." He said as his own eyes grew water, "I had to see you one last time."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed

"Deya, I know that I have said goodbye, and I meant it. That's why I wore the bandages, I didn't want you to be confused….I.."

"CONFUSED?!" I screamed.

"Please don't scream! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" he said as his face twisted up in emotion. He turned away from me and leaned against the wall openly weeping. "I….I…I was sitting there in bed thinking about the march….its suicide….thinking about dying….all I could see was your face….all I could hear was your voice….I had to see you…" he turned back around and stared at me. I felt my heart shatter again.

The next few moments passed as if time had been slowed. He approached me and reached out for me. His hand met my skin and caressed my cheek. Tears poured from my eyes as I reached up and placed my hand over his. I closed my eyes and took in every feeling and tingling that spread through my body.

"I love you, Deya…and I always will love you….but tomorrow may be the last sunrise we ever see….tonight may be the last moon….if this is to be our final farewell, then let's make it the most earth shattering, passionate farewell to ever strike this good earth." He said leaning down to press his forehead to mine.

"And what if this is not our last night…what if the battle is won, and the second sunrise comes. What then? Will we just part ways and pretend that none of this ever happened?" I asked in a whisper.

"If we live then nothing changes. We will have loved…and let love go…" he said.

"Nothing you say is making any bloody sense, Eomer! You love me and want me, but you don't want me forever….one the eve of your fate you can't imagine a life without me, yet you would still push me away? Put this folly behind us! I love you! I want to be with you, and not just this night."

"I banished you to exile. I cannot retract my judgment now. The court knows of us and soon the entire kingdom will know of us I'm sure." He said and then he embraced me pulling me into his chest, "But before I shatter my heart and throw it into the wind of propriety and politics I want to feel what a whole soul feels likes just one more time….one more kiss…one more night….before I continue on with my life as a half-person no better than a Nazgul."

He set a fire into my blood. I wanted him. I wanted to feel his lips across my flesh. I wanted to run my fingertips over his smooth muscles as they contracted with his powerful trusts. I wanted to grab fistfuls of his hair and scream his name in a writhing passion while the coarse hair of his beard tickled at my neck and bosom. I buried my face into the cloth of his shirt and then I gently nudged him back to look upon his face. I reached up for him and brought him to my eager and willing lips.

Instinct took us over. At once he grabbed me at the waist and pinned me to the wall as his lips traveled down to my neck sucking and nipping at the tender flesh. He lifted the hem of my frock and urged me to part my legs. I wrapped them around his waist as my hands traveled to his pants. I untied the strings of his breeches and freed his already full and throbbing member. He braced me against the wall as he reached up and tore open my bodice and chemise exposing my breasts to his mouth.

He entered me that moment and I felt a white hot passion travel from my soul straight down to my toes as never before. His urgency was beastly and drove me near to the brink and our mouths came together grunting and battling our tongues. His knees buckled as his seed spilled from him and trickled partially down my thigh. He spared a few moments to catch his breath before he spun me around away from the wall and tossed me onto the bed. He took little time in completely removing the torn and ruined frock and went about kissing and trailing his tongue and fingertips over every inch of my body. When he was ready, he took me again…and again…and again…The waves of pleasure pulsed through my very blood and the rest of the world seemed to fade away completely.

There was only him…only us…writhing in a physical ball of passion while our souls connected within us in the truest of love. His eyes devoured my own and it was as if my entire being and universe swam about within his eyes.

"Eomer, my love….Eomer, my love….." I whispered over and over between the gasps and moans of his actions upon me. When our energy was finally spent we laid intertwined within each other's bodies. As the black of sleep came over me I took comfort in the steady rise and fall of his chest under my head. He was if he himself breathed life into me. He held onto my hand with our fingers joined until dreams took me. I dreamt of him and of all the times we shared. Good...bad...funny...painful...passionate...my life was complete.

But all good things must come to an end….I awoke the next morning sore, sticky, and alone. I quickly cleaned up the mess we made and turned the linens myself. I washed thoroughly and dressed in my new Gondorian small clothes and armour. I attached my rainbow steel sword to my belt along with my dagger. I braided back my hair and pinned it around my head. Today I think I will die…but Eomer was right. There could not have been a better way to say goodbye.

I ate alone and only a small bowl of porridge. I did not want to risk another dizzy spell and miss out on the battle. As I made my way down to the throne room to find my fellowship companions I ran into two queer looking warriors. The thinner of the two men wore a complete suit of armour and looked absolutely ridiculous. His armour was black steel and fashioned to look like that black mountain panthers. His was adorned with jewels and embellishments. It did not take me long to realize that it was the Gondorian and the stocky man following behind him, walking about most uncomfortable in his common armor as if he had a wine bottle shoved up his arse was Rembaulk. I only rolled my eyes. Don Vonce would stick out like a thumb…hopefully making him an easy target for an orc….or myself.

I was so focused on the impending battle of death and doom that most of what happened next is completely lost to me. I know I spoke no words, except a few commands here and there. The combined armies of Gondor and Rohan marched from Minas Tirith passing by the still smoldering piles of debris and corpses from the Battle of Pelennor. Aragorn looked regal. He no longer wore his ranger clothes. Instead he wore the war robes of the King. His was clean and freshly shaven and even had his usually messy, shaggy hair trimmed and half-pulled back. We marched with no stops for that entire day. We rested briefly in the night by a stream, and then set off again. Just as the sun crept over the mountains and illuminated near mid-day…I saw it. It loomed in the distance and I grew wearier as it drew ever closer. The fellowship as well as Eomer and Gamling led the vanguard. I was Aragorn's banner carrier and follow him closely as we approached….and approached….ever closer it came. My heart felt a lump in my throat. I was afraid and I was most certain that I was going to die…but I'm gonna take a whole bushel of those orc bastards with me when I do. The armies halted….and we know stood upon the threshold of the black gates of Mordor.


	34. The Great and Final Cataclysm

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Thirty-four: The Great and Final Cataclysm

We stood proud…and nervous before the great gates. The soldiers filled into lines and ranks; smooth Gondorian steel mixed with the browns and reds of Rohhiric leather. Pippin adorned in his garb of the citadel guard sat in front of Gandalf on Shadowfax. Merry in his esquire of Rohan leather and mail sat behind Eomer on his horse. Eomer was just as focused as I and remained indifferent to my presence. Legolas and Gimli rode on their horse and Aragorn and I alone on ours. I gripped at the banner in my hand staring out onto the gap in the mountains that the gate spanned.

The gate itself was a sight to behold. It was made of metal and half-carved from the blackest of obsidian and shone like glass infused with thousands of crystals. It was sharp and rose up into the sky as high as the tallest of trees. On each end where the gate met with the mountain an even taller more menacing guard tower stretched upward like a sinister hand reaching for the stars themselves. We sat there prepared for battle for several minutes.

"Where are they?" Pippin whispered.

Aragorn looked back at him and then he kicked his horse gently and nudged it forward toward the gate. We followed closely behind stopped right at the crack of the gates.

"Let the lord of the black land come forth!" Aragorn yelled out up to the gate, "Let justice be done upon him!"

We all looked around nervously waiting for any kind of response. Finally…the gates came alive. The gears squealed and rumbled cutting so deep into the air that I felt my chest vibrate with the noise. The gate opened, but just barely. My eyes lowered from its height back down to the opening crack. A tall man astride a massive, armored black horse trotted out slowly to meet with us. This was not Sauron himself and calling this creature a man…was a vague assumption.

He wore all black and his collar stuck up around his head. His face was entirely covered by a rusty and spiked helmet with only his mouth was visible exposing decayed, white, and rotted flesh.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome," he said. His mouth was huge, so huge in fact that the skin around his long, pointed, brown teeth was broken and stretched with every word he spoke. He looked as if he was trying to smile but his teeth were so askewed his lipless mouth formed only a circle. Aragorn raised an eyebrow toward him. The creature moved his head around as if he was looking at us but had no eyes.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" he asked.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron…" Gandalf said sternly. The creature-man looked over at him as he continued, "…faithless and accursed." At Gandalf's words the creature snarled.

"Tell your Master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf said. The creature chuckled, or at least sounded like a chuckle.

"Uh ha! Old Greybeard," he said smiling again, "Oh! I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He said as he pulled some kind of small, white chain mail skirt from his saddle. It was a lovely shirt but I had no idea what it meant. Whatever it was….it was working.

Gandalf's expression changed immediately as if his heart sunk down to his toes. Even Gimli gasped.

"Frodo…" Pippin whispered.

The creature growled tossing the shirt to Gandalf. Gandalf caught it in his hands and stared at it in disbelief.

"Frodo!" Pippin said again growing worried.

"Ahhhh…" the creature said opening his great and disgusting mouth.

"Silence!" Gandalf commanded down to Pippin.

"No!" Merry said with despair in his voice.

"Silence!" Gandalf commanded again. The creatures looked around with his jerking head at every noise and expression everyone was making.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see," he said. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host." He said jerking his head around to look at us again. Gimli scowled and nudged Legolas. The creature continued, "Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain."

Gandalf let the shirt slip from his fingers and Pippin took hold of it. Pippin looked down to the shirt and looked up at the creature-man near tears.

"And he did, Gandalf. He did." The creature continued. Gandalf looked up at him with glossy eyes as well. The creature seemed to take pleasure in everyone's emotions. "Ahhhh…" he half-said half-growled. Aragorn bid his horse forward toward the creature.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir?" the creature asked. Aragorn circled around him as he continued on, "It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade." He said.

"URGHA!" Aragorn cried out as he pulled Anduril from its sheath and in one swift motion chopped off the creature's head. Everyone looked to Aragorn in shock. Gimli sighed.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." He said.

Aragorn turned his horse back around to face us, "I do not believe it!" he said, "I will not."

The gate rumbled again. Aragorn turned back around as the gates began to open fully revealing the massive, dark army of Mordor advancing upon us.

"Pull back," Aragorn said as he turned his horse back around, "Pull back!" he commanded as we all hurried to rejoin the flanks of our army. The more the gates opened the more we saw of the dark army…and then I saw it. The great flaming eye. A beam of light poured from it like a ray of the sun. The dark army chanted and pounded on drums as they marched toward us. Our army grew restless and nervous taking steps back away from the gates.

"Hold your ground!" Aragorn yelled out. "Hold your ground!" he commanded as he rode his horse down the line. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers!" The men gathered toward him as he continued on. "I see in your eyes…the same fear that would take the heart of me." He said as he reared his horse and moved back down the other side of the line. "A day may come," he continued on, "when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends, and break bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all the you hold dear on this good earth I bid you stand! Men of the West!" he cried out raising his sword high into the air. The soldiers filed suit and drew their own blades. Aragorn's horse reared up as he turned to face down the dark army.

Even I felt the warrior's fire spring to life within my blood at Aragorn's words. I tossed down the banner and drew my rainbow steel blade. Today the colors would blacken with orcs blood!

The dark army had completely surrounded around us on all sides. We had dismounted and stood firm at the front of the vanguard staring into the abyss of our fates. Pippin drew his little blade standing next to Merry. Merry looked around at the orcs breathing heavily preparing himself for what was to come. Eomer glared at the enemy as the blood lust sparked within his eyes. Legolas and Gimli stood by each other just a few feet down from Aragorn, the hobbits, and I.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf." Gimli said as he looked around at the dark army.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked looking down at Gimli with a smile. Gimli looked up to him and smiled back.

"Aye…I could do that." He said.

The Eye was now fully upon us. The pupil focused on Aragorn. A great roar spread through the air along with the same dark whispers I had heard come from the Palantír.

"_Aragorn…._"

It was as if the voice pulled at him. Aragorn stared blankly at the Eye and stepped forward. I panicked. Was this some sort of spell? No! Aragorn lowered his sword

"_Elessar….._"

Aragorn turned back toward us from the Eye and stared at each and every one of us. Gandalf, Eomer, Gimli, Legolas, the hobbits, and myself.

"For Frodo…" he whispered and then he turned back to the army and charged.

"AHHHHHHH!" Merry and Pippin cried out following after him first. The rest of us followed with a strong battle cry. Though the hobbits were the first to follow we taller folk soon passed them by. I felt like a raging bull, horns down, sprinting into the fray of good and evil.

Legolas began firing arrows into the midst of the dark army. Aragorn swatted away an outstretched pike and swung Anduril proudly. I stared straight into the eyes of an orc as I closed the distance between myself and him.

"URGHAHHHH!" I yelled as I whipped my deadly curved blade through the air. I took off the orc's head in one clean swipe, followed by another orc's arm, and then ducked down avoiding a rusty axe and sliced through another's legs. Seconds passed…minutes…my blade was covered in black blood. It splattered on my face and armor. I moved swiftly through the ranks of the dark army…and then it hit me.

My stomach flipped and brought me down to my knees. I kept a firm grip on my sword but my other hand went up to my mouth to try and stop my impending wretch. I shut my eyes and tried my best to keep it from coming up. It did not help. The vomit spewed from my mouth as my head started to spin. A dead orc fell to my right. A dead Gondorian fell to my left. I had to get away from the action. My world started to spin as I crawled through the carnage around me. I had to stop to wretch again.

"RROOOOAARRRR!"

I looked up. An orc that had no nose was charging right at me. Gandalf's words echoed in my head. 'If an orc chooses to kill you what then?' I did my best to rise to my feet and hurried away from the nose-less orc. A had to dodge a couple of hail mary swings and thought I was safe. My stomach was starting to settle and my head had stopped spinning. I lifted my blade into the air ready to bring it down on the head of an orc nearby with no helmet when my thighs suddenly felt like they were on fire.

I screamed out loud as my legs gave way underneath me and I tumbled to the ground. I looked up to see the nose-less orc ready to swing at me again but I quickly pulled out my dagger and stabbed him. He screamed and dropped his blade. I swung at him with my sword and slashed him across the gut. He roared as his intestines spilled out and he fell backward writhing in pain, dying. I scooted away from him and looked down at my legs.

The chainmail skirt had caught most of the blow but where the skirt ended the orcs blade sliced me near to the bone from the top of my knee to the start of my armor shanks. I tried to put weight on the leg it was beyond unbearable. Blood poured from the wound and I felt myself grow dizzy again.

My thoughts were slowing and I looked around for my companions. Aragorn was about ten feet away still swinging and fighting fiercely. Eomer was bashing orcs with his shield. Gimli was heaving his axe through the air as Legolas went back and forth shooting arrows and using his duel blades. I saw a small circle of felled orcs and Men where the fighting was thin and hurried to drag myself over to it.

My leg throbbed and my head pounded as the nausea returned to my stomach. I collapsed onto a pile of bodies and tried to blend in hoping to be passed over. I closed my eyes to rest for a moment before groaning and turned over. My leg was still throbbing. I looked down as the blood was still flowing fast. It should have clotted by now. Something was wrong, but I getting weaker by the minute. I sheathed my sword and used my hands to apply as much pressure as I could but I couldn't cover the entire wound. It was too long.

"Deya?" a voice called out from nearby. I looked up to see a man in a suit of armor fighting his way over to me. As he broke from the orcs I saw the black panther armor. It was Don Vonce followed closely by Rembaulk. He rushed over and knelt down taking off his helmet. He moved my hands away from the wound and looked it over.

"Rembaulk, cover us. If any orcs try to come near take them out but don't draw too much attention." He said as he reached up and unbuckled the strap of his shoulder guard. He pulled out a bit of his fluttering under-sleeve and ripped it off. My jaw fell open. He reached out for a spear lying nearby and broke it over his knee. He made a make-shift split and then wrapped the wound as tightly as he could with his torn, silk sleeve. When he was done he stood up and put his helmet back on. As he was about to run back into the battle I stopped him.

"Don Vonce!" I called out.

"What, Woman?! Can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment?!" he yelled back.

"But…why?" I asked.

"I hate you too much to let you die. My life would be far too boring!" he said as he ran back into the midst of the action.

I laid back and rest. Already my leg felt better and my strength was returning. I was safe…until I heard the high pitched screech. I opened my eyes and stared in terror at the sky as the Nazgul, mounted on their flying beasts, began to descend from the sky. One was coming down right above me it talons outstretched and its mouth dripping in hunger. I screamed and rolled over back into the fray. The splint allowed for me to bear weight on the leg and I redrew my sword limping back into battle. I mostly stabbed and avoided to close of conflict. Luckily no orc set his sights on me. I saw a blur of white. Gandalf! He could help me.

But he couldn't help me. He was fighting just as fiercely as the others and as another Nazgul screeched and bared down upon us there was nothing he could do. A moth fly by him and captured his attention. Suddenly, another screech rang through the air.

"Eagles…" Pippin said looking up smiling, "The Eagles are coming!" he yelled out. I looked up. A flock of the giant eagles of songs and legends came swooping in and attacked the Nazgul and their mounts. For several minutes it appeared that we had the upper hand of this fight…until another roar from the eye cracked like thunder through the sky. The beam of light moved away from us toward the fiery Mt. Doom. The Nazgul turned their beast away from the eagles and started to fly toward the mountain. Gandalf looked up from the fight in despair. I limped over to him. He noticed my leg and I noticed his fatigue. We leaned on each other.

"Thank you, Deya," he said.

"What's going on with the Eye?" I asked.

"He's put it on…" Gandalf whispered.

I was about to asked what he meant when I heard another terrible roar. I turned around quickly and lifted my blade but it was too late. A monstrous troll in armor swung his arm through the air at us. His arm missed Gandalf but hit me square in the chest.

CRACK!

I went flying to the side and landed on my back. I could barely breathe and when I rolled over I spat out a mouthful of blood. I laid down on my side and watched the horror unfold before me.

The troll turned toward Aragorn and engaged him. Aragorn fought valiantly….but he was just as tired as the rest of us. Legolas saw the troll and tried to break through the chaos to get to his aid but it was impossible. The orcs were as thick as fog now.

Aragorn had landed on his front and he turned around hearing the heavy footsteps of the troll coming after him again.

"ARAGORN!" Legolas yelled out as he tried to sprint to his aid but kept getting blocked by orcs and other soldiers. Aragorn made it to his feet but as he tried to back away from the troll, the troll kicked him and pinned him down with its foot. Aragorn pulled out his dagger and stabbed it. The troll cried out but didn't budge, instead it lifted its huge, rusty blade into the air. Tears formed in my eyes, but not from the pain…Aragorn didn't stand a chance. I openly wept and screamed out in agony. I was near dying. Aragorn would soon be dead. Gandalf was spent…and I hadn't seen Eomer anywhere in the midst….this was the end….we lost…we failed.

The Great Eye gave out a terrible scream of its own. I opened my eyes and forced my body to push itself up to see. The flames of the Eye were flickering and it looked around wildly as if panicked. The troll did not bring his blade down upon Aragorn and looked back toward the dark tower. It lifted its foot and Aragorn rose to his feet quickly staring toward the dark tower. The troll fled from the battle as well as many of the orcs. Gandalf froze, staring in disbelief.

The dark sinister atmosphere above Mordor started to swirl around the Eye and the black tower began to fall into itself cracking like glass. A smile came to Gandalf's face and his eyes watered in happiness. It was done…the ring had been destroyed. Emotions flooded me as well and seemed to numb my pains. We won….WE WON!

As the black tower continued to fall the Eye fissiled until it was gone and a great shockwave blasted from it breaking up the shadowy clouds and spread to the gate. The very earth of Mordor cracked, shattered, and caved in. Tt reached all the way to the gap and swallowed up the gate and guard towers and fleeing orcs. It stopped just at the edge of our army.

"FRODO!" Merry cheered raising his sword into the air. "FRODO!"

I smiled and started to laugh but winced. That still hurt a little too much. Even Gimli was smiling and cheering. Everyone was smiling and crying. Gondorians and Rohhiric men were hugging each other.

…until Mt. Doom exploded from within itself. Lava shot up hundreds of feet into the air. Fire rained down from the mountain's top. Merry's smiled faded quickly as he jumped at the explosion. The soldiers were still cheering…but the fellowship's expression changed to worry and grief. A tear fell down Gandalf's cheek. Pippin fell to his knees.

"Frodo…." He wailed as he wept.

My strength was now gone. My arms gave out on me and I fell to the ground. I cried out in pain as my chest collided with the earth and another flood of blood poured from my mouth along with another wretch from nausea. My leg started throbbing again and my world became fuzzy. Gandalf whistled into the air. Three eagles came down to him and he leaped onto one of their backs and took off into the air. I closed my eyes. The pain was coming back to me full force. Breathing was difficult. My arms and legs were already limp.

"DEYA!" someone called out.

"Oh no…." another whispered.

"NO!"

"Bring water! Quick!"

I winced as I was rolled onto my back. Four shadows loomed over me but I could not focus on their faces. I couldn't even recognize their voices. They were slowed as if time was not passing at normal speed and they all sounded the same.

"Bring cloaks! Wrap her now!"

Several hands began to drape me in cloaks for warmth and padding and secured them with ties.

"She needs medical attention now"

"We have no carts for travel."

"I'll take her! I must save her!"

I felt two arms wrap under me and lift me.

"Take Shadowfax, he is the fastest horse."

"But I am not his master."

"He knows how pure your love and intentions are. For you, he will fly like the wind."

I was passed to someone else and then they handed me back to my original carrier. The carrier tied a rope around us and secured me to the horse. He took off in full gallop. The bumps and turns in the ride were unbearable. I screamed out as the pain ravished through my entire body and being.

"Hold on…"

I am trying…

"Please hold on…."

What is going on? I cannot speak….Who are you? Where is Eomer? Had he lived or did he fall? I…I…and then the darkness came…and the pain went away.


	35. A Secret, Two Crowns, and a Surprise

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Thirty-Five: A Secret, Two Crowns, and a Surprise

A cool breeze drifted across my skin. I opened my eyes but everything was still dark. Then I realized I was staring at someone's palm. I tried to lift my arm to move the hand but pain shot through my chest and down my side. I winced. The hand moved away. Gandalf was sitting on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gan..." I winced again.

"You have two broken ribs. Talking will be difficult. The healing sisters had to re-set the bones yesterday. You have been unconscious for eleven days. Your leg has been stitched, but the cut was quite deep. It will take a long time to heal." Gandalf said standing up he crossed the room to the window. "You should feel blessed. You touched death's very door and yet here you are."

I stared at him for a while letting everything soak in. I inhaled deeply and then slowly rolled over to my side. I groaned but held my tongue. I pushed myself up to try and sit up. Gandalf hurried over to help me.

"Thank….you," I said slowly and carefully.

"You should not hurry yourself. You need to rest and regain your strength." He said smiling.

I was in my chambers in the citadel. The window was open and the sun was shining and warm. I looked around my room careful not to twist my chest…and I saw him. Eomer was fast asleep slumped to his side in a chair, his green velvet sketch book lay open in his lap and his charcoal had fallen to the floor at his feet. I was shocked and touched at the same time. I looked to Gandalf with questioning eyes.

"He has rarely left your side," he said smiling, "But you seem to have much to say with little breath to say it. I anticipated that," he said and then he walked over to the drawing room and waved to someone else. I rose an eyebrow, thankfully, that did not hurt. Gandalf smiled at me one last time as he turned away and left the room closing the door silently.

I looked back to the drawing room waiting for whoever it was I was supposed to "talk" to.

_"__Déorwyrdhnes…"_

My eyes widened. The voice was in my head and I knew that voice. I had heard that voice in my dreams. I turned slowly to the other side of the bed and laid my eyes on the fairest and most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life. She was an elf and stood tall, and slender. Her hair was long and looked like spun gold and wore a silver tiara of vines and crystals. Her eyes were blue and kind and she gave me a warm smile.

_"We can speak in thoughts, my dear. Tell me, what troubles you so?"_ she asked.

I glanced back over at Eomer still sleeping peacefully completely oblivious to the elf woman. I looked back at her and then looked down.

_"I am confused. Eomer and I love each other, and I want nothing more than to be with him, but he is conflicted. He has dismissed me from his service, dismissed me from his country, yet there he sits, and I am certain he was the one that raced to bring me here to save my life."_ Then suddenly another thought came to me, why was I telling all of this to a complete stranger?

_"We may not have met in the past, but you are my kin, __Déorwyrdhnes. I am Galadriel, your true grandfather's sister."_

I felt like a fool. She could hear my every thought and question so stopping to think what to ask was pointless. She chuckled silently at me.

_"You truly are as fiery and passionate as I have been told. Those were my brother's better qualities."_

_ "My Lady,"_ I began, _"I still don't understand all of this. My grandfather was not what I thought, my grandmother was not what I thought, and I what I thought I was? Or am I someone else entirely? Elrond spoke with me briefly and told me about the gift of foresight and Gandalf said that you all were trying to push me in the right direction, but why? Gandalf said that…oh shoot, what was his name? My real grandfather,"_

_ "Gilgaladir,"_ she said

_"Gandalf said Gilgaladir was unstable, like my father, and that my father was denied his elvish rights…"_

_"As they were also denied to you and your brother,"_ she said sternly, _"Your father's conception was not that of love. Gilgaladir was a reckless fool and selfish man. The Valor cannot bless a new life such, as they had with other half-elven births. But you are the most curious of them all in that aspect,"_

_ "How?" _I asked.

_"You do not have the blessing of the Valor, but you have the elvish light within you. That was something that none of us could have predicted. This light is a beautiful and powerful gift, Déorwyrdhnes. As a queen you would inspire all and be loved by all."_

Emotions started to swell up within me, _"I will never be a queen, nor has that ever been my intention. Eomer was never supposed to be a king anyway. I just wanted him…just him."_

She smiled at me again, _"My dear child," _she reached out and put her hand on my cheek, _"I can see in your heart the purity of your love…and also, in your belly the proof of your love grows."_

I couldn't tell if I felt like I was going to pass out, or defecate myself. Perhaps both at once.

_"What? No! I am not pregnant!"_

_ "For normal people you are not far along enough for detection, but I can already feel his light pulsing from within you. He will be a true half-elven."_

Well, that explains the son… and the dizziness and nausea….and Eomer was the father.

_"If I tell him…he would feel only obligation, not love…"_ I said.

_"I cannot tell you what to do, Déorwyrdhnes, but you must be true to your heart in your choices."_ She said.

There was a rustling. I turned toward Eomer but too quickly and winced. He was waking up and stretching his arms out. I looked back to the side of the bed, but Galadriel vanished as if into thin air. Eomer opened his eyes slowly but as soon as he saw I was awake he jumped from the chair and fell to his knees by the bed taking hold of my hand.

"Your awake….thank the stars….." he said as tears of joy formed in his eyes.

"Can't….talk…much…." I forced myself to say, but I wanted to say so much more.

"That's ok, I understand," he said reaching out for his sketchbook. He opened it to the blank pages, "You can write down what you need. I am going to take care of you," he said. My heart lifted and he read it within my expression. "But, only because it is the least I can do for you at present circumstances."

I looked away from him. He didn't say anything. He nodded at me and stood up.

"I will find you some breakfast," he said turning toward the door.

"I…" I said but had to stop and wince. He turned back towards me.

"Don't strain yourself too much," he said.

"I….love….you…" I finally managed to force out. He sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I know…" he said and he left the room. I felt my eyes gloss over. There was no changing my fate. I rested my hand on my stomach. Nothing would change Eomer's mind.

He kept his promise, and he did take care of me. He fed me, changed my bandages, helped me in and out of bed as my strength returned for over a month. Gamling and most of the Rohhirum returned home. Only Eomer stayed behind with a few men as his personal guard. I could now speak freely again. Eomer visited less and less as I began to do things on my own again.

The citadel was all in a buzz about Aragorn's official coronation. A great feast was being planned and people from every corner of Gondor were pouring into the city.

"I want you to be on my escort guard during the ceremony," Aragorn said one afternoon he came to visit. It had now been nearly two months since the ring was destroyed…and I was 'gaining noticeable weight.' I had kept it mostly hidden from thick flowy chemises and avoiding as many visitors as possible.

"I can't Aragorn," I said in low spirits, "And I can't be a solider for you…at least not for several years."

He turned to looked at me, "What do you speak of? Deya, I know you. You speak in riddles. Tell me the truth." He said.

I sighed and I grabbed the sides of my chemise and pulled them so that the fabric tightened. Aragorn saw it. He looked a little upset at first, but he looked at me and nodded his head.

"I understand," he said, "No one will ever know about this. I promise you that your life and your child's life will not be tarnished."

"I can't ask you to do that for me," I said turning away from him. I walked over to the window. Aragorn didn't say anything, because he knew he couldn't say anything. He knew I was going to do as I pleased…and I knew he was going to help me out anyway. He came over to the window and put his hands on my shoulders in comfort.

The window looked down on the citadel gardens. I had been watching the gardens closely and I pointed down to a bench where Eomer had been eating lunch with a Gondorian woman every day for the last five days.

"Who is that woman?" I asked. Aragorn leaned over and looked down.

"That's Lothiriel, she is of an ancient bloodline and nobility," Aragorn said and he sighed. He knew what I was feeling.

"Leave me," I said barely above a whisper. He left and I locked the door behind him. I leaned against it and slid down to the floor in a silent scream. Tears poured down my cheeks. Eomer would not die in a shack with me somewhere on the plains in Rohan. He would have a political marriage…much like my own parents.

I did not attend the coronation in person, but Aragorn acquired a room for me in one of the towers overlooking the courtyard to watch from a window. The entire citadel platform was packed with people. Aragorn was wearing his absolute best armor. Gimli was dressed in a fancy blue tunic and was given the honor of being the crown bearer. Legolas had come with kin from his kingdom in Mirkwood and even wore an elvish crown of his own.

Aragorn knelt down by the door to the throne room. Gandalf lifted the crown from its pillow and lifted it into the air. He slowly lowered it upon Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the king." Gandalf announced. Aragorn looked up at him and smiled. "May they be blessed," Gandalf said smiling back.

Gandalf stepped back as Aragorn stood and turned to face the crowd. The entire platform cheered and clapped their hands for him.

"This day does not belong to one man," Aragorn said, "But to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."

The crowd cheered again. The white tree had sprung to life and its blossoms fell like rain in the gentle summer breeze. Aragorn closed his eyes as the crowd quieted and started to sing a soft, gentle song in elvish. After his song was done he began to walk down the platform. Eowyn stood next to Faramir, who apparently were now engaged if the word of mouth was correct, and they bowed their heads to Aragorn. Eomer was dressed in the most regal, and royal robes along with his breast plate and stepped forth from his guards to bow his head as well. I was to travel, by cart thankfully, with them back to Edoras to acquire the rest of my belongings before I would be forever exiled. That was a journey I was not looking forward to.

Legolas stepped forward with his kin and they all paid their respects to him. Aragorn and Legolas shared a brotherly, elvish shoulder hug. Legolas smiled and then looked behind him gesturing Aragorn to look as well. When Aragorn looked I realized that Lord Elrond had come to the coronation as well. And then I saw her. There are no words to express the emotions on Aragorn's face when he saw her. A smile came to my own face. It was Arwen. I was more than happy for him and tears of joy came to me when they embraced and kissed…but I had to turn away from the window. Aragorn faced his fate and demons to earn the right to live in peace with his love…my love had given me a bastard and would marry some Gondorian noble while I disappeared from sight and from mind.

Eomer and his party would depart that next day. I woke up that morning to find a box sitting on my dining table. It was painted navy blue and had intricate gold swirls painted around the edges. I opened it to find a magnificent gown. I pulled it out and looked it over. It took my breath away.

"You should try it on, my lady." Namidien said to me. Namidien had been assigned as my personal servant and would be my mid-wife when the time came. Aragorn sent her himself and she held up my secret in the strictest of confidence. She helped me into the gown and I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself.

The gown was beautiful. It was a deep emerald silk that was adorn with intricate patterns of gold and silver beads and pearls. It was also made to have the waist above my belly and the fabric cascaded down hiding my growing son.

"There was a note under the gown, my lady," Namidien said handing it to me. I assumed the gown was from Aragorn but the seal was of Rohan. I opened it quickly reading it aloud,

"Upon our arrival in Edoras, Eomer will also have his official coronation. The city is already preparing. He will be crowned at the gate and then the entire party will parade up to the Golden Hall and feast in celebration. I managed to convince Eomer to let you attend before you gather you things and depart. I thought you would need this, sincerely, Eowyn."

I panicked and looked over at Namidien, "Eowyn should not know I am with child! Why would she commission such a dress?!"

"Don't fret, my lady," Namidien said as she began to untie the cords of the dress. "I have seen some of the new fashions and it must have been a coincidence. That's all."

Namidien's words calmed slightly, but I wanted no part of Eomer's coronation. Then later, I was sad to find that Namidien was not coming with me. I traveled instead in the same covered cart as Eowyn. I wore a loose fitting wool frock and a long, heavy cloak to hide my stomach. Eowyn did not notice and kept mostly to herself. It took four days to reach Edoras. We arrived in the early morning. I waited for Eowyn to change into her gown first and leave the cart before I changed into mine. It took a while to get it on by myself.

When I saw Eomer as I stepped out of the cart and walked toward it was like taking a blade straight to the chest. The royal tent had been waiting for his arrival and he has been washed and combed and looked the most handsome as I had ever seen. The Rohhiric counsel placed the ancient crown on his head and sang blessings in the native tongue. The gate opened and the entire city had lined the main road to cheer and throw oats at the royal party. I stood between Gamling and Friktuff just behind Eomer and kept my eyes down to try and avoid any attention to myself. Everyone was dressed in their best which seemed odd to me, but I pushed it from my mind.

The feast was just as loud and excessive as the one after the Battle of Helm's deep and I slipped away. It felt strange to be walking down these halls again. My old chambers were stuffy and dusty. I opened the window and let in the cool summer breeze. I locked the door and laid down on my old bed. My back was starting to hurt and my ankles were swollen. I could just barely still smell the hint of Eomer's musk on the sheets and pillows…but never again would we entwine in passion and love.

I accidently fell asleep and when I woke I hurried to the window. The sun was just starting to set. I cursed at myself. I would have thought that someone would have woken me. I opened the door to find two servants waiting for me.

"Lady Deya?" they asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We have been sent to carry your things back to the cart. Please wait here until we return and escort you back so you can journey home." They said.

I nodded at them and them came in and started to carry out my crates, trunk, and a few pieces of furniture that I had bought with my own money. I still had most of the gold Lord Mekastre had given me, and thankful for it. A baby was expensive and a secret was even more expensive.

The servants never returned. I waited near an hour, and finally stormed out of the room and down the hall. Probably one last jest of spite by Eomer. I care not. I knew my way to the gate. As I looked around the halls I didn't see a single other person. It was strange and a little eerie, but I put it past my thoughts. I went out the back door to go to the stable.

Thenhines had found his way back home and he whinnied upon seeing me. His nose went straight to my stomach and gave me a gentle nudge.

"Shhh!" I said giggling, "Don't give away my secret."

I could not ride him in my condition but I saddled him and led him from the stables. As I walked down the main road my worry grew. The streets were empty, the houses were empty, and the air was still and quiet as death. Was I still dreaming?

As I turned down the last corner and the gate came into view I saw him…Eomer. The gate was closed and he stood right of the middle of it. I rolled my eyes as I approached him.

"Let me guess, you aren't going to let me have my horse, are you?" I asked.

"You can have your horse," he said half-laughing, "But you don't have to leave so quickly. Stay a fortnight, say goodbye to your friends. Visit Théoden's grave, pay your respects to Hama's family." He said.

I could not look him the eye, "Please do not make this anymore difficult than it is, Eomer." I said sternly, fighting back my emotions.

"I'm telling you, Deya, if you walk through that gate now, your life will change forever," he said.

"Are you going to try and stop me?" I asked.

"No," he said and sighed, "I can't force you to stay."

I had had more than enough of this. Leave. Stay. Leave. Stay. If he could not make up his own mind, I would make it up for him. I walked right up to him and shoved him to the side and pushed open the gates. They were unlocked and swung freely…revealing the entire city gathered on benches around a wooden stage covered in flowers and white linens. I gasped as my hands covered my mouth in shock and confusion.

Everyone was here! Gimli and his kin, Legolas and his kin, Eowyn stood next to Faramir, Aragorn stood next to Arwen all up on the stage. Don Vonce was here in some new outlandish formal outfit that made him look more like a butterfly than ever. Rembaulk stood next to him and he even had a little bowtie around his neck looking miserable as ever. I turned to Eomer as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Eomer….What is this? Why have they all come?" I asked. He smiled at me and then he reached into his pocket and knelt down to one knee. I was overwhelmed and started weeping and crying out in joy as he pulled a small bundle from his pocket and pulled back the cloth revealing a magnificent emerald and jade ring.

"They have come for our wedding, Deya," he said smiling at me, "If you will have me,"

I reached out with shaking fingers…and slapped him. He looked taken aback at first but then I embraced him and buried my face into his neck.

"Of course, I'll marry you, you dumb bastard!" I said crying and laughing at the same time. He embraced me back and also started to cry.

"I love you…" he whispered, "And I'll will be yours for the rest of eternity."

And so it was as it always should have been. Eomer and I were married and I became the queen. Gamling, Lady Da, and Eowyn all swore to keep our secret and the people of Rohan never learned that I was already pregnant before the wedding. Eowyn and Faramir were wed in Minas Tirith and moved to a castle in the Ithilien region of Gondor. I gave birth to our son, Renduil. Although, it took nearly the entire Rohhirum to keep Eomer from galloping to Mirkwood when he saw the baby's pointed ears and Gandalf had to come and explain in hopes of keeping Eomer from killing Legolas. Eomer and I still have our little spats from time to time but we always settle it….

"Ow! That's cheating!" Eomer yelled after I had whacked him the back of the knee with one of the blunt practice swords.

"I was not cheating! You didn't move your feet fast enough!" I yelled back throwing the practice sword down on the ground.

"That's it! I'm done with this!" he yelled as he rose to his feet and pulled the sparring helmet off of his head and threw it to the ground with his own sword. He walked over to me in a huff and pulled off my sparring helmet. He embraced me and kissed me passionately lifting me up into his arms and carrying me back up to the Golden Hall of Meduseld….we also had four more sons, and six daughters.

The End

****Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to all the fans that have been with me here on this long journey. This is the first long-term Fanfiction I have ever finished and your support and comments really keep me going. Though Eomer and Deya's story is over…there will be more to come. Several characters such as Don Vonce, Rembaulk, and Julia were based on some of my actual friend in real life and on their requests there will be one more post concerning this story. BONUS CHAPTERS! Just little funny short tid-bits for one final giggle before bidding farewell to the characters we have all come to know and love. If you like my writing style perhaps you would be interested in my newest story, Breaking into a Mountain about Thorin II Oakenshield. Also be sure to find my page on Facebook for Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard. Good Bye, Good night, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!


	36. Bonus Chapters 1-2

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Bonus Chapters 1-2

I would first like to begin by giving a big thank you to all my friends that put up being turned into an OC for this story; Vance (Don Vonce), Kyle (Rembaulk), Lisa (Lisawe), and Julia (Julia, yeah I know I didn't get very creative with that one, my bad, but I swear to god that she really does look just like Hama.) So in exchange for their patience and sudden loss of free will for my own, and my fan's entertainment I took their requests for what little jests they would like to see with the characters here in the bonus section. Also if any of you fans out there have any ideas for a bonus chapter you would like to see please send me a PM and it shall be done. It is the least I can do for all you guys for being so supportive in this long quest over the last year. Some of these bonus stories have already been inspired by reviews that have been posted. If a bonus chapter was inspired by one of your reviews and you would still like to see some other kind of scene (tasteful scenes, only. Please no porn overloads, lol) feel free to shoot me a PM or post on my Facebook page if you have found me and "liked" me. Also if you have found me on Facebook, please check out some of my non-fanfiction fiction excerpts in my notes section and be sure to check out my three published books on a certain website that is named after a very famous river in South America (Amazon) (.com). Finally, be sure to check out my newest fanfiction "Breaking into a Mountain" about Thorin's lost days before he created his company of the thirteen dwarves also it has a big Bofur thumbs up. Enjoy! I love all you guys, you really keep me going. Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!

One: The Cute and Cuddly Menace (for Lisa and Kyle)

It could not have a better day for Eomer King to take his young, teenaged son out for a gallop across the plains. The sun was shining high in the sky, the gentle summer wind was warm, inviting, and making what seemed to be the greenest of grass dance and twirl as far as the eye could see. Much of the land was now healed since the burning of the Westfold. Wheat, rye, and oats now prospered in the famer's fields and the orchards had been in the most magnificent blossom in the last spring. The branches now held shiny, round, and healthy fruit in plethora. The Rohhiric markets soared and even the smallest of subsistence families now lived in a comfortable wealth.

Eomer King had also decided to turn the father/son adventure into a royal parade; stopping at towns, villages, and outposts along the way. His queen, Déorwyrdhnes II, Horse Lady of Steel to Gondor and Head of War and Peace Counsel to Aragorn II King Elessar stayed behind in Edoras and often rode to Minas Tirith to counsel with King Elessar and the other prominent leaders of the new United Kingdoms of the West and Arnor.

Renduil had just reached his sixteenth year, but being a half-elven, for reasons still suspicious and not fully grasped by Eomer King, he had already physically matured to that of the point most boys would in their early twenties. Eomer King was thankful for that. Renduil had his wife's coloring and facial structure, but he had his eyes and build. Already he was as tall as a stallion and his shoulders were a hair's length away from filling a door frame. He had never had any doubts of his son's parentage, but seeing the resemblance with his own eyes now eased his nerves.

They had been traveling now for over a fortnight. The royal caravan followed behind them slowly with the servants and King's tent. But after so many formal presentations Eomer King now felt a burning restlessness in his blood. That next morning, he and Renduil took off alone and unattended in full gallop with nothing but the clothes on their backs and the wind in their hair.

Renduil had taken the lead, though they were not racing. When Eomer King did not see his son over the next rocky ridge he began to worry and followed his son's trail all the way to the borders of Fangorn forest. It was here that he found his son, dismounted by a tree that stood solitary by a little stream. Renduil expression was queer as he stood like a frozen statue staring in shock to something behind the tree. Eomer King too dismounted and hurried to his son's side.

"Renduil!" he said sternly, "You mustn't ride off like that! The lands are safer, yes, but wildmen and brigands still roam the roads less traveled."

Renduil did not answer him. Eomer reached his side and grabbed his son by the shoulders, "What is? Are you hurt?" he asked looking his son over.

"No, father," Renduil said.

"Then what is it?" Eomer king asked. Renduil said nothing and only lifted his hand and pointed. Eomer's eyes followed the path of his gesture…and saw the creature.

It stood no more than a foot tall. It would appear to be some kind of bird, though its wings were stubby and one would assume that this bird would have no flight. Its head was round with a snipe beak and its body tapered down in smooth black and white, oiled feathers in a pear shape. It was standing on the other side of the tree twisted as it nipped at the feathers on its wings cleaning itself.

"What is it?" Renduil asked looking at his father.

"I am not sure. I have never seen such a beast." He said. Renduil left his father's side and approached the creature. Eomer pulled out the dagger at his side and reached out for his son's arm. "No!" he said, "It could be dangerous!" he exclaimed.

The creature had heard them and stood up straight staring at them. It gave a small high pitched squawk and then waddled over to them on its webbed feet.. Eomer tensed up but Renduil knelt down. The creature came right up to his outreached hand and then closed its eyes and rubbed its head along his palm. Renduil smiled.

"It's so cute and cuddly, father." He said. Eomer rolled his eyes and put his dagger away. He knew too well where this was going. From that day forth the bird was named Pippin, after the hobbit that it reminded the Queen of, and became the royal pet and sigil of the Golden Hall.

Two: The Taming of Rembaulk (For Vance)

Deya laid back in her lover's arms. It was the first time they had been alone together since the birth of their third child, a daughter Galadwyrdhnes. Their eldest, Renduil, and the second son, Eomed had traveled to Minas Tirith to foster with Aragorn King Elessar for a year in academic studies. Eomer had surprised her with a picnic holiday on the borders of Fangorn Forest.

The day was lovely. It was early autumn and the trees had turned a magnificent spectrum of colors, but were not yet falling. Eomer leaned over and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Perhaps we shall make better use of this blanket," he said smiling, "We could dismiss the servants,"

"No, dear," she said giving a play slap on the shoulder. "You have to forgotten that I have recently given birth, and while the idea tantalizes me, the act itself already is making me sore."

"Come now," Eomer said holding her close to him. "I love you, regardless of births and acts of the bed chambers."

"Now I must say to that…." She began but there was a sudden boom within the earth.

The ground shook, the trees shivered in there bark. Eomer clutched Deya to his chest tightly withdrawing his dagger from his belt.

"What's going on?!" She yelled.

"I don't know!" Eomer exclaimed.

The trees parted and what emerged was a sight unlike any ever seen before. An ent in wide strides burst from the foliage. Atop the creature sat Rembaulk. Deya and Eomer watched in shock as Rembaulk waved down to them as his passed. He straddled the top of the creature's branch-like appendages crossing his arms proudly. He seemed content, until he drew his wide, steel sword from his side.

"Rembaulk must go faster," he said as he cleaved down onto the appendage. The Ent gave a terrible groan and glared up at him desperately trying to reach at Rembaulk, but the creature was just a few inches short of knocking him off as they continued on at a much faster pace.


	37. Bonus Chapter 3

The Wild Westfold

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Bonus Chapter 3

Three: The Eternal Secret (for Jordan)

He had never forgotten the day that she first arrived. His father, King Thranduil, had assembled the entire court at the wooden veranda near the threshold of the realm as soon as the border scouts spotted the approaching caravan. Elrond and his kin were escorting one of their wards from Imladris for fostering in the Greenwood. At the turn of the last full moon his father had summoned he and his older siblings to explain their coming situation.

"A young woman of Men had come to Imladris under dire circumstances," his father had said, "This morning I received word from Lord Elrond that the young woman had fallen into despair and grief in the wake of a tragedy. He fears for his ward and has suggested that the young woman travel here to our court."

His eldest brother spoke up, "But Father, she is just a mortal."

"And do you forget, Father," said his eldest sister, "A party from Lorien shall also be visiting come time for the harvest."

"Calm yourselves, my children," said Thranduil holding up his hand for them to quiet, "This request came in Lord Elrond's hand himself. He praises the young woman's passions. He expressed of her being quite sharp of mind and also skilled in military arts. As for the harvest festival, we have plenty of rooms to spare. I am strongly considering accepting Lord Elrond proposal."

And so his father did accept the ward and now they stood awaiting the caravan. His father wore his best silver/white tunic and his turn of the season crown; mithril, stag antlers adorned with gold and bronze leaves. His elder siblings were also in their best dressed, but their expressions were far less of welcoming. This brought a slight despair in his heart. His father sensed this and turned toward his younger son.

"Legolas, come," he said gesturing him to join him at his side. Legolas nodded and walked over.

"Yes, father?" he asked.

"Do you know why your brothers and sisters are more distained to this situation?" his father asked.

"No, father," he said, "I would think they would be excited for an opportunity like this."

Thranduil smiled, "Oh, my young son," he said, "You have not yet come to learn of all the knowledge this world has to offer. You have not truly traveled these lands and seen the vast wealth of people that inhabit it. Most of your siblings have."

"But Father, why then not send me away for fostering? Or perhaps even let me go exploring on my own?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil sighed. The expression on his face was clearly torn between a concerned father and an understanding king. It had been a few decades since Legolas's coming of age festival, yet he had been worried about letting his son go off on his own.

"Perhaps your right son," Thranduil said. "I shall make inquiries after our ward is settled in."

Before Legolas could say anything else the brush and saplings parted as the archers of the scouting party stepped into the clearing of the threshold followed by six or seven powerful horses and riders; all hooded in thick, woolen cloaks. Legolas watched their guests intently. The leader of the rider reached up and let his hood fall back. It was Lord Elrond looking as somber and wise as he ever had. The rest of the riders also pulled back their hoods revealing Lindir, Elrond's most faithful servant and squire, as well as two other noble men of the court of Imladris. The rest were no doubt soldiers. Then Legolas noticed that one rider had yet to lower their hood.

Elrond dismounted and adjusted his riding gloves. He stepped forward across the threshold and held his arms open.

"Thranduil, The Eleven King," Elrond said nodding his head to Legolas's father, "Thank you for allowing us into your realm on such a short notice and with such a strange request."

"My kin of Imladris are always welcome in the Woodland realm and will always find food on my table, a warm bed in my keep, and welcoming faces." Thranduil said as he walked over to Elrond and shared the traditional elvish greeting of friends. Elrond then turned from Thranduil and looked back to the still hooded rider.

"Come forth, my dear," he said beckoning toward her. Lindir dismounted quickly and went to the hooded rider. He helped them down and that was when Legolas saw the hem of a gown and knew that this was their new ward.

The hooded woman walked toward Elrond and Thranduil. She curtsied before the Elven King.

"Your grace," she said barely above a whisper.

"Lower your hood, Deya. Let the king see you," Elrond said smiling.

"Oh! Yes," she said reaching up quickly and pushed the hood back, "A thousand apologies, your grace." She said curtsying again.

All the air around Legolas was suddenly gone. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. A fire burned within him and ice traced along his skin and down his spine. This woman was beyond lovely. She was tall, yet lithe, and her face was round with small, sharp features. Her hair nearly dragged the stone floor of the threshold and was a deep crimson that glittered like rubies in the broken sunbeams coming down from the canopy above. He could not tear his eyes away from her. She looked up at Thranduil and then her gaze travelled to the rest of the court behind him and eventually she met his stare. Legolas thought his heart would explode right there in that moment. Her eyes were large, shaped like almonds, and every bit of a bright, and vibrant green as the grass.

"May I present, Déorwyrdhnes." Elrond said.

Thranduil looked confused for a moment, "Just Déorwyrdhnes?"

Elrond seemed slightly taken back by Thranduil's question, "Yes…just Déorwyrdhnes, or Deya."

Now it was Thranduil who seemed taken back, but he dared not say anything else. He was under the assumption that this mortal girl had to be of some sort of nobility, but a commoner? And a commoner of men of all things! What was so special about this girl, she was barely yet still a child?

Thranduil welcomed his guests into his halls and there was a great feast. As members of the court began to retire in the dimming twilight, Legolas had taken up hiding in a small statue niche. The thought of going anywhere near Deya frightened him more than monster or creature of this land.

Shadows passed him and he peeked out to see his father, Elrond, and Deya walking down the hall. They were heading for his father's chambers, no doubt, for a private discussion. He had sensed the distaste in his father's demeanor when she learned that Deya was not a noble. Would he take back his invitation? Would he send her away? Legolas could not bear the thought of not being near her…well, not too near. He followed them and snuck into his father's drawing room behind them creeping behind a heavy, velvet curtain.

"Who were your parents?" Thranduil asked her.

"Just a humble stable keep and his quiet loving wife," she said.

"Siblings?" he asked.

"Many. Too many, really." She said.

"And by what destiny did you come to Imladris?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." She said. Legolas nearly burst out in giggles when his father's mouth fell open in shock. Thranduil looked over to Elrond as if seeking some sort of explanation for her insolent behavior. Elrond smirked as well, trying to suppress his own laughter.

"I did write that she was passionate," he said as he smirked at the elven king.

Thranduil was less than pleased. "You may go!" he half yelled at Deya. She curtsied again and left the room. Legolas thought about following her. Until he heard his father speak again.

"How dare you!" Thranduil yelled. Legolas flinched, thinking that he had been discovered, but his father continued, "Is this some kind of joke to you, Lord Elrond?"

"No, it is not a joke. I find your expressions amusing, but it is no jest." Elrond said.

"Then why?" Thranduil asked.

"I didn't see the girl for myself for a long time after I was told she arrived. She was with child from a violent attack. She wanted to leave the child in Imladris after birth for care and go home, but she lost the child. Hearing of her despair I went to her to comfort her and when I first looked into her eyes I had a powerful and vivid foresight."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, "What did you see?"

"I saw a great warrior…Clad in leather and chain…Wielding a curved rainbow blade dripping with the black blood of the orc. The warrior stood in a great, golden hall. In one hand they held the sword and the other was a clenched fist. When they opened their palm I was basked in the pulsing light of the valor."

"The Valor?!" Thranduil asked, "Who was the warrior? Surely not her,"

"No, it was not her, but I believe it is one of her decedents." Elrond said and he sighed and sat down at Thranduil's table pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Why would a decedent of some Rohhiric peasant possess the light of the valor?" Thranduil asked as he sat across from Elrond.

"I don't know," Elrond said, "But there is one thing I do know."

"What is that?"

"She must be absolutely protected."

In was in this moment that Legolas came to two realizations. One, he must take it upon himself to personally protect Deya and her decedents for the rest of his life, and two, that he was madly and completely in love with her and would never allow any other woman into his heart.

Deya, the Rohhiric girl, kept mostly to herself for the first few weeks. Thranduil had refused for her to have elvish servants and sent for two mortal ladies maids to tend to her. She was always invited to sup with the royal family but never came. Despair grew in Legolas's heart. He had barely caught glimpses of her in the halls, and he yearned for her company. Even when his father came to him about fostering in Lothlorien Legolas refused.

The harvest festival was but a few days away. Some nobles from Lothlorien had already arrived and the halls were growing quite busy. The day that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel arrived Thranduil called upon the entire court and nearly forced Deya and her maids to attend as well.

Legolas stood as near of her as he dared. When she glanced at him he smiled. She smiled back but quickly looked away calmly. Lady Galadriel was the first to arrive on her magnificent and ancient horse. She dismounted as if she could float and removed her riding gloves. Servants attended to her and Thranduil walked forward waiting for her greeting. She stopped suddenly feeling a presence. She looked up past Thranduil and her gaze fell immediately upon Deya. Deya's face turned red in embarrassment that she was being stared at. Galadriel then turned to Thranduil with a concerned look and Thranduil knew then that what Elrond had seen has been true. Lord Celeborn and another highborn elven man came into the clearing. Celeborn knew at once that his wife had sensed something and he dismounted quickly and rushed to her side. The other highborn elven just rolled his eyes at the strange commotion.

Thranduil knew that greeting Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel was pointless at the moment and would no doubt have to explain things to them in private later. He bypassed them and went to the highborn.

"Gilgaladir," Thranduil said as he embraced his much as he had Elrond, "It has been far too long."

"Not nearly long enough. I hate riding. I hate festivals. All this formal nonsense puts a bad taste in my mouth." Gilgaladir said cruelly. Thranduil had heard that Galadriel's brother was less than charming but he ignored the highborn's rudeness.

"I do not see your wife nor your two daughters. Were they not well enough to make the journey?" Thranduil asked.

"My wife is a beautiful, dutiful fool of a Lady and my daughters care more for the beauty of the green moss on the trees and the flowers growing in the open fields of Lorien. I did not want to burden them with such a trivial and silly custom. We elves are far more superior now than the days we ran naked in the grass and made love under the moon and stars."

Thranduil had heard enough, but he did not dare speak his mind. He nodded and walked away furious at the man. Legolas fidgeted where he stood. He had also heard rumors of Galadriel's brother. Whispers claimed Gilgaladir was an impulsive hunter of women and never brought his family anywhere he might find "fresh meat." Legolas glanced at his sisters. They had already been warned, he hoped…and then he noticed something quite different.

Deya's eyes were wide and her mouth was open slightly. Her cheeks were flush and he could tell that her mind had gone blank. Fear boiled within his blood and he followed her gaze all the way…to Gilgaladir. Everything else happened so fast that Legolas could only feel the deep shattered occurring within his own heart. Gilgaladir felt eyes upon him and he looked up until he found Deya. Deya smiled and her smile was kindly and innocent…Gilgaladir smiled and his was sinister and cold.

Legolas spent the next two nights sitting on the floor bow and arrow in hand a few feet from the door of Deya's chambers. He was angry. Now, when he met the eyes of Gilgaladir he felt only rage and pain. He would take her from him. Granted, he had never spoke more than three words to the woman, but he loved her and he had to protect her.

On the third night of his quest he was exhausted. He had barely had any sleep. His eyes drooped and his mind was weary.

"Prince Legolas?" Asked a voice.

Legolas was jerked from his half-sleep and looked up to see Gilgaladir. He leapt up and docked an arrow.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked.

"I could be asking you the same question." Gilgaladir said and smirked. Then, despite having an arrow pointed at his face, he reached out and knocked on Deya's door.

"Leave her alone! She doesn't want to see you so late!" Legolas yelled.

"Oh, I think she does." Gilgaladir said.

Legolas was fuming and let his arrow fly…but archery was his weakest skill in the practice field. The arrow missed by a good two feet and bounced off a pillar behind his wicked enemy.

Deya's door opened and she came out. Seeing Legolas surprised her. "Prince Legolas? What are you doing out and about so late?" she asked.

"He was just leaving," Gilgaladir said.

"As are we," Deya said, "Good night, Prince Legolas," she said curtsying.

"Where are you going so late?" Legolas asked her.

"Lord Gilgaladir has been taking walks with me in the day showing me the vast beauty of your forests and rivers. Tonight he wants to show me a lake that he claimed reflects the entire moon and looks like the water is silver." she said. Legolas's heart sank. He should have known to protect her in the day as well.

"Have a good time, my lady," Legolas said and he stepped aside and let them pass. Deya stopped and turned back around.

"Why did you say that?" she asked.

"What?" Legolas asked.

"I'm not a lady…." Deya said slightly embarrassed.

"You are…" Legolas said softly, "A most beautiful, and graceful Lady as I have ever seen of either Men or Elves. You should be the definition of your gender. And so I shall call you a Lady and never feel I speak lies."

Deya's mouth fell open as she stared at the prince. Gilgaladir was less than impressed. He grabbed Deya's wrist roughly.

"Come Deya, before the moon gets too low," he said. Deya followed him without saying a word.

The next day Legolas found himself sitting in the courtyard alone. Tonight was the beginning of the festival, but he felt no joy. His imagination betrayed him as he wondered what happened between his beloved Deya and Gilgaladir last night. A shadow out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He glanced up and when he saw it was Deya he nearly toppled off the bench as he stood, red cheeked and heart racing.

"My Lady!" he said catching himself, straightening the front of his violet, silk tunic.

"So you meant what you said?" she asked.

Legolas was confused for a moment, "I do not understand, my lady." He said.

"You would really call me a lady?" she asked.

"Of course," she said and half-laughed. She smiled.

"I'm not the most lady-like," she said.

"I would never doubt your charm and grace," he said.

"Oh, hush," she said, "I never understood the shameless and meaningless flattery of you nobles. I saw you shoot that arrow last night. You have terrible aim."

Legolas felt embarrassed, "I'm sorry, my lady. Archery was never one of my strong points."

"I could teach you," she said. Legolas's heart soared.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and giggled, "But I have one condition,"

"Anything, my lady," Legolas said.

"When I train you, please don't call me a Lady." She said. They both laughed. Some merry music from the band that was practicing nearby drifted through the air. Legolas held out his arm.

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

Legolas became Deya's escort for the first night of the festivities. Thranduil gave his speech about the fertile soil and most bountiful food. The entire city feasted. People danced and singers sung.

Then, in the dark and dead of night Deya began teaching Legolas her tricks of archery. As the festival continued, so did the lessons. The Prince and the present grew to be close friends in those short days. But on the last night of the festival, Deya did not show up at the practice yard. He waited until the sun was barely beginning to peak over the land. As he sat there, he wondered if he had offended her in some way. He wandered around the halls and ever checked with her maids.

"She has not yet returned from the festival's closing." They said.

Legolas was worried and he hurried through halls and corridors. He then began to search the woods closest to the threshold. He was near tears with panic and felt as if all hope was lost and the worst had happened to his beloved Deya when the sound of soft sobs fell on his ears. He followed it all the way to the edge of a lake and found her. Every bit of Legolas's heart and soul shattered seeing her. He had failed her again…..

Deya's face was caked in mud from being forced down. Her arms and legs had bruises from where he had gripped her hard. A chunk of her hair had been ripped out and all of her fingernails were broken, a few bleeding. Her bodice had been torn open and her skirt cut right up the middle and shredded. When she realized that she wasn't alone she looked up and wept ever harder. She grabbed bits of fabric from her dress and clutched them to her chest.

"Don't look at me…" she said between sobs, "Gil…Gilgaladir…."

Legolas quickly untied the strings and his tunic and slipped it off kneeling down. He draped it over her and she quickly clutched it around her trying to save what little dignity and modesty she had left. Legolas lifted her gently and carried her back to her chambers using the back passages to avoid attention. Her maids began weeping seeing her and asked the assailant but Deya remained silent.

She did not come out of her room for days, nor did she meet with Legolas in the practice yard. He still went though, and now he had a new purpose to his determination to master archery. Every time he aimed at the target, he pictured Gilgaladir and the wicked smile on his face the day he arrived. Legolas practiced until the tips of his fingers bleed and every feather in his quiver was stained with blood. It was the blood of revenge and someday, he would have it.

The Lorien party remained in Mirkwood for nearly two months after the festival. Then finally, the night before they planned to depart Legolas saw one of Deya's maids walking down the hall in the twilight as he was coming back from the practice yard. The maid looked worried and was heading for King Thranduil's chambers. Legolas followed her.

The maid entered the drawing room and it wasn't a moment later that his father came storming out enraged. Legolas didn't even have time to hide.

"Son! Come! Now!" he father yelled. He turned to one of his own servants, "Fetch Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel now! We gather at the threshold! Maid, fetch your charge!"

The air was thick with tension. As everyone gathered at the threshold, Legolas glared at Gilgaladir, who was sweating and looked uneasy. Legolas hoped maybe tonight justice would be done. Deya arrived with her maids. Thranduil gestured for her to come forward.

"Speak child!" Thranduil demanded. Deya flinched.

"I must admit that I have not been kind to my gracious host. Something has happened…" she began. Gilgaladir held his breath. Deya continued, "I have had numerous lovers since my stay here and I have found that I am with child." She said. She looked down, knowing she was lying. Her maids as well looked down keeping her secret. The other members of the court that had gathered began bickering and gossiping among themselves. Legolas was enraged, but before he could scream anything Lady Galadriel spoke and the threshold fell as silent as a crypt.

"She is lying." Lady Galadriel said, "The father of the child is my brother. He raped her the last night of the festival when she transferred her attentions from him to your son, Thranduil."

Deya turned white as a ghost and he maids wept again.

"It's true!" one maid said.

"Prince Legolas found her and carried her back!" said the other.

Thranduil turned to look at his son. "You already knew? Why did you not come to me at once and report this crime?"

"Deya is my friend and she wished for privacy on the matter. I could not betray her trust." Legolas said.

"Where is Gilgaladir?" Lord Celeborn asked. Suddenly everyone looked around. He had fled into the forest. Legolas took off at once using his keen hearing to listen for Gilgaladir's steps. He heard desperate pants and soon saw the shadow running under the trees in the dark. Legolas quickened his pace and was starting to catch up. The chase reached an open field with a large hill. Gilgaldir fled over and down and was nearing the thick, density of the heart of Mirkwood. If he reached it, Legolas would never be able to track him.

Legolas stood at the top of the hill and pulled out the blood stained arrow. He docked it and took his aim, remembering everything that his beloved Deya had taught him. He released the arrow and it flew through the air…and straight through Gilgaladir's skull from the back and jutted out of one of his eyes in the front.

Legolas dragged the body into forest and left it for the wolves. He returned to the threshold.

"Where is Gilgaladir?" Lady Galadriel asked.

Legolas felt uneasy in her gaze. He knew, that she knew what he had done. Legolas turned to his father, "He fled to the east and threw himself off the ravine. I think he thought he could make it to the river but he smashed his head on the rocks. He is dead." Legolas looked back to Lady Galadriel worried. She remained silent and nodded to him. She would never tell his secret…either of them.

What had been done, had been done. There was no going back. Deya was pregnant with that monster's child. Thranduil wanted her gone, never to return. It was Lord Elrond that came up with the plan. She would be wed to a nobleman of Rohan who was told she was a widow of another nobleman. It all happened so fast that Legolas didn't even get to say goodbye….she was gone….his beloved Deya.

Legolas left Mirkwood and traveled the countryside. He explored the forests and the bases of mountains, and yet for all his travels he never once sought his beloved. He could jeopardize her alias. For many many years he never even returned home until he was called back for an important mission. From there he traveled with his kin to Imladris and joined the Fellowship of the Ring. He battled lake monsters and goblins in Moria. He once again looked upon the face of Lady Galadriel who gave him a great bow of the Galadrium. He fought terrible Uruk-Hai at Amon Hen as his fellowship was broken. He ran across open country with the heir of Isildur and a dwarf, of all things. And they came to Rohan….and they saw a wizard come back to life…and they rode to the Golden Hall of Meduseld in Edoras….

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Grima Wormtongue." The guard had said. Legolas and his company reluctantly disarmed themselves. He looked up at the guard with the rusty, red beard and the large gut and then he glanced at the guards around him, meeting the green eyes of a woman a few feet behind the soldiers.

All the air around Legolas was suddenly gone. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. A fire burned within him and ice traced along his skin and down his spine. This woman was beyond lovely. He was staring at a ghost….his beloved….could it be? No…This one was different. Not as lithe; broader and stronger. This one had higher cheekbones and a scar that crossed over one. It was not her.

Later that evening, after the Istari freed the King of Rohan and the party attended the funeral, Legolas and his companions were dining in the hall. Isildur's heir, Aragorn, waved for the woman to come over. She approached us slowly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"You may call me Deya." She said politely

"Deya?" Legolas asked as his heart stopped in his chest. "Would that be short for Déorwyrdhnes?"

"How would you know that?" she asked.

"I met your grandmother once…" He said staring at her. This was a blood decedent of his beloved. He continued on, "She was very beautiful, but she cannot hold a candle to the beauty that was given to you. I never thought I would meet one of her decedents. She was well liked in my land in Mirkwood. Very kind hearted."

Legolas had seen her fight in the halls. She was strong and brave. He could see courage in her eyes. As time went by friendships were kindled. Legolas felt his shattered heart heal. He failed to protect his beloved, but now he had the chance to protect this decedent…maybe even more. But so too then came the truths…she loved another…and Legolas continued on in silence and despair. He would keep the promise he made long ago….and the secret of his curse of unrequited love would follow him for the rest of eternity.


End file.
